<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust In Me; Trust In You by DiNozzos_Probie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467979">Trust In Me; Trust In You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNozzos_Probie/pseuds/DiNozzos_Probie'>DiNozzos_Probie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, M/M, Stalking, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNozzos_Probie/pseuds/DiNozzos_Probie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, one song changes everything between Gibbs and Tony. Secrets are revealed as they try to figure out their new relationship, and someone from Tony's past threatens to destroy everything. This is a slash fic. Contains adult content! You have been duly warned!  If you are under 18, please back out and do not read. </p><p>As Tony's past and future collide he will be forced to deal with memories which will appear throughout this story as flashbacks. Two men want him, love him, and need him. As their paths cross will Tony be forced to choose between them, or will events decide for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Undisclosed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was two years in the making.  I started writing it in 2013 and completed it in 2015.  It took many twists and turns and went to a pretty dark place. </p><p>I didn't use a bunch of tags, but I should warn you that there are some highly charged sexual situations in this story that are non-con bordering on rape.  I will just add a Trigger Warning note to chapters that may be upsetting to some readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 1993:</p><p>Tony and two of his Ohio State frat brothers Matt and Rick decided to celebrate the end of the spring semester of their junior year by spending the weekend in Pittsburgh. By mid-afternoon Friday after Tony's last class, the three friends piled into Matt's parent's Buick Regal for the three hour drive. Rick's cousin Derek had recently moved to Pittsburgh after getting a job at an art gallery and invited the three friends for the weekend. The plan was to go clubbing with Derek then crash at his apartment.</p><p>After a brief stop at Derek's to shower and change into suitable clothes the four headed out for a bite to eat before heading to Derek's favorite club for a night of dancing. They were instantly assaulted by flashing lights and the pounding rhythms of the club mix music blaring out of speakers that seemed to be everywhere. As they followed Derek inside, it didn't take long for them to realize exactly the type of club Derek had brought them to.</p><p>Matt, the shy one in the group, was stunned and blanched at the sight of two men leaning against the wall making out as if no one else was around. Matt was from a small town in rural Ohio and had never been exposed to anything more debauched than an occasional fraternity-sponsored wet t-shirt contest on campus.</p><p>Rick, the trouble maker, laughed at Matt's reaction. "Matty my boy, even you might get lucky tonight," he teased as he clapped a hand down on his friend's shoulder. Rick scanned the near capacity crowd and shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>Tony gaped and was immediately transfixed by the scene playing out before him. Flashing lights glinted off of sweaty, shirtless hard bodies packed onto the expansive dance floor. Several chrome-railed staircases led to catwalks and an open loft area where patrons could watch the dancers below. Dozens of scantily clad men displayed their dancing skills from various fixed platforms around and above the lighted dance floor. From the matching costumes they wore, which consisted of ass less chaps, cowboy boots and cowboy hats, it was obviously a western themed night despite the Euro club mix music.</p><p>As the night wore on, Tony became quite popular among the regulars, many of whom offered to buy him drinks. He was used to be ogled and overtly leered at so it didn't bother him. He had to admit, however, that it was a tad unsettling that all of the attention was from men instead of women. With his long lean frame and stunning good looks, Tony had his choice of admirers. He was an absolute master at the art of flirting, so he had no trouble giving as good as he got. There was only one teeny weeny little problem: Unbeknownst to his admirers, Tony was straight.</p><p>Being outgoing by nature, Tony played along and allowed several men drag him out onto the dance floor. Rick and Matt had taken up positions leaning against the bar and watched with fascination as their "brother" flirted and danced like a pro. Neither man was in any way, shape or form homophobic, but they both laughed at the ridiculous idea that Tony "Sex Machine" DiNozzo was anything but a serial ladies man. Tony always had a long-legged, big-chested model wannabe on his arm at every social function. Beautiful women of all ages would practically trip over each other to get to him when Tony and his friends hit the local bars.</p><p>The idea of Tony doing anything with a man was so far out of the realm of possibility that Rick choked on his drink when he saw Tony's latest dance partner fist his hair, pull his head back and begin kissing his way up Tony's neck. Even more shocking was the fact that Tony didn't react by beating the shit out of the guy right there on the dance floor. Instead, Rick and Matt watched in absolute shock as Tony closed his eyes and placed his hands firmly on the other man's hips.</p><p>"Holy hell, Rick!" Matt declared before tossing back the remainder of his drink. A dazed Rick was about to go out and drag Tony away when Derek suddenly appeared at his side.</p><p>"Having a good time Ricky? I've seen a few guys checking you two out," he said, earning a threatening glare from his cousin.</p><p>"Jesus, Derek! Why the fuck didn't you tell me what kind of place this was?"</p><p>Rick stammered as he took a pull from his beer without taking his eyes off of Tony.</p><p>Derek threw his head back and laughed. "Honey, I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Besides, if I told you, you wouldn't have come."</p><p>"No shit! But why the hell a gay bar, Derek? Jesus, none of us are gay," Rick growled, not wanting to raise his voice and draw any undue attention to himself.</p><p>Derek followed Rick's line of sight and smirked. "Well I am, and your gorgeous friend Tony sure seems to be having a good time," he said with a chuckle. "Looks like my boy Steve's getting ready to drag him to the backroom where the real fun begins. You boys might as well settle in and have a couple of drinks."</p><p>Matt snorted, "Nah, not happening. No way. Not DiNozzo."</p><p>Tony's mind was reeling as softer than expected lips placed kisses all up and down his neck. When they reached a spot below his left ear, Tony involuntarily put his hands firmly on his dance partner's hips as his knees went weak. He didn't know what to think or feel as his senses were overwhelmed by the unexpected sensations the other man was creating.</p><p>Tony's rational mind knew full well that he was being seduced by an expert in the art of seduction. He could see through his half-opened eyes men leading other men away from the dance floor towards a dimly lit backroom. He had more than enough experience in clubs to know exactly what took place in the backrooms, bathrooms and any available dark corner. Tony knew that he needed to get control of the situation before things got out of hand.</p><p>Tony shook his head to clear the fog and took a step back to try and create some distance, but found himself held fast by the strong arms around his waist. "Um, I should get back to my friends," Tony said shyly, "We didn't know this was a ... um ... gay bar."</p><p>"What's your name?" the blonde man purred refusing to relinquish his hold on Tony. "I'm Steve, Steve Barton."</p><p>Tony cleared his throat and muttered, "Tony, uh, Tony DiNozzo. Um, thanks for the dance, but I really ... " he was cut off by Steve's lips capturing his in a kiss full of promise and more than a bit of unbridled desire. Something deep inside Tony sparked and he found himself returning the kiss and deepening it as his own desire flared up. His arms involuntarily came up around Steve's neck at the same time Steve's arms pulled him closer. When they finally broke apart, Tony's mind was spinning and he was panting in an attempt to catch his breath.</p><p>Tony caught sight of Rick and Matt gaping at him and he suddenly panicked. He shoved Steve back and squared his shoulders. In a shaky voice Tony said, "I really have to go. I'm, uh, not exactly your type you know? I mean, I'm straight. Have a girlfriend and everything." That was a complete lie, but Tony thought it would be a good way out.</p><p>Unfortunately, Steve was not deterred. "I thought I was totally straight, too," he said as he stepped back into Tony's personal space. "You felt something just now, I could tell. You're definitely hard, and God knows I want you." Steve smiled at the shocked expression on Tony's face. "But I understand if you want to run. You're scared. I get it. I was just like you until a few months ago." Steve then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a business card. "Give me a call if you change your mind. I'll be here tomorrow night." Steve kissed Tony's cheek then left him standing there totally stunned.</p><p>"Jesus fucking Christ, DiNozzo! What the hell was that?" Rick demanded as he pulled Tony off of the dance floor and shoved a bottle of beer in his hand. "We're here for like two hours and now you're suddenly, what, queer?"</p><p>Matt just stood and blinked in stunned silence while Derek chuckled as he threw an arm around Rick's shoulders. "Calm down, Ricky my boy! Tony here isn't the first straight guy to be charmed by Steve, who, by the way, really knows how to fuck."</p><p>"That's it! We're leaving right fucking now," Rick barked and dragged Matt away from the bar. "You coming with us, DiNozzo?"</p><p>Tony took a long pull from his beer before slamming the bottle down on the bar. "Yeah, let's get out of here," he said quietly.</p><p>Derek waved and called out to the trio as they began weave their way through the crowd toward the exit, "You boys behave yourselves. I'll be home laters."</p><p>There was palpable tension in the air as Tony, Rick and Matt walked the three blocks back to Derek's apartment. Matt kept stealing sideways glances at Tony, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Rick marched on at a brisk pace, feeling the need to get as far from the club as possible leaving Matt and Tony several yards back.</p><p>Tony suddenly stopped and called out to Rick, "Hey! Will you chill the hell out! For the record, I'm NOT queer. I was just playing along. I didn't know that dude was gonna kiss me! What was I supposed to do?"</p><p>Rick rounded on Tony and stormed back until he was just inches from his best friend, who was suddenly behaving like a complete stranger. "I dunno. You could have punched him or at least shoved him away and told him to fuck off. But instead you decided to shove YOUR tongue down HIS throat! Jesus, DiNozzo, you looked like you were pretty into it." Rick just stared at Tony and waited for a response.</p><p>Seeing how confused and uncomfortable Tony was, Matt chimed in. "Hey Rick, calm down. We got out there and nothing happened. Just chalk it up to too much booze, right Tony?" Tony's only response was a frown and a shrug. Nothing more was said as they arrived back at Derek's place around midnight. When they arrived, Tony put on one of his many protective masks and did everything he could to assure his friends that he was the same Tony DiNozzo they knew and loved.</p><p>Unable to sleep, Tony got up from his makeshift bed on the floor and stared out the window at the full moon. It was 3:00 a.m. and Matt and Rick were both camped out in the living room; Rick on the couch and Matt in a sleeping bag a few feet from where Tony had been. The encounter with Steve had left Tony unsettled but also more than a little curious. He closed his eyes and recalled the feel of another man's lips on his and the strong arms that held him in place. Tony was a surprised as Rick was that he didn't punch the guy, who obviously assumed he was gay.</p><p>What drove him to return and even deepen the kiss Tony couldn't really say, but he chalked it up to curiosity. He had never even considered the idea of getting it on with another guy, but something in Steve's gray-green eyes spoke to him. Tony looked down at the business card in his hand and debated with himself about calling Steve. "I did lead the guy on in a way, so maybe I should at least apologize to him, right? Maybe tomorrow I can get away from Rick and Matt long enough to call him. It's not like I'm gonna go hook up with him or ever see him again, right?"</p><p>With that nagging thought in his mind, Tony returned to his sleeping bag and waited for sleep to take him. When he did finally fall asleep he had a dream; he was back in Steve's arms and loving every minute of it.</p>
<hr/><p>Summer vacation 1993:</p><p>Tony had returned to Pittsburgh to work as a bartender for the summer. He had called Steve the next day to apologize for leading him on and Steve practically begged Tony to meet him to talk and gave him directions to a nearby diner. Tony got the opportunity to call when he begged off going sightseeing with Derek, Rick and Matt. He used the excuse that he wasn't feeling well, which was partially true since his stomach was in knots.</p><p>Tony agreed to meet Steve at the diner a couple of blocks away at noon. His heart skipped a beat when he stepped inside the diner and saw the other man casually leaning back in a chair and smiling as he approached the table.</p><p>"Hey," Tony said shyly as he pulled out the chair across the small table and sat down.</p><p>"Hey, yourself," Steve replied while giving Tony a thorough once over. "Thanks for coming. I was hoping to see you again."</p><p>"Yeah, about that. Um, look, sorry about leading you on last night. I don't know exactly what came over me but … I can't stop thinking about it," Tony said with wonder in his voice. "You were right, though. I did feel something, not that I understand it. I've never been turned on by a guy before. Kinda scared the shit out of me, you know?"</p><p>Steve smiled and reached across the table to squeeze Tony's hand. "Yeah, I do. It was the same for me. You know, most guys at that club are willing to do anything with anyone, anywhere, anytime, but something about you was different. Really turned me on, especially when you said you were straight."</p><p>Tony and Steve talked over BLTs and sodas then left the diner to continue their talk. It was a standard "get to know you" kind of conversation. Tony was grateful that Steve didn't pressure him to talk about last night. They kept pretty much to the safe topics of where they grew up, what they were doing now, and what they planned to do in the future.</p><p>They strolled the streets of the obviously gay-friendly neighborhood, and the more he saw the more accepting Tony became of seeing two men together and it piqued his interest even further. When Steve grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, Tony didn't even flinch. He didn't know what it was, but something about Steve screamed at Tony to trust him and see what happened.</p><p>Half an hour later Steve stopped in front of an older brick building and turned to Tony. "You wanna come up to my place for a bit," Steve asked with a smile, which turned into a chuckle at Tony's reaction to the question. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna jump you … unless, of course, you want me to," he added seductively.</p><p>Tony blushed furiously and found he couldn't speak, so he nodded hesitantly and let Steve lead him up to his third floor apartment. Once inside the small but tidy apartment, Tony's nerves got the better of him as he looked around and he began to tremble. Steve noticed immediately and ran his hands soothingly up and down Tony's arms.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Tony DiNozzo felt like a blushing virgin. He didn't know what to say or what to do so he decided to follow Steve's lead. Steve lead Tony over to his thrift store couch which took up a good share of the small living room and pulled him down so that Tony was almost in his lap. Tony looked at Steve and gasped at the sight of his fully dilated pupils. Instead of being scared of the man's reaction to him, Tony was more turned on than he thought possible.</p><p>Against his better judgment, Tony gave in to the curiosity and leaned in to take Steve's lips in a tentative kiss. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and deepened the kiss. It wasn't long before desire once again took over and Tony's mind was reeling. He surprised himself when he crawled into Steve's lap, looked into his eyes, and whispered, "I want you to show me."</p><p>Steve didn't need to ask what Tony meant since he'd been in that position before. "Are you sure," Steve asked firmly. Getting an affirmative nod and a weak, shy smile, Steve stood and pulled Tony to his feet and lead him to his bedroom.</p><p>Steve wasted no time divesting himself and Tony of their clothes then laid Tony down on his bed. He murmured repeated assurances to Tony that he would take care of him and take things slow. Tony closed his eyes and let Steve's soothing voice wash over him. "God you're gorgeous T! I want you so bad. I'm gonna make you fly. Trust me, T, it will be so good."</p><p>Everything being done to him was so new and so exciting that Tony just let go and let the feelings and sensations take over. Steve explained everything he was doing as he spent an inordinate amount of time slowly and carefully opening Tony up all while driving him crazy by alternately licking, sucking and nibbling on his nipples and peppering his neck, chest and shoulders with kisses. Tony always loved having his nipples played with, so he began to melt into the mattress as Steve continued to drive him wild while carefully working him open.</p><p>When he was satisfied after working three fingers in and out of Tony for a few minutes, Steve rolled on a condom and lubed up his impressive erection. "It's easier for your first time if you're on your hands and knees," Steve whispered in his ear as he slowly stroked Tony's hard, leaking cock, "but I'll do whatever you want."</p><p>Tony shook his head and cleared his parched throat. "No. I need to be able to see you. Just … please just go really, really slow."</p><p>Steve smiled down into the sparkling green eyes below him. "I will, I promise. T, it's gonna hurt at first, but soon all you'll feel is me filling you. I promise you will love it. Just relax." After a few kisses to help relax Tony, Steve lined himself up and slowly breached the tight ring of muscle with just the swollen head of his large, thick cock.</p><p>"Shit," Tony called out as the first initial flash of burning pain. He fisted the sheets and through gritted teeth yelled, "Oh God, it hurts!"</p><p>Steve lowered himself down to whisper in Tony's ear. "Just take a couple of deep breaths and relax. The pain won't last. Just breathe."</p><p>Tony did as instructed and after the second deep breath, Steve slid home in one long stroke causing Tony to again cry out. Steve stilled to allow Tony's body to adjust to the intrusion. After a couple of minutes, Steve asked, "You ready now, T?"</p><p>Tony nodded nervously then slammed his eyes shut as Steve pulled almost all the way out before slowly sliding all the way back in. After a few minutes, the pain and burning sensation faded only to be replaced with unbelievable pleasure. Tony opened his eyes and his hips shot up off of the bed when Steve's cock brushed over his prostate causing Tony to moan loudly.</p><p>With a look of determination in his eyes, Tony suddenly demanded, "More. Give me more. Feels so good."</p><p>Steve obliged and took Tony until both men were sweating as they raced toward completion. "God dammit, T! You are so goddam tight; it feels so good. I want you to come for me. I wanna be inside you when you lose it," Steve panted. He then took Tony's profusely leaking cock in his fist and began stroking. It wasn't long before Tony arched his back again and exploded between them with Steve's name on his lips. Steve followed a mere second or two later and buried himself as deep as he could before filling the condom with his release.</p><p>After a long hot shower together, they talked more as Steve walked Tony back toward Derek's apartment. Tony figured he'd had his walk on the wild side and it was nothing more than a one time thing. Sex was sex as far as he was concerned; it didn't have to mean anything and no strings attached meant no one got hurt when it was over.</p><p>Over the course of several hours, however, Steve had managed to convince Tony to come back for the summer. He promised to put in a good word with his friend Mark, the club's owner, who was always looking for hot, young bartenders. When Tony questioned where he would stay, Steve readily offered up his home … and his bed.</p><p>Tony waited until both Rick and Matt left for the summer before loading up his car and heading back to Pittsburgh. He let them both believe that he was going home to Long Island where his father and current stepmother lived just as he did every summer. If this "thing" with Steve turned into anything more than a summer romance he would tell them, but for now Steve was his guilty secret. Tony was excited as he was apprehensive about returning to Pittsburgh. Just one incredible afternoon with Steve had turned Tony's world on its axis, and he didn't know who he was anymore.</p><p>He managed to concentrate enough back at Ohio State to study and do well on his final exams, and celebrated the end of finals week in bed with a hot young co-ed named Mandy or Mindy or Melanie; he couldn't really remember. That was typical of the vast majority of his sexual encounters. No strings, not promises and no regrets, all of which he made clear from the start. So, did that make him bisexual now since women still turned him on, too? Tony gave himself a mental shrug at that question as he packed. Living at the frat house meant Tony only had to pack his clothes, toiletries and a few of his favorite CDs. The large bedroom he shared at the house with Matt would be waiting for him when he came back in August.</p><p>Two weeks later, on his first night back in Pittsburgh, Steve took Tony to the club to meet Mark, who hired him on the spot as a bartender and ordered him to report for work the next afternoon. Tony became fast friends with the staff and was very popular among the regulars at the club, including Derek. Tony and Derek had been friends at Ohio State and Tony trusted him almost as much as he did Rick and Matt. After getting over his initial shock at Tony coming out as bi, Derek swore to Tony that he would take his secret to the grave. He fully understood Tony's need to figure things out as far as Steve was concerned. Derek tried to warn Tony that Steve was known for having a wandering eye, but Tony never saw evidence of it. He would watch from behind the bar as Steve danced with a number of obviously interested men on any given night, but it was kept to strictly dancing.</p><p>He loved his job and made great tips as he flirted with everyone, even going so far as to bestow a lucky few large tippers with teasing kisses for their generosity. He received more than his share of invitations to the backroom, which Tony sweetly and politely declined. Tony's sole encounter in the backroom happened one night when Steve dragged him back there begging Tony to let him suck his cock, which Tony figured was as good a way as any to spend his 15-minute break. Steve was, after all, a deep-throating master and never failed to drive Tony to the edge of insanity when giving him a blow job.</p><p>By Thursday night Tony had worked six nights straight and begged Mark to let him leave a couple of hours early. He was exhausted and was looking forward to sleeping in before getting ready for a weekend in the country with Steve. It was their two month anniversary and Steve had rented a rustic cabin so they could celebrate. Tony chuckled to himself as he leisurely strolled home wondering at what point he had become such a romantic fool. "If Rick only knew that I had a boyfriend now instead of a girlfriend."</p><p>It was the longest exclusive relationship Tony had ever experienced. He knew full well that he was falling hard and fast for Steve, who professed his love after only a couple of weeks of them being together. Even though Steve was much more experienced than Tony, they were equals in their relationship. Tony had performed anal sex with some pretty adventurous women back at Ohio State but topping Steve completely blew his mind.</p><p>Tony had never been happier and was dreading the day he would have to return to Ohio when the fall semester started in a few short weeks. With a smile on his face, Tony unlocked the apartment door only to end up gasping in shock while his heart simultaneously shattered into a million pieces. Unseen by the current occupants of the apartment, Tony slowly backed away and silently pulled the door closed and headed back out into the night with the image of Steve frantically fucking Derek over the back of the couch burned into his mind.</p><p>Tony aimlessly walked the streets for hours waiting for the sun to come up trying to figure out a way to deal with the overwhelming betrayal. He knew that Steve left for work promptly at 7:00, so after stopping into the now familiar diner for coffee he headed back in the direction of the apartment building. He hid around the corner of the building and watched a tired and pensive-looking Steve come out the front door. Steve paused at the sight of Tony's car parked in its usual spot on the street in front of the building, but not seeing any sign of Tony himself, he continued down the sidewalk. Once Steve was far enough down the block, Tony ran inside and made short work of grabbing his belongings. Tears formed in his eyes as he haphazardly threw all of this clothes into the two large suitcases he had arrived with and tossed the rest of his things in the gym bag he had recently purchased. He loaded up his car and returned to the apartment for one last look around to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. He ignored the incessantly ringing telephone and just let the answering machine pick up.</p><p>A lump formed in Tony's throat when Steve's voice filled the room between beeps from the machine. "T, if you're there please pick up. I need to know you're all right." Beep. "Tony, please. I need to know why you didn't come home last night." Beep. "I'm only working half a day so I'll be home by noon. I missed you last night." Beep. "Tony, please pick up. I need to hear your voice."</p><p>Tony checked his watch which now read 10:30. He picked up a spiral notebook and pen from the coffee table and sat at the small kitchen table to write Steve a note. Anger, confusion and abject sadness fought for control as he fumbled with the words he wanted and needed to say to the person who had betrayed him. He ended up tossing away a dozen sheets of crumpled paper before finally leaving a simple note which ready only "Good Bye". He then pulled the apartment key from his key ring and tossed it on the table where it bounced once and landed next to the note. As he left the apartment for the last time, he sighed before wiping the last of his tears from his eyes.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Tony pulled into the parking lot of the club. He walked past the bar ignoring the greetings from his co-workers and marched up to Mark's office. Mark was shocked by Tony's abrupt announcement that he was quitting immediately and needed his final pay check, but he didn't argue. The look on Tony's face told him everything he needed to know. He handed Tony his paycheck, shook his hand, and told him he was welcome to come back anytime. Tony thanked him and quickly said his good byes to the bar staff who were cleaning up from last night and left. After a quick stop at the bank to cash his check, Tony got back in his car and drove west with no particular destination in mind. The clock on the dash read 12:00. Steve would be home soon and Tony let out a relieved sigh that he didn't have to face the man he loved, who only a few short hours ago was the center of his world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter was inspired by a couple of photos tweeted by Michael Weatherly on New Year's Eve 2012. I couldn't make out the writing on the head stock so I do not know the model of the electric guitar Michael was playing, so I have Tony playing a Fender Stratocaster (my personal favorite).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present Day:</p><p>"Tony will you relax already! It's gonna be fine," McGee said as he turned a tuning peg on his Fender Jazz bass. Satisfied that the instrument was now properly tuned he continued, "Gibbs probably won't show up anyway. You know how much he hates this kind of stuff."</p><p>Tony sat down on a folding chair across the makeshift dressing room backstage at the Adams House Hotel where the annual NCIS/FBI interagency charity talent show was being held. He only sat for a moment before he shot out of the chair and began pacing around the room. He was more nervous than at any other point in his life, except for maybe when he lost his virginity when he was fifteen.</p><p>Tony was kicking himself for suggesting that he, McGee and Dorneget should form a band and enter the talent show. What the hell was he thinking? NCIS had not been well represented the year before so Vance, not wanting to be shown up by the FBI two years running, demanded participation from every department. McGee, to pretty much everyone's surprise, played bass guitar and had even been in a jazz band while at MIT. Dorney, a life-long Neil Peart fan, played drums. No one would ever mistake him for the legendary Rush drummer, but he played well enough.</p><p>Tony embraced music during his years away at boarding school where he was sent at the behest of a beautiful, young stepmother who didn't need or want an angsty kid hanging around. Writing songs became Tony's preferred method of dealing with the isolation and feelings of abandonment he often felt at being sent away. He had become quite an accomplished piano player by age twelve, but during his teen years he found that girls really had a thing for guitar players. He played and sang lead in a bar band while at Ohio State that had a large following of groupies. Much to his surprise several of his more devoted fans were male; a revelation that would eventually introduce him to so many of life's possibilities.</p><p>"Yeah, well Abby made him promise to show up, and you know he'd never break a promise to her," Tony said with a heavy sigh. "We gotta play a different song, McGee. We can't play mine. Man, if Gibbs shows up he'll figure it out, and I'll never be able to face him."</p><p>They had planned on playing two songs; "Banditos" by the Refreshments followed by one of Tony's original songs. They had spent every possible minute away from work practicing in the garage of Abby's rented house and were fairly confident that the songs were tight. However as luck would have it, Dorneget, to everyone's astonishment, contracted Mono and had to drop out two weeks before the big event. Palmer was there to offer his services, but they only had time to work on one song and McGee insisted that it be Tony's.</p><p>McGee carefully placed his bass in its stand and went over and stood in front of Tony and placed his hands firmly on Tony's shoulders. "Hey, Tony, listen to me. Your song is really good. Besides, it's the only one we all know since Palmer took over. It'll be okay, Tony, just relax. Besides, it'll be over soon and when we win you'll have a cool trophy to take home," McGee said with a smile, hoping to ease Tony's nerves with a bit of humor. Tony's response was an exaggerated eye roll.</p><p>Palmer suddenly burst through the door, barely able to contain his excitement. "Man, this is gonna be great! The place is packed! There must be 300 people out there, and ...", he trailed off when he noticed that Tony suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. "Tony, are you okay," Palmer asked, concern for his friend showing on his face.</p><p>"He'll be okay, Palmer. Just a little case of nerves," McGee offered. "Come on, let's give him a minute," McGee said motioning with his head toward the door.</p><p>"Uh, sure," Palmer replied looking at McGee with confusion, but dutifully followed him out the door and into the hallway. "McGee? What's really wrong with Tony? He doesn't look so good."</p><p>McGee closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Palmer, did you happen to see if Abby is here yet?"</p><p>"Yeah, she is. She's sitting with Dr. Mallard, Ziva, and Agent Gibbs," Palmer replied.</p><p>"Oh shit," McGee muttered while running a hand down his face. "That's why Tony is so nervous, Palmer. Look, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, but you can't say anything to anyone, okay? You have to promise." Getting an affirmative nod from Palmer, McGee continued, "Tony's song ... it's kind of … personal. He wrote it for, well, he wrote it about ... Gibbs."</p><p>Palmer grinned at McGee and with a hint of wonder in his voice said, "No kidding? Wow! I guess I can see why Tony would be nervous. I've actually wondered about that, but could never bring myself to ask. I could tell it was about someone really special. Hey, you don't think Agent Gibbs will freak out or get mad, do you? Should we, um, just tell Tony that Gibbs is a no-show? You know, maybe it will help if he doesn't think he's here?"</p><p>McGee shook his head and stated plainly, "No way, Palmer. I am not going to lie to Tony. Enough people do that to him already, and this is too important." McGee was about to turn and head back into their dressing room when he heard Cynthia call out his name. Being ridiculously efficient at everything, Vance had put her in charge of organizing the NCIS acts for the event. "Hey Cynthia," he said with a curt nod in greeting.</p><p>Holding a clip board to her chest she announced, "You guys are on in ten minutes. You better get backstage." She then left as quickly as she had appeared leaving McGee and Palmer to trade shrugs and go back into their room.</p><p>"Palmer, you okay with Tony having a thing for Gibbs? I mean, you didn't seem very surprised," McGee stated as he stood with his arms crossed and frowned at Palmer.</p><p>"Of course I'm okay with it," Palmer declared. He looked around to make sure no one could overhear them then whispered, "Tony took me out one night to cheer me up after Breena called things off, and, well … you know what they say about drunken confessions. He sort of, you know … hinted that he had been with a few guys. He kind of admitted that he's had a crush on Agent Gibbs forever. Really kind of sad when you think about it."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," McGee said with a sigh. "Well, come on. Let's go get Tony."</p><p>They tried to think of a way to keep Tony calm as they walked down the hall back to the dressing room. "Ten minutes, Tony," Palmer stated cautiously when he stepped into the room, noticing that Tony was leaning back in a chair with his head back and eyes closed.</p><p>"Okay then. Let's get this over with," Tony said resignedly as he stood and grabbed his Fender Stratocaster from where it was leaning against the wall. With a determined stride he quickly headed for the door with McGee and Palmer following while trading wide-eyed looks.</p>
<hr/><p>When they arrived backstage a band comprised of FBI agents was finishing a three-song set of standard garage band cover tunes. Amid a less than enthusiastic but polite round of polite applause for their lead in act, Tony turned to his band mates and said with a nod and a tight smile, "M'fine you guys. A few minutes meditating does wonders. I'll be okay. Besides, it's too late to back out now."</p><p>Meanwhile, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, and Ziva were sitting at a table near the front, stage left. The house lights were dimmed and the large hall was mostly dark, save for the good-sized stage erected along the back wall. Large light trees were placed at both stage front corners, and a long bar of lights hung from the ceiling at the back of the stage. It was all in all it was a pretty impressive production.</p><p>"Wow Bossman, you look hot," Abby declared when Gibbs arrived before standing up to straighten his necktie, earning an eye roll. She was surprised to see him all dressed up in a dark grey suit that might even impress Tony. She smirked to herself wondering if that was exactly why he chose it. The starched light blue dress shirt accentuated Gibbs' eyes, and the blue, red, and silver striped tie added the perfect splash of color. "I'm so glad you came with us, Gibbs. I know the guys will be glad you showed up. They're up next," Abby said as she beamed at Gibbs while bouncing with excitement in her seat clasping the program to her chest.</p><p>"I promised you I'd be here, Abs," Gibbs said, favoring her with a fatherly smile and a kiss on her cheek. Abby was dressed mostly in black, but otherwise she was completely out of character. Along with a black leather pencil skirt she wore an almost frilly ivory blouse and patent leather black pumps. Gone were the leather slave wrist gauntlets, leather rings, and studded collar, which had been replaced for the evening with a turquoise necklace and matching drop earrings and a silver bracelet. Her raven black hair was down and cascaded over her shoulders framing her face, contrasting sharply with her porcelain complexion. She had abandoned the heavy dark eye makeup and blood red lipstick in favor of a touch of mascara, a hint of blush, and clear lip gloss.</p><p>Ziva was also a vision in a demure dark blue tea length dress with a wide gold belt and gold sandals. He only jewelry were the gold Star of David necklace she always wore and small gold hoop earrings. Her hair was swept up in a soft style leaving tendrils framing her face.</p><p>Ducky was dressed in a dark blue suit, white dress shirt and blue and red bow tie. He and Ziva were chatting and smiling, both proud and excited to be there for the debut of "On Your Six", the name they had just come up with a few days earlier.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the last act of the evening please welcome from NCIS, "On Your Six," the MC announced amid applause before exiting the stage.</p><p>"Okay, here goes nothing," McGee said with a sigh as gave Tony a reassuring pat on the shoulder before leading him and Palmer out onto the lighted stage as the room again erupted in applause. Palmer, drumsticks in hand, adjusted the stool behind the drum kit to his liking while Tony and McGee plugged into the onstage amplifiers.</p><p>After getting nods from both Tony and Palmer, McGee cleared his throat, stepped up to his mic and said, "Thank you. We are On Your Six. Uh, we had planned on playing a couple of tunes for you, but due to an emergency change to our line up, we only have one. It's an original song written by Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." McGee stepped back from his mic and smiled at Tony, who slowly came forward to stand in front of his mic.</p><p>Time seemed to stand still as Tony looked out into the darkness; the bright stage lights making it nearly impossible to make out all but the very first row of tables. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before saying quietly, "I, uh, wrote this for someone very special to me. I hope you like it; it's called 'Trust in Me, Trust in You'."</p><p>Tony closed his eyes and began strumming, filling the room with rich melodic tones. As he played the lighting scene changed bathing Tony in an array of colors. After a four-bar intro, additional stage lights came up gradually as McGee and Palmer joined in and began to play. Tony took a deep breath and began to sing; his rich baritone voice full of emotion.</p><p>Gibbs sat stunned as the lyrics washed over him. By the second verse, Gibbs knew deep in his soul that the song - Tony's song - was written about him. Phrases like "sanding away my rough edges" and "I know all of your rules" were thinly veiled attempts to convey a message. He became transfixed watching as Tony's left hand skillfully fingered the frets as his right hand deftly strummed and picked at the strings.</p><p>Abby cocked her head and watched Gibbs closely as the realization of what Tony was conveying hit him like a ton of bricks. Abby frowned as Gibbs furrowed his brow as a series of emotions crossed his face; shock, confusion, sadness, and finally understanding and acceptance. She watched him pick up his glass of bourbon with a shaky hand and slowly raise it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Tony as he sang the chorus.</p><p>Abby and McGee both knew that Tony harbored deep feelings for Gibbs and had been pining away for him for years. They watched helplessly from the sidelines as Tony, who they both thought of like a big brother, hid behind the carefully constructed playboy persona he had perfected to deflect any suspicion. They both tried to convince Tony to just talk to Gibbs, to get it out in the open come what may, but they both knew he was afraid of losing the close friendship they already had; Gibbs was the one constant in Tony's life he simply could not afford to lose. So Abby and McGee stood by and watched as Tony jumped from one meaningless doomed relationship to another.</p><p>Abby, being curious and observant by nature, paid a great deal of attention to Gibbs' interactions with Tony. Over the years, the subtle changes in their relationship only piqued her interest. What everyone else saw as fatherly concern for the younger agent Abby saw as devoted affection and love. The stolen glances, the set of Gibbs' jaw when anyone showed an interest in Tony, the sadness in Gibbs' eyes at any mention of Tony's dates, and Gibbs' hand lingering longer than necessary after delivering head slaps were all the proof she needed. Each on its own might not mean anything, but put them all together and it was clear as day to Abby that Gibbs did indeed have feelings for Tony.</p><p>She would never dare ask Gibbs outright, of course; his personal life was strictly off limits and always had been. Being a self-confessed stubborn bastard, Gibbs would just deny his true feelings anyway. Abby, unable to do anything herself to bring them together, asked the Sisters to pray for her friends that they might find their way to each other on their own.</p><p>Gibbs looked to his left to see Ziva and Ducky both smiling proudly and swaying in their seats to the music, apparently oblivious to how truly profound Tony's lyrics were. His attention turned back to the stage when Tony stopped singing. He watched as Tony stepped back from the mic and began playing a guitar solo.</p><p>Tony's eyes were closed and his head thrown back as he became totally immersed in the music like he was praying through the guitar. Tiny rivulets of sweat ran down Tony's neck and Gibbs couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Tony's strong and sure fingers bent the strings pulling mournful, powerful notes from the instrument as he lay bare his heart and soul.</p><p>Gibbs wanted to run from the raw feelings that were suddenly threatening to come to the surface; feelings that had been buried deep, but apparently not deep enough. For the first time in many, many years, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was scared. His fear was fleeting though and he could almost feel the brick and mortar wall he had so expertly constructed around his heart begin to crumble.</p><p>Hearing a soft sob coming from his right, Gibbs glanced over to see Abby looking at him forlornly with tears silently running down her cheeks. She locked her eyes on Gibbs' and slowly nodded. At his questioning look she leaned in and stated softly, "Tony wrote this ... for you. He loves you, Gibbs."</p><p>The corner of Gibbs' lip curled up ever so slightly and he released a breath he felt he had been holding for years. He gently brushed Abby's tears away with his knuckle and whispered back to her, "Yeah Abs, I know. I know." He pulled back and nodded at Abby, who grabbed his hand and squeezed it.</p><p>Abby smiled at Gibbs through her tears as the song ended. She pulled a black lace handkerchief from her purse and dabbed at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>Tony looked as physically and emotionally spent as he felt as he sang the last lines:</p><p>"My stubborn pride gets in the way, there is only so much that I can say. I will love you forever, this much is true. Trust in me, I trust in you."</p><p>The song ended with a flourish of guitar riffs and drum fills. When it ended, Tony let his guitar hang by the strap and stepped back looking down at his feet. There was a hushed silence for mere seconds before applause erupted in the room accompanied by shouts and whistles. Tony's head snapped up and he was about to take a bow when he saw out of the corner of his eye one person stand while clapping ... Gibbs! It wasn't long before every other person in the room followed suit for an extended standing ovation.</p><p>McGee and Palmer joined Tony at center stage to acknowledge the applause and clapped him on the back, but Tony couldn't do anything but gape at Gibbs. Tony was suddenly light-headed and waited for the floor to come up and meet him; he had to be dreaming, for there was Gibbs smiling at him.</p><p>Tony, McGee and Palmer took a bow before McGee stepped up to the mic to thank the crowd. Tony's eyes locked on Gibbs', and his heart nearly stopped when Gibbs nodded at him. He stumbled back a couple of steps, but McGee was there to steady him.</p><p>McGee saw the unspoken exchange between his boss and his best friend and couldn't contain a huge smile. "Go Tony," McGee whispered in his ear as he unhooked the strap and took Tony's guitar from him. "Looks like Gibbs got the message loud and clear. Now...go."</p><p>Tony turned his head and looked at McGee. It took a few seconds for him to speak, but he finally managed a quiet but sincere, "Thanks, Tim." McGee smiled and nodded in Gibbs' direction again mouthing the word 'go'.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ducky clamped a grandfatherly hand on Gibbs' shoulder and with a knowing smirk on his face offered a few words of wisdom, "Jethro my dear friend, I believe our young Anthony has sent you a message. I do hope you received it."</p><p>"Yeah Duck, loud and clear," Gibbs said with a crooked grin and a nod, earning a pat on the back from the elderly ME.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gibbs and Tony have a long talk and look to the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony turned his head and saw Gibbs step away from Ducky and nod to him in the direction of backstage. He nervously nodded back and slowly walked toward the edge of the stage. While he stood and waited for Gibbs, McGee walked up and said, "I'll pack up your gear and drop it off tomorrow." When McGee saw Gibbs walking toward them he patted Tony on the back. "Go. Talk to him. Call me if you need anything."</p>
<p>Palmer walked up to the three of them only to have McGee drag him off toward the stage steps before he had a chance to speak and likely make things even more awkward for Tony. When he passed Gibbs, McGee gave him a knowing nod. Gibbs smirked back and said quietly, "You did good, McGee. You too, Palmer."</p>
<p>"Thanks Boss," McGee replied. "Come on Palmer, let's go." He grabbed a stammering and stuttering Palmer and dragged him down the few steps to the dance floor in front of the stage where they were met by Abby, Ziva and Ducky.</p>
<p>Tony nervously watched McGee and Palmer walk away before slowly turning to face Gibbs, who was still smiling at him. Tony cleared his throat and said timidly, "Um, hey Boss. I, uh, guess I, uh, should explain. You see, ..."</p>
<p>Tony was cut off by the booming voice of the MC coming over the PA to announce the winner of the talent show. To no one's surprise On Your Six was declared the unanimous winner. The room once again erupted in applause and Tony caught sight of McGee and Palmer coming back up the steps.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Tony. We won! I can't believe it," Palmer exclaimed, beaming with a smile that looked on the edge of painful. "Come on! We have to go out there." McGee just grinned and shrugged getting a chuckle out of Gibbs.</p>
<p>"Go on, Tony. You earned it. I'll be right here," Gibbs said with a fondness that was totally foreign to Tony. Tony grinned then joined his band mates on the stage. A few minutes later Tony rejoined Gibbs carrying a big and fairly cheesy trophy in his hand.</p>
<p>Tony laughed as Gibbs looked at the trophy clutched in his hand. "I feel like Uma Thurman in "Pulp Fiction" after she and John Travolta won the twist contest at Jack Rabbit Slims."</p>
<p>Gibbs just smiled and shook his head ruefully having no clue what the hell Tony was talking about but he was pretty sure it was a movie reference. They stood grinning at each other for what felt like several minutes but was in reality only a matter of seconds. When Tony began to fidget, Gibbs finally spoke. "Tony, I ...," he began before Tony cut him off.</p>
<p>"S'ok, Boss. You don't have to say anything. I'm, uh, sorry if I embarrassed you. I, uh, didn't think you'd show up. I know you hate this shit, and I, uh...," Tony stopped when Gibbs shut him up with a lighter than normal head slap.</p>
<p>"DiNozzo, it's a damn good thing I did show up," Gibbs growled. "If I didn't, I … I wouldn't know," he said calmly and quietly while looking down at his feet. "Look, Tony, I think ... I think we should talk."</p>
<p>Gibbs looked up to see Tony looking back at him, his face contorted with confusion. "So you're ... you're not mad," Tony asked cautiously.</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled warmly and stepped up closer to Tony. "No, Tony. I am definitely not mad. More like flattered and, uh, ... interested," Gibbs said so softly that Tony almost didn't hear him. The blush rising on Gibbs' cheeks was the only indicator that he had indeed heard him correctly.</p>
<p>"Gibbs?" Tony whispered, not believing what he was hearing. He looked Gibbs dead in the eye searching the blue depths for confirmation. "Okay, you're right. We need to talk. When and where?" Tony swallowed hard, almost afraid of the answer.</p>
<p>"Now? How about your place," Gibbs asked nervously. Tony was bemused seeing Gibbs seemingly so unsure of himself, almost vulnerable like a shy high school boy asking the most popular girl at school to the prom. Tony chuckled at the notion that he would play the role of the girl in this particular scenario. "What's so damn funny, DiNozzo?"</p>
<p>"Um, nothing. Just a stupid thought that popped in my head. You know how I get," Tony said with a nervous laugh. "Come on. I just need to grab my stuff then we can go." Tony nodded his head in the direction of the dressing room and Gibbs followed without hesitation.</p>
<p>Tony threw open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. As soon as Gibbs joined him in the doorway Tony burst out laughing at the sight before them. "Groupies? Really Gremlin? And McGee, you naughty, naughty little Probie," Tony scolded teasingly. Behind him Gibbs shot death glares at both Palmer and McGee, who had Ziva and Abby respectively on their laps. Gibbs was almost used to the idea of Abby and McGee being together romantically, but he wasn't used to seeing them acting like an actual couple. Whatever was going on with them it was thankfully kept out of the office. Ziva and Palmer, on the other hand, was a shock to say the least. He tried not to think about it as he glared at Palmer, who looked like he was about to cry.</p>
<p>Tony quickly crossed the small room and gathered up his jacket and backpack as quickly as he could. Gibbs let out a low growl of warning at the sight of the two young women he thought of like daughters in the arms of his junior agent and, well whatever the hell Palmer technically was. Tony couldn't help but laugh again as he grabbed Gibbs by the wrist and dragged him out the door and into the hallway calling out, "You kids behave yourselves now." He was still chortling when they finally reached the parking lot.</p>
<p>"I'm parked around back. I'll meet you at my place in a few," Tony said as he fumbled for his keys in the front pocket of his backpack. He pulled them out and looked up at Gibbs, who was once again smiling at him. Finally getting a curt affirmative nod, Tony turned and headed around to the back of the building where his car was parked.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs waited until Tony rounded the corner before taking and letting out a cleansing breath in a futile attempt to calm his ragged nerves. He climbed in behind the wheel of his Challenger and waited until he heard the low rumble of Tony's Corvette and saw it head for the exit of the parking lot. Gibbs pulled out and followed wondering if Tony was as nervous as he was.</p>
<p>Tony drummed on the steering wheel along with a song on the radio as he tried to think of what to say to Gibbs, who had obviously figured out that the song was about him. Tony slammed a hand on the steering wheel and cursed himself for letting McGee talk him into performing his song. Was Gibbs going to tell him that he was flattered, but he didn't swing that way? Was he going to ask him to leave the team or transfer him to some ungodly arctic outpost? Wait, didn't Gibbs say he was interested? "Oh dear God," Tony said to himself as a myriad of thoughts flashed through his mind.</p>
<p>Tony pulled into his assigned parking space in front of his building and a moment later Gibbs pulled into the empty space beside him. Both men slowly climbed out and met on the sidewalk in front of their respective cars. Tony nervously chewed on his bottom lip, which Gibbs for some unfathomable reason found completely endearing, not to mention a wee bit sexy.</p>
<p>Gibbs raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, um, are we just gonna stand out here all night?"</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes and released his bottom lip to let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, sorry. Come on up."</p>
<p>The elevator ride up to Tony's floor was positively nerve-wracking. Both men fidgeted nervously and tried to avoid making eye contact as the elevator moved at seemingly interminably slow pace. When they finally reached the fifth floor Tony stepped off of the elevator and led Gibbs down the long, wide hallway.</p>
<p>Everyone had expected Tony to have stereotypical bachelor pad apartment, complete with movie posters taped or pinned to the walls, stacks of empty pizza boxes, and piles of skin magazines and porn flicks. They all just assumed that was why Tony never invited any of them over. In truth Tony's apartment was his sanctuary where he could just let go and be himself, without the whole world demanding anything from him. He never brought dates home preferring instead to go to their place. Tony's old apartment was small but tidy and nicely decorated with an eclectic mix of old and new furniture. Tony loved his small homey apartment, but the building was scheduled to be demolished forcing him to find a new place.</p>
<p>After a careful review of his financial situation, Tony decided he had saved enough to put a large down payment on his new top floor condo. It wasn't exactly a penthouse, but it was pretty close. His commute was twenty minutes longer now, but he loved the feeling of actually owning his home instead of just paying rent and not having anything tangible to show for it. He had the freedom to do what he wanted to make the place his own.</p>
<p>Tony unlocked the door and flipped the light switch, bathing the entire open-floor plan in a warm and cozy glow. Pot lots were placed in the ceiling and could be dimmed to suit any mood. A couple of Tiffany lamps on the end tables next to his long brown suede leather couch added to the ambiance. Gibbs stood in the doorway and gaped at the black lacquer baby grand piano sitting in front of the large floor to ceiling windows across the expansive room.</p>
<p>"You just gonna stand there or are you coming in," Tony asked quizzically, his eyes sparkling. "I've got beer in the fridge, or just help yourself to the bourbon," he offered as he motioned over to the oak bar to Gibbs' right.</p>
<p>Gibbs cleared his throat then stepped across the threshold. He shut the door and removed his jacket, which he hung on the solid oak coat rack next to the door. Seeing that Tony had toed out of his shoes Gibbs did the same.</p>
<p>"Nice place you got, DiNozzo. Very nice," Gibbs said as he took in the spacious surroundings. "How long have you been here?"</p>
<p>Tony shrugged, "About four months. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with all the extra space. Come on in and make yourself at home. I'm just gonna grab a beer."</p>
<p>Gibbs looked around as he slowly made his way over to the fully appointed and well-stocked bar across the gleaming solid oak plank floors. He poured himself two fingers of Makers Mark into a cut crystal tumbler then let his eyes sweep around the room as he lifted the drink to his lips. Tony did indeed have classic movie posters on the walls, but they were all professionally framed and looked like pieces of artwork. Gibbs shouldn't have been surprised that Tony had such elegant style and expensive tastes but he was. He knew that Tony had plenty of money in the trust fund left to him when his mother passed away. Gibbs shook his head and wondered why a still young, gorgeous man with a penchant for designer clothing labels and an appreciation of all of the finer things in life chose to stay in law enforcement.</p>
<p>Gibbs was startled when he heard Tony behind him clear his throat. He looked up to see Tony with his head cocked to the side watching him with a furrowed brow. "You okay, Gibbs?"</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded and let a small smile appear on his lips. "Yeah, m'fine. Was just wondering something, that's all."</p>
<p>"Wondering what," Tony asked curiously, cocking his head in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Waving a hand around, Gibbs said, "Why? Why you still work in law enforcement? Why you still work for me? I know it's sure as hell not for the great pay."</p>
<p>Tony smiled and motioned for Gibbs to have a seat on the couch. Gibbs sat and placed his drink on a waiting coaster on the coffee table. Tony plopped down next to him with his right leg folded under him. "No, it's definitely not for the money. Never has been. I love what I do … I always have. I was always expected to go into business with my dad. You know, follow in the old man's footsteps. I was expected to do a lot of things, but being a cop is all I have ever wanted to be."</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded in understanding. "You're a damn good one too, Tony."</p>
<p>They sipped their drinks and talked about everything except for the elephant in the room. A nervous silence filled the room until Tony's phone rang an hour later. By the techno sound ringtone, Tony knew it was McGee calling to check up on him. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open.</p>
<p>"Checking up on me Probie," Tony asked half accusingly. "No. M'fine, I told you. Probie, now is not the best time … I know. I will. Look, I'll call you tomorrow. Yes, mother. Night, Probie." Tony flipped the phone shut and tossed it onto the coffee table. He looked at Gibbs and blushed ever so slightly. "McGee."</p>
<p>Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of figured that." He suddenly sobered and asked, "Does he know? I know Abby does but hell she always does."</p>
<p>Tony nodded and picked at the label on his beer bottle. "They've both known … for a long time. Years even. They've been trying to get me to talk to you, to tell you how I feel."</p>
<p>Gibbs cocked his head when Tony finally looked up. "Why didn't you?"</p>
<p>Tony threw his head back and sighed. "How could I? You're … you're Gibbs! You've never, and I mean never given any hint whatsoever that you were attracted to anything other than beautiful, long-legged redheads. Female redheads to be exact. I couldn't tell you. Too afraid," Tony finished with a defeated shrug.</p>
<p>"Afraid? Afraid of what," Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>"Destroying the most important relationship I've ever had. Couldn't risk it," Tony said with sadness in his voice as he dropped his head.</p>
<p>Gibbs tapped a finger under Tony's chin forcing him to look up. Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and his heart nearly broke at the sadness he saw in them. "You don't have to be afraid, Tony," Gibbs said so softly Tony wasn't sure he heard him. "You can't lose me. We've got a lot to figure out, but I'd like to try. Look, there's a lot about me that you don't know. I'm also guessing there's a lot about you, a whole different side to you that I don't know at all."</p>
<p>Tony nodded again. "Yeah, you're probably right. Gibbs … Jethro, if you want to try then so do I. I'm scared, but I want to try."</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled warmly and said, "Okay then. How about dinner tomorrow night? You pick where you wanna go, my treat."</p>
<p>Tony let out a nervous laugh. "You mean, a date? Like a real date?"</p>
<p>Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, DiNozzo, a real date. Isn't that usually how it works when people want to get to know each other? Look, I don't want to rush anything. You're right; there's too much at stake."</p>
<p>Gibbs finished off his drink then stood and headed for the door and grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack. "I don't want to take a chance of screwing everything up by trying too hard or going too fast."</p>
<p>Tony stood and walked over looking curiously at Gibbs. "You won't. You're Gibbs," Tony said as if that explained everything.</p>
<p>Gibbs huffed out a laugh and ran his knuckles down Tony's cheek. "Maybe, but in a relationship … I'm just Jethro. I'm different when I'm with someone I really care about. Like I said, there's a lot you don't know about me."</p>
<p>They stood and stared at each other for several moments before Tony finally plucked up the courage to ask, "Gibbs? May I kiss you goodnight?"</p>
<p>Gibbs smirked and placed his hand on the back of Tony's neck. "I'd like that, but only if you call me Jethro."</p>
<p>Tony smiled and whispered, "Jethro," just seconds before their lips met in a tentative first kiss. What the kiss lacked in unbridled passion it more than conveyed affection and an unspoken promise of more.</p>
<p>Gibbs broke the kiss and smiled at Tony, whose eyes were now flashing with happiness. Tony smiled back looking almost bashful. Gibbs shook his head to break the spell. "I guess I owe Abby a dozen black roses for making me go tonight. Maybe two dozen," Gibbs said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"We'll each get her a dozen," Tony said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded and turned the doorknob to leave. He opened the door then stopped and turned back with a serious expression on his face, "You were really amazing up there on that stage tonight, Tony. I had no idea you were such an accomplished musician. I'm really proud of you."</p>
<p>Tony swallowed hard and said softly, "Thanks, Jethro. Goodnight."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs downed a full pot of strong coffee in record time the next morning. It was late when he got home and despite how tired he was, Gibbs only managed to get a couple of hours of disturbed sleep. Thoughts of Tony and last night's revelations ran through his mind. On the one hand, Gibbs was overjoyed at the prospect of building a romantic relationship with Tony. On the other hand, he was suddenly apprehensive and wondered if maybe it was a horrible idea.</p>
<p>It troubled Gibbs deeply that in reality he really didn't know Tony at all. He knew the Tony DiNozzo that showed up at NCIS every day cracking jokes, playing pranks on McGee while managing to be one of the best damn investigators Gibbs had ever seen in action. He was a top-notch professional when it came to the job, tirelessly working to find that one missing piece that more times than not broke a case wide open.</p>
<p>The Tony he saw last night was a complete stranger to him, an enigma of sorts. As much as it would break his own heart, Gibbs knew that he would have to end whatever this thing was with Tony before it even got started. Quite simply, Tony was from a world to which Gibbs did not belong.</p>
<p>Gibbs always saw the fancy designer suits as armor that Tony wore to protect himself. He always seemed more confident and more at ease than he did on more casual dress days. It dawned on Gibbs sometime around 0230 in the morning that the Armani and Gucci-clad Tony was the real deal, and that the more carefree, casual Tony was the deflection. Gibbs was struck with a sudden pang of sadness knowing that a simple man like himself was way out of Tony's league.</p>
<p>After finally dragging himself upstairs for a shower, Gibbs spent a few hours down in the basement wallowing in self-pity and wondering if by the end of the night he would lose Tony forever. He didn't see any way that Tony would still want to work with him or even speak to him and he couldn't blame him. Cleaning up his workbench didn't offer the distraction he had hoped, and in frustration Gibbs picked up one of his many sanding blocks and threw it across the room where it splintered into a hundred pieces after hitting the cinder block wall.</p>
<p>"Whoa, Jethro! What the hell," a familiar voice called out from halfway down the basement stairs. "Diane call you or something?"</p>
<p>Gibbs turned and glared at his friend Tobias Fornell as he descended the stairs before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Great, this is all I need right now," Gibbs thought before actually barking out, "Tobias, what the hell do you want?"</p>
<p>"Nice to see you too," Fornell shot back sarcastically as he walked over and dumped out a small Mason jar full of nails, blowing the dust out of it before pouring a generous amount of bourbon in it from the bottle that lived on the workbench. He pulled a sawhorse from against the wall and sat down with his drink.</p>
<p>Gibbs crossed his arms across his chest and asked, "Comfy, Tobias?"</p>
<p>"I'm good. What the fuck is your problem," Fornell asked curiously, wondering what could possibly be bugging his friend.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Gibbs lied before pouring bourbon into the old coffee mug he usually drank from. "Didn't get any sleep last night."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Well, I know you didn't get laid last night. If you had you wouldn't be acting like an asshole right now. So tell me, what happened with DiNutso," Fornell asked casually with a hint of a smirk curling on his lips. At Gibbs' death glare, Fornell held up a placating hand and said, "Sorry, I meant DiNozzo."</p>
<p>"What the hell are you talking about," Gibbs asked. "Nothing happened with …Tony. What makes you think …?"</p>
<p>"Bullshit!" Fornell yelled. "I may not be the greatest investigator on the planet, but I sure as hell know what I saw last night! It was pretty fucking obvious to me. Something's going on with you two and, by the way, he looked fucking hot as hell up on that stage."</p>
<p>Gibbs was struck by a pang of jealousy at the thought of anyone, especially Tobias Fornell, lusting after Tony. His fists clenched at his sides and his eyes flashing was all the confirmation Fornell needed. "Yeah, I thought that'd get rise out of you. Come on, Jethro. We've been friends too damn long. Talk to me," Fornell offered sincerely as he refilled both of their drinks.</p>
<p>Across town Tony wasn't much better off. He had taken a hot shower after Gibbs left and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Despite crashing hard after last night's adrenaline rush wore off, Tony woke up at 3:00 and stared at the bedroom ceiling as unsettling thoughts plagued his mind.</p>
<p>What did Gibbs mean when he said there was a lot I didn't know about him? He said he's different when he's with someone he really cares about. Does that mean me? What is he hiding? What the hell did he mean by I have a different side he doesn't know at all? Was starting something with Gibbs really a good idea? What if things didn't work out? Would they still be able to work together? Could they still be friends? Should I just end it before it even starts?</p>
<p>Tony gave up trying to fall back to sleep so he got up and headed to the living room to watch TV hoping he would be able to nod off during whatever infomercial was on at that ungodly hour. At 7:30, after catching a couple hours of sleep Tony changed into his running gear for his daily five-mile run. He headed to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and grabbed a bottle of water out of his refrigerator. After a good fifteen minutes of stretching, Tony grabbed his phone and keys and headed out into the crisp early morning air. Tony had discovered that he could work out a lot of his problems while running and welcomed the opportunity to clear his mind. Normally he would grab his iPod and ear buds and run to the beat of his favorite blues and jazz artists, but today he wanted the solitude running provided. Tony waved at the few familiar people he encountered as he ran is usual route at a relaxed pace.</p>
<p>Two miles into his run Tony became aware of another person running just behind and to the left of him, their footfalls matching his stride for stride. The well-used running and bicycle path cut through a park and along the Potomac River. Tony grew annoyed with each passing minute and he suddenly stopped and rounded on the person following him. His green eyes shot open when they met the gray-green eyes of the tall, blonde-haired man smiling while jogging in place in front of him. Tony slammed his eyes shut and shook his head in disbelief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter contains a couple of flashbacks as we learn more about Tony's past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tony thought to himself as he glared at his unwelcome running companion.</p>
<p>"What … what are you doing here?" Tony demanded rather coldly. He was on a mission to find a sense of peace and work out some of his insecurities about Gibbs, and an unexpected meeting with his nemesis sure wasn't going to help. Stan Burley was the last person he expected or wanted to see right now.</p>
<p>The first time Tony saw Stan had been a shock to say the least. It was seven years ago when Gibbs agreed to help Stan with an investigation on board the USS Enterprise where he was serving as NCIS Agent Afloat. Two members of the flight deck crew had overdosed on methamphetamine that had been disguised as ordinary caffeine "pep pills", and one of them died as a result. It was made abundantly clear that Stan was a popular figure during his tenure as Gibbs' partner. Abby couldn't stop talking about how great he was and even Ducky chimed in with a few fond recollections of him. Tony's insecurities rose to the surface as he listened to the continuous adulation and dreaded the prospect of even meeting the man, whose legend he couldn't possibly hope to equal. Stan had presumably left the recently created MCRT to get out from Gibbs' iron-fisted control and transferred a couple of months before Tony was recruited away from the Baltimore PD by Gibbs to replace him. Gibbs didn't say much about Stan, but it was pretty obvious to Tony that he was looking forward to working with him again.</p>
<p>Flashback – September, 2006:</p>
<p>Tony and the team gathered in MTAC and waited for a preliminary status report on Stan's investigation. When the MTAC feed went live Stan suddenly appeared in front of them larger than life. Tony's eyes went wide and he bit his lip to cut off a threatened gasp of shock, for there on the screen was not NCIS Special Agent Stan Burley but the man Tony knew intimately as Steve Barton.</p>
<p>Gibbs noticed the reaction out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked at Tony, who was obviously shaken if the quivering pen in his right hand was anything to go by. Instead of standing shoulder to shoulder with Gibbs as he normally did during an MTAC briefing Tony sat in one of the front row seats directly behind Gibbs, almost as if he was trying to hide. Gibbs furrowed his brow and made a mental note to observe Tony closely when they got out to the carrier. Something about his SFA was off, but right now wasn't the time or the place to focus on Tony's suddenly odd behavior.</p>
<p>The arrester hook landing was nerve wracking enough but not nearly as bad as the prospect of facing Steve again after more than a decade. Tony hadn't slept much the night before the team was scheduled to hop a flight out to the carrier and it showed. Noticing Tony's uncharacteristic quiet demeanor and the dark circles under his eyes, Kate and McGee both asked Tony if he was feeling all right. Tony did his best to assure him that he was fine, however his stomach was positively in knots at the thought that Stan/Steve might accidentally or intentionally out him and tell Gibbs about their relationship.</p>
<p>Stan met the team on the deck and introductions were made. Kate was instantly charmed by Stan and passed on fond greetings from Abby and Ducky. McGee could only nod as he popped another Dramamine in his mouth and dry swallowed it. Gibbs smiled and shook Stan's hand seemingly delighted to see him again. Tony hung back but gave a curt nod and politely shook Stan's hand when Gibbs introduced them. Thankfully, Gibbs failed to notice the spark that flashed in Stan's eyes as he shook Tony's hand a bit longer than necessary. Tony swallowed hard and pulled his hand away.</p>
<p>Tony was in equal measures grateful and jealous that Gibbs had partnered up with Stan during the investigation. On the one hand he felt slighted since he was Gibbs' SFA, but Kate assured him that it was only because it was Stan's case so naturally he was the lead investigator. She reminded him that they were there strictly to provide assistance and to help conduct all of the necessary crew interviews. On the other hand, however, Tony had been dreading spending any time at all in close quarters with Stan. McGee noticed that Tony retreated a few steps and took a defensive posture any time Stan was around.</p>
<p>"Hey, Tony, you okay," McGee asked quietly the first chance he got when Gibbs and Stan left to talk to the Air Boss. "You seem a little … freaked out."</p>
<p>Tony took a deep breath and said tiredly, "I'm fine, Probie. Just tired and I hate being stuck here packed into little spaces. I don't know how anyone can spend time on a ship and not go crazy. I guess we better start interviewing the flight crew before Gibbs gets back. Kate, think you can find your own way? I need you to talk to the officer in charge of administering the piss tests while McGee and I interview the flight deck crew." Getting an affirmative nod from Kate, Tony turned to leave with McGee hot on his heels.</p>
<p>The next afternoon Tony had just finished interviewing some of the medical staff and copying the dead crewman's medical file. He was on his way to report back to Gibbs when he ran into Stan on a narrow walkway overlooking the flight deck. Tony couldn't move past him unnoticed to reach the stairs going down to the deck level so he stood and waited hoping that Stan would move from where he was standing with his hands securely gripping the railing.</p>
<p>Stan slowly turned his head and smiled warmly at Tony. "How've you been, T? I was, uh, wondering if we were ever going get a chance to talk. It's good to see you. It's been a long time … too long." A frowning Tony just blinked and made no attempt to answer.</p>
<p>Stan sighed and ran a hand through his hair before standing to fully face Tony. "God, you look great!" Stan exclaimed breathily. "You look exactly the same as you did when we…," he was cut off when Tony raised a hand.</p>
<p>"Stan or I guess I should probably call you Steve, don't!" Tony's heart was pounding now that the inevitable confrontation had begun. "Jesus! Imagine my surprise when you showed up on the screen in MTAC!"</p>
<p>Realization set in and Tony narrowed his eyes. "But you knew I worked for Gibbs didn't you, you son of a bitch? You knew I'd be on this case. You fucking set me up!" Tony declared accusingly through gritted teeth as his anger built.</p>
<p>"Look T, Gibbs and I have stayed in touch and that's why I called him for help. After all, he's the best. But yeah, I knew you were on his team. He talks about you a lot and says you're the best damn SFA and investigator he's ever worked with." Stan suddenly barked out a laugh and shook his head. "You know what's funny though? For the first two years I worked with Gibbs he always called me Steve. Don't know why he couldn't remember my name, but every time he called me Steve … I … I thought of you."</p>
<p>Tony got up the courage to step up so that he was toe to toe with Stan. "Yeah, real funny," he said menacingly. "Were you ever planning on telling me your real name? What, Tony DiNozzo not quite good enough for the great Stan freaking Burley, or Steve Barton, or whatever the hell your name is? Oh wait … of course I wasn't, how stupid of me! I figured that had to be your reason to keep cheating on me." There, it was out in the open.</p>
<p>Tony smirked when all of the color drained out of Stan's face. "Yeah, didn't think I knew about that did 'ya? Derek and I talked when he came to visit one weekend a couple months after I left. He's my frat brother's cousin, you know. He told me all about the two of you, how you guys fucked on a fairly regular basis when 'ol Tony wasn't around. I left that night after walking in on you fucking him over the couch. Got off work early to surprise you, but I guess the big joke was on me, huh?" Tony waited for a reply, and when it wasn't forthcoming he shook his head and huffed. "All right look, whatever. I gotta go find Gibbs. We have your case to solve, remember? I'm outta here," Tony said with disgust as he shoved Stan aside so he could get past him. He stopped suddenly when Stan grabbed his wrist as he tried to make his escape and pulled him in close.</p>
<p>Speaking directly into Tony's ear, Stan whispered, "That's why you left without even saying goodbye? I went looking for you everywhere that night when you didn't come home. I called Mark the next morning and he told me you just came in and quit, that you just grabbed your stuff and took off without any explanation. Jesus, T, I missed you … so much. I never meant to lie to you or hurt you. I only used a different name when hooking up because of work. I'm sorry. You're right. I should have told you my real name. Look, you have to know that Derek never meant anything to me, he was just there. You were the one I really wanted. I kept waiting for you but you never came back. God, I loved you, T! I think I always will." It took all of Stan's control not to grab kiss Tony senseless right then and there.</p>
<p>Tony responded by jerking his arm out of Stan's grasp and with a shrug stating plainly, "Doesn't matter now does it? It's been what, 13 years? I got over it and you pretty damn quick and moved on. Now, get the hell out of my way so we can wrap up this case and I can get off of this fucking ship and away from you."</p>
<p>Twenty four hours later, Stan and Gibbs were exchanging brotherly hugs and saying their goodbyes on the flight deck as the team prepared for the trip home. The case had been solved and Tony practically bolted for the plane without even acknowledging Stan. Kate called out a goodbye and waved to Stan over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with Tony to board the plane. McGee and Gibbs boarded a few minutes later and both of them eyed Tony curiously. Gibbs' famous gut told him that something had happened between Tony and Stan despite the fact they hadn't worked together during the investigation. Tony couldn't or wouldn't look him in the eye, which was a sure sign that he was definitely hiding something.</p>
<p>End Flashback</p>
<hr/>
<p>"God, you're looking good," Stan said as he openly leered at Tony's sweaty form before stepping closer. "I'm on leave while the Reagan is in port. I was planning on stopping by to talk to Vance and see if there are any open positions in D.C. I think eight years being Agent Afloat is long enough, don't you?"</p>
<p>Tony grinned politely but took a couple of steps back to keep plenty of distance between them. He crossed his arms over his chest and stated, "That doesn't explain why you're following me."</p>
<p>"I wasn't following you. I just happened to be out for a run and saw you. I thought maybe we could go grab some breakfast or just a coffee and talk. It's been a long time, T," Stan said in a tone bordering on fondness.</p>
<p>"Don't call me that," Tony snapped harshly. "It was a long time ago ... and obviously a huge mistake."</p>
<p>Stan furrowed his brow and asked, "Was it that terrible? Look, T ... sorry, Tony, I know it was a long time ago. We were both pretty young but I can never forget what we had. It was the best couple of months of my life."</p>
<p>Tony shook his head and sighed. "No, it wasn't all terrible, just a big mistake like I said. It's done; it's ancient history. Look, I really have to go," Tony stated before turning to walk away.</p>
<p>"T," Stan called out. "Are you seeing anyone now? I thought maybe, you know, we could go out if you're not busy."</p>
<p>Tony angrily rounded on Stan and yelled, "Stop calling me T! And yes, as a matter of fact I am seeing someone. Someone really special who I know for a fact won't lie to me, cheat on me, or treat me like shit." Tony took a moment to calm his now ragged breathing before continuing more calmly. "Besides, I don't think you and I have anything to talk about. I said my peace a long time ago and there's nothing more to say. Oh, and by the way, there aren't any openings on any of the D.C. teams. Sorry." Tony shot Stan a cheeky grin before quickly turning and running off at a brisk pace. He wanted and needed to get as far away from Stan Burley as he could.</p>
<p>A stunned Stan watched Tony run away until he was out of sight. He had expected Tony to be surprised to see him but he was not prepared for such an icy reception. It was obvious that their past meant more to him than it did to Tony, and that his former lover was still harboring a great deal of resentment toward him. Stan pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the one person he knew he could talk to for some much needed advice. He shuffled his feet nervously as he waited for the expected gruff greeting. "Oh, hey Boss! It's Burley. Yeah, I'm in town for a few days. You busy right now? I need your advice about something. Sure. I can be there in say an hour? Great, I'll see you then."</p>
<p>Tony was physically and emotionally wrung out by the time he got back to his place. Seeing Stan had rattled him more than he wanted to admit. Stan by himself wasn't the problem, per se, but the secret they shared was. If anyone, especially Gibbs, found out his life would for all intents and purposes be over. Tony toed out of is running shoes then headed for his gourmet kitchen. He grabbed a fresh bottle of water from the refrigerator and drank half of it while leaning against the counter. He took a deep breath and sat the bottle down on the granite countertop before heading down the short hallway to his bathroom.</p>
<p>He flipped the light switch then peeled off his sweaty running clothes and tossed them in the hamper. He turned on the water in the large glass-enclosed tiled shower and stepped inside. Tony placed his hands on the tile wall and groaned as the hot water ran over his skin soothing his tightened muscles, and he could feel the tension slowly leave his body. The massage setting on the shower head worked its magic and he began to relax, until he was suddenly haunted by memories of the summer he spent with Steve in Pittsburgh all those years ago.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chicago August, 1993:</p>
<p>After making a clean escape out of Pittsburgh, Tony spent the next two weeks trying to get over his heartbreak and humiliation. Unable to return to the frat house due to extensive restoration work being done on the house that summer, Tony ended up in Chicago. There was just something about big cities that attracted Tony to them and Chicago was one of his favorites. You could be surrounded at any given time by dozens, hundreds, or even thousands of people and still find solitude among them. Tony parked his car in an underground long-term parking lot downtown, bought a CTA card, and hopped on the first train that pulled into the Lake Street stop, which took him north of the downtown district.</p>
<p>Tony only carried his gym bag with a couple of changes of clothes and his toiletries with him. He had no idea where he was going to stay, but he had plenty of cash in his wallet from his wages and tips from his summer job to tide him over. As he walked he began to notice rainbow signage seemingly everywhere, including on the lamp posts lining the street. He shook his head and chuckled to himself when he realized that he had inadvertently stumbled into the middle of an obviously gay-friendly neighborhood. When he got hungry he stepped into a small nondescript restaurant to grab a bite. Someone had left that day's newspaper behind, so Tony picked it up and began looking at the want ads to see if he could find a room for rent.</p>
<p>A waitress named Becky came over and struck up a conversation as she took Tony's order. Once she placed the order, she came back with the iced tea he had ordered and sat in the chair across the table from him. Introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged. By the time Tony's BLT was ready, Becky had given him the number for her cousin who had a room for rent in his brownstone two blocks up the street. Tony was relieved when she offered to place the call for him, and within an hour he had a place to stay until it was time to head back to Ohio State.</p>
<p>Tony hung out until Becky's shift ended at 3:00 and walked with her to her cousin's house. She told him all about Peter, who worked downtown as an investment banker. Peter was well off and didn't need the money, but he rented out one of his extra bedrooms so that the house wouldn't feel so empty. His lover of fifteen years, Thomas, had passed away the year before and Peter liked having someone around to talk to and fill the void.</p>
<p>Tony and Peter hit it off immediately and struck a deal. Over Tony's famous spaghetti one evening, they talked about everything from sports to current events to their personal lives. Tony was hesitant to talk about Steve, but Peter figured out pretty quickly that Tony was nursing a broken heart and got him to open up. Later that night Peter took Tony out to a couple of the local dance clubs to help get his mind off of Steve. When he introduced Tony to his circle of friends he subtly let them all know that Tony had just had a bad break up and wasn't looking for anything with anyone. Tony was grateful to have a friend watching his back who didn't expect anything from him.</p>
<p>Tony's two weeks in Chicago flew by and with great sadness he hugged Peter goodbye. He stopped by the restaurant for a quick breakfast wanting to say goodbye and thank Becky for all she did to help him. Tony had always made a point of stopping in for lunch and chatting with Becky on her break. He was relieved when he arrived back at the parking garage a couple of hours later to find his car in one piece and undamaged. After paying the exorbitant parking fee, Tony drove out of the underground parking garage into the bright sunlight feeling more hopeful and relaxed after his all too brief stay in Chicago. By sundown he would be back in his room at the frat house with a wealth of both good and bad memories from his summer adventures and a whole new outlook on life.</p>
<p>End Flashback</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sudden feel of rapidly cooling water broke Tony out of his thoughts. He turned the faucet to full hot, but only ended up with barely tolerable warm water. He quickly finished his shower then dried off with an oversized thick fluffy towel. Dressed in an old pair of Ohio State sweat pants and an NCIS sweatshirt, Tony snatched a pair of thick socks from his dresser and headed to the kitchen. The digital clock on the built-in microwave over the large gourmet cook top read 10:30.</p>
<p>Tony rummaged through the refrigerator and tried to decide on something for breakfast. Normally he would treat himself to a ham, mushroom, and cheese omelet, but today he didn't feel like cooking or eating. He settled on a couple of slices of wheat toast with strawberry jam, a banana, a small glass of orange juice, and several cups of coffee.</p>
<p>Tony needed something to occupy his mind to keep his thoughts from wandering back to Stan/Steve. He curled up on the couch and picked up the Greek history book he had started reading a couple of months ago but found he couldn't concentrate. He tossed the book back on the coffee table and sighed. He leaned against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He felt himself smile as he replayed the events of last night. The idea of Gibbs wanting to explore an actual relationship with him was overwhelming but at the same time oddly comforting. Tony suddenly began to panic at the thought of Gibbs finding out about his past history with the great Stan Burley. "Should I just tell him? Fuck, what if Stan ends up staying in DC? Shit!"</p>
<p>Tony paced around the living room for several minutes before picking up his cell phone. He knew that any relationship with Gibbs was going to have to be based on absolute trust and honesty, but how could he possibly tell him about him and Stan? He repeatedly turned the phone over and over in his hand as he contemplated calling Gibbs to cancel their date when it suddenly rang. "Gibbs" appeared on the caller ID, and Tony sent up a silent prayer that it meant they were getting called in for a case that would effectively cancel their date for him.</p>
<p>"Hey Boss," Tony answered in a tone that sounded more hopeful than he intended. "We get a case?"</p>
<p>Gibbs chuckled on the other end of the line, "Nope, no case. You were hoping for one, DiNozzo?"</p>
<p>Tony snorted out a laugh, "Um, no not really. I'm just not used to getting social calls from you."</p>
<p>"Are you busy?" Gibbs asked, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.</p>
<p>Tony smiled and said, "Nope, not busy. Went for a run and now I need to head out for a while to run some errands. What's up?"</p>
<p>"I know we have a date for dinner tonight, but I was kind of hoping to see you before then," Gibbs almost whispered into the phone.</p>
<p>Tony's smile grew and he chuckled. "Well, I'll tell you what. I just need a couple of hours to take care of some things, then I can come over and you can show me how to build the boat, or whatever it is your working on now. I'll bring clothes to change into for later."</p>
<p>Gibbs laughed and said, "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon, Tony."</p>
<p>Tony didn't pay much attention to the nondescript dark blue sedan with a rental company sticker in the back window parked on the street in front of Gibbs' house when he pulled into the long driveway behind Gibbs' Challenger. The closer he got to the front door, however, a sense of unease settled over him. He took a deep breath and opened the door only to find Stan Burley once again standing there smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Hey Tony, good to see you … again," Stan said as his eyes once again scanned Tony's long frame.</p>
<p>"Where's Gibbs," Tony demanded with a deep frown as he barged past Stan and made his way into the house and headed in the direction of the kitchen.</p>
<p>"He's on the phone with his dad. Tony, relax will you? I was just getting ready to leave," Stan said defensively. Seeing a combination of fear and anger flashing in Tony's eyes, Stan said quietly, "Don't worry. I didn't tell him anything about you and me. I just needed some advice, that's all."</p>
<p>Gibbs picked that moment to walk into the living room to find his former partner and current SFA locked in a staring contest; Stan smirking slightly and Tony glaring. He cleared his throat and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"</p>
<p>Tony plastered on his brightest fake smile and said cheerfully, "Not a thing, Boss. Burley here was just leaving." He then headed for the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of beer.</p>
<p>Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony before turning to Stan and shaking his hand, "Always good to see you Stan. I'll talk to Vance on Monday and see if there's anything open."</p>
<p>Stan caught sight of Tony out of the corner of his eye and said, "Appreciate it. You know, I still keep expecting you to call me Steve, Boss." He smirked when Tony coughed after choking on the sip of beer he had just taken.</p>
<p>Gibbs stepped over and patted Tony on the back. "You okay, DiNozzo?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded and managed to mutter, "M'fine," while again glaring at Stan. "Just went down the wrong pipe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Gibbs work on the boat.  It's confession time.  Burley shows up at Gibbs' house for advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the set of his shoulders and the thin beads of sweat forming on his furrowed brow despite the relative cool of the basement, Gibbs could tell that something was troubling Tony. From years of experience, however, he knew that trying to force Tony to talk when he wasn't ready was sure to backfire, so Gibbs waited patiently and watched Tony's expressions change as he worked through whatever was bothering him. Whatever it was it had to be serious because Tony hadn't uttered so much as a single word in nearly an hour as they worked on opposite sides of the boat.</p>
<p>Gibbs sat the planer down on the workbench behind him and walked around the hull of the boat to where Tony was absently sanding one of the exposed ribs. Gibbs grinned as he watched him work, happy to see that despite being distracted Tony was sanding with the grain as he had been taught. Tony was so deep in thought that he jumped slightly when Gibbs placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked quietly not wanting to further startle Tony.</p>
<p>Tony stopped sanding and slowly turned to face Gibbs. "Yeah, just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night," Tony said while trying to force a smile.</p>
<p>Gibbs cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "Tony, are you having second thoughts," he asked nervously, dreading the answer he might get.</p>
<p>Tony sighed then shook his head. "No! I might be a little nervous or scared maybe, well terrified actually, but definitely not having second thoughts. Look Gibbs, I've been thinking. I have a lot a baggage that I'm sure you're not going to want to deal with. And my past is, well let's just say …," a wide-eyed Tony stopped when Gibbs gently placed an index finger over his lips.</p>
<p>"First, it's Jethro when we're alone and second I have plenty of baggage of my own. There are some things I'm not really proud of and a few regrets along the way. I'm sure you do too, and that's why I want to take things slow. Get all of our collective shit out in the open," Gibbs said before placing his hands on each side of Tony's face and leaning in to give Tony a sweet reaffirming chaste kiss before pulling back to search the beautiful emerald green eyes before him.</p>
<p>Tony nodded and whispered meekly, "I just don't want anything to screw this up."</p>
<p>Gibbs tapped Tony under the chin and said, "Me either. We'll work it out. Don't worry." He checked his watch then affectionately patted Tony on the cheek. "Now, whadya say we work for another hour then get changed for dinner?"</p>
<p>Tony favored Gibbs with a genuine smile and nodded in the affirmative before picking up the sander and moving over to the next rib. He wiped his sweaty brow with the sleeve of his sweatshirt then blew out a long shaky breath and got back to losing himself in the sanding. Half an hour later, Tony suddenly broke the comfortable silence and asked, "So, what did Burley need your advice about anyway?"</p>
<p>Without looking at Tony, Gibbs continued working and stated plainly, "He just wanted my advice on rekindling an old flame he ran into this morning." At the sound of the sanding block hitting the floor, Gibbs looked up and saw Tony visibly pale before his eyes. He tossed the planer onto the workbench and scampered around the boat to get to Tony, who had begun to sway and looked like he was about to faint. "DiNozzo … Tony, you all right? Come here and sit down." Gibbs made a quick assessment before wrapping a strong arm around Tony's waist to keep him on his feet.</p>
<p>Tony was in equal parts shocked and moved by Gibbs' concern for him and allowed himself to be led over to the stairs. Tony sat on the third step and dropped his head into his hands with a groan. "Fuck," Tony growled through gritted teeth as his past threatened to collide with his present, and more than likely his future. "Jethro, please don't hate me," Tony plead desperately.</p>
<p>Gibbs immediately sat down next to Tony and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders. "Jesus, Tony, what is it? You can tell me, you know that, right?"</p>
<p>Tony swallowed hard then turned so that he was facing Gibbs. He looked into Gibbs' eyes as he summoned the courage to speak. "I'm the old flame," Tony finally said softly before lowering his gaze and turning his face away in shame. The last thing he wanted to see was the anger, disgust and rejection that was sure to be in Gibbs' blue eyes.</p>
<p>Fully expecting Gibbs to yell at him and order him to get out of his house and out of his life, Tony's head snapped up when he heard Gibbs sigh and mutter sadly, "I knew it. Years ago … I knew there was something." Gibbs paused for a moment to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in this throat. "Tony, please look at me."</p>
<p>When their eyes met again, Gibbs gave Tony a tight smile. "The case on the Reagan. My gut told me something had happened between the two of you. I had no clue what. You never said anything when we got back so I just let it go. T, uh, did something happen between you and Stan," Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>Looking at Gibbs with sad pleading eyes Tony said, "Oh God, Jethro, please don't call me T. That's what he called me. Look, nothing happened on the ship, I swear to God. It was a long time before that. Gibbs … Jethro this just may be a deal breaker but I owe you the whole story. You deserve to know everything, but first I really need a drink."</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted then stood and pulled Tony to his feet. "I've got a brand new bottle of Jack upstairs in the kitchen. Come on. I have a feeling we're both gonna need it," Gibbs said with a chuckle as he led Tony up the stairs, never once letting go of his hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony sat across from Gibbs and recounted how he met the man he knew as Steve Barton and the short-lived, ill-fated relationship they had that summer. He held nothing back and told Gibbs everything about how he had fallen in love for the first and only time in his life. After a couple of generous shots of Jack, Tony then told Gibbs about the confrontation on the Reagan.</p>
<p>"Imagine my surprise to find out that the great Stan Burley everyone kept gushing about turned out to be my first and only boyfriend. Shit Jethro, when he came on the screen in MTAC that day I didn't know what the hell to do. I knew I couldn't tell you about him. I mean, what would be the point? I tried to avoid him and just do my job, but he cornered me and said he wanted to talk. I told him we didn't have anything to talk about and that I just wanted to get off the ship and away from him. I figured that was the end of it. Then this morning there he was, out of the blue, following me through the park. The son of a bitch even had the nerve to ask me out!" Tony exclaimed before tossing back the last of the bourbon in his glass.</p>
<p>Tony then got up and pulled a glass down from the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. He didn't think that more alcohol right now was a good idea, especially on an empty stomach. He returned to the table and sat down next to Gibbs instead of across from his as he had been.</p>
<p>Gibbs turned his head to meet Tony's gaze and stated sadly, "And now he wants you back." Gibbs had heard Stan's version of the story earlier, complete with his admission that he had never gotten over his love for "one really special guy". Except for leaving out Tony's name, their versions of the story were identical.</p>
<p>Earlier that day:</p>
<p>Gibbs opened the front door and gave Stan a crooked smile.</p>
<p>"Come on in. Good to see you, Stan," Gibbs said as he shook Stan's hand. "Want some coffee?"</p>
<p>"Uh, sure, Boss," Stan replied nervously as he looked around the living room before following Gibbs into the kitchen. Everything about Gibbs' house looked exactly the same as it had the last time he was there several years ago. Stan had figured that there would be another Mrs. Gibbs by now, but the house showed absolutely no signs of a woman's touch.</p>
<p>Gibbs directed Stan to take a seat at the kitchen table while he poured two cups of coffee. They spent the next half hour laughing and talking about work and getting caught up on each other's life. Gibbs didn't think too much of it but Stan seemed to be full of questions about his team, especially about Tony. Once the customary pleasantries were out of the way, Gibbs checked his watch before asking over the rim of his steaming mug, "So what did you need my advice about, Stan?"</p>
<p>Stan set his mug down and sighed nervously. "Well, about a couple of things actually. Um, first I was thinking of talking to the Director about transferring to D.C. Maybe join a team here if I can. I'd really like to have a place to call home for a change, you know, something more permanent. I've been bounced around between temporary field assignments and ships long enough. I think it's time to find someone and settle down. Not easy to do onboard a Navy ship. Think you can put in a good word for me with Vance?"</p>
<p>Gibbs was surprised by the request. Stan seemed to have one exciting story after another about his travels abroad and always made it sound like he was living his dream. Gibbs gave a noncommittal shrug and said, "Well, I can try. I don't have the best relationship with Vance right now, but I can talk to him for you."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Boss. I really appreciate it," Stan said quietly as he swirled the coffee around in his mug.</p>
<p>"You said there were a couple of things. What else is on your mind Stan," Gibbs queried.</p>
<p>"I ran into one of my exes this morning. He and I were together a long time ago and I'd really like to see him again. He was … is, one really special guy, Gibbs. I know for a fact that he's single, but apparently still pissed off over our breakup and I don't know what I can do to fix it," Stan answered with a shrug.</p>
<p>Gibbs let his head fall back and he laughed. "I've been through three divorces now, so I don't think I'm the best one to be giving you relationship advice. What happened with this guy anyway?"</p>
<p>Stan told Gibbs about discovering his bisexuality and the summer he spent in Pittsburgh with Tony. He left out very few details while at the same time being extremely careful not to use Tony's name. He smiled as he thought back to what it meant to him to actually be in love with someone who loved him in return. When he was finished he got up to refill both his and Gibbs' mugs.</p>
<p>"God, I really loved him. I don't think I'll ever be totally over losing him. But, I guess you could say I literally fucked up in a big way, and he still resents me for it," Stan said sadly with his back to Gibbs while he poured the coffee.</p>
<p>"Do you think," Gibbs asked incredulously. "You're damn lucky! If it had been me walking in on you I would have beat the shit out of you instead of just leaving. Yeah Stan, I'd say you royally screwed the pooch," Gibbs barked when a startled Stan turned to face him. Stan's eyebrows shot up at the death glare directed at him and the venom in Gibbs' words. It was definitely not the reaction Stan had expected from his friend.</p>
<p>Gibbs had been cheated on by two of his three ex-wives so he had no sympathy for Stan cheating on the man he claimed to love so much. "You lied to him and cheated on him, more than once, and you got caught. Don't you think that after, what, twenty goddam years just maybe it's time you let him go and move on?"</p>
<p>Stan dropped down into his chair and was about to rebut Gibbs' obvious disgust with him when the land line phone rang. Gibbs glared at Stan before getting up and answering on the fourth ring. "Yeah, Gibbs. Dad? Yeah, I've got company but I can talk for a few minutes. Something wrong?" Gibbs held a finger up to Stan to signal that he would only be a minute. Stan nodded his understanding and not wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation stood and took his coffee out to the living room.</p>
<p>He had just sat down on the couch when he noticed Gibbs' cellphone lying on the coffee table next to his ever-present notepad and pen. Making sure he was safely out of Gibbs' line of sight, Stan surreptitiously picked up the phone and quickly scrolled through the contact list for Tony's phone number. He tore a page from the small notepad and jotted down both Tony's home and cell numbers before closing the phone and placing it back on the table exactly where it had been. Mission accomplished, Stan downed the rest of his coffee and let out a relieved sigh. He may not be a computer genius but he knew he could use his laptop back at the hotel to do a reverse search to find Tony's address. It sounded like Gibbs was finishing up his phone call so Stan stood and was about to head back to the kitchen when he heard footsteps coming up the front steps. A huge smile crossed his face when he pulled the door open to find Tony standing there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony frowned and nodded but said plainly, "Sure sounded like it, but there's no way in hell that's ever gonna happen! Jethro, it was a long time ago. Took me a while, but I got over it ... him ... with help from some friends. I can't believe he thinks I would want anything to do with him. I'm worried because you two seem pretty tight. I don't know if I can handle that."</p>
<p>"So, if Stan ends up moving back to D.C. like he wants, you wouldn't want to see him again?"</p>
<p>Tony stood and nearly knocked his chair over as he began nervously pacing. "Hell no Jethro! Are you crazy? That son of a bitch cheated on me with one of my friends, remember? He told me he loved me then betrayed me! I walked in on them one night and that was it. They never even knew I was there. Stan, or I guess for this I'll call him Steve, had Derek bent over the back of the couch and was fucking him like there was no tomorrow. I took off then came back the next morning while he was at work, packed my shit and left. Never saw him again until he popped up bigger than life on the screen in MTAC." Tony was nearly shouting by the time he finished his rant.</p>
<p>Seeing that Tony was now shaking and having trouble catching his breath, Gibbs stood and pulled him into a hug. He held him tight until he felt Tony's body relax against his while Tony held on for dear life trying to draw strength from Gibbs. When he was able to get his ragged emotions under control Tony pulled back slightly and looked Gibbs dead in the eye, and with every ounce of sincerity he could muster declared, "There is no one else for me but you, Jethro. Stan or Steve or whatever may have been my first, but I want you to be the last … and the only one from here on out."</p>
<p>Gibbs cracked one of his crooked half smiles and asked, "So he was the only man you've ever been with?"</p>
<p>"Yep! I went back to women only after that. You've heard all of the stories. A lot of 'em are true, but plenty of them are bullshit. I don't … didn't sleep around nearly as much as you all think," Tony confessed with a nod and a wink.</p>
<p>"You think I believed all those stories of yours, DiNozzo? I've always been able to tell when you're bullshitting me. I knew something was bothering you earlier today but I didn't want to push. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready. Listen to me, Tony. This is only going to work if we are open and honest with each other from the start. I know it wasn't easy, but thank you for telling me about Stan."</p>
<p>Tony smiled then cocked his head. "You're being very cool and un-Gibbs about this. Are you gonna be okay, you know, knowing about me and him? It's gonna be weird and could get really complicated if he ends up hanging around," Tony said.</p>
<p>Gibbs took both of Tony's hands in his and said conspiratorially, "Then I guess we'll have to make sure he stays afloat, won't we?" After sharing a laugh, a hug, and a brief but loving kiss, Gibbs said, "Don't worry about it. You're with me now, right?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded enthusiastically just as his stomach rumbled.</p>
<p>With a laugh Gibbs asked, "You still wanna get out of here and grab some dinner?"</p>
<p>"DiNozzos can always eat," Tony answered proudly with a chuckle of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Gibbs have a lot to talk about (yes, Gibbs can and does talk), and writing dialogue is not my specialty! Hopefully this chapter will offer a bit of insight into Gibbs' past and the real reason Stan really left D.C.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable NCIS characters or places. I am making no money from this and no copyrights infringement is intended!</p>
<p>Warning: Sorry, still don't have a beta. Please forgive any stupid spelling or other mistakes! I try to catch them all but mistakes still get past me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony retrieved his go-bag from the trunk of his car then took a quick shower to wash off a layer of sawdust. He changed into a pair of black jeans and a butter-soft red V-neck sweater while Gibbs took his turn in the shower. He was threading a Hugo Boss belt through the belt loops when Gibbs came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and the ubiquitous white t-shirt. Tony was pleasantly surprised and grinned when Gibbs went to his closet and shrugged into a dark grey button down dress shirt instead of one of his polo shirts. He then pulled on a pair of jeans that Tony helpfully pointed out hugged his butt quite nicely. Gibbs shot him a glare as he tucked in the shirt tails and rolled up the sleeves.</p>
<p>They grinned at each other in the large mirror over the double-sink vanity in Gibbs' master bathroom as they put on the finishing touches. Gibbs put on his watch then splashed on some Old Spice, which Tony thought mixed perfectly with his usual sawdust and coffee scent. Tony dabbed on designer cologne then began combing his longer than normal hair into place. Gibbs wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the silky stands but instead picked up and examined the elegant bottle that had a French-looking name etched in the glass. He rolled his eyes and snorted before setting the bottle back down on the counter. After one last look in the mirror they grabbed their wallets and keys and climbed into Tony's Corvette for the fifteen minute drive to the restaurant.</p>
<p>Monti's Steakhouse was a family-owned restaurant offering a wide variety of dishes from sea food, authentic Italian and Mexican cuisine, pizza, burgers, to arguably the best steaks in town. The atmosphere was very laid back and casual and the staff was friendly. It definitely wasn't the most romantic place for a first date, but Gibbs thought they would be more relaxed and able to talk there than at a more upscale restaurant.</p>
<p>It was early enough that Monti's wasn't crowded yet for a Saturday night so they were immediately seated in a booth. A smiling young waiter named Mark appeared almost instantly and in an efficient and rather dramatic fashion ran down the night's dinner specials as he handed them each a menu. After a brief rundown of the drink specials he jotted down their orders, double bourbon neat for Gibbs and a draught of domestic beer for Tony. Gibbs and Tony exchanged barely contained snickers as soon as Mark turned on his heel and called over his shoulder that he would be "back in a jiffy" with their drinks.</p>
<p>Mark returned a few minutes later to serve their drinks and cheerfully asked if they were ready to order. Gibbs already knew what he wanted and didn't need to bother looking at the menu. He ordered his usual prime top sirloin, grilled medium, with a baked potato and steamed vegetables to appease Ducky, who was constantly lecturing the team on the virtues of green veggies. Tony, who had only given his menu a cursory glance, thought that sounded pretty good so he ordered the same and handed the menus back to Mark with a smile.</p>
<p>Finally alone they clinked their glasses together in a silent toast. For several moments they sipped on their drinks and gazed nervously across the table at each other. "Everything okay, Tony," Gibbs finally asked quietly.</p>
<p>Tony smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to get my head around the last 24 hours that's all. Last night and then all the weird shit today." When Gibbs smirked and nodded in response, Tony cleared his throat. "Hey, Jethro, can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Ask me anything," Gibbs offered before taking another sip of his bourbon.</p>
<p>Tony scowled and chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "It's about Burley. Did you ever-I mean, were you and he, uh, aw jeez …," Tony stammered trying to figure out the best way to ask the pivotal question.</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted and let Tony off the hook by shaking his head and saying plainly, "No! Part of the reason Stan left was because I turned him down after he made a drunken pass at me one night. We worked together for a while until one day he went to Morrow and asked for an immediate transfer. That was about a month before I showed up in Baltimore."</p>
<p>Flashback – September 2001:</p>
<p>Stan and Gibbs sat on the floor in the basement leaning against the workbench drinking bourbon in a futile attempt to forget the gruesome case they had just wrapped up. Stan got uncharacteristically drunk and made a ninety-proof confession that he was bisexual. When Gibbs patted his leg and assured him that it was okay and not to worry about it, Stan went further and admitted that he was sexually attracted to him. Gibbs, positive that he had never given off any signals, turned and cocked his head as he looked at Stan curiously. In his alcohol addled state, Stan misread Gibbs' bewildered expression and amused little smirk as an invitation and leaned in to kiss him. Gibbs instantly and rather forcefully placed a hand in the middle of Stan's chest to stop his advance and muttered a quiet, "No, Stan. I'm sorry, but this is not gonna happen."</p>
<p>Gibbs let Stan down easy by making it clear that even though he was flattered he wasn't interested. He confessed that he had just started dating someone, but conveniently left out the fact that he was dating another man. Stephanie had long ago moved out and it was only a matter of time before his third and hopefully last divorce would be final. Gibbs had managed to keep his own bisexuality secret through three of his marriages and he didn't see the point of coming out now, especially to Stan. Only Shannon and his father knew the truth, though Gibbs wondered at times if Ducky suspected he was more bent than straight. The wise elderly ME had dropped hints on more than one occasion, but the topic was never brought up for discussion. Everyone knew that Gibbs' personal life was strictly off limits and questions about it were to be avoided at all costs.</p>
<p>Stan and Gibbs managed to work together despite occasional awkwardness, but after a few weeks Stan requested a transfer citing an ulcer due to Gibbs being too demanding. Director Morrow was able to get him assigned as Agent Afloat and he shipped out two weeks later. Stan was a good investigator and Gibbs hated to see him go, but he understood the real reason for the transfer request. Chris Pacci, who had worked with them on a few cases, was assigned as Gibbs' new partner but they never clicked. Pacci was too green to be a very effective investigator, and Gibbs had no time or patience to train him.</p>
<p>It was one month later when Gibbs went undercover and ended up in Baltimore where he was tackled by a cocky, brash, not to mention gorgeous young Baltimore PD Detective by the name of Tony DiNozzo. During what ended up being a joint Baltimore PD/NCIS investigation, Tony turned to Gibbs for advice when he realized that his partner Danny was a dirty cop. Not wanting to break Rule 5 by wasting good, Gibbs ended up recruiting Tony to NCIS to be his new partner.</p>
<p>End Flashback</p>
<p>"Stan never knew that I dated men. Shannon knew. Now, only you, my dad, and Tobias know. I don't think Stan knows now, not that I really care if he does," Gibbs stated with a slight shrug. "</p>
<p>Tony smiled and let out a relieved breath. "That's good to know. This is so weird though. I mean, talk about a small world! I lived with the guy and then he ends up working for you and coming on to you a few years later? What do think he'll do if or more likely when he finds out about us?"</p>
<p>Gibbs shrugged and stated, "Hopefully nothing. He's just gonna have to accept the fact that you are with me now and that we are together. It's really none of his damn business."</p>
<p>They sat grinning at each other when Mark arrived with their orders and a fresh round of drinks. Tony was famished and immediately dug in. He moaned appreciatively as he chewed his first bite of the thick juicy steak, which had been grilled to near perfection. After chasing the bite down with a sip of beer Tony announced that his steak was pretty damn good, but then made a point of letting Gibbs know that he still liked his cowboy-style steaks better. Gibbs rolled his eyes but acknowledged the compliment with a smile.</p>
<p>A question popped into Tony's head so he put down his fork and asked, "Um, have you, you know, been with many guys?" When Gibbs' fork stopped in mid-air and his eyebrows shot up, Tony held up his hands and exclaimed, "Wait-you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business. Just forget I asked, okay?" Tony picked up his beer with a shaky hand and took a long drink.</p>
<p>Gibbs sighed and put his fork down. "Tony, you have every right to ask and to answer your question, no-I haven't. There have only been a few. There was one back in boot camp before I met Shannon, the guy I dated after Stephanie moved out, and one, um …," Gibbs trailed off when he saw Tony grin and nod.</p>
<p>"Mexico, right," Tony asked with a knowing smirk as leaned back in his chair. "Franks said something when I was his protection detail. He didn't mean to say anything I'm sure, but he said something about a hot young stud named Diego and said he looked like a younger version of me." Seeing a blush rising on Gibbs' cheeks Tony chuckled. "Hey, it's okay Jethro. It was a long time ago."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It may have been a bold move for being in public but Gibbs felt a sudden urgent need to touch Tony. He reached across the table and ran his calloused fingers over the back of Tony's hand that was holding his pilsner glass. "Diego was this young guy who tended bar at the cantina where Franks and I spent a lot of time. I got a little too drunk one night and let him take me home. I guess I was lonely or maybe I was just horny. It had been a long time. We saw each other off and on for about a month or so. For me it was just sex, but he wanted more than that. I didn't have feelings for him and it got complicated. So-I ended it, got my shit together, and came home where I belong."</p>
<p>Tony cocked his head and smiled warmly. "I'm sure glad you did! Uh, thank you for telling me," he said sincerely. After taking a drink he asked, "Do you think we're gonna have tell Vance about us? I mean, Abby and McGee already know and they're cool. I don't know about Ziva though. I'm pretty sure McGee told Palmer because I freaked out about playing my song, and I bet Ducky knows too," Tony stated questioningly before taking another bite of his steak.</p>
<p>Gibbs smirked and nodded as he chewed. "Yeah, Ducky knows. We'll have to tell Vance at some point. I have no idea how he's going to react but I'll deal with him. Oh, Fornell knows too, by the way. He came over this morning and asked me straight up what was going on with you and me. He said it was pretty fucking obvious. He won't say anything though since he's got a few men mixed in too."</p>
<p>Tony nearly choked and his eyes went wide. "Fornell? Seriously? Since when?"</p>
<p>Gibbs threw his head back and laughed. "He blames Diane for turning him bi. First thing he did after signing the divorce papers was drag me to a bar to help him pick out a guy to take home. I eventually pointed out this young little blonde who was dancing around all the tables obviously looking for a date, so Tobias tosses back his drink then stands up in front of the kid and announces that he wants to take him home and fuck him senseless. That was it! The kid grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the door. I think we were there all of twenty minutes," Gibbs chuckled.</p>
<p>Tony was finally beginning to relax. Sharing a laugh with Gibbs, at Tobias Fornell's expense to boot, was just what he needed. "So what did you do," Tony asked.</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled and said, "We both drove that night, so after he left I finished my drink and went home-alone. Trolling gay bars is not really my thing."</p>
<p>Mark returned to clear their empty plates from the table and offer dessert. He declared proudly that Monti's had the world's absolute best cherry cheesecake, which they both regretfully declined. A small tug-of-war ensued over the check but Tony relented when Gibbs agreed to let him leave the tip. Tony made a point of leaving a tip that was more than generous then followed Gibbs out into the unseasonably warm late-fall evening.</p>
<p>"Hey, whadya say we take a walk?" Gibbs suggested with a smile and a nod in the direction of the park across the street. They still had a lot to talk about and Gibbs figured it would be best to stay on neutral turf. He had decided to take Fornell's unsolicited advice and give building a relationship with Tony a chance. Fornell had bluntly pointed out that Gibbs wasn't getting any younger, that Tony was "hotter than hell", and "good luck finding anyone else willing put up with your shit".</p>
<p>Tony smiled shyly and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." Tony's smile only grew when Gibbs took his hand and entwined their fingers as they crossed the street to the park. Hand in hand they leisurely strolled through the well-lit park and talked. Tony voiced his concerns about how being together romantically might affect how they work together. It was agreed that no matter what happened they would keep their personal relationship out of the office. Gibbs would be 'Gibbs' or 'Boss' at work, and Tony would be 'DiNozzo'. When they were alone they would be Jethro and Tony. Tony's suggestion that they come up with special endearing nicknames for each other was answered with a swift and firm head slap.</p>
<p>When they came upon a group of kids hanging out around the fountain, Tony attempted to pull his hand out from Gibbs' gentle grasp only to have it held tighter. Tony shot Gibbs a sideways glance and asked softly, "Jethro, are you sure you want to be seen like this?"</p>
<p>Gibbs stopped and turned to face Tony, his eyes flashing with affection as he released Tony's hand and took his face in his hands. He looked into Tony's eyes and stated with all sincerity, "Tony, I want you to listen to me. If we are going to be together, I am not going to hide. I've been hiding all my life and I don't want to anymore. You are too good for that. I'm proud and honored to be with you and to be seen with you. Frankly, if anyone has a problem with it well that's tough shit."</p>
<p>Tony beamed at Gibbs, who was the most closed off private person he had ever met in his entire life. With that simple declaration all of Tony's earlier misgivings about starting something with the man quickly faded away and he suddenly couldn't help but laugh.</p>
<p>Gibbs narrowed his eyes and for a moment wondered if he had overstepped or that may Tony wasn't ready or didn't want to go public with their budding relationship. "You want to tell me what's so damn funny, DiNozzo," he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.</p>
<p>Tony wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and said, "I'm sorry. It just hit me that here I am on a date with the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs, badass Marine and my male boss, walking hand in hand like it was most natural thing in the world." Tony chuckled again but quickly sobered at the almost hurt look on Gibbs' face. "Hey Jethro, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I am the one who is proud and honored to be with you. I'll shout it from the nearest rooftop to prove it to you. Just say the word."</p>
<p>Gibbs' frown slowly morphed into a smile. "Maybe you should wait until after we tell Vance."</p>
<p>It was Tony's turn to frown. "Jethro, what if he freaks out? What if he decides to break up the team again? What if he sends my ass afloat again, or worse ships me off to an arctic outpost somewhere? And what about you? Jesus Jethro, what if he fires you for getting involved with a subordinate, a male subordinate? Oh my God," Tony exclaimed with his hand over his mouth as he became more agitated.</p>
<p>Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him over to a nearby park bench. "Sit," he ordered and Tony immediately obeyed without hesitation. Gibbs sat next to him and sighed. "I honestly don't know how Vance is going to react, but right now I really don't care. He could fire me if he wanted to but he won't. I have enough time in so he'd probably just let me retire quietly if it came to that. I can tell you there is no way in hell he's sending you or your ass anywhere! I. Will. Handle. Vance! I have enough dirt on him that I can use if I have to and he knows it. Just leave Vance to me, okay?"</p>
<p>Tony, overwhelmed by Gibbs being in protective mode on his behalf and in defense of their fledgling romance, did the only thing he could think of. He turned and grabbed Gibbs' face in his hands then leaned forward and took his lips in a passionate kiss. At that moment, Tony didn't care if Director Vance or Sec Nav Jarvis himself jumped out the bushes.</p>
<p>Tony broke the kiss and whispered "Oh God" against Gibbs' lips when he noticed an elderly couple slowly walking toward them hand in hand. The woman favored them with a sly knowing smile and her husband gave them a nod and a wink. When the woman saw both men begin to blush and scoot away from each other she tugged her husband over to where Tony and Gibbs sat.</p>
<p>The tiny woman stood before them and admonished in a grandmotherly tone, "Now don't you boys mind us one bit! I'm Lydia and this here is Norman. We didn't mean to interrupt you two dears but it sure is nice to see two young people in love. We may be old but we don't want you thinking we're like all those mean old codgers!"</p>
<p>Tony and Gibbs both gaped at her then smiled and laughed when Norman added, "Too many damn fools these days sticking their noses in where they don't belong. Now, you boys listen to the Missus and don't you go worrying about what other folks think. She ain't been wrong once in the 60 years we've been married." Norman beamed proudly at Lydia then kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>"You two boys carry on and we'll just be on our way," Lydia said as she smiled and gently patted Tony and Gibbs on the cheek. Norman gave them a curt nod and a tip of the hat then took hold of Lydia's hand and led her away. Tony and Gibbs watched the little old couple slowly shuffle away then turned and smiled at each other.</p>
<p>"Young?" Gibbs questioned with a chuckle as he took Tony's hand in his and entwined their fingers. "I am not young."</p>
<p>"Dears?" Tony replied with a snort. "I can't believe she actually called us dears!"</p>
<p>They both burst out laughing at the show of support from two unexpected allies. When they got control of themselves Gibbs stood and pulled Tony to his feet. They stood and grinned stupidly at each other before Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony, who returned and deepened the kiss until they were both nearly breathless. It was a timeless moment where everything changed as they were both overtaking by passion.</p>
<p>Tony unexpectedly pulled back slightly and whispered huskily in Gibbs' ear as he nuzzled his jawline, "Take me home Jethro. Please? I want you."</p>
<p>A stunned Gibbs pulled back even further and searched Tony's eyes for any sign of fear or doubt. Seeing nothing reflected back at him but complete trust and affection, Gibbs asked, "Tony, are you sure? I thought we were gonna take things slow? Are you saying …".</p>
<p>Tony interrupted by declaring softly, "I'm saying I want you to take me home and make love to me, Jethro. I know we still have a million things to talk about, but right now-I need you. Please, Jethro?"</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded slowly and swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. He then took Tony's hand in his and gave it a loving squeeze. Tony pulled their joined hands up to his lips and placed a kiss on Gibbs' knuckles. As they leisurely walked hand in hand out of the park and back across the street to Tony's car neither man noticed that they were being watched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking things slow kind of goes right out the window!  Things start to really heat up.  And what is Stan up to?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What had been forecast as a slight chance of light rain turned into a full-blown downpour as Tony carefully navigated the rain-slick streets. He risked a brief sideways glance and saw Gibbs crack one of his crooked half smiles at him. Tony grinned back before turning his full attention back to the road, his heart pounding in time with the windshield wipers. He wasn't sure what exactly possessed him to beg Gibbs to take him home when they had decided to take things slow. Maybe it was the passion-filled kiss that left him breathless and weak in the knees, maybe it was Lydia and Norman's acceptance and encouragement, maybe it was a desperate attempt to erase his past, or more likely it was a combination of the three. The only thing Tony knew was that he wanted and needed Gibbs to claim him. With that thought in mind Tony blindly reached for Gibbs' hand.</p>
<p>Gibbs responded by entwining their fingers and resting their joined hands on the center console. He had been lost in his own thoughts as a battle raged inside of him. As much as he wanted Tony, to kiss him, to hold him, to make love to him, Gibbs had to wonder why Tony seemed almost desperate to take that next step so suddenly. Gibbs closed his eyes as unwelcome images of Tony and Stan together, wrapped in each other's arms, flashed through his mind. Jealous and possessive by nature, Gibbs wanted nothing more than to permanently erase Stan from Tony's memory, but he questioned if sleeping with Tony so soon was the right course. He'd had more than his share of fantasies about Tony over the years, but those involved nothing more than a quick hard fuck in the elevator, in the parking garage over the hood of his car, and over his desk in the bullpen. Now, however, Gibbs wanted to let go of the fantasies and make love to Tony in every sense of the word.</p>
<p>Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts when Tony suddenly yanked his hand free and shouted "Oh shit!" before bringing the car to an abrupt stop mere feet from a multi-vehicle accident involving at least half a dozen cars. They both took a few ragged breaths and exchanged "damn-that-was-close" looks before Gibbs quickly released his seat belt, pulled out his cell phone and called 911. Tony quickly followed suit and said with a reluctant sigh, "I've got rain gear in the back. Let's go."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After spending hours cooped up in his hotel room sitting in front of his laptop, Stan needed a break to stretch his legs, get some fresh air and a change of scenery. So wrapped up in digging for any information he could find on Gibbs and his team he had completely lost track of time. If all of the news articles he found and official statements released by the top echelon at NCIS, Homeland Security, the FBI, and the Pentagon were true, Gibbs' MCRT was most definitely an elite team of investigators. Stan was impressed by their success rate both locally and on the international stage, and felt a pang of regret for leaving all those years ago. The last decade spent bouncing between various ships and the occasional temporary assignment abroad had left a lot to be desired.</p>
<p>Stan checked his watch when his stomach growled loudly reminding them that he hadn't eaten since breakfast early that morning. It was approaching 1900 hours so he decided to kill two birds with one stone and walk up the street to grab a bite to eat. Checking to make sure he had his wallet and room key he headed up the block to the little Italian restaurant he used to frequent when he lived in D.C. only to find that it was now called Monti's Steakhouse. By the number of people waiting inside it was obvious that he had arrived at the height of the dinner rush. Fortunately, the pretty young hostess said she had a small table available then led Stan over to it and handed him a menu. He was midway through placing his order for a burger and fries but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Gibbs and Tony get up and leave together. He normally wouldn't have thought too much about it, but something about the way Gibbs placed his hand possessively on the small of Tony's back as they made their way toward the door piqued his curiosity.</p>
<p>At the sight of Tony turning his head and smiling at Gibbs, Stan stammered out an apology to the waiter. After pulling a ten dollar bill from his wallet to cover his untouched iced tea he quickly got up to follow them out, careful to stay out of sight. He stepped out the door into the fading light just in time to see Gibbs take Tony's hand in his as they crossed the street and headed toward the archway entrance to the park. "No way. No fucking way," an utterly astonished Stan muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>Not wanting to take a chance on being seen he decided to bide his time and wait. He ran a hand down his face then jogged over to his rental car parked less than a block down the street. He climbed in behind the wheel and crouched down in the seat, his eyes never leaving the entrance to the park. Half an hour later he sat bolt right up in his seat when Tony and Gibbs finally reappeared. A combination of jealousy and sadness struck him at the sight of his only one true love laughing and smiling with another man's arm protectively around his waist. That the other man was Gibbs, his friend and mentor now turned romantic rival, was almost more than Stan could bear. He watched as Tony and Gibbs smiled at each other over the roof of Tony's car before climbing in and driving off. A light rain began to fall as Stan contemplated his next move.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony couldn't help but think how sexy Gibbs looked at the moment standing amid the red, white and blue flashing lights of the fleet of emergency vehicles that had descended on the accident scene. He and Gibbs had quickly made their way from car to car to check on the occupants and offer first aid if necessary. A few of the cars had heavy damage but fortunately all of the injuries appeared to be minor, mostly cuts and bruises. Gibbs stood at the back of an ambulance holding a scared and crying little girl protectively under his jacket against his chest while her mother received treatment for a gash on her arm from a paramedic. Tony watched Gibbs out of the corner of his eye as he finished giving his report to a Metro PD cop. After shaking the officer's hand, Tony jogged over and met up with Gibbs just as the woman's frantic husband showed up. Gibbs handed the now calm little girl over to her father, then took off his NCIS cap and adjusted the size before placing it securely on her head. She beamed at Gibbs and thanked him in a sweet angelic voice.</p>
<p>Satisfied that their help was no longer needed, they climbed back into Tony's car after shaking off the rain and tossing their wet gear in the back. They were both damp from the cold rain so Tony cranked up the heat hoping to at least take the chill off. Putting the car in gear Tony slowly navigated his way around the damaged cars and turned onto a side street that got them back on course toward Gibbs' house. His desire to be alone with Gibbs hadn't diminished in the least, but the pensive look on Gibbs' face made Tony wonder if he was having second thoughts.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stan's first thought had been to head to DuPont circle and lose himself in a crowded club, and possibly a warm willing body, but quickly decided against it. He drove a few blocks until he found what looked like a quiet little pub where he could have a drink or two and think about the evening's revelations. He parked the car then turned up the collar of his nylon jacket against the driving rain as he ran toward the door of Max's Tavern. He glanced around the mostly empty, dimly lit room before making his way over to the bar. From the décor, Max's was obviously the type of establishment where people went solely to drink, which was exactly what Stan planned to do. There were no flashing lights, mirrored balls, loud music, or scantily clad dancers. Various neon beer signs and a few outdated promotional posters were the only decorations adorning the walls.</p>
<p>Only two tables toward the back of the room were occupied. Two older gentlemen sat around one table along with wall playing checkers, while a young woman sat alone at a small corner table appearing deep in thought as she stared into an empty glass. If the friendly banter going on with the tall muscular bartender was any indication, the three middle age men wearing outdated sports coats and comb-overs sitting together at the bar were regulars. They looked like the stereotypical barflies portrayed in countless TV shows and movies.</p>
<p>Stan slapped a ten dollar bill on the bar and ordered a pitcher of Bud and one glass. He was watching the breaking news banner about a local car accident scroll across the screen of the muted TV above the bar when the woman appeared next to him. When the bartender returned with his pitcher she looked at him curiously. "You cannot possibly drink all of that by yourself," she stated emphatically.</p>
<p>Stan, wanting time alone to think, turned to confront his unwelcome companion. He recognized the woman immediately and a smile slowly curled on his lips. She was a striking beauty with dark eyes and long dark hair pulled back into a flowing ponytail. She was different than the women he was accustomed to meeting in bars or clubs. Instead of sinfully tight revealing club wear, the petite woman wore a light brown scoop-neck t-shirt tucked into desert camouflage pants, which were in turn tucked into black combat boots. The investigator in Stan couldn't help but wonder how many weapons she was concealing.</p>
<p>He huffed out a laugh before offering, "Then how about you join me?"</p>
<p>Having overheard the verbal exchange and witnessing the unspoken, the bartender placed a second glass on the bar. The woman bowed her head at Stan then picked up the glasses and headed back to her table with Stan following with the pitcher. When they were seated Stan filled both glasses and placed one in front of her. Plastering on his most charming smile he extended a hand across the table. "I guess I should introduce myself. The name's Scott Barrows, and you would be …?" he asked curiously.</p>
<p>The woman took a sip of her beer then with a friendly smile shook Stan's hand and stated simply, "Ziva. It is nice to meet you, Scott."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was still raining heavily when Tony pulled his car into the driveway and turned off the ignition. On the count of three, Gibbs and Tony made a break for it and bolted for the house. They were both laughing by the time they reached the front door. Gibbs flipped the switch on the wall just inside the door to a pair of wall sconces above the fireplace. Tony's shirt was damp causing him to shiver slightly so Gibbs quickly pulled the woven Marine Corp throw from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Tony's arms and shoulders. Gibbs was mindful that even though Tony had fully recovered from his bout with the plague years ago he was more susceptible to bronchitis and pneumonia due to the lasting damage done to his lungs from the infection that nearly took his life.</p>
<p>Gibbs embraced Tony from behind and placed a kiss behind his ear. "We better get you warmed up. Don't want you catching a cold. Here, have a seat and I'll start a fire," Gibbs said as he directed Tony over to the stone hearth.</p>
<p>Tony smiled as he watched Gibbs kneel down beside him and arranged several logs in the fireplace then stuff wadded up newspaper underneath them before striking a match and setting the paper and logs ablaze.</p>
<p>Tony closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation as he began to feel the heat from the fire almost instantly. Gibbs smiled then kissed the top of his head as he stood and headed to the kitchen, returning a couple of minutes later with two bottles of beer.</p>
<p>Gibbs handed both bottles to Tony then sat on the floor a few feet away with his back against the couch and his legs spread wide. He motioned for Tony to hand him one of the bottles then patted the floor between his legs and said, "C'mere." Tony did as he was told and sighed when he felt Gibbs' arms surround him as he was pulled flush back against Gibbs' strong chest.</p>
<p>They settled in and sipped on their beers while watching the flames dance behind the mesh screen as the cold driving rain outside beat against the windows.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm. This is nice, Jethro. Nice and toasty," Tony said with a contented sigh as he snuggled deeper into Gibbs' arms. "I could get used to this you know." Tony then craned his neck and smiled warmly up at Gibbs, who took the opportunity presented to lean down and place a tender kiss on Tony's lips. Tony tried in vain to wiggle around so that he could deepen the kiss. After several attempts, Gibbs chuckled against Tony's lips and murmured, "Hang on. I have an idea. Get up for a second."</p>
<p>Tony stood then watched as Gibbs pulled a pile of blankets and pillows from behind the couch and laid them out on the floor creating a makeshift bed in front of the roaring fire. Satisfied with the results Gibbs knelt on the blankets then took Tony's hand and pulled him down to join him, their bottles of beer now abandoned on the coffee table. They got situated with Tony on his back and Gibbs on his side propped up on his left arm so he could look down at the gorgeous man stretched out next to him.</p>
<p>Tony reached a hand up behind Gibbs' neck to pull him down for a proper kiss. The kiss started out languid and lazy, both willingly opening up to let their tongues dance together in a sensual tango until they were both nearly breathless. When Gibbs released Tony's lips he looked into the greenest eyes he had ever seen and saw desire and trust flash in them.</p>
<p>"Tony, I want to make love to you but I don't want us to rush things. We have plenty of time. So tell me Tony-tell me what you want," Gibbs pleaded softly.</p>
<p>Tony searched Gibbs' beautiful blue eyes for a moment before whispering, "I want you to make love to me. I love you, Jethro. I know it's crazy, but I really do. I trust you, and right now I want you so much it hurts."</p>
<p>Gibbs' heart skipped a beat at Tony's declaration and he nodded. "Okay then, but I need to get up for a minute. Be right back." He kissed Tony again before standing and jogging up the stairs.</p>
<p>Tony used the time to divest himself of his clothing, which he cast off creating a pile on the leather recliner near the fireplace. He peeled back the top blanket from the nest Gibbs had effectively created and wiggled under it until he was covered from the waist down leaving his chest bare.</p>
<p>Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Tony laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand waiting for him. Gibbs never broke eye contact as he walked over and tossed the items in his hand onto the hearth. Tony watched with a lascivious grin as Gibbs stripped out of his clothes, which joined Tony's in the chair.</p>
<p>Tony glanced over at the items Gibbs had tossed on the hearth and blushed slightly when he picked up the bottle of lube and a six-pack string of condoms. He raised an eyebrow at Gibbs and asked teasingly, "You planning on getting really lucky tonight, Marine?"</p>
<p>It was Gibbs' turn to blush especially since his cock was stirring and threatening to get really hard really fast. "I, uh, just, aw hell-I just grabbed what was in my nightstand."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled before tossing the condoms over onto the coffee table. He was already rock hard himself under the blanket, which he lifted up in a blatant invitation for Gibbs to join him. Seeing that Tony was hard too Gibbs smirked and joined him under the blanket.</p>
<p>They got back to the business of serious making out as their desire and passion built. After several minutes of Gibbs feasting on his lips and neck, Tony pulled back and demanded huskily, "Jethro, please. I want you inside me."</p>
<p>When Gibbs went to reach for the condoms, Tony grabbed his wrist. They locked eyes for a moment before Gibbs asked, "No condom? Tony, are you sure?"</p>
<p>Tony swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. We both just had our annual physicals and got tested, right? I'm clean. Jethro, I don't want anything between us unless you do."</p>
<p>Gibbs responded by gently pushing Tony down onto his back and covering the lean toned body with his own. "God Tony," Gibbs said breathily as he attacked Tony's neck, "what you do to me."</p>
<p>Tony's strong hands roamed over the expanse of Gibbs' back and down to his ass while Gibbs did his best to mark Tony as his by placing several bite marks along his shoulder and one high on his neck that would definitely require Tony to wear turtlenecks for a few days. Gibbs blindly grabbed the bottle of lube, flipped open the cap, and liberally coated his fingers.</p>
<p>Tony willingly surrendered to anything and everything Gibbs wanted to do to him. In that moment he felt loved, cherished, claimed and possessed by the man wreaking havoc with his senses. The smell of their mutual arousal, the feel of Gibbs' strong and sure hands caressing his skin, the erotic sounds emanating from deep within both of them, the salty taste of Gibbs' skin as Tony peppered his shoulders and chest with kisses, and the sight of blue eyes turned nearly black with desire.</p>
<p>Tony was sure he was going to completely lose what was left of his mind as Gibbs kissed and nipped his way down his chest stopping to thoroughly work over both nipples until they were almost painfully erect. Continuing his journey downward, Gibbs repeatedly swiped his tongue across the profusely leaking head of Tony's cock as one by one his slick fingers carefully and methodically worked in and out of Tony's body opening him up. When Gibbs hummed and looked up as he licked the precum from his lips Tony nearly came undone. "Oh dear God. Jethro, I'm so close, but I don't want to come yet. Want you inside me first. Please, Jethro," he managed to pant out before slamming his eyes shut in an attempt to gain some semblance of control over what he knew was sure to be the mother of all mind-blowing orgasms.</p>
<p>Gibbs in turn felt honored by how sweetly Tony was giving himself to him without reservation or hesitation. Satisfied that Tony was stretched enough to accommodate his larger than average size, Gibbs pulled his fingers out and guided his painfully swollen cock to nudge Tony's entrance. He lifted Tony's left leg to rest on his shoulder then took a deep breath and pushed in until the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Gibbs nearly came right then when Tony let out an unearthly moan and thrust his hips up in an attempt to pull Gibbs further inside.</p>
<p>"Slow down Tony. We gotta go slow or this is gonna be over way too soon," Gibbs said with a pleasurable groan.</p>
<p>Tony locked his eyes on Gibbs' and nodded. "I'm good Jethro. I wanna feel all of you," he panted as he thrust his hips up again eager to have the man he loved deep inside him.</p>
<p>Gibbs wanted nothing more than to oblige and when he felt that Tony was accepting and relaxed he slowly surged forward until he was fully seated inside Tony's welcoming body. Keeping the tempo slow with long lazy strokes, Gibbs lowered himself down to rest on his elbows and kissed Tony deeply. They traded kisses and exchanged panted murmured endearments as they slowly rocked together taking each other to nearly unimaginable heights. It was evident by the change in their breathing and the litany of curses they began uttering that both of them were close to climaxing.</p>
<p>The pace suddenly picked up when in answer to Tony's panted demands Gibbs raised up onto his hands and began pounding into Tony, repeatedly nailing his prostate in the process. Moments later Gibbs simultaneously felt Tony's release shoot out and splatter against their stomachs as his internal muscles clamped down around his cock. Gibbs came a few seconds later, burying himself to the hilt before spurting his release deep inside Tony's body with a loud groan.</p>
<p>"Jesus Tony," Gibbs managed to say as he nearly collapsed on his sated lover. He carefully lowered himself down and was instantly wrapped in Tony's strong arms as they rode out the aftershocks from their blinding orgasms.</p>
<p>"That was amazing," Tony murmured in Gibbs' ear as he ran his hands soothingly up and down his back. "I never dreamed it could be like this. God Jethro."</p>
<p>Gibbs pushed himself back up onto his hands and looked down on Tony, his sweaty hair sticking up in every possible direction, kiss-swollen lips slightly parted, and a light sheen of sweat glistening on his flushed skin. Tony DiNozzo basking in the afterglow of making love had to be the most beautiful thing Gibbs had ever seen.</p>
<p>"You okay," Gibbs asked as he gently brushed a few errant strands of hair from Tony's forehead as his spent cock naturally slipped out of Tony's body.</p>
<p>Tony whimpered at the loss then let out a tired chuckle and said, "I am way better than okay. Thank you Jethro."</p>
<p>Gibbs pecked a kiss on Tony's lips and replied softly, "You are more than welcome."</p>
<p>The unbelievably strange day caught up with Tony and he yawned. Orgasms always made him sleepy anyway, but what he experienced with Gibbs was something else entirely. Gibbs declared bedtime then got up to retrieve a washcloth from the dryer in the laundry room off of the kitchen to clean them up a bit. It was agreed that a long hot shower could wait until morning as they got comfortable with Gibbs on his back and Tony on his side snuggled in close with an arm resting on Gibbs' stomach and his hand tracing small circles over Gibbs' heart.</p>
<p>"G'night, Jethro. I love you," Tony said around a jaw-cracking yawn.</p>
<p>"Good night, Tony. I love you, too," Gibbs replied with a soft chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's a short chapter that will hopefully set up some upcoming conversations. Yep, Gibbs is actually going to have to talk about his feelings! That should be fun, especially when he talks to Vance!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or places and I am not making any money from this work of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs cracked one eye open when the smell of strong fresh brewed coffee assaulted him. He attempted to stretch but his back was stiff and sore from sleeping on the floor. He groaned with relief after rolling onto his side and twisting his torso causing several vertebrae to pop loudly. Hearing a snicker coming from across the room, Gibbs propped himself up on his elbows and overtly leered through bleary half-open eyes at Tony standing dressed only in a pair of boxer briefs leaning against the archway to the dining room and smirking at him over the rim of a coffee mug.</p>
<p>"Miss me already," Tony asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow as he crossed the room and handed a second steaming mug to Gibbs, who immediately took a big gulp and moaned appreciatively before setting the mug down on the hearth. He then reached into the pile of discarded clothes in the recliner blindly searching for his underwear. "Damn Jethro! You have lead lining in your mouth or something?"</p>
<p>Gibbs shimmied into his boxer shorts and fixed a glare at Tony who smiled sweetly back at him. He yawned then stood and stretched properly before bending over to pick up his mug. "Thanks for the coffee, Tony. That's good work."</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes before loosely draping his free arm over Gibbs' shoulder. "I was going to surprise you and make us a nice breakfast, but you don't have any damn food in the house. So I was thinking we could grab a shower and then I'll take you to IHOP. Whadya say?"</p>
<p>Gibbs finished off his coffee in three more gulps then grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him toward the stairs. Tony furrowed his brow in confusion when Gibbs suddenly released his hand and headed back toward the coffee table, but laughed when he realized the reason why. Gibbs, living up to the credo of always being prepared, had exchanged his empty coffee mug for the bottle of lube. As he passed Tony on his way to the stairs he flashed a devilish smile and said huskily, "We're gonna need this."</p>
<p>Tony slowly turned and watched as Gibbs climbed the stairs taking them two at a time. He swallowed hard and wondered if his aching ass was up for another pounding so soon. When he reached the bathroom, Gibbs was already naked and adjusting the water temperature in the shower. Tony sat his coffee down on the vanity then took a moment to appreciate the view as he stepped out of his underwear and followed Gibbs into the shower. The combination of the hot water and gentle massage setting of the shower head did wonders to work the knots and aches out of his muscles.</p>
<p>Tony smiled when he felt a soapy washcloth glide across his abdomen while Gibbs pulled him back flush against his body. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as Gibbs peppered his shoulders and neck with kisses as he lovingly ran the washcloth all over Tony's lightly tanned skin. Tony intended to return the favor, but if the hard cock trapped between their bodies was any indication Gibbs had other ideas. "Tony," Gibbs murmured seductively in his ear, "I want you to fuck me."</p>
<p>Tony's slowly turned in Gibbs' arms and gaped at him for a moment, positive that he had completely misunderstood the request. Seeing Gibbs' pupils fully blown with lust, want, and need caused Tony to gasp audibly. Gibbs slapped the bottle of lube into Tony's hand then kissed him tenderly before pulling back. "We're equals here, Tony, and I want you," Gibbs stated emphatically as he took in the stunned expression on Tony's beautiful face. He ran his hand down Tony's body and gently took Tony's semi-erect cock in his hand and began slowly stroking it. Tony let out a soft moan and closed his eyes again in response to the stimulation as his cock grew in Gibbs' skilled hand. When Tony was fully hard, Gibbs whispered in his ear, "I want to feel this-all of this inside me."</p>
<p>Tony's eyes shot open, and he swallowed hard before suddenly pouncing and claiming Gibbs' lips in a bruising kiss. After thoroughly mapping his mouth, Tony spun Gibbs around to face the shower wall and panted in his ear, "You better hang on, Marine."</p>
<p>Tony was sure he was dreaming at the feel of the entire length of his cock being encased in the welcoming velvety warmth of Gibbs' ass. In the hundreds if not thousands of dreams and fantasies Tony had about the man over the past decade it was always Gibbs, the most alpha male he had ever met, topping him. Tony never allowed even the remotest of possibilities to creep into his lust-filled mind that Gibbs would ever consent to him, or any man for that matter, shoving their cock up his ass! It simply did not jive with Tony's perception of the man.</p>
<p>Tony had been fully intent on driving Gibbs out of his mind by slowly taking him to the edge then pulling him back from the brink, first with his well-lubed fingers as he carefully worked him open then with his cock, but things didn't quite go as planned. It took Gibbs threatening him with a week of filing and the mother of all head slaps if he didn't "for God's sake fuck me already" for Tony to relent and take him at an almost brutal pace. He stroked Gibbs to completion as he fought the overwhelming need to come wanting them to climax together. They shouted each other's name when they finally came together before sliding down the shower wall in a sated, boneless heap.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The water was uncomfortably cold by the time they came down from their orgasmic highs. Gibbs managed to reach up and turned off the water. He then slowly stood and stepped out of the shower on wobbly legs to grab two large bath towels from under the sink. Tony grumbled as he gently patted himself dry before wrapping the scratchy towel around his waist. "For God's sake man, get some fabric softener or at least dryer sheets!"</p>
<p>Tony glared at a smirking unrepentant Gibbs in the mirror a few minutes later when he tilted his head to the side while shaving and got his first good look at the vivid purple hickey on the side of his neck, where no ordinary shirt collar could possibly cover it. "Dammit, Gibbs," Tony barked out with a laugh. "You know, you're lucky it's turtleneck season!" Tony couldn't really be mad about the hickey. After all, he did want to be marked by Gibbs and marked he most definitely was.</p>
<p>Gibbs shrugged unapologetically and continued shaving earning a firm smack on his left ass cheek, which even through the towel wrapped around his waist packed a nasty sting.</p>
<p>"Ouch! DiNozzo, are you trying to make me cut myself?" They turned and stared at each other and burst out laughing. There they stood, faces half covered with lather, razors in hand looking like two quick draw gunslingers in an old western movie.</p>
<p>When they finally finished shaving, Gibbs raised a curious eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame and watched Tony rummage through his dresser and nick his favorite red hooded Marine Corp sweatshirt. He pulled it on with his jeans from last night, now warm and dry after a few minutes tumbling in the dryer. Tony returned the look with a cheeky grin. "What? You don't have any turtlenecks and I didn't bring anything that will cover a gigantic monster hickey."</p>
<p>Gibbs chuckled and shook his head as he snatched an old faded navy blue NIS t-shirt from the pile of shirts in the drawer and put it on over a long-sleeved white t-shirt. He stepped into a pair of faded jeans and looked at Tony questioningly when he noticed him scowling. "Something wrong, Tony," he asked before grabbing two pairs of socks from the top drawer of his dresser and throwing one pair to Tony.</p>
<p>Tony caught them and sighed mournfully. "Those jeans are too baggy. I like the butt huggers you had on last night."</p>
<p>They took separate cars to the IHOP because they both had prior commitments later that day. Gibbs had promised weeks ago to go fishing with Fornell at noon and Tony was expected at McGee's in the afternoon with pizza and beer to watch the Cowboys-Redskins game. Over hearty breakfasts of pancakes, hash browns, bacon, toast, and bottomless cups of coffee they discussed how they were going to handle coming out officially as a couple.</p>
<p>Gibbs agreed with Tony assertion that it was probably best to keep the news to a pretty small circle of their closest and most trusted friends, at least for the time being. It was almost frighteningly clear that no one supposedly already in the know had a problem with them being together. In fact, they were both a bit overwhelmed by the encouragement and support they had already received.</p>
<p>The one wild card was Ziva. Her attitude toward Tony seemed to shift from friendly to contemptuous without any rhyme or reason. She would say the most hurtful, cruel things and cut Tony down one day, then be all sweet and flirtatious with him the next. He could typically tell within the first ten minutes of arriving in the bullpen which way she was liable to go on any given day.</p>
<p>Ziva, Abby, and Palmer were also going to be at McGee's for the game. Tony offered to talk to Ziva and make sure she was okay with the change in their relationship. "I just hope she's okay with us," Tony said with a frown. "We might be in big trouble if she's not."</p>
<p>"Tony, she either accepts it or she doesn't. Maybe we should go ahead and tell Vance and give him a heads up, just in case Ziver does have a problem with us now. I'm supposed to meet with him first thing tomorrow anyway. He's the only one we really have to worry about," Gibbs warned. Before Tony could protest telling Vance so soon, Gibbs grabbed his hand. "Tony, it's gonna be okay. Trust me?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded hesitantly, and then for some reason suddenly started giggling. At Gibbs' bemused expression Tony said with a chuckle, "Man, I can't wait to see the look on Vance's face when we tell him."</p>
<p>Finally, the subject of Stan came up making Tony instantly regret eating a big breakfast. Gibbs squeezed his hand and said, "Hey, we can talk to Stan together if you want. Hell, he may decide to stay afloat or request a transfer halfway around the world if he knows you are with me now."</p>
<p>Tony nodded and sighed. "I think I should be the one to tell him. But Jethro, what if he still wants to transfer back to D.C.? I walked out on him twenty damn years ago, but he shows up at your house yesterday and asks you for advice on winning me back? I don't get it and it kind of freaks me out. I think we're gonna have to tell Vance about me and him too. I hate it, but I don't think there's any way to avoid it," Tony said sadly.</p>
<p>Gibbs grinned proudly at Tony and said, "Pretty brave there, DiNozzo. I'm proud of you."</p>
<p>Tony let out a relieved sigh and smiled back at Gibbs as their waitress showed up with the check. Tony snatched it off the table then pulled out his wallet and dropped enough bills on the table to cover the check and a nice tip. When they stepped out into the crisp fall morning, Tony pulled Gibbs around the side of the building for a proper good-bye kiss.</p>
<p>"You and Fornell have fun fishing," Tony said as he pulled a face and shuddered at the thought of dealing with slimy, smelly fish all day. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>Gibbs pecked Tony on the lips and looked into his eyes. "Call me later and let me know how your talk goes with Ziver." After one last all too brief kiss they parted and got into their respective cars. Tony turned right out of the parking lot and watched in the rear view mirror as Gibbs turned left to head toward home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony unlocked his apartment and dropped his bag on the floor next to the door. He tossed his keys onto the breakfast bar and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before heading down the hallway to his bedroom. He decided that showing up at McGee's place wearing a sweatshirt that obviously belonged to Gibbs would lead to a barrage of questions, so Tony changed into a soft dark green turtleneck.</p>
<p>The grandfather's clock in the corner of the living room struck ten o'clock. Since he didn't need to be at McGee's until a little before 4:00, Tony settled in to pay his bills and balance his checkbook after throwing a load of towels into the washer. He snickered to himself as he filled the dispenser with Snuggle fabric softener and made a mental note to grab a bottle for Gibbs.</p>
<p>An hour later with his bills paid, checkbook balanced and towels now tumbling in the dryer, Tony set to work tidying up his apartment. He had learned long ago that doing housework was much more tolerable with some tunes cranked up. After setting the iPod connected to his top of the line stereo to shuffle, he danced around the kitchen to "Happy Feet" as he unloaded the dishwasher and put the dishes away. The music wasn't loud enough to disturb his neighbors, but it was loud enough that he didn't hear the phone in the living room ringing.</p>
<p>With his arms loaded down with pizza boxes and a 12-pack of beer Tony stood on the front porch and leaned on the doorbell. He rolled his eyes when McGee opened the door with a knowing smirk firmly in place.</p>
<p>"You gonna make me stand here all day, Probie? My arms are kinda falling asleep," Tony barked in mock exasperation.</p>
<p>McGee snickered then took the beer and waved Tony inside. "Guess you were too busy yesterday to call me," McGee asked accusingly. "Everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, great in fact. Sorry I didn't call you back. Spent the day working on the boat with Gibbs, then we went out for dinner, and I guess I forgot," Tony said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Tony took a good look around as he followed McGee into the kitchen. McGee had used the advance from his last book to put a sizable down payment on a newer three bedroom, two and a half bathroom suburban Alexandria house two years ago. The house was tastefully and conservatively decorated to suit McGee's tastes despite Abby having a hand in picking out many of the furnishings.</p>
<p>After putting the 12-pack in the refrigerator, McGee turned around to find Tony leaning against the counter staring down at the floor. "Tony, something wrong?"</p>
<p>Tony's head snapped up and he met McGee's concerned expression. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking. Hey McGee, have you talked to Ziva since Friday night?"</p>
<p>McGee took a deep breath. "Yeah. Not sure if she's gonna show up today. She kind of freaked out when we told her about you and Gibbs. Not sure why, really. Abby has been trying to get a hold of her since yesterday morning but keeps getting voicemail. Tony, I think you're gonna have to talk to her."</p>
<p>"That was the plan," Tony said with a sigh. "I hope she shows up. I don't want to wait until we're at work tomorrow to try and talk to her. I want to make sure she's okay with me and Gibbs. If she's not, Gibbs and I will have to tell Vance, and God only knows what he'll do. Guess we'll find out, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Abby, Palmer and I were talking about that last night. We have your backs, Tony, and so does Ducky. I know you won't let your relationship, whatever it ends up being, affect the team. As far as I'm concerned, if Ziva can't deal with it she can transfer to another team," McGee said as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest in a show of defiant solidarity with Tony and Gibbs.</p>
<p>Tony swallowed hard a few times before finally croaking out a sincere and heartfelt, "Thanks McGee." McGee smiled and nodded at Tony.</p>
<p>Abby broke the emotional spell as she bounced into the kitchen from the garage loaded down with grocery bags full of additional snacks and drinks for the football game. McGee rushed to relieve her of several bags earning a loving kiss. Abby beamed at Tony then ran over and kissed his cheek. "Hey Tony! How's Gibbs? Where's Gibbs? Oh my God, don't tell me you already broke up? Oh no! Oh my poor Tony," Abby rambled before he grabbed her shoulders and started laughing.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Abs! Gibbs went fishing with Fornell. Promised him a few weeks ago I guess. Don't worry my Mistress of the Dark, Gibbs and I are just fine," he muttered while waggling his eyebrows. Abby jumped up and down squealing loudly and McGee rolled his eyes dramatically causing Tony to double over laughing. No one heard the knock on the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly 9:00 by the time Tony finally got back to his place. He unlocked the door and switched on the light then crossed the room to pour a double single malt scotch to take out onto his rooftop patio off of the living room. It was his favorite place to sit and relax whether over donuts, coffee, and the Sunday Post sports section on a rare weekend off, or a cold beer to unwind after a long day of working a difficult case. Tony had splurged on hiring a professional landscaper to create a country garden complete with a rustic fountain, large stone planters filled with hardy perennial plants and flowering shrubs, and a pergola overhang to provide a bit of shade during the hot summer months. Solar powered landscape lights and small concealed outdoor speakers created an ideal setting for a small intimate gathering, not that Tony ever planned to entertain.</p>
<p>The patio was his refuge where he could sit back and let the sounds of the city wash over him from his perch high above the bustling street below. He threw open the French doors then plopped down onto a thickly padded chaise lounge and sighed contentedly. With his long legs stretched out in front of him he took a sip of his scotch and let the events of the day replay in his head.</p>
<p>Ziva showed up while Tony, McGee and Abby were talking and laughing in the kitchen as they worked together to set up the breakfast bar as a makeshift buffet. They suddenly stopped laughing when they all noticed Ziva standing in the kitchen doorway looking uncharacteristically subdued.</p>
<p>Forcing a smile, Ziva said, "I am sorry for just walking in McGee. I knocked but you must not have heard me."</p>
<p>McGee, both surprised and relieved that Ziva had decided to show up, smiled warmly at her. "That's okay Ziva, come on in. Glad you could make it. You want a beer," he asked as he pulled a bottle from the refrigerator, twisted off the cap, and carried it over to her. She accepted the bottle with a polite nod and a thank you before stepping further into the kitchen. She hazarded a sideways glance and noticed Tony and Abby leaning against the counter by the sink, both eyeing her curiously.</p>
<p>"Hello Abby, hello Tony," she greeted with a curt nod.</p>
<p>Abby slowly walked over to Ziva and resisted her natural urge to pull her into a hug. "Hey Ziva, I'm glad you came. I tried calling you a bunch of times yesterday. Didn't you get my messages," Abby asked sounding almost timid.</p>
<p>Ziva gave her a weak smile. "Yes Abby, I did, but I need time to think about some of the things we said." She stared back at Abby for a moment then asked nervously, "I am ready to talk now, if you would still like to. Do you think we could we step outside for a few minutes, to talk in private?" Abby grinned and nodded enthusiastically then led Ziva out through the sliding patio door and onto the large deck off of the adjoining dining room.</p>
<p>Tony was left standing in the kitchen staring at McGee, who was munching on and handful of corn chips and didn't appear the least bit troubled. "Uh s'cuse me McFrito, you want to tell me what the hell that was all about?"</p>
<p>McGee rolled his eyes and said, "I told you. Ziva kind of freaked out the other night. I'm not sure what set her off, but after Abby and I explained the situation with you and Gibbs she said some shit about you and Abby got really pissed. They got into a big argument. Palmer tried to step in, but Ziva stormed out. Abby tried to call her yesterday and last night to apologize and talk, but she just kept getting voicemail. Tony, you really need to talk to her. I didn't get the impression that she was mad or really upset about finding out about you and Gibbs. In fact, she muttered something about already knowing about him. I think she's upset that she didn't know about you. Tony, I think Ziva was pissed off because she has feelings-for you."</p>
<p>Tony closed his eyes and dropped his head. "I was afraid of that. Things have gotten weird between us ever since CI Ray blew into town. McGee, I'm really sorry you guys got stuck in the middle. I shouldn't have left it to you to tell her. Think maybe you and Abs can give me and Ziva a few minutes to talk before Palmer gets here?" McGee looked at his watch and responded with a nod and a pat on the shoulder as he walked past Tony. He went outside and stayed with Abby after sending Ziva back inside to talk to Tony.</p>
<p>"Can we sit," Tony asked motioning for Ziva to take a seat at the kitchen table. Ziva pulled out the chair across from Tony and together they sat for several moments of awkward silence before Tony finally spoke. "Look Ziva, I'm really sorry you had to find out about me and Gibbs the way you did. It's my fault. I should have been the one to tell you. It's just, well, everything happened so fast the other night, and I'm still a little freaked out myself."</p>
<p>"Where is Gibbs? I thought for sure he would be here," Ziva asked coolly.</p>
<p>"Um, he went fishing with Fornell. Don't ask. They planned it weeks ago I guess. Um, Ziva, are you gonna be okay with this, with me and Gibbs I mean? McGee said you freaked out and got in a fight with Abby. It won't change how Gibbs and I feel, but for the sake of the team, and our friendships, we need to know if it's going to be a problem."</p>
<p>"I just do not understand, Tony," Ziva exclaimed with a touch of hurt and bitterness in her voice. "It is so sudden and it does not make any sense!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>What Tony had hoped would be a quick little chat turned into a much longer in depth talk that he simply was not prepared for. Painful events from the past, including his heartbreaking relationship with Jeanne and then Jenny getting killed, were dredged up as Ziva plead her case that their relationship had evolved over the last couple of years from mere friendship into something deeper and more meaningful. She reminded him that she was the one who was there for him after Jeanne, and how things changed for the better between them after her disastrous relationship with Ray Cruz imploded. They had gone from harmless flirting, sniping, and teasing to actually talking and sharing personal aspects of their lives.</p>
<p>Tony admitted that he had been physically attracted to her in the beginning, but then he plainly reminded her of the whole mess with Rivkin and her hurtful and unfounded allegations that he basically murdered her lover out of spite and jealously. With everything that transpired after that incident, it became down to a lack of trust coupled with a sense of betrayal that Tony simply could not get past.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Ziva. I know we've been through a lot together, both good and bad, but after our little trip to Israel when you had me turned over to Mossad and my lovely chat with your father, there's no way you and I could ever be together. On the job I know I can trust you with my life and to have my six, but after everything that happened after you turned your back on me because of Rivkin, I just can't afford to trust you with my heart. I've tried to let it go and move past it, but I just can't," Tony said sadly.</p>
<p>Ziva countered with questions about the hundreds of one-night stands he constantly bragged about. She could not understand how Tony could sleep with so many women and now suddenly be gay and in love with Gibbs. She went so far as to question if some of his conquests had actually been men and if that is the real reason why no one on the team ever got to meet any of Tony's dates.</p>
<p>Tony ran a hand down his face and let out an exasperated sigh. "No, they were all women, and for the record Gibbs and I are both bisexual, not gay. I didn't have a clue about him being bi until the other night. Shocked the hell out of me when he smiled at me and told me he was interested. That's why we left. We went back to my place to talk. Look, this isn't the time or the place to get into all of this, but other than Gibbs there's only been one other guy in my life. It happened way back when I was in college. Gibbs is only the second man I've ever had feelings for, and I'm not gonna give him up." Not knowing what else to say Tony shrugged.</p>
<p>"But why now, and why Gibbs," Ziva asked in utter confusion and frustration.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "I honestly don't know. Timing, I guess. I never dreamed that Gibbs could feel the same way about me. I've been crazy about him for years though, pretty much since the day we met. I knew I'd never have the guts to tell him to his face, so I wrote the song instead. I never thought he'd hear it and I didn't expect him to be there Friday night, but Abby made him promise to show up. Ziva, there's no one in the world that I respect or admire more than Gibbs, and I know for a fact that he will never intentionally hurt me or lie to me. Well, that is unless he's under orders from Vance or Sec Nav, but as long as I've known him he has never lied to me on a personal level."</p>
<p>When Ziva nodded sadly in understanding, Tony decided to lighten the mood so with a smile and a wink he said in a stage whisper, "Not to mention, he's pretty damn hot and sexier than hell!"</p>
<p>Ziva couldn't hold back a laugh at that. "Yes, Tony, he is, but I do not need to hear any details!" Tony blushed slightly then joined in the laughter until Ziva sobered and said, "Tony, I am sorry. I was wrong not to trust you and not to believe you about Mikal and my father's involvement. I also wish you could have told me how you felt about Gibbs. It hurt knowing that you did not trust me. I may need some time to get used to the idea of you and Gibbs, um, being together, but if you are happy then I will stand by you-both of you."</p>
<p>Tony stood and offered his hand to Ziva, which she took with a shy smile. He pulled her to her feet and pulled her into a gentle friendly hug. "Thanks. So we're good then, and you and Abs kissed and made up?" he mumbled into her hair. "I don't want to lose you as a friend because of this."</p>
<p>Ziva pulled back in his arms and smiled. "Everything is fine, Tony. Maybe one day we can sit down and really talk. I don't want anything to come between us and keep us from being partners and friends either. Just give me time." When she heard a loud collective boo coming from the living room she took Tony's face in her hands and kissed his cheek. "We should join the others. I think we are missing the football game, though I still do not understand why it is called football." Tony chuckled and with his hands on her shoulders steered her into the living room to take a seat a seat in McGee's leather recliner. The Cowboys had just scored their second touchdown and were up 14-7 over the 'Skins midway through the first quarter.</p>
<p>At half-time everyone adjourned to the kitchen to load up plates with pizza and a take-out pasta dish Palmer had picked up on the way over. Fresh beers were passed out and everyone returned to their seats in time for the second half kick-off.</p>
<p>Tony plopped down on the couch next to Palmer and got settled in. "Hey Gremlin, glad you could join us," Tony teased around a mouthful of pizza before glancing over at McGee and Abby, who were cuddled up on the adjacent loveseat. The three of them exchanged understanding nods that the 'Ziva situation' had been successfully resolved.</p>
<p>Abby refused to let Tony leave until he fessed up to what happened with Gibbs over the weekend and she insisted on hearing all of the sordid details. Sitting around the fire pit in the backyard after the Cowboys 35-7 rout of the Redskins, Tony ran down the more PG-rated events of the weekend. He purposefully omitted mentioning his run ins with Stan.</p>
<p>"Friday night after the show we went to my place and talked, and I mean we just talked," Tony said while fixing a pointed look at Abby, who huffed and pouted at the lack of juicy details. He then told them about spending Saturday afternoon working on the boat, their dinner date, meeting Norman and Lydia in the park, and the car accident they were nearly involved in. Abby whined like a petulant child when he gave her a sly wink and told her that everything else was classified.</p>
<p>"Gibb and I aren't planning on telling Vance about us unless we absolutely have to," he announced a few moments later. "He hates me enough that he would probably transfer my ass to the moon if he found out. I want you all to know that nothing at work is going to change. I'm sure Gibbs will still yell at me and smack my head like he always has. At work he is still my boss; no special treatment and how we work as a team will not change. Whatever happens out of the office stays out of the office. For now only you guys, Ducky and Fornell know about us, and we'd really like to keep it that way, okay?" His stern look morphed into a grin when they nodded in unison with a chorus of "sure thing, Tony."</p>
<p>Tony stood and made a show of looking at his watch and declaring that it was getting late and he better head home. Abby wiped a happy tear from her eye and hugged Tony for all he was worth. She held on tight and only released him when he squeaked out that he couldn't breathe. McGee followed up with slap on the back and a handshake.</p>
<p>"Hey Tony," Palmer called out as Tony turned to walk away. When Tony turned back and looked at him curiously he continued, "I really hope this works out for you, and um, Agent Gibbs. It's good to see you happy." A congratulatory handshake turned into a brief manly hug.</p>
<p>"Thanks Palmer. I appreciate that," Tony said with a smile before calling out a "good night" and waving to McGee and Abby.</p>
<p>"Tony, we will talk again, yes," Ziva asked quietly as she walked with Tony to his car.</p>
<p>"Yep and soon, I promise. G'night, Z, and thanks," he said sincerely before climbing behind the wheel and turning the key bringing the engine roaring to life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony finished off his drink and headed back inside as the chilly night air caused him to shiver. While locking the patio doors he noticed the red light on his answering machine flashing. He had only been gone one day, so his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he looked and saw that he had 12 messages. He had been considering getting rid of his land line altogether since the only people he wanted to talk to called him on his cell. The only calls he got at home were from telemarketers and political campaigns with an occasional call from his dad thrown in every couple of months. He pushed the "Play" button and headed back to the bar for one more finger of scotch before calling it a day. After a number of hang-ups and one call from Amber something-or-other, who called him a jerk and an asshole for not calling her after their date a couple of weeks ago, a familiar soft but almost desperate sounding voice came through the speaker.</p>
<p>"Hey T, uh, it's Stan. I really need to see you. We need to talk. I'll call back later." *Beep*</p>
<p>Tony stared at the answering machine and was startled when his cell phone suddenly rang. Relieved to see "Gibbs" show up on the caller ID when he pulled his phone from his pocket, Tony let out the breath he had been holding before answering. "Hey Jethro! How was the fishing? You get a big one for me?" Tony teased. Hearing Jethro's soothing voice calmed him and Stan's message was all but forgotten, at least for the time being.</p>
<p>They talked for nearly an hour, which Tony figured had to be a record for Gibbs. After Gibbs regaled him with the story of the "big one that got away", Tony told him all about his rather emotional talk with Ziva and his promise that they would talk again soon. Satisfied that the Ziva crisis had been averted, Gibbs followed up by admitting that he had been coerced into sharing more with Fornell than he had ever intended, getting a laugh out of Tony who was positive that he could actually hear Gibbs blushing. Tony in turn confessed to telling the others about their date. "Of course, I left out the best parts," he murmured huskily, letting his voice drop in register.</p>
<p>They made plans for dinner the next night with the standard caveat of barring a new case. Tony offered to cook one of his famous pasta dishes and there was no way Gibbs would ever turn that down. Gibbs offered to bring a bottle of wine and Tony reminded him to bring his kit too, sounding almost bashful at the prospect of making love with Gibbs again. They were both stifling yawns by the time they finally said their good nights.</p>
<p>"Good night, Tony. Love you."</p>
<p>"Night, Jethro. Sweet dreams. I love you too."</p>
<p>As soon as Tony flipped his phone closed his land line rang again. He tossed back the last bit of his scotch and walked over to where the phone and answering machine sat on a small writing desk in the corner of the room. The caller's number appeared as "Blocked" on the caller ID so Tony again let the machine pick up.</p>
<p>"T, please pick up. I know you're home now and we really need to talk," Stan begged. After a few seconds of silence he growled impatiently, "Okay fine, but you can't just ignore me. We will talk soon." *Beep*</p>
<p>Tony stared at the red light flashing anew. Hearing a sound out in the hallway, he spun around and immediately noticed that he had forgotten to lock his front door. He ran over and turned the deadbolt, sliding the security chain in place for good measure. He leaned back against the door breathing hard before slowly sliding down to the floor. "How did he know I was home? How does he know where I live? How did he get my phone number? Oh shit, he sounded pissed! What the hell does he want from me?"</p>
<p>He thought about calling Gibbs but decided against it and got ready for bed after checking all the doors and windows. It was silly since he lived on the top floor of the building, and Tony had to remind himself that he was a grown man and an armed federal agent. He could take care of himself and didn't need Gibbs to come running to the rescue to protect him like he was some damsel in distress. After taking care of his nightly routine, Tony took his loaded Sig from the decorative wooden lock-box on his dresser where it was stored and placed it next to the alarm clock on his nightstand. He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. He turned off the bedside lamp and sighed as he realized how much he wished Gibbs was there with him. Snuggling in under the covers and smiling at the memory of making love with Gibbs for the first time Tony fell into a restless sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Across town, Gibbs was finishing tidying up his workbench when he heard footsteps coming across the floor upstairs then down the basement steps. A sly grin slowly formed on his lips at the thought of Tony missing him and coming over to spend the night. He frowned and his brow furrowed when he turned and saw Stan standing at the foot of the stairs instead.</p>
<p>"Hey Boss," Stan said flatly as he made his way over to Gibbs. As he did so many times when an unexpected visitor, usually Tony or Fornell, showed up unannounced, Gibbs dumped some nails out a small mason jar, gave it a cursory dusting out with an old dirty rag, and poured a good measure of bourbon into it. He handed the small glass to Stan and poured an equal amount into the old chipped coffee mug he kept on the workbench. After a silent toast, Stan said tiredly, "Thanks."</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded and leaned against the workbench. A quick appraisal of his former partner made it clear that Stan was upset about something. His demeanor was off and he wore a deep frown and had a kind of far off look in his eyes. Out of curiosity and concern Gibbs asked, "What brings you by this time, Stan? Everything okay?"</p>
<p>Stan shrugged and huffed out a breath. "Guess I was just bored. Figured it was early enough that you'd still be down here."</p>
<p>Noticing that Stan would not or could not look him in the eye, Gibbs cocked his head and said more authoritatively, "You wanna try that again? What's really going on?"</p>
<p>Stan sighed then dropped down to sit on a dusty wooden sawhorse next to the workbench. "I saw him again last night, but this time he was on a date."</p>
<p>Gibbs didn't need to ask who "he" was. Obviously, Stan had seen him and Tony together the night before. Gibbs narrowed his eyes and carefully contemplated his next move. Deciding to feign ignorance, Gibbs decided to find out what Stan's intentions were now that he had seen them together. Gibbs had the advantage of Stan being unaware that Tony had told him about their past relationship, but he knew that he needed to proceed with caution.</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted for effect hoping to get some reaction. "Stan, why the hell are you still hung up on this guy? I mean Jesus, it ended twenty goddam years ago!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it did, but I never got over it-or him. I know I screwed up royally, but I really loved him, Gibbs. Still do. No one before or since has made me feel the way he did. I want him back, and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back," Stan stated emphatically, finally looking Gibbs dead in the eye.</p>
<p>Gibbs' hands involuntarily balled into fists, his possessive nature suddenly shifting into overdrive. Stan was throwing down the gauntlet and directly challenging him, with Tony as the prize to be awarded to the champion. Gibbs took Stan's challenge as a direct threat, so he cleared his throat and asked straight up, "Just how far are you willing to go, Stan?"</p>
<p>Stan gave a satisfied smirk in response. "Like I said, I'll do whatever it takes." Stan tossed back the rest of his drink and slammed the small jar down onto the workbench. He eyed Gibbs for a moment then stood and turned toward the stairs. "He's worth fighting for Gibbs, and I fight to win. Thanks for the drink."</p>
<p>Gibbs watched as Stan trotted up the stairs. He heard his heavy footsteps cross the living room floor above followed by the front door slamming shut. He stood there unmoved as Stan's words sank in. He could not and would not take Stan's veiled threat lightly because there was simply too much at stake. He reached for his phone wanting and needing to hear Tony's voice to know that he was safe. He was about to press the speed dial number for Tony's cell, but instead he flipped his phone shut and bolted for the stairs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony was startled awake by someone pounding on his front door. It took a few seconds to clear the fog of sleep and he grumbled as he rolled out of bed and belted his robe loosely around his waist. "Jesus Christ, I'm coming," he yelled at the incessant pounding on the door. He looked through the peep hole then quickly unchained and unbolted the door. He barely had the door open when Gibbs burst in and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>"Tony, you all right," Gibbs asked sounding more than a little worried. He made a quick assessment of Tony, who was perfectly fine except for his hair sticking up in a dozen different directions. Gibbs suddenly felt like an idiot for showing up in the middle of the night and bursting in like a knight in shining armor. Tony had obviously been tucked safely away in bed and asleep.</p>
<p>Getting over his initial shock, Tony barked, "I'm fine! Gibbs, what the hell are you doing here? It's like 1:00 in the damn morning! You know, my boss is not going to be happy with me showing up for work after only getting five minutes of sleep!"</p>
<p>Gibbs, noticing that Tony was looking at him like he had completely lost his mind, looked down at his feet and mumbled an apology for waking him unnecessarily.</p>
<p>"S'cuse me? Did you just apologize," Tony asked with a hand held up behind his ear for effect. "Gibbs, Jethro, what the hell is going on that you had to rush over here and bust my door down in the middle of the night?"</p>
<p>"Um, I missed you?" Gibbs replied sheepishly, trying not to sound as idiotic as he felt and failing miserably. He looked away as he felt his cheeks flush.</p>
<p>Tony snorted then put his hands on his hips and glared at Gibbs. "Bullshit, try again," Tony demanded with one eyebrow raised for emphasis. He suddenly flashed back to the night he and McGee showed up in the bullpen dripping wet after finding Ari's sniper's nest and encountered "nice Gibbs" for the first time. Tony knew right then that whatever was bothering Gibbs had to be something serious.</p>
<p>Unwilling and unable to lie to Tony, Gibbs sighed and said, "I needed to see that you were okay. Stan paid me a visit tonight. Said he saw you on a date last night. He knows about us now Tony, and he didn't sound too happy about it. He didn't let on that he saw you with me, and told me he is willing to fight for you. Said he will do whatever it takes to get you back. Tony, it sounded an awful lot like a threat, and I think he's serious."</p>
<p>Tony went pale then walked over and dropped down onto the couch and put his head in his hands. Gibbs was by his side immediately running a hand soothingly up and down Tony's back. "Tony, was is it?"</p>
<p>Tony turned to Gibbs and said, "He knows where I live, and keeps calling and telling me he needs to see me and that we will talk. I don't know how he got my unlisted phone number, Jethro. Messages are still on the machine but the caller's number is blocked. Jesus, Jethro, what's he playing at?"</p>
<p>Gibbs grabbed Tony's hands and held them tight. "I don't think he's playing, Tony."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, I swear I did not intend on turning Stan into a complete psycho-stalker! My muse went much darker than I planned, but who am I to argue? I apologize in advance to any Stan fans out there!</p>
<p>A special thank you goes out to my "Coach" for her encouragement to not be afraid of 'the dark'!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am making no money and no copyright infringement intended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one walking past the bullpen Monday morning would have any idea that anything out of the ordinary had transpired among the members of the MCRT over the weekend. Gibbs was up in Vance's office with the other team leaders for their regular Monday morning status conference leaving the rest of his team ostensibly working on current case reports or reviewing cold cases. More often than not, however, the team would use the time out from under Gibbs' watchful eye to get caught up on more important things, like paper ball wars. Ziva rarely got involved in Tony and McGee's juvenile antics and usually served as lookout from her vantage point facing the stairs leading up to MTAC and Vance's office. If a call came in from dispatch, the games ceased immediately and they shifted into work mode. Tony would take the call and have McGee send the information to Gibbs while en route to the scene.</p>
<p>Tony was a consummate professional on the job and wasn't nearly as shallow as many people thought. McGee fully understood that the McNicknames, stupid jokes, movie references, and pranks, of which he was more often than not the chosen victim, were just Tony's way of coping with stress and battling his insecurities. He admired Tony's tenacity to seek justice for crime victims and their families and the team's impressive solve rate was due in large part to Tony's ability to put the disjointed pieces of a case together. McGee had been stunned but also incredibly honored to be the first person Tony confided in years ago about his long-held feelings for Gibbs, and over the years they had developed a brotherly sort of relationship. They fought like brothers at times but they also trusted each other like only brothers could.</p>
<p>Instead of their usual Monday routine, this morning found the team quietly finishing up the paperwork from their last case and getting the files and evidence ready to be couriered over to JAG. Tony was doing his best to function normally on only two hours of sleep and it showed. Now that he was involved with Gibbs, any teasing about his sexual exploits keeping him up late on a school night was ill-advised at best and suicidal at worst. Tony wouldn't appreciate anyone making light of their new found relationship, and Gibbs would probably smack him into next week for discussing the details of his personal life.</p>
<p>McGee settled for stealing coverts assessing sideways glances at Tony. Looking across the bullpen he noticed that Ziva was also eyeing him warily. Tony had been relaxed and appeared to be having a good time yesterday during the football game, but today something was definitely off with him.</p>
<p>"Hey Tony, you okay man," McGee finally asked. "You're not looking so hot."</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes then leaned back in this chair and sighed. "M'fine Probie. Just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. And before you ask it is not for the reason you think," he said, staring McGee down and making him blush at the mere implication of Tony and Gibbs having hot, wild sex all night. "Got a strange phone call last night that kind of freaked me out, that's all."</p>
<p>Knowing that Tony would come to him if he needed to talk about it, McGee nodded his acceptance of the explanation and got back to work.</p>
<p>Tony put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and thought back to the talk he had with Gibbs just a few short hours ago. They talked into the wee hours of the morning trying to figure out the best way to deal with Stan. Gibbs nearly blew a gasket when Tony again suggested meeting Stan alone to tell him about them and hopefully put an end to it once and for all. That had been the original idea, but that was before Stan showed up in Gibbs' basement with thinly veiled threats. After voicing their individual concerns a compromise was reached: Tony would go alone to meet Stan, but it would be in a very public setting where Gibbs could observe from a distance undetected.</p>
<p>"Tony, I can't promise that if he even so much as lays a hand on you I won't run over and beat the shit out of him," Gibbs declared.</p>
<p>Despite the seriousness of the situation, Tony couldn't help but smile coyly and bat his eyelashes at Gibbs. "My hero," he swooned in his best imitation of a Southern belle. The sight of Gibbs' hand involuntarily twitching, a well-known precursor to a powerful head slap, was the only thing that kept Tony from channeling Melanie Wilkes from "Gone With The Wind" and reciting a speech about bravery and gallantry.</p>
<p>Since Stan would hopefully only be in D.C. for a few more days they surmised that he would likely call later that day. Tony promised to let Gibbs know the second he did, and Gibbs made him further promise not to go out anywhere alone.</p>
<p>After an exaggerated eye roll Tony protested tiredly, "Jethro, I am an armed federal agent. I'm not some princess locked up in a tower needing to be rescued. I'm a big boy now, and I think I can take care of myself."</p>
<p>"I know that Tony, but …," Gibbs paused and he looked away as his voice hitched and softened. "I-I-dammit DiNozzo, I can't lose you-not now!"</p>
<p>Touched by Gibbs' apparent need to assert his role as his protector, Tony relented and held up his right hand making the Boy Scout sign. "You're not gonna lose me, but okay. If you're not around I promise to take McGeek or the little ninja with me wherever I go, except to the men's room! I'm tired of Ziva following me in there all the time as it is," Tony exclaimed while trying to hold back a smirk. Gibbs rolled his eyes then took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him.</p>
<p>With their foreheads touching, Gibbs said softly, "Thank you, Tony. I know I'm probably overreacting, but I don't know what Stan is capable of right now. I've never seen him like he was at my house tonight. He seemed-desperate, and I just want to know that you're safe."</p>
<p>Answering just as softly, Tony replied, "I know you do, and I love you for it."</p>
<p>Deciding there was nothing they could do until Stan contacted Tony again they finally fell into bed around 3:30 a.m. Tony's brain would not shut off as he wondered why after nearly two damn decades Stan was suddenly so determined to get him back. "For crying out loud, it was only two months," he thought to himself. It didn't make any sense and quite frankly it bordered on insanity. Gibbs wrapped a restless Tony up in his arms and held him, murmuring over and over that he would keep him safe. Tony placed a kiss right over Gibbs' heart then curled into his side with an arm thrown across him, and within minutes they were both fast asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The typically hour-long meeting with Vance ran late, thanks to Agent Mike Matthews' whiny and long-winded diatribe about being stuck in Cyber Crimes, leaving Gibbs impatient and a bit cranky. He was over-tired and under-caffeinated, which was a dangerous combination on a good day. After the other team leaders finally left Gibbs stood in front of Vance's desk and silently stared down at him.</p>
<p>Vance looked up and with raised eyebrows returned the stare for a moment. "Something I can help you with, Gibbs," Vance asked nonchalantly as he reached for a toothpick from the small holder on his desk and motioned for Gibbs to take a seat.</p>
<p>Gibbs dropped down into one of the arm chairs in front of Vance's desk. "Stan Burley paid me a visit this weekend. He's on liberty while the Reagan is in port this week. He wanted me to talk to you about a transfer. Thinks he's been afloat too long. He wanted me to ask you about a field position here, in D.C.," Gibbs stated matter-of-factly, trying not to let his voice betray his feelings on the matter.</p>
<p>Vance chewed on his toothpick and locked his eyes on Gibbs'. "But you don't think that's a good idea. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me why."</p>
<p>Gibbs simply shrugged and replied, "He's a good investigator, Leon, but he's been out of the field a long time. It's not the same on a ship."</p>
<p>Vance stood and came around to lean against the front of his desk. "Well, since you worked with him before I could temporarily reassign him to your team. Might be a good way for him to transition back into the field."</p>
<p>Vance flinched when Gibbs suddenly stood and barked, "No way! Leon, do whatever you want with him, but I do not want him back on my team! He left my team years ago for a reason."</p>
<p>Holding his hands up in surrender, Vance said, "Okay Gibbs, just relax. I'll review his file and see if he'll fit in somewhere else. May not be here in D.C., but I'll see what I can do. Gonna have to find someone to replace him too, maybe I can trade Matthews for him and get him out of my hair. Tell you what, have Burley come in and see me before the Reagan is scheduled to deploy."</p>
<p>As Gibbs turned to leave, Vance called out, "Hey Gibbs, any particular reason why you don't want him back on your team? Is there something I should know?"</p>
<p>Gibbs took a deep breath and stated, "Let's just say he left for personal reasons and leave it at that." Setting his jaw he nodded curtly and quickly left Vance's office. "God I need coffee," he thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and called Tony from the mezzanine outside of MTAC. "DiNozzo, coffee!"</p>
<p>Down in the bullpen, Tony chuckled as he flipped his phone shut. "I've been summoned by the bossman for a coffee run. You guys want anything?"</p>
<p>Ten minutes later Tony caught up with Gibbs outside at the coffee kiosk on the grounds of the Navy Yard. Gibbs turned and handed a large perfectly doctored hazelnut coffee to Tony earning a dazzling smile. "Awww, thanks Boss," Tony chirped. Gibbs half smirked in return.</p>
<p>They casually strolled over to a picnic table located under a large sycamore tree. Tony went to sit next to Gibbs then thought better of it and sat on the bench seat across from him instead. Not sure he could resist holding Gibbs' hand under the table Tony thought it best to keep a bit of distance between them.</p>
<p>"So, how'd it go with Vance," Tony asked before taking a sip of his coffee, sighing as the hazelnut flavor danced on his tongue.</p>
<p>Gibbs rolled his eyes and replied, "Same bullshit, different day. Nothing major to report. Matthews is still champing at the bit to take some of our cases. I guess fighting cyber-terrorism isn't exciting enough for him. There's a good reason that idiot hasn't spent a single day in the field in the last five years."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled then turning serious asked, "You talk to Vance about Stan wanting a transfer?"</p>
<p>"Yep. Son of a bitch actually suggested transferring him to our team temporarily and sending Mike Matthews to replace him!" Tony's jaw dropped open, but before he could utter a single word of protest Gibbs held up a hand. "I told him no way did I want him on my team. He didn't push. Said it was just an idea to ease him back into the field. I'm supposed to have Stan stop in to meet with him before he ships out."</p>
<p>"I personally don't give a shit where he ends up as long as it's far away from you and me," Tony growled through clenched teeth, not wanting to make a scene. Unknown to Gibbs, Tony was just as concerned for his safety as Gibbs was for his. If Stan truly was desperate Gibbs as his rival could very well be in danger.</p>
<p>They sat and chatted for a few more minutes just enjoying the opportunity to spend a little down time in each other's company. Gibbs found himself struggling with a need to touch Tony so he abruptly stood and finished off the last of his coffee. "We better get back in case we get a call."</p>
<p>Tony smirked and together they walked back to the kiosk to get Gibbs a refill and to get coffees for McGee and Ziva. "Yeah, McGee might get the idea that we are off fooling around in a closet somewhere," Tony teased with a low whisper directly into Gibbs' ear. The head slap and stern look of disapproval that followed were not wholly unexpected.</p>
<p>Gibbs stopped and bought a Caf-Pow for Abby in the lobby before heading for the stairwell leading down to her lab. He usually made a point of visiting her first thing on Monday morning, but after crashing at Tony's he had to run home and change for work, barely making it to the office in time for his meeting. Tony stepped into the elevator and made sure the coast was clear before winking at Gibbs just as the doors closed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With no call from dispatch, Gibbs and the team spent the afternoon discussing a couple of possible leads in a two-year old cold case. McGee rambled on for several minutes about algorithms, firewalls, and the various levels of encryption he had to break through to hack into an FBI database.</p>
<p>"McGee," Gibbs barked, "Is there a point to all this mumbo-jumbo?" Tony couldn't stop a snicker from escaping and earned his second head slap of the day. McGee and Ziva both grinned as Tony frowned and rubbed the back of his head causing Gibbs to glare at both of them. Tony's announcement at McGee's house the day before that nothing would change at work was most definitely holding true.</p>
<p>After dropping what Tony referred to as the "McGeek Speak", McGee summarized his findings about a current FBI investigation that may be tied to their cold case.</p>
<p>"Way to go McHacker," Tony exclaimed proudly.</p>
<p>Gibbs was impressed by McGee's ability to tie the two cases together. He didn't have a clue how he did it, and probably didn't want to know, but he was pleased that McGee had taken the initiative. The downside was that Gibbs would have to call Fornell and figure out a way to explain how they got the FBI's information without McGee being arrested. Offering to let the Feebs take credit for solving both cases usually did the trick, so Gibbs wasn't overly concerned.</p>
<p>Gibbs clasped a firm hand on McGee's shoulder then checked his watch and said, "That's good work, McGee. Okay, we'll pick this up first thing tomorrow. Back here at 0700." McGee puffed up and beamed with pride at getting an 'attaboy' from Gibbs and began gathering up his stuff.</p>
<p>It they were deeply involved in an active case Gibbs would have demanded that everyone stay and keep working. However, it was a cold case that could wait one more day. Besides, Gibbs was looking forward to getting Tony alone. He smiled as he powered down his computer.</p>
<p>"Hot dates tonight my darling probies?" Tony inquired cheerfully.</p>
<p>Ziva slung her backpack on her shoulder then stepped right into Tony's personal space and said, "Why yes Tony. As a matter of fact I do have a date, with a very good-looking man I met Saturday night."</p>
<p>"Ooooooh," Tony and McGee exclaimed playfully in unison before high-fiving above her head.</p>
<p>"What about you, McProbster? Big plans with the lovely Abby tonight," Tony asked, daring McGee to say something about her in front of Gibbs. He may have given his tacit blessing to them, but Gibbs sure as hell did not want to hear details about any private aspect of their relationship.</p>
<p>McGee rolled his eyes then shook his head. "Nope, it's Monday Tony. Abby's bowling night with the nuns, remember? I'm gonna enjoy the peace and quiet at home and work on my new book."</p>
<p>"Ooooooh," rang out again, this time from Tony and Ziva.</p>
<p>"DINOZZO!" Gibbs barked out of habit putting an end to it. "If you all want to keep hanging around here I can find work for you to do. Otherwise, GO HOME!"</p>
<p>Tony hung around after McGee and Ziva called out their good-nights as they scurried to catch the elevator. He sauntered over to Gibbs' desk and looked around to make sure they were alone before asking conspiratorially, "We still on for dinner? I got my special marinara sauce thawing out?"</p>
<p>Gibbs narrowed his eyes and leaned in to whisper, "And I've got my overnight bag in my car."</p>
<p>Tony waggled his eyebrows then headed back to his desk to gather up his backpack, gun, and badge. He was about to sling the back pack onto his shoulder when his desk phone rang. He groaned at the thought of dispatch calling now. He picked up the receiver, but before he had a chance to say anything the caller hung up. Tony replaced the receiver and shrugged.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony loved to cook and being a proud Italian he would never dream of cutting corners by using sauce from a jar or boxed pasta. He preferred making fresh pasta when time allowed, but in a pinch he would make do with a bag of homemade pasta from the little authentic Italian grocery he found while out exploring his new neighborhood. All of his recipes made way too much, even when he cut them in half, so his freezer was typically filled with freezer bags of leftover sauces and a variety of single-serve containers of pasta dishes he could reheat in the microwave.</p>
<p>Tony whistled as he kept an eye on the boiling pan of penne pasta and stirred the marinara sauce, adding more oregano, sweet basil, and garlic to suit his taste while Gibbs spread garlic butter on a sliced up loaf of French bread.</p>
<p>While the garlic bread toasted in the oven, Gibbs threw together a salad and Tony set the table after retrieving a couple of long-stemmed wine glasses from the bar in the living room. Gibbs had surprised him by picking up a bottle of his favorite red from a popular local winery. It was a full-bodied apple-grape blend that would go perfectly with their meal.</p>
<p>When the penne was al dente to his liking, Tony drained and rinsed it in a colander then poured the pasta into a large Corning serving dish. He poured the marinara sauce over the top, added a handful of fresh grated Parmesan for presentation, and carried the serving dish over and placed it on the table. The garlic bread followed a few minutes later in a bamboo basket lined with a large dark purple linen napkin.</p>
<p>Tony picked up the stereo remote from where it sat on the breakfast bar and selected a smooth jazz station. "This okay," Tony asked, not really knowing Gibbs' taste in music.</p>
<p>"Anything but opera," was Gibbs' reply as he used his Marine Corp Zippo to light the two ivory candles ensconced in sterling silver candle holders placed in the center of the table. "That shit gives me a headache."</p>
<p>Tony shook his head and chuckled as he filled both of their wine glasses. Gibbs brought the salad over and after a chaste kiss both of them sat down and dug in.</p>
<p>"Damn, Tony! This is really good," Gibbs said appreciatively after a few bites before taking a sip of wine. He wasn't much of a wine drinker, usually sticking with bourbon or beer, but he did enjoy an occasional glass now and then.</p>
<p>Tony beamed across the table. "Grazie! All Italians are born knowing how to cook. You made a great choice on the wine, by the way. This is one of my favorites," Tony said as he raised his glass in a salute, which Gibbs returned with a wink.</p>
<p>Not wanting to let any mention of Stan ruin what was turning into quite a romantic evening, they kept the conversation focused on neutral subjects like favorite movies, books, and music. To Tony's surprise Gibbs knew more about movies than he ever let on. While Tony could and would watch just about anything, Gibbs preferred old classics and all westerns. They found that they both liked to read about history; Tony about far away and long-lost cultures, and Gibbs about world military history. When it came to music, they both agreed that they could handle just about anything except the noise usually blaring in Abby's lab. Tony garnered a great deal of sympathy when he told Gibbs about Abby dragging him off to see one of her friend's bands and how his ears rang for two days afterward.</p>
<p>Dinner was relaxing and both of them were stuffed after two servings each. Tony stifled a burp with the back of his hand before getting up to take their plates to the sink. Gibbs chipped in and rinsed the dishes while Tony loaded the dishwasher. Tony sent Gibbs out to the living room with the rest of the wine and told him to get comfy then set to work storing the leftovers and hand-washing the few pots and pans he had used, leaving them to air dry next to the sink. After a quick wiping down of the cook top, table, and counters, Tony found Gibbs relaxing on the couch where a refilled glass of wine was waiting for him on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"Come with me. I wanna show you something," Tony said as he picked up his glass and headed for the patio doors. Gibbs grabbed his glass and dutifully followed him out into the balmy evening air.</p>
<p>Gibbs' eyes went wide as he took in Tony's little bit of paradise. "Wow! Tony, this is beautiful!"</p>
<p>Tony beamed proudly. "Thanks. I love it out here. Cost me a damn fortune, but it was totally worth it. Here, sit with me," Tony suggested as he stretched out on the large double chaise lounge by the fountain. He took Gibbs' wine glass and sat it with his on the small glass-topped table to his right before pulling Gibbs down next to him.</p>
<p>They got comfortably situated and looked up at the few stars visible in the night sky. The sound of the babbling fountain was relaxing as they held hands then turned to lie facing each other as they got down to a bit of good old-fashioned making out. They kept their kisses and caresses light not wanting to move things too far too fast.</p>
<p>Tony pulled back and smiled as he stared at Gibbs, who grew uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny. "What," he barked after a couple of minutes.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Tony said behind a grin. "Just like looking at you, now that I can do that any time I want. And I gotta tell you Jethro, you are one handsome man and pretty damn sexy too!"</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted. "Sexy? I don't think so! Attractive or handsome maybe, but I'm way too old to be sexy."</p>
<p>Tony leered purposefully up and down the length of Gibbs' body then leaned in until their lips were almost touching and fully dilated green eyes bore into their matching blue counterparts. "Bullshit. Let's go to bed so I can show you exactly how sexy I think you are," Tony teased using his very best bedroom voice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs was not at all surprised to see that Tony's bedroom was as elegantly decorated as the rest of his condo. A solid oak four-poster queen size bed was centered between two large windows and was covered with a deep blue duvet over steel gray sheets. A blue and gray striped occasional chair with a small oak table and small lamp resided in the corner to the right of the bedroom door, and a long oak mirrored dresser was placed against the wall on the left side of the room. Two doors led from the room: One to the left of the dresser was open into the en suite bathroom, and Gibbs deduced that the door to the right was to an enormous walk-in closet.</p>
<p>Tony came in and saw Gibbs just standing there with his hands on his hips. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Gibbs from behind and resting his chin on Gibbs' shoulder asked, "What'cha thinkin', Jethro?"</p>
<p>Gibbs shrugged and said softly, "Just wondering what the hell you want with a guy like me."</p>
<p>Tony turned Gibbs around and scowled when he saw a hint of despair in his eyes. "You mean a hot, sexy, brave, caring, loving, badass, Marine like you?"</p>
<p>Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and shook his head. "No. I mean a guy who comes from a different world than you," he replied waving a hand around the room. "I can't compete with this, Tony. I'm a simple man, always have been, but you are young and gorgeous and you appreciate expensive clothes, cars and everything else that goes along with having a lot of money. Why the hell would you settle for a guy like me?"</p>
<p>Tony gave Gibbs his first ever but well-deserved head slap. When Gibbs looked at him with murderous glare, Tony shouted, "Because I love you, you idiot" He kissed Gibbs gently then said softly, "I have for years! Gibbs, none of this material shit matters. Hell, most of this shit is stuff I inherited from various relatives over the years. None of it matters to me, Jethro. Yeah, it's what I grew up with, but it's not who I am. I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and everything single thing about you. I don't know how much money you have and I really don't care. It's not important to me-you, however, are."</p>
<p>Gibbs saw, heard and felt Tony's sincerity and replied with a relieved nod before pulling Tony into a crushing hug.</p>
<p>When he was finally released, Tony smiled and with his arms draped over Gibbs shoulders said, "Okay, that's settled! Now, will you please take me to bed? I want you to make love to me all (kiss) night (kiss) long (kiss)."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter starts out a bit steamy, but quickly turns creepy after Tony receives another mysterious phone call at work!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places. I am making no money for this work of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>Warning: No beta so all mistakes are mine!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony woke up half an hour before the dreaded alarm clock was set to go off. He smiled at the bright red numbers staring back at him feeling a sense of peace, contentment, and happiness right down to the depths of his soul. He needed to get up and use the head but found himself held fast. At some point during the night he had rolled onto his right side and Gibbs had apparently followed suit and was now spooned up behind him.</p>
<p>Tony always hated clingy bed partners, which is why he never stayed over after a one-night stand. Cuddling afterward made the simple act of no-strings-attached sex too intimate, but knowing that it was Gibbs snuggled up to him left Tony feeling safe and loved as opposed to smothered or trapped. For the first time in his life, Tony DiNozzo was truly happy. He laid there and let the memory of Gibbs making love to him again play in his mind.</p>
<p>Once Tony had put Gibbs' insecurities about money and their different backgrounds to rest he surrendered himself to Gibbs, who took him to incredible new heights. Gibbs pulled two orgasms from Tony making him cry out in ecstasy both times before he finally came with an animalistic and possessive growl of his own.</p>
<p>It started slow and tender with Gibbs taking him incredibly slow wanting to make it last as long as possible, but that's not what Tony wanted. He wanted to unleash the animal he knew lived inside of Gibbs and it wasn't long before he got his wish. Long, deep, wet loving kisses turned more passionate as they devoured each other's lips. Gibbs pulled out just long enough to flip Tony over onto his stomach. He had Tony get up on all fours then slammed into him again taking him as forcefully as he dared. Tony only lasted a couple of minutes before he came without his cock ever being touched. While he was still shaking from the intensity of his first orgasm, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the hips, changed his angle slightly, and thrust into him alternating between short and fast, and long, slow, deep strokes. Tony nearly lost the ability to speak and was reduced to babbling and moaning with occasional strangled shouts of "Oh God" as Gibbs targeted his prostate.</p>
<p>When Gibbs heard Tony's hoarse voice announce, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come again," he withdrew and carefully flipped Tony over onto his back again. He lifted Tony's legs up onto his shoulders, sank his throbbing cock back in, and began thrusting slowly and deeply. Tony matched him thrust for thrust and came a second time screaming "Oh God, JETHRO!" Looking down at the erotic vision Tony presented as his chest and stomach were painted with a second coat of cum pushed Gibbs over the edge and he came, colored lights flashing behind his eyelids as he spurted over and over again deep inside Tony's body.</p>
<p>Tony was truly and utterly boneless by the time Gibbs gently pulled his spent cock out and collapsed in a heap next to him, both of them covered with sweat and gasping for breath. After several long minutes Gibbs rolled onto his side and with his head propped up on this hand looked down at Tony, who smiled sweetly but tiredly up at him. Gibbs returned the smile then leaned over and gently kissed Tony's already kiss bruised lips.</p>
<p>"God you are amazing. I don't think I will ever get enough of you," Gibbs said softly as he combed his fingers through Tony's sweaty hair.</p>
<p>"Not too bad yourself, Jethro," Tony said still breathing hard. "I don't remember ever coming like that before. It was in-freakin-credible!" They traded lazy kisses for a while until Tony declared, "Okay, I'm sticky and it's starting to itch like a bitch. Whadya say we grab a shower?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good," Gibbs replied. They both rolled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom on still somewhat rubbery legs.</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted out a chuckle as he followed Tony, who pulled a bit to the right as he walked.</p>
<p>Tony didn't think it was fair that he came twice and Gibbs only once, so as soon as they were under the warm soothing spray of the shower he dropped to his knees and sucked Gibbs off in record time. It was quick and dirty and Gibbs thought he was going to lose what was left of his mind as Tony continually swallowed his length while sucking hard. Surprised that he could get rock hard again so soon, Gibbs couldn't do anything but lean back against the tiled shower wall and hold onto Tony's shoulders for support as he shot his second release down his throat. When Gibbs was steady on his feet and back to his senses, they quickly lathered, rinsed, and toweled off before returning to the bedroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the bed, which was an absolute wreck. The duvet was lying in a heap by the closet door, the top sheet was nowhere to be seen, the fitted sheet had come off of the mattress at three of the corners, and only one of four pillows remained on the bed. The mattress itself was askew, which earned Gibbs an admiring look from Tony. "Dayum Jethro!" Tony declared with a laugh.</p>
<p>Gibbs quickly tugged the fitted sheet off and located the missing top sheet, which had somehow found its way under the bed along with two of the pillows, and stuffed the whole bundle in the hamper in the bathroom while Tony pulled fresh sheets from a stack in the linen closet. Working together it only took them a couple of minutes to make the bed and get the pillows and duvet back in place. It wasn't long before they were settled in and fast asleep in each other's arms.</p>
<p>Gibbs' internal clock caused him to suddenly roll onto his back and within seconds he was fully awake. He yawned and stretched then rolled back over and gazed at Tony who smiled back at him. Just as their lips were about to meet, the alarm clocked blared to life breaking the spell. Tony groaned as he flopped onto his back and reached over to slap the offending devise off.</p>
<p>"Good morning!" Tony chirped as he rubbed his eyes. "You sleep well?"</p>
<p>Gibbs leaned over and pecked Tony on the lips. "Sure did! You?"</p>
<p>"Like a baby. Man, you wore me out," Tony said with a laugh while waggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Gibbs laughed with him then suddenly turned serious, "I didn't hurt you, did I? I got, um, a little carried away last night." Tony chuckled at the sight of the blush creeping up on Gibbs' cheeks.</p>
<p>"What? No way! Are you kidding me? That was the most incredibly awesome experience I have ever had. I may be a little sore for a day or two, but I loved every damn second of it." Tony ran his knuckles down Gibbs' cheek hoping to convey his sincerity. "And I can't wait to do it all over again," he said softly before raising his head to give Gibbs a reassuring kiss.</p>
<p>Tony declared that he really needed to use the head and rolled out of bed with another groan. Everything ached but he didn't care one little bit. He saw Gibbs frowning as he struggled to stand and stretch, his muscles protesting after last night's physical exertion. Tony rolled his eyes and cocking his head at Gibbs and said, "Will you quit worrying about it! I. Am. Fine! I just had no idea that you were that, um, acrobatic in bed. I'm sure as hell not complaining, but I am gonna have to get in better shape to keep up with you."</p>
<p>Gibbs shook his head and chuckled as Tony retreated into the bathroom, then dressed quickly and headed for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He was thrilled to see that a full pot was already sitting there waiting for him along with two mugs. Of course Tony would have a fancy programmable coffee maker, complete with all the bells and whistles, as opposed to a cheap no-frills Mr. Coffee like his. He filled one of the mugs and took a long drink of the dark rich brew then topped it off again. He let out a satisfied sigh just as Tony appeared in the kitchen doorway dressed casually in a pair of dark blue jeans and a soft light blue v-neck sweater. Gibbs filled the second mug and handed it to Tony, who added a ridiculous amount of hazelnut creamer to it.</p>
<p>Gibbs turned down the offer of Pop-Tarts for breakfast, so Tony pulled a bowl of fresh fruit out of the fridge and asked Gibbs to pop four slices of whole wheat bread into the toaster. Their impromptu breakfast of fruit and honey-buttered toast was eaten bachelor style over the sink. After a quick clean-up, guns, badges, cellphones, wallets, and keys were retrieved and they were out the door and headed for their respective cars.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They had just reached the bullpen and were stowing their Sigs when Tony's desk phone rang. Cursing under his breath at the thought of dispatch calling so early he raised the receiver to his ear and answered with a terse, "DiNozzo," instead of his usual friendly Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo greeting. He hated not having a little time to get settled and into work mode before getting called out on a case.</p>
<p>"HELLO," Tony bellowed impatiently when he did not get an immediate reply, getting Gibbs' attention in the process. All that followed was a click and a dial tone. Tony held out the receiver and stared at it for a moment before hanging up. "Huh, guess dispatch dialed the wrong number," he said with a dismissive shrug.</p>
<p>"Bullshit," Gibbs barked as he picked up the receiver of his phone and pushed the button for Abby's lab. He knew she would already be hard at work. It was common knowledge that she was the first person to pass through the security checkpoint every morning, usually before the sun came up.</p>
<p>"Hey Gibbs," she greeted cheerfully. "What can I do for you this lovely morning?"</p>
<p>"Abs, need a favor. I need the last incoming call to DiNozzo's phone. No, his desk phone. Okay, I'll be right down. I'm already on it, Abs." Leaving Tony with instructions to have Ziva and McGee work on their cold case, Gibbs headed for the elevator.</p>
<p>Gibbs strolled into the lab a few minutes later to find Abby furiously typing away on the computer keyboard on her workstation in the lab. "Whadya got for me, Abs?"</p>
<p>"What, I don't even get a kiss first? Not much for foreplay are you, Gibbs?" Abby teased as she hit a few more keys to bring an array of documents up on her plasma screen.</p>
<p>Gibbs rolled his eyes then acquiesced and bestowed a light kiss on Abby's cheek then held out a large Caf-Pow to her. "Better? Now-whadya got?"</p>
<p>Abby pointed at the plasma as she snatched the fruity drink from him. After sucking a good quarter of it up through the straw she slammed the drink down and began reciting her findings while clicking through the assortment of documents.</p>
<p>"It's kind of hinky, Gibbs. The number is from a cell phone registered to a Petty Officer Randy Mitchell. He's based at NAS San Diego but he's been UA for four months. This is really weird. He was scheduled to join the USS Ronald Reagan for his first deployment but he never reported to the ship. He was last seen at a club a couple of night before he was supposed to ship out. Hey check this out! Stan "The Man" Burley helped the San Diego MCRT with their investigation! Bummer, it looks like they never solved it. It's a cold case now."</p>
<p>The Reagan, the missing Petty Officer, calls from his phone, and Stan's involvement in the unsolved case could not just be mere coincidence. Gibbs' hands involuntarily balled into fists as he stared at the last document, a picture of Petty Officer Randy Mitchell from his service record. Twenty-two years old, six foot-two with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had a lean athletic build and a bright toothy smile, and looked way too much like a younger version of Tony for Gibbs' liking. His gut was screaming at him that Stan was somehow involved in Randy Mitchell's disappearance.</p>
<p>"Gibbs? What is it," Abby asked softly as she approached Gibbs, who stood silently and stared expressionless at the screen. His posture had stiffened and his balled fists did not go unnoticed. Concerned by his reaction, she followed Gibbs' line of sight and got her first clear look at the photograph of Randy Mitchell. Her eyes went impossibly wide and she exclaimed, "Wow! Gibbs, he looks just like a really young Tony!"</p>
<p>Gibbs ignored the comment, swallowed hard, and tried to school his features. "I gotta get back upstairs," Gibbs muttered quietly, too quietly, as he made to leave only to have his path blocked by a glaring Abby.</p>
<p>Abby didn't have Gibbs' famous gut, but warning bells were going off in her head that something was wrong. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Gibbs. "Whoa, Mister! Something kinky is going on and it's something bad, I can tell. That kid looks an awful lot like Tony, and Tony just got a call from his phone! Is Tony in some kind of trouble? Gibbs, tell me what's going on so I can help."</p>
<p>Abby could always tell when any of the team tried hiding something from her. She could usually get Tony, Ziva and McGee to spill their secrets in fairly short order, but Gibbs was a tougher nut to crack. He wouldn't tell her anything until he was damn good and ready no matter what lengths she went to in an attempt to ferret out information from him.</p>
<p>"If there's anything to tell I promise you'll be the first to know. Send all of that up to me," Gibbs requested, getting a confused look from Abby. Not wanting to unduly worry her, Gibbs rolled his eyes for effect and kissed her cheek again. "I promise, Abs." Knowing that Gibbs would never lie to her, Abby stepped aside and allowed him to leave her domain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>While Gibbs was gone Tony decided to take a few minutes to do a bit of sleuthing of his own. He had picked up a few hacking tricks from McGee over the years and was now using those skills to access his phone company records. He scrolled through the short list of incoming calls for the last month, and other than his father's New York number from two weeks ago, there wasn't much activity except for a rash of calls from one number over the past few days. The hang-ups and voicemails from Stan all showed up as originating in San Diego.</p>
<p>"San Diego? What the hell?" Tony muttered to himself as he quickly jotted down the number. He tried to come up with an explanation as to why Stan would have a San Diego phone number and made a mental note to ask Gibbs if Stan had ever lived or been stationed in San Diego. Tony was pulled from his thoughts and quickly closed the search program when he heard the elevator ding and footsteps approach the bullpen.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Tony," Ziva greeted way too cheerfully as she shrugged out of her jacket and dropped her backpack behind her desk before sitting down and powering up her computer. She was uncharacteristically chipper and Tony was determined to find out why she was in such a good mood for a change.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Ziva," Tony replied with a smile of his own as he slowly stood and sauntered over to her desk. Leaning casually against the partition wall he teased, "My, my, aren't we Little Miss Sunshine this morning? I take it your hot date went well last night? Come on, I know. You're just dying to tell me all about the new man in your life."</p>
<p>Ziva smirked up at Tony and declared, "Not that it is any of your business Tony, but yes my date went very well. As for the new "man in my life," his name is Scott. He is tall, about your age or possibly a couple of years older, and very, very handsome."</p>
<p>"Aha! Any chance we might get to meet him," Tony queried further. "You know, after the whole CI Ray thing Gibbs is gonna want to check this guy out. Tell me about him." Tony crossed his arms and stood relaxed, finding himself genuinely curious about Ziva's potential new beau. It was then that Tony noticed another change. Instead of her hair being pulled back into the rather severe ponytail he was accustomed to it was cascading down past her shoulders and framing her face giving her a much softer look. She was dressed the same as any other day, but upon closer inspection Tony noticed a hint of blush on her cheeks and a touch of color on her lips. Tony smiled at her. He always knew that Ziva was a beautiful woman, bordering on exotic, but today she was positively glowing.</p>
<p>Ziva huffed in exasperation before standing and coming around to the front of her desk to stand in front of Tony, who gave her an open leer. "There really is not much to tell, Tony. I do not know much about him-yet. He has very recently moved back to Washington, D.C. after several years working abroad and is looking to get into a new line of work. The only thing I do know about his current employment is that what he does is classified. I hope to find out more tonight. We are having dinner again, at my place."</p>
<p>McGee walked in during the middle of their conversation and had just gotten situated at his desk. While sorting through his unread email, McGee said, "Hey, maybe we could double date some night. You know Abby will want to meet this guy, and she won't take no for an answer."</p>
<p>Ziva narrowed her eyes at McGee. "That is not a bad idea, McGee. I do not believe he has any friends or family here. Hmmmm, maybe Tony and Gibbs would like to join us as well?" She turned her attention back to Tony and smirked while tapping a finger on her chin, knowing full well that Gibbs would never agree to it. Gibbs had always avoided socializing with the team, even if it was just for a quick drink after work to kick off the weekend.</p>
<p>McGee barked out a laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that! It'll never happen."</p>
<p>Tony stood to his full height and confidently challenged them both. "Twenty bucks says I can get Gibbs to go."</p>
<p>"You're on," McGee exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Tony as he jumped up and walked over to join the conversation. "Ziva, you in?"</p>
<p>"Of course, McGee," she said confidently. "I guarantee Gibbs will never go for it."</p>
<p>Tony shot a cocky grin at the two of them. "This will be like taking candy from a baby, or in this case like taking money from a probie. When it comes to Gibbs, I will have you know I can be very persuasive," Tony said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows making McGee instantly blush and Ziva scowl at him.</p>
<p>Hearing the ding of the elevator the three agents scampered to their desks, instinctively knowing that Gibbs had just arrived. Few things irritated Gibbs more than seeing his three agents standing around and goofing off on his time when there was work to be done.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Gibbs," Ziva said as he strolled past her and dropped down into his chair without a word.</p>
<p>"Uh, morning, Boss," McGee chimed in cautiously. When Gibbs again did not respond, McGee looked curiously from Ziva to Tony, who just shrugged.</p>
<p>Gibbs suddenly stood up and barked, "McGee, I want everything you can find on that FBI case. Ziva, you work with him. Find me a connection to our case. I'll deal with Fornell later. DiNozzo, you're with me."</p>
<p>Tony jumped up from his chair, wincing slightly, and trotted to catch up with Gibbs calling out an automatic, "On your six, Boss." He followed Gibbs into the break room then stood back and watched from a safe distance as his boss and lover had a mini breakdown while trying to make a pot of coffee. Cupboard doors and drawers were slammed shut as he searched for the "goddam filters".</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony cautiously walked over to the counter that Gibbs was now leaning heavily against and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Gibbs flinched at the contact and his grip on the edge of the countertop increased until his knuckles turned white.</p>
<p>Concerned by the unexplained outburst, Tony asked quietly, "Gibbs, Jethro, what's wrong? Abby find out who my mystery caller is?" Tony's eyes went wide when Gibbs slowly turned his head and looked at him with an expression Tony had never seen before. He seemed unsure of what to say or what to do, which was completely foreign to Tony.</p>
<p>"Jesus Jethro, talk to me," Tony begged as he squeezed Gibbs' shoulder. Getting only a frown for a response, Tony nodded and steered him to the nearest table. "Okay, you sit and I'll make a fresh super-duper strong pot of coffee for you." Gibbs nodded then took a seat as instructed and dropped his head into his hands.</p>
<p>When the carafe was full, Tony filled two cups and sat one in front of Gibbs before taking the seat across from him while holding the other. "You're scaring the shit out of me, Jethro. Please-tell me what the hell is going on," Tony demanded as he searched for a clue or some kind of sign in Gibbs' eyes.</p>
<p>Gibbs blinked a couple of times, took a drink of his steaming coffee, cleared his throat, and said as calmly as he could, "Tony, I think Stan might be involved in the disappearance of a Petty Officer in San Diego four months ago. The phone number Abby found matches the missing Petty Officer's cell."</p>
<p>Under normal circumstances Tony's utterly flabbergasted expression and stammering would have been comical. "What? San Diego? Jethro, what do mean he's involved," Tony asked incredulously while he tried to process what he had just heard.</p>
<p>Tony grew increasingly anxious as Gibbs explained what Abby had told him about the now cold case. "You add it all up and it's too much to be a coincidence."</p>
<p>Noticing that Gibbs hesitated to say more, Tony cocked his head and questioned softly, "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded slowly then watched as the color drained from Tony's face when he mentioned how much Randy Mitchell looked like a twenty-something version of him. "Abby thought so, too. Look, I didn't tell her about the other calls or any of this other shit going on with Stan." Tony just sat and shook his head as bit by bit it all started to sink in.</p>
<p>"I need to go up to MTAC. I'm gonna talk to Matt Williamson in San Diego and get a copy of their case file. Tony, we may need to have Abby pull your phone records and see if any of the other calls came from Mitchell's phone."</p>
<p>"No, we won't," Tony replied with a sigh. "I hacked into my phone records this morning. All of the hang-ups and calls the last few days are from the same San Diego phone number," Tony stated nervously as he ran a now shaky hand through his hair. "Fuck! Gibbs, this is crazy!"</p>
<p>Gibbs reached across the table and grabbed Tony's hand. "Hey, we will get to the bottom of this, Tony. You have my word."</p>
<p>"I know, but if you really think that Stan is somehow involved we have to go tell Vance, like now! We'll have to tell him about us, and I guess about me and Stan, too, but whatever. We don't have a choice." Neither of them wanted to tell Vance about them this soon into their relationship, but they both knew it was inevitable that he would find out one way or another.</p>
<p>Gibbs finished off the last of his coffee and squeezed Tony's hand. "I can handle Vance, remember? I need you to take lead on this FBI case while I deal with San Diego. Tony, let's keep this between us for now, okay? I just want to make sure my gut is right about Stan's involvement first. Right now, I don't know what the hell to think, and I don't want to tell Vance about it or drag the others in until we absolutely have to."</p>
<p>Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, especially Abby! She thinks Stan hung the damn moon. She'll never believe that Mr. Perfect could do any wrong."</p>
<p>Armed with fresh cups of coffee, Gibbs and Tony shared a brief kiss before heading out; Gibbs to MTAC and Tony to the bullpen to try and concentrate on the cold case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questions arise about an old case Stan had worked on.  What is he hiding?  Tony agrees to meet Stan.  Gibbs is not happy about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs marched into MTAC relieved to find only veteran tech, Brett Martin, present at the control console. "Get me Williamson in San Diego," Gibbs barked as he stood in front of the large screen while Brett placed the call.</p><p>"Coming online, sir," Brett replied a few moments later.</p><p>"Gibbs, what can I do you for," Matt Williamson, the leader of the San Diego MCRT asked, sounding out of breath. "Not used to be summoned by you."</p><p>"I need your case file on missing Petty Officer Randy Mitchell. I think it may be connected to an open case here." That was a complete lie, but Gibbs knew it would be effective.</p><p>"Sure Gibbs, no problem, but I have to wonder why you didn't just call. Hardly worth burning satellite time to get a file," Matt queried. "Something going on I should know about?"</p><p>Gibbs held up a finger then turned to address Brett. "Hey Brett, I need ten minutes."</p><p>Brett rolled his chair back from the console and nodded before quickly leaving the room.</p><p>"Matt, tell me about Agent Stan Burley's involvement with the case."</p><p>By the time Brett returned fifteen minutes later Gibbs' gut was in knots. Stan had been tasked with interviewing Mitchell's friends, who had been at the club with him the night he disappeared, but his notes were full of holes. Key questions were not asked or the answers were ambiguous at best, and each potential lead was an apparent dead end. The only thing clearly reported was that Mitchell had left his friends to use the head and never returned.</p><p>"It doesn't add up, Gibbs. I talked to Mitchell's CO. He said the kid was excited about being assigned to the carrier and couldn't wait to deploy. He couldn't think of a single reason why he wouldn't report for duty. I just emailed our file to you. Not much in there I'm afraid. No forensics or any real physical evidence. We did a thorough search of the club and the kid's apartment and got nothing. Pretty much just have Burley's reports and notes. Hope this helps with your case and maybe you'll get lucky and solve this one too," Matt said with a shrug.</p><p>"Thanks Matt. I'll be in touch," Gibbs said as he motioned for Brett to cut the MTAC feed. He stood and stared at the blank screen for a moment before turning to leave, nodding at Brett on his way out.</p><hr/><p>Gibbs arrived in the bullpen to find Tony deep in thought, sitting at his desk absently tapping a pencil on top of a stack of files. "Oh, hey Boss," Tony said when he finally looked up and noticed Gibbs sitting at his desk pounding the keys on his keyboard. "How'd it go with Williamson?"</p><p>"Tony, you were right. We need to go see Vance. Williamson sent me their case file. Says it doesn't add up," Gibbs replied as he launched his email and opened the file. There weren't very many pages so it only took a couple of minutes to print the entire file. While he waited Gibbs phoned Vance's secretary. The Director was out presumably at a meeting with the Sec Nav, which he knew meant they were playing golf. He set up an appointment with Cynthia for 2:00 that afternoon.</p><p>"Where are Ziva and McGee," Gibbs asked when he hung up as if it just occurred to him that the rest of his team was missing.</p><p>Tony hit a few keys on his computer to display records on the plasma. He picked up the clicker and met Gibbs in front of the screen. "I sent them out to follow up on a lead. Hey, you better call Fornell before McGeek solves this case all by himself. He found a link between the guy the FBI is watching and the bank records of our missing Pentagon intel analyst, guy named Seth Parker. I've been going back through the file. He disappeared two years ago but there have been several recent large deposits into his personal checking account and a couple of even larger withdrawals," Tony reported proudly as he clicked through the documents.</p><p>Gibbs favored Tony with a crooked half smile, "That's good work, DiNozzo." He patted Tony on the shoulder then went back to his desk. He could almost feel a headache building as he called Fornell's direct line. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for Fornell to answer knowing he was about to catch hell. It was becoming apparent that their cold case was turning at least warm, and looked like a textbook case of some low level paper pusher selling government and military secrets for money. The only reason NCIS had the case was because the missing intel officer had been attached to the Navy Department when he allegedly disappeared.</p><p>Tony sat back at his desk and carefully reviewed each transaction in the bank records. He smiled and chuckled as he listened in to Gibbs' side of the argument he was having with Fornell. Despite all signs to the contrary Tony knew they were close friends, having formed a strange bond after surviving their respective disastrous short marriages to Diane. He watched in amusement as Gibbs casually leaned back in his chair while spinning some bullshit tale about how his team had accidentally stumbled across the FBI's information. When Gibbs held the receiver out, Tony knew that Fornell was calling him on his bullshit and reading him the riot act. Gibbs rolled his eyes for effect and Tony laughed. He was about to make his way over to Gibbs' desk to hopefully listen in when his desk phone rang.</p><p>Still chuckling Tony answered cheerfully, "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."</p><p>Gibbs noticed the smile instantly fall from Tony's face and looked at him quizzically. When Tony nodded, Gibbs cut Fornell off with, "I have to call you back." He slammed the receiver down mid-rant and was immediately at Tony's side.</p><p>"Yeah Stan, I'm here. What do you want? Lunch? Can't today, busy. Yeah, I know. Oh yeah, we definitely need to talk. Okay, tomorrow then. Where? D'Angelo's at noon. I'll have to clear it with Gibbs. Yes, just me. Hey, give me your number. What do mean why? Uh, in case we get called out and I can't make it, why else? Okay, whatever. Well then if I don't show it means we got called out."</p><p>Tony visibly shuddered as he hung up and met Gibbs' concerned eyes. With resignation in his own, Tony stated, "He, uh, wouldn't give me a number. I have to meet him alone. D'Angelo's will be busy but the place is too small. He'd see you for sure." Seeing Gibbs clench his jaw, Tony stated softly but emphatically, "I can handle it, Jethro. He's not going to try anything in a crowded restaurant. He just wants to talk. If you want me to I'll wear a wire, though I don't think you want to hear anything he has to say."</p><p>Gibbs knew Tony was right. He was great at undercover work and could handle any situation that came up, but that didn't mean Gibbs had to like it. "Just promise me you'll be careful?"</p><p>"Always," Tony replied softly adding a wink.</p><hr/><p>Ziva and McGee returned a short while later. McGee went straight to Gibbs' desk to report in on their conversation with the bank manager only to have Gibbs hold up a hand and point across the bullpen, never once looking up from the file he had his nose buried in. "DiNozzo is running lead on this so you report to him."</p><p>"Uh, sure thing, Boss," McGee said before trading a concerned and confused look with Ziva. "Uh Boss, where is Tony?"</p><p>Gibbs finally looked up at McGee and in frustration barked, "He's in the head, McGee." Catching Ziva's movements out of the corner of his eye he said slowly and menacingly, "Ziver, sit." He fixed a warning glare on her and proclaimed, "From now on, the men's room is off limits to you."</p><p>Tony came back and noticed his probies eyeing him curiously then shot a questioning look at Gibbs and tapped on his watch. When Gibbs smirked and nodded in the direction of the elevator Tony said, "Come on you two. Let me buy you lunch and you can fill me in on what you found out. Is Subway okay with everyone? Gibbs, you want me to bring you back anything?"</p><p>"Nah, but thanks. You three, back in one hour," he demanded as he closed the file then stood and headed for the back elevator. Gibbs may not have wanted to involve the team just yet, but he suddenly needed to talk to Ducky, the one person aside from Tony he could truly confide in.</p><p>"Jethro, my good fellow," Ducky greeted as Gibbs breezed into Autopsy. "What brings you by this afternoon? I don't believe I have anything for you."</p><p>Gibbs jumped up to sit on one of the cold metal tables and sighed. "Not here about a case. I need your advice, Duck. It's about DiNozzo."</p><p>"I see, and how are things progressing with you and Anthony? Jethro my dear friend, I am absolutely thrilled that the two of you have finally found your way to one another. Abigail and I have both been praying for the two of you to come to your senses," Ducky exclaimed as he walked over to Gibbs. "Now, for what do you require my advice? I assure you, anything you say will be held in the strictest of confidence."</p><p>Gibbs looked at his old friend and sighed, "Yeah Duck, I know. It's a long story, but in a nutshell Tony was involved with some guy back when he was in college. Ran into him a few years ago, and now this guy shows up again and wants him back. Says he'll do whatever it takes."</p><p>"Oh my! What pray tell does Anthony have to say?"</p><p>Gibbs snorted. "Doesn't want anything to do with him, but this guy won't take no for an answer. He even threatened me."</p><p>Ducky knew Gibbs was hiding a key piece of information and narrowed his eyes. Looking sternly at Gibbs, he demanded, "What aren't you telling me, Jethro? Who is this other man interested in Tony?"</p><p>"Stan Burley, and before you say anything Duck, he went by a different name back when Tony first met him. Tony didn't know who he really was until we worked that case with him on the carrier a few years ago. Burley tried to talk to him on the ship. Now he's on temporary leave and Tony saw him Saturday morning when he was running. Stan asked him out, but Tony said no. Not knowing about Tony and me, Stan came over to my house asking for my advice on rekindling an old flame. Tony showed up while he was there and told me about their relationship after Stan left," Gibbs stopped and took a deep breath. He could see that Ducky was intrigued so he continued filling him in.</p><p>"Burley paid me another visit Sunday night making veiled threats. I think he saw Tony and me out together Saturday night. Now, Tony is getting a bunch of calls to his unlisted home number from a cell phone belonging to a missing Petty Officer in San Diego. The guy was supposed to report for duty on Stan's ship four months ago. Stan helped with the investigation, which turned up nothing. Duck, I think he was involved with this kid's disappearance, and now Tony has agreed to meet him tomorrow to talk. He's going to tell him about us, and I don't know how Stan is going to react."</p><p>Ducky was shocked to the core by the story he was told but tried not to let it show. "Jethro, are you sure? I can't imagine Agent Burley, who I've only known to be an affable young man, being involved with anything so sinister."</p><p>Gibbs looked at Ducky with sadness in his eyes. "Duck, the missing Petty Officer looks a hell of a lot like a twenty-something version of Tony. Abby noticed it too, but I didn't tell her any of this. I don't know what to think. I've known Stan for years, or at least I thought I did."</p><p>"Why Jethro, have you talked this over with our esteemed Director? If you honestly believe that Agent Burley is somehow involved in the Petty Officer's disappearance, or that Anthony could be in danger, you must tell him at once."</p><p>"Yeah, DiNozzo and I are meeting with Vance this afternoon. I don't know which I'm more worried about though; Burley's possible involvement in the San Diego case or telling him about me and Tony." Gibbs ran a hand down his face then jumped down from the table and began pacing nervously.</p><p>Ducky flashed Gibbs a devilish smirk. "Oh my dear Jethro! I do not believe the Director will be nearly as shocked about you and Tony as you might think. Whispers about the two of you have circulated through the halls of this building for years. I do not think you need to worry yourself about telling Leon Vance."</p><p>Gibbs gaped at Ducky, who now had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "But I, I mean, uh, we never ..."</p><p>"Oh come now, Jethro!" Ducky exclaimed with a chuckle, "Everyone knows that you and Tony have always had an especially close relationship. The two of you say more to each other with a single look than most people do with words! To what degree others have made assumptions I cannot say, but those of us who know you best have known for years."</p><p>Gibbs rolled his eyes then asked plainly, "Bottom line here Duck: Do you think I need to worry about Stan doing something desperate? I know Tony can take care of himself, but dammit, I ..."</p><p>Ducky nodded at Gibbs in understanding. "Jethro, if Tony is not able to convince Stan that the two of you are in a loving committed relationship, then I would say yes. From the concerns you have just shared with me I think he may be capable of almost anything. But I must warn you Jethro, do not antagonize him yourself. Let Tony talk with him and then you must wait to see how Stan reacts. He will, and probably does, see you now not as a friend and colleague but as a romantic rival. If his feelings for Tony are as you say, and he is not willing to let go, anything you say or do could make matters much worse. Trust in Tony to do what he can to fight for you, and for this new wonderful relationship."</p><p>At that moment, Palmer breezed into the room and stopped suddenly knowing instantly that he was intruding on a very important conversation. "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, Dr. Mallard. Um, uh, I can come back later, if ..."</p><p>"Nonsense, Mister Palmer! I do believe Agent Gibbs and I have finished our conversation. Jethro, mark my words. Proceed with extreme caution, but trust your gut. It has served you well in the past, but do not forget to have faith in Tony as well."</p><p>"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs responded with a genuine smile and friendly pat on the back. Ducky always knew what to say and, more importantly, how to say it.</p><hr/><p>Tony, Ziva and McGee returned to the office just shy of one hour later to find Fornell verbally sparring with Gibbs, who was leaning back in this chair with his hands behind his head. Gibbs grinned at Fornell then tossed a carefree wave at his team for no other reason than to further rile up his friend.</p><p>"Tobias, relax. Come on, let's take this into the conference room. McGee, gather up all that stuff you dug up so we can turn this latest screw up back over to the Feebs."</p><p>Tony and Ziva smiled behind their hands and watched as McGee scurried around grabbing files while Fornell, hands firmly planted on his hips, glared at Gibbs, who just kept grinning back at him.</p><p>Gibbs made the walk down the hall like he was on a leisurely stroll while Fornell stomped in lock step next to him. McGee followed with his arms full of files that were threatening to spill their contents all over the hallway floor. Tony and Ziva quietly whispered jokes back and forth as they lagged behind and enjoyed the show.</p><p>An hour later all five of them emerged from the conference room no worse for wear. Fornell had read them in on the FBI's investigation of an alleged espionage ring, which had the effect of flushing out Seth Parker, the missing intel analyst. Other FBI agents had gotten a credible lead on Parker's whereabouts and were en route to take him into custody for questioning. The hope was that he would roll over on some of the bigger players involved so Gibbs was more than happy to turn over what they found and let the FBI take over the investigation. Unfortunately, it meant that once again the FBI would get to take all of the credit and make the headlines.</p><p>After getting his kicks at McGee's expense by reminding him that hacking into the FBI was a serious federal offense, Fornell slapped a relieved McGee on the back and thanked him for the information. When they reached the bullpen, Fornell directed a sly smirk at Gibbs then offered, "Agent McGee, if you ever get tired of working for this heartless bastard give me a call."</p><p>Unfazed by Fornell's attempt to provoke him Gibbs played it cool. His understated response was a shrug as he countered with, "Or you could just find your own McGee so you wouldn't need to keep borrowing mine to solve your cases for you."</p><hr/><p>Tony looked up and noticed Vance standing at the railing up on the mezzanine outside of MTAC looking down on the bullpen. Tony cleared his throat then stepped over to Gibbs and whispered, "Uh, Gibbs, I think the Director is ready to see us now."</p><p>Gibbs looked up and shot a curt nod at Vance, who nodded back before turning back toward his office. He grabbed his San Diego file and barked out orders as he headed for the stairs. "McGee, Ziva, get Agent Fornell everything we have then keep reviewing those cold cases. DiNozzo and I have to meet with Vance. Later Tobias," Gibbs said, effectively dismissing the FBI agent.</p><p>Vance was just finishing up a phone call when Tony and Gibbs appeared in front of his desk unannounced. "Too much trouble to knock, Agent Gibbs?" Vance scowled getting a tiny satisfied grin from Gibbs then motioned for the two agents to take a seat. Tony dropped into one of the arm chairs, but Gibbs remained standing tall and proud behind him. "Okay, spill. What did you need to see me about?"</p><p>Gibbs placed a firm hand on Tony's shoulder and stated matter-of-factly, "Stan Burley."</p><p>Vance narrowed his eyes then raised an eyebrow curiously at Gibbs' subtle display. "You don't say. I just got off the phone with him. Called about a position here then tendered his resignation when I informed him I didn't have a place for him in D.C. Sorry Gibbs, but..."</p><p>Gibbs squeezed Tony shoulder when he heard a barely audible "Oh shit" come from his mouth. "That's not why we're here Leon." Knowing they were in for a long talk, Gibbs came around and got comfortable in the chair next to Tony. He took a deep breath and announced, "We think he may be involved in the disappearance of a Petty Officer in San Diego." Gibbs tossed the file on Vance's desk then looked at Tony, who gave him a slight smile and an affirmative nod. "It's all in there, but there is more you need to know."</p><p>By the time Tony and Gibbs finished telling him the whole story - their new found relationship, Tony's past with Stan/Steve, the repeated phone calls, Stan's not so subtle threat, and Gibbs' conversation with Matt Williamson - Vance's mind was reeling. He need a moment to absorb the information, so he stood and headed for the bar across the room and returned to his desk with a crystal decanter of single-malt scotch and three crystal tumblers. Tony and Gibbs sat silently trading nervous looks, knowing Vance's reaction to their revelations could go either way.</p><p>Vance poured a generous amount of the amber liquid in each glass and sat one in front of each of his agents. He took a long drink from his glass then sagged back in his chair and ran a hand down his face. Tony and Gibbs were equally stunned when the first words out of Vance's mouth were, "Okay then. So what's your plan for bringing him down?"</p><p>Tony blinked several times and after two failed attempts at speaking finally stammered, "That, that's, that's it? You don't have anything to say about, you know, us," he asked incredulously as he absently waved a hand between himself and Gibbs. "This, this, doesn't bother you?"</p><p>Vance sighed and shook his head ruefully. "Agent DiNozzo, what you two do off the clock is none of my business. As long as it doesn't affect what you do on the clock and McGee and David don't have any problems, it doesn't bother me. I've heard the rumors about the two of you. Cynthia knows everything that goes on around here and she's more than happy to share it with me whether I want to hear it or not. Just do me a favor and keep your personal issues at home. Now, I'll ask again. What's your next move?"</p><p>Gibbs visibly relaxed, failing as miserably as Tony was to keep a smile off of his face. He chuckled and said, "Well, Tony is meeting with Stan tomorrow for lunch, to talk and tell him about us. I don't like it, but maybe he can also get some useful information. Tony is great at undercover work Leon, and if he plays this right he just might get Stan to say something we can use." Gibbs shrugged and glanced at Tony, who was now beaming back at him.</p><p>"Okay, that's a start. Best to not let Burley know you're on to him though. If he is involved in this San Diego case, there no way in hell I want him getting away. Gibbs, if you're worried about DiNozzo going alone, you might want to take someone with you to observe."</p><p>After a few minutes of discussion, it was decided that Gibbs would observe from the street. Since Ziva was the only team member who had never met Stan, she would go with him to take pictures while Gibbs listened in on the conversation. At Tony's concerned look, Gibbs said, "Tony. Better me hearing what he has to say than Ziva."</p><p>The ninety-minute meeting ended with Vance's assurance that he would keep quiet about Burley for now. Gibbs in turn promised to keep him in the loop each step of the way. Vance came around his desk as Tony and Gibbs rose to leave. He extended his hand first to Gibbs then to Tony. "I may not understand it, and I hope you two know what you're getting yourselves into, but congratulations gentlemen. I hope this works out, for both of you. But like I said, keep it out of the office."</p><p>"Thanks Director," Tony and Gibbs replied in unison.</p><p>Tony practically skipped down the stairs with Gibbs following at a more sedate pace shaking his head and smirking at Tony's joyful antics. Happy, playful Tony was a joy to behold and Gibbs wanted to see more of it.</p><p>With no active case Gibbs sent the team home, including Tony. As much as he hated it, he knew they both needed to come up for air. The last four days has been a whirlwind and things were moving almost too fast. He walked Tony to his car and made him promise to lock his door when he got home. Tony rolled his eyes then made Gibbs promise to do the same.</p><p>"Don't worry, Jethro," Tony said reassuringly when they reached his car, "I'm just gonna heat up some leftovers and watch a movie. I'm thinking Bogart, you know, "The Maltese Falcon"? Greatest movie ever!"</p><p>Gibbs snorted at Tony's almost childlike excitement when it came to movies. Checking to make sure they were alone, Gibbs pulled Tony in for a lingering but tender kiss. "Just watch your six, okay? Enjoy your movie, and I'll see you in the morning. Love you," Gibbs purred in his ear.</p><p>Tony pulled back and smiled at Gibbs. "I love you, too. Good night."</p><p>Before shutting the car door, Gibbs exclaimed, "Hey, you call me if ..."</p><p>"I will. I promise," Tony interrupted, not wanting to think about getting home to find a bunch of phone messages on his machine.</p><hr/><p>Ziva arrived home to find Scott casually leaning against his car. Dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt under a brown suede leather jacket, he smiled when he saw her car approaching. She pulled into her assigned space next to where he had parked and gathered her purse and backpack from the passenger seat before climbing out. She smiled at Scott as she walked around the front of her car to meet him. "Hello Scott. You are early. I was not expecting you for another hour."</p><p>Scott smiled before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Couldn't wait to see you, I guess. Here, let me take that," he said, relieving Ziva of her backpack before following her into her apartment building.</p><p>They worked together in Ziva's small kitchen on a homemade stir fry. It was quick and easy and would allow for more time to talk. Something about Scott seemed different tonight. He was more relaxed than he was on their two prior meetings, but there was something off about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. After dinner they retired to the living room with a bottle of wine and got comfortably situated on the couch.</p><p>Ziva nearly had to resort to her best interrogation tactics to get Scott to open up and talk about himself. It became abundantly clear from the start that she was getting a carefully redacted version of his life. He was guarded almost to the point of paranoid, which made Ziva increasingly uncomfortable. He sidestepped many of her questions and tried more than once to turn the tables on her. She had witnessed this dynamic many times before, but that was typically when interrogating especially clever suspects.</p><p>Ziva found it disconcerting that Scott was more interested in hearing about her co-workers than he was about her. Specifically, he seemed almost fixated on hearing more about Gibbs and Tony, who she had briefly mentioned at the bar Saturday night. She had been careful not to use names, but confessed to Scott that she was upset about finding out that her boss and a very close co-worker had just become romantically involved.</p><p>She had several missed calls on her cell phone from Abby, who apologized profusely for their fight and insisted on coming over to talk things out. A ten-mile run late Saturday morning followed by a strenuous workout at the gym had helped take her mind off of things for a while, but Ziva did not want to spend the evening sitting at home knowing that Abby would show up uninvited at some point. The anonymity she enjoyed at the small neighborhood pub offered her a chance to sit and think through things without interruption.</p><p>She felt betrayed at being left in the dark about something as monumental as the man she had fallen for being secretly in love with someone else, which led to her and Abby getting into their rather heated argument. She was hurt and emotionally raw, but she also regretted many of the things she had said about Tony. Deep down the fact that Tony and Gibbs were both men did not bother her. It was the fact that she had lost Tony, probably forever, that caused her the most pain.</p><p>Shortly before 10:00, Ziva decided to call it a night. Claiming she had to get up early, she took the now empty wine bottle and glasses into the kitchen. Scott had the good grace to take the hint like a gentleman and shrugged into his jacket. She tentatively accepted Scott's invitation for dinner and a movie Friday night then showed him to the door and received a chaste good-night kiss. As she lay in her bed a short time later, Ziva found that she had even more questions about Scott. His behavior around her was definitely odd. He kept moving away from her when she tried to sit closer to him and he never made any attempt to seduce her. There was no flirting or teasing, no looks or touches, and no indication from Scott whatsoever that he was in any way sexually attracted to her.</p><hr/><p>Across town Gibbs was once again telling his and Tony's story, this time to Fornell over Chinese food at a place near Fornell's house. Having Vance on board in dealing with the whole Stan situation was a relief, but he wanted to get the thoughts of someone more on the outside looking in. Ducky's earlier admonishment about letting Tony handle Stan had left Gibbs feeling out of his element. He had taken up the mantle as everyone's protector over the years, a responsibility he took very seriously, and it was not something he could relinquish easily.</p><p>Gibbs and Fornell both enjoyed trading barbs and sparring with each other when their paths crossed because of work, but when it came to personal matters they were close confidants. Gibbs knew that Fornell would deal him straight and not ply him with a bunch of bullshit, and once again he did not disappoint.</p><p>"Jethro, I've personally witnessed DiNozzo getting out of worse situations than this," Fornell declared before stuffing a bunch of noodles in his mouth. After chewing and swallowing he said, "Remember that guy he kicked the shit out of while still tied to a fucking chair? He will be fine. DiNozzo's been around the block enough times, he knows what he's doing."</p><p>Gibbs stabbed at a piece of chicken with his chopsticks before dropping them on his plate. "I know that Tobias, but this is different. This is personal. In less than a week I find out that my, hell I'm not sure what to call him, was involved with Stan, a supposed friend and former partner, who it now turns out may have killed some kid, who I might add looks like Tony did twenty years ago!" Gibbs was nearly shouting by the end and had garnered the attention of the few patrons in the restaurant.</p><p>Fornell grabbed Gibbs arm from across the table and growled, "Jesus, calm down! You are letting your emotions call the shots when DiNozzo needs you to be the hard-assed boss he's always relied on to back him up. You won't be any good to him if you can't keep your shit together and be objective." When Gibbs tried to protest, Fornell held up a hand. "Listen to me. I get it. You're in love with Tony as much as he is with you. That's great, but there's no way in hell it's gonna work if you don't let him handle this. He is willing to risk everything for you, so for fuck's sake let him!"</p><p>By the time their finished their meal, Gibbs was more confident that Tony could and would handle Stan just fine on his own. Fornell agreed that taking Ziva with him as a backup was a good plan and offered his assistance if it was needed.</p><p>Gibbs collapsed into his bed shortly after arriving home. There would be no bourbon or working on the boat this tonight. After quickly showering and brushing his teeth he laid in bed thinking about Tony, and how finally being with him after so many wasted years felt so right. He was about to switch off the bed-side lamp when his phone rang. He smiled when "DiNozzo" appeared on the screen when he flipped it open. "Hey, I'm glad you called. I miss you."</p><p>Tony was also lying in his bed and thinking about Gibbs. He had been relieved when he got home to find that the only call left on his answering machine was from Senior announcing that he would be in town in two weeks and wanted to get together for dinner. Their father/son relationship was still a bit rocky most of the time, but they were both making an effort to reach out.</p><p>"Hey yourself, and by the way I miss being there," Tony chirped. "So, how was your chat with Fornell?"</p><p>"How the hell did you know about that?"</p><p>"Jethro, every time you say you have something to take care of, it usually means you're off to talk to Fornell about something. Did it help," Tony asked.</p><p>Gibbs sighed heavily. "Yeah, actually it did. He basically told me to get my head out of my ass and let you deal with Stan. What's so damn funny," he demanded a moment later when he heard Tony laughing.</p><p>"Nothing really. Just that I might end up liking him some day, that is if he and Slacks stop trying to convict me of murder," Tony chuckled. "Wanted to let you know that the only call on my machine when I got home was from my dad. Nothing from Stan. Thought you'd sleep better if you knew," he said around a yawn.</p><p>"Thanks, Tony," Gibbs said softly. "Get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow. Love you."</p><p>"G'night. Love you too," Tony replied before smacking a few kisses through the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Stan meet. I'm not thrilled with their conversation (again, dialogue is not my strong suit), but trust me that it sets up what will happen in later chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McGee was the last to arrive at the office Wednesday morning and immediately wondered if he had stepped off of the elevator straight into the "Twilight Zone". It was quiet, too quiet by bullpen standards. The normal Tony and Ziva banter and squabbling has been replaced with the din of common everyday office noises and background chatter. He muttered a quiet "good morning" to no one in particular as he walked over to his desk. While his computer powered up McGee covertly observed his teammates. Gibbs was his usual stoic self, but McGee sensed a low level of anger bubbling beneath the surface. Ziva looked tired and distracted as she sat at her desk and stared blankly at her monitor. Her hands hovered over the keyboard, but she wasn't typing. What concerned McGee the most, however, was how Tony looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Every time a phone rang somewhere in the squad room Tony would flinch. McGee was about to speak up and break the unusual silence when Gibbs' phone rang. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony jump in his chair then look at Gibbs with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Gibbs."</p>
<p>Tony, McGee and Ziva waited for the order to 'grab your gear' but it never came. When he saw his team preparing to spring into action, Gibbs held up a hand and shook his head. After a few moments he hung up the phone and announced, "Director wants us out at the gun range this morning to test some new weapons. McGee, Ziver, head on over. We'll meet you there in a few minutes."</p>
<p>McGee and Ziva quickly holstered their Sigs, shouldered their backpacks and left. When they were safely out of earshot Gibbs stepped over to Tony. "Vance told dispatch to give Balboa's team first call outs. He wants this meeting with Stan to take place today. He wants you to try and trip him up about San Diego if you can. Tony, are you sure you want to do this alone?"</p>
<p>Tony slowly shook his head and snorted, "No, but I don't have much choice. He insisted on meeting me alone. Guess he doesn't want you there as he tries to woo me." Tony visibly shuddered at the thought then said, "You still planning on taking Ziva with you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Gibbs sighed. "Tony, we're gonna have to brief the team. If anything goes wrong today, Tim and Ziva are gonna need to know who we're dealing with."</p>
<p>Tony ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "I know, and they need to know all of it. The phone calls and the threat, which means they find out about me and Stan. I hate it, but if Stan thinks we're onto him God only knows what he'll do. If he had the balls to threaten you, everyone else I care about could be in danger-because of me."</p>
<p>Gibbs wanted nothing more than to hug Tony right there in the middle of the bullpen, but instead jerked his head in the direction of the elevator. Tony's face slowly split into a grin as he holstered his Sig and followed Gibbs. As soon as the doors closed and the elevator began to descend, Gibbs hit the stop switch and gently pushed Tony back against the wall.</p>
<p>A few passion filled minutes were all they had and Gibbs was determined to make the most of them. He may not be a man of many words but his lips spoke volumes. The want, the need, the trust, the fear, and the love all came through as Gibbs ravaged Tony's mouth. Two sets of hands roamed as shirts were pulled from waistbands and soft moans filled the air at the skin to skin contact. Tony surrendered to the delicious assault knowing that Gibbs needed to feel a sense of control, not that he would have resisted anyway.</p>
<p>When they finally broke apart, a bit disheveled and completely breathless, Gibbs felt grounded and focused, Tony cherished and confident. Hearing muffled voices complaining about the elevator being stuck - again - they quickly pulled themselves together, tucking their shirts back in and getting their ragged breathing under control. Tony finger combed his hair back into place then flipped the switch to start the elevator back on its journey. Try as he might he simply could not keep the goofy grin off of his face, and by the time the doors opened both Tony and Gibbs were on the verge of the giggles. The half dozen or so people who had been waiting for the elevator said nothing as the grinning pair of agents stepped off. Gibbs' death glare when he noticed them staring took care of that. Tony laughed at their collective deer-in-the-headlights expressions earning a firm smack to the back of his head.</p>
<p>If Tony was nervous he didn't let it show on the gun range a short while later. Gibbs watched with pride as Tony outscored both Ziva and McGee by a wide margin, showing remarkable proficiency with each new weapon he tested. Not surprisingly Gibbs still bested them all, but Tony was well on his way to becoming classified as an expert marksman in his own right. He had always been a good shot, which was one of the reasons why Gibbs wanted Tony on his six when the team wondered into hostile situations. A well-aimed bullet from Tony's Sig had saved each member of the team on more than one occasion.</p>
<p>Ziva and McGee both expected Tony to make a big scene and crow about his superior scores, but he stayed quiet and focused on the task at hand. They cleaned all the weapons they had tested and jotted down their individual assessments on each model for Gibbs to review and pass on to Vance.</p>
<p>Unsettled by the radical change in Tony's behavior and demeanor all morning, Ziva finally spoke up. "Gibbs, Tony, there is something wrong, yes?"</p>
<p>Tony sighed wearily then gave a slight nod to Gibbs, who turned to face his team. "Not sure yet, Ziver. Can't get into the details right now, but I need you to back me up this afternoon. Tony is having lunch with a possible suspect in a San Diego cold case. McGee, I'm gonna need you to wire Tony, but no earwig. Ziva, I need you to go with me and take photos. We'll be observing from the street."</p>
<p>"Sure thing Boss, but why haven't we heard about this case until now," McGee asked as he waved a hand between himself and Ziva.</p>
<p>Tony chimed in trying not to give anything away. "It's a long story Probie, but let's just say it's not an official case yet. Vance knows and we're keeping it was on the down low. McGee, the suspect is Stan Burley."</p>
<p>McGee's eyes went impossibly wide. "Agent Burley? Boss, um, Tony, isn't he the guy we …."</p>
<p>"Yeah, McGee, but he's no longer an NCIS agent. Vance told us he resigned yesterday. He knows about Tony's meeting and the reasons for it. But like I said, we don't have time to explain everything right now." Gibbs paused before getting another affirmative nod from Tony. "Shit. Okay, can the two of you be at my house tonight around 8:00? We'll fill you in on the details then. Right now we need to get back and get Tony wired. The meeting is in less than an hour."</p>
<p>McGee had a hundred questions in his mind, but he could tell that Tony was in no mood to answer them. Normally Tony would be as bouncy as a puppy, unable to stand still and rambling on a mile a minute at the mere mention of an undercover op or stakeout, but this time something was different. Satisfied that Tony's wire was concealed and the equipment was functioning properly, McGee shot Tony a worried look.</p>
<p>"Just spit it out, McGee," Tony demanded with a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>McGee took a moment to gather his thoughts before stating, "There's more to this than just a case, I can tell. Something tells me it's personal, but you obviously don't want to talk about it. I get it Tony, but I'm here if you change your mind. Whatever is going on, I've got your six."</p>
<p>Tony snorted and flashed a hint of a smile at his friend. "I know, McGee, and thanks. You'll find out everything later at Gibbs' house. A lot is gonna depend what Stan has to say today but you're right, there is more to it. There's a lot more."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony removed his sunglasses as he stepped inside the dim interior of D'Angelo's. He was ten minutes early so he carefully scanned the small crowded restaurant. Not seeing any sign of Stan inside he slipped his shades back on and stepped back outside to wait for him. It was fifteen minutes later when Stan appeared at his side. Tony had been so lost in thought trying to figure out what he wanted and needed to say that he jumped when Stan tapped him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hey T. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Thanks for showing up. I wasn't sure you would," Stan said affectionately while favoring Tony with a brilliant smile.</p>
<p>"Hey," Tony croaked out nervously, his throat suddenly dry. "Told you I'd be here if we didn't have a case, but I don't have much time."</p>
<p>Stan ran his hand up and down Tony's arm. "Okay, let's get a table then." Tony nodded and fought of flinching when Stan directed him back inside with a firm hand on his lower back.</p>
<p>Tony couldn't have been more relieved when the hostess seated them at one of the small outdoor bistro tables. The way the tables were spaced they could talk privately without resorting to whispering. It also meant that Gibbs had a clear view of them from his location up the street. Tony began to relax and smiled pleasantly at the beautiful young waitress who appeared a few minutes later to take their orders. Stan was obviously displeased at not getting a table inside if his barked order was any indication.</p>
<p>McGee had insisted on tagging along, so instead of the sedan the team was observing from a nondescript black surveillance van. They had a clear view of Tony and Stan from where they were parked less than a block away. Satisfied with their location Gibbs decided to fill Ziva and McGee in on his suspicions about Stan's involvement in the Mitchell case. When the audio equipment was set up and calibrated to the correct frequency, McGee went to put on a headset only to have Gibbs snatch it from his hand.</p>
<p>"No one is listening in but me. McGee, make sure it's recording then mute it," Gibbs ordered. McGee and Ziva both responded by cocking their heads and staring questioningly at Gibbs . "I need you two to trust me on this. Stan requested this meeting with Tony for reasons we will explain later." Gibbs put on his headset and turned away from the younger agents.</p>
<p>Ziva rolled her eyes in frustration before checking over the camera to make sure it had fresh batteries. She took up a position at a side window and had just gotten the long lens focused and started snapping pictures when a tall blonde man approached Tony. She could not see his face, but something about him seemed familiar. Tony had been casually leaning back against the building and flinched when the man touched him. Thinking she had lost her chance to get Stan's picture, Ziva cursed in Hebrew when the two men went inside the restaurant. A few minutes later she let out a sigh of relief when Tony came back out and took a seat at a corner table facing away from her. When the other man sat across from Tony and removed his sunglasses, Ziva gasped audibly and nearly dropped the camera.</p>
<p>"GIBBS," she called out. Gibbs removed his headset and turned around to face her. "That man, the one you call Stan, I know him but that is not his name."</p>
<p>"McGee, confirm," Gibbs shouted.</p>
<p>McGee came over and grabbed the camera from Ziva and took up her former position and began snapping pictures. "Yep, it's Stan Burley, Boss," McGee announced confidently as he got a clear view through the long telephoto lens.</p>
<p>"Keep shooting McGee. Ziver, come with me," Gibbs barked as he took Ziva's hand and led her to the back of the van. "How do you know him?"</p>
<p>Zive looked at Gibbs wide-eyed and stammered, "I-I-I met him Saturday night. We have only gone on one date, but he was at my apartment for dinner just last night. Gibbs, his name is not Stan Burley. It is Scott Barrows."</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted and shook his head in disbelief before growling, "Or Steve Barton." Gibbs quickly pulled a pair of binoculars from one of the storage compartments and trained them on Tony and Stan as the waitress returned with their orders. "Scott Barrows is an alias, Ziva. His real name is Stan Burley. He's also gone by Steve Barton. He was my SFA before Tony. He's either been Agent Afloat or assigned to assist with ops in Europe for the past several years. McGee met him a few years ago, before your time, when we helped him with a case. Keep an eye on him."</p>
<p>Gibbs shoved the binoculars into Ziva's hands and turned his attention back to the conversation and listened as the two former lovers chatted over BLTs. Gibbs knew it would be hard to hear but this was a conversation that was long, long overdue.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, what's on your mind Stan," Tony asked before popping a stray piece of bacon in his mouth. His nerves may have settled a bit but Tony was working hard to play it cool.</p>
<p>"I wanted to share my good news. I resigned from NCIS. No more living on a ship for me. I plan on starting over and staying here in D.C. I'm gonna use up my vacation time and look for a job and a place to live. Might give the FBI or local PD a shot," Stan replied matter-of-factly before taking a bite of his sandwich.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Director Vance told us you quit. But why stay in D.C.? It's hotter than hell in the summer and colder than shit in the winter."</p>
<p>"I remember, but all of my stuff is still in storage here and I like the city. Besides, everything I want is here," Stan said softly as he made to reach for Tony's hand across the table. "You're here." If Tony had been wearing an earwig he surely would have heard Gibbs menacing growl at that comment.</p>
<p>Tony jerked his hand back and fixed a glare on Stan. "I already told you, I'm seeing someone. What you and I had is over. Hell, it's been over for a long time," Tony said with more than a bit of frustration in his voice.</p>
<p>Stan cocked his head and asked, "Who? Who are you seeing? Who did I lose you to?"</p>
<p>"Christ Stan, you didn't lose me to anyone! How many times do we have to go over this? I left because you cheated on me. Even if I wasn't seeing someone I wouldn't want to get back together with you. No way in hell I could ever trust you, but since you asked I just happen to be in a committed relationship - with Gibbs. We haven't been together very long but I've been in love with him for years." Tony paused just long enough to gauge Stan's reaction. Seeing Stan's eyes narrow slightly and the muscles around his jaw twitch Tony continued, "And for the record, he knows all about you and me. I told him everything. He freaked out for about a minute but he's cool. He knows you are part of my past. He's the one I love and the only one I will ever want to be with. You had your chance, and you threw it all away."</p>
<p>Stan slammed a hand down on the table with enough force to rock his beer bottle and growled, "Dammit! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, T? I admit it, I screwed up. I made a mistake. Fucking Derek was just about sex and getting off. It didn't mean anything to me. It wasn't like making love to you. We had something special you and me, and I want that again. I can make you so happy, T! Gibbs is a bastard and sooner or later he'll leave you like he always does. Look how many times the son-of-a-bitch has been married for God's sake! T, please?"</p>
<p>Tony tried to calm his building anger at the unwarranted attack on Gibbs. He took a sip of his iced tea before his determined eyes met Stan's desperate ones. Seeing the hurt in Stan's eyes Tony said calmly, "I am happy Stan, with Jethro. I know him better than most people, so nothing you say is going to change how I feel about him. I'm sorry that I left without saying good-bye, but you hurt me, really hurt me! I knew if I saw you I probably wouldn't have been able to leave. That's why I left while you were at work. You meant a lot to me back then, and I did love you, but you destroyed everything. I deserved better and I have that with Jethro. He loves me, he's committed to me and I feel the same for him. If you ever really cared about me, you'd just let me go, find someone else and start over, and let me be happy."</p>
<p>Tears involuntarily welled up in Stan's eyes as the finality of Tony's words set in forcing him to look away. His voice cracked as his heart broke. He could no longer deny that he had lost his one true love forever. "I still care about you, Tony, and of course I want you to be happy. It's just that every time I see you, think about you, or even hear your name, it takes me back to the night we met and all of the wonderful nights we had together after that. I never meant to hurt you and I am truly sorry. T, I don't suppose there's any chance we can at least be friends," Stan asked with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>"Not if you can't accept that Jethro and I are together, now and forever. I know you and Gibbs were friends once. I also know the real reason why you left," Tony stated fiercely then shrugged. "But, who knows? Maybe someday when the weirdness wears off. But for now, please stop calling me. Give it time, and we'll see."</p>
<p>Stan nodded in apparent acceptance of Tony's offer and reached for his beer with a shaky hand. Tony saw an opening and took the opportunity to abruptly change the subject. "What can you tell me about Petty Officer Ryan Mitchell," Tony asked casually before taking a bite of his sandwich.</p>
<p>Stan had just taken a pull from his beer and nearly choked causing foam to run down his chin. "Who?"</p>
<p>"Petty Officer Ryan Mitchell. San Diego case. We got a report that he went missing a few days before he was to report to the Reagan a few months ago. His disappearance might be tied to a local case. Heard that you helped with the investigation. Also heard that he looks a lot like me, or, well, actually like a really young version of me," Tony stated calmly as he continued munching away on his sandwich.</p>
<p>It wasn't lost on Stan that he had been played and set up like some punk during an interrogation. Tamping down the anger that had replaced his sorrow, Stan leaned back casually in his and replied flatly as if he was giving a sit rep, "Not much of a case. He was at a club with some friends, went to use the head and never came back. No one saw anything. No physical evidence." Stan leaned across the table, his eyes now flashing, and wearing an evil smirk said, "Just vanished without a trace. It happens."</p>
<p>Stan then suddenly stood and pulled out his wallet. He tossed several bills onto the table to cover the check and a tip before leaning down to speak directly into Tony's ear. "Sometimes bad things happen to good people, T. Remember that. See you around." Tony sat stunned as Stan then walked away whistling a familiar tune – their song.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inside the van, Gibbs' emotions were all over the place. It had been painful for him to hear Tony recount how he had once loved Stan. It hurt to hear Stan trash him while begging shamelessly for another chance with his Tony. He fought back tears and swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat at Tony's sincere and unwavering declaration of love for him. He was also proud of how Tony attempted to turn the tables and catch Stan off guard when he asked about the Mitchell case. That was, however, overshadowed by a surge of fear at hearing Stan's menacing proclamation that "sometimes bad things happen to good people". The tears threatened to return when he heard Tony whisper into his mic, "God Jethro, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Gibbs was startled when McGee stood next to him and cleared his throat. He managed to blink away the moisture in his eyes before turning to see both of his agents looking at him with concern and more than a bit of confusion. Trying to hang on to his composure Gibbs cleared his throat and barked, "Let's go. We'll meet DiNozzo back at the office." Gibbs then went up front and jumped into the driver's seat. He took a deep breath before turning the key and peeling away from the curb, smoking the tires in the process.</p>
<p>Tony sat there for a few minutes and watched as the van tore off down the street. On the one hand he was happy, convinced that Stan had finally gotten the message and would leave him alone. He hated knowing that Gibbs was listening when he admitted his past feelings for Stan, and prayed that his open and proud declaration of love lessened any hurt he may have caused. On the other hand, Tony was scared. Stan's final words kept playing over and over in his mind sending a chill down his spine causing him to shiver despite the heat. He knew he had screwed up by basically interrogating Stan about Mitchell, and now it was quite possible that he, Gibbs and everyone else he cared about was in danger because of it. "Fuck," Tony muttered under his breath as he got up and ran for the sedan parked nearby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter may seem a bit disjointed. New questions come up after Tony's meeting with Stan and this is a look at how each member of the team reacts immediately following. Confusion, betrayal, hurt, and fear all come into play before the team meets at Gibbs' house. How will Ziva react to finding out about Tony and Stan? What will Stan do now that San Diego is no longer a secret? One thing is for certain; by the end of the day McGee will need a hug!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I (still) do not own recognizable characters or places – just the plot. I am making no money from this work of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel, drove like a man possessed through the heavy noon-hour traffic. McGee slammed his eyes shut and held onto the "oh shit" handle for dear life to keep from being slammed against the door or worse thrown into the dash. Ziva sat between them and stared straight ahead while mumbling something in Hebrew. Gibbs had no idea what she was saying, but it was clearly evident by her tone that it wasn't anything pleasant.</p>
<p>Gibbs pulled the van to an abrupt stop inside the NCIS garage and threw it into park before jumping out and slamming the door. "We're cutting out of here early. You guys need to know what's going on, and I don't want to wait until later. McGee, head on up and start on your report. Ziva will be up in a minute. Half an hour, McGee," Gibbs ordered as the three agents walked toward the elevator.</p>
<p>"You got it, Boss," McGee said as he turned and looked into the elevator's retinal scanner. He hadn't had time to process Ziva's news that she was dating Stan so he was grateful for a few minutes alone to collect his thoughts. When the elevator arrived he slumped against the back wall, closed his eyes, and wondered how much crazier the day was going to get.</p>
<p>Gibbs grabbed Ziva's arm to stop her from joining McGee. When she turned to face him, Gibbs cocked his head and said quietly, "Ziver, talk to me."</p>
<p>She stood tall, squared her shoulders, and looked Gibbs in the eye. Seeing concern, Ziva took a deep breath and reported as if giving him a sit rep. "I met him Saturday night and he introduced himself to me as Scott Barrows. We talked over a couple of drinks. He was very interested in hearing about my work and especially my co-workers. Of course I did not tell him where I work or who I work with. I did mention that I was a little upset and confused at finding out that my boss was dating my partner, but that is all. We went out on one date and then he came to my place for dinner last night. I realized something was off, Gibbs. He would not answer my questions and kept asking about you–and Tony. I do not think he was interested in me at all. I do not understand what is going on, but I am sorry, Gibbs."</p>
<p>Gibbs threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Not your fault, Ziver. He's a good investigator and the son of a bitch probably knew who you were. I want you to let me know if he contacts you, got it? If he thinks we're onto him now there's no telling what he might do. I don't want to see you hurt." Ziva stepped back and gave Gibbs a curt nod before running in the direction of the stairwell, desperate for a chance to get her mixed up emotions under control. She could, and did, yell at and argue with men but it was not in her nature to cry in front of them. Just as she grabbed the door handle to make her escape she heard Gibbs call out her name. "Ziva! I'm sorry, too."</p>
<p>"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed when Gibbs arrived in her lab a few minutes later. She threw her arms around him and gave him a rib-crushing hug. "It seems like I haven't seen you in days! You know how much I miss you when you don't come to see me." At that moment Gibbs was glad he had forgotten to buy her a Caf-Pow since it was pretty obvious from her current hyper state that she had already had her quota for the day.</p>
<p>Gibbs extracted himself when it became difficult to breathe and pulled the digital audio cassette from his blazer pocket.</p>
<p>Abby's eyes went wide as she greedily snatched it from his hand. "Oooh! Whadya got for me Gibbs? Oh wow, sorry, that's your line! I don't suppose you brought me a hot, sexy video of you and Tony doin' the nasty," she asked hopefully in a deep seductive voice, her green eyes flashing with mischief.</p>
<p>Gibbs cocked his head and shot her a stern look of disapproval. "Not gonna happen, Abs. I need you to transcribe what's on here, but I don't want you to listen to it yet. No one else is to hear what's on this tape and I mean no one, understand me? Just log it in and lock it up for now, then head over to my house. There are some things you need to know before you listen to the tape. I'll clear it with Vance, so go on. See you in twenty," Gibbs declared as he quickly left the lab leaving a stunned Abby in his wake.</p>
<p>She stood with her hands on her hips and called out to Gibbs, who beat a hasty retreat to the elevator across from the lab door without acknowledging her. Abby had a sixth sense when it came to her NCIS family and alarms were going off. Something was wrong and she couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the phone call Gibbs had her trace. He had reacted strangely to what she had discovered and he was being oddly cryptic now. She tapped her foot nervously before quickly powering down Major Mass Spec and her other "babies" so she could find McGee and get some answers.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, Jethro! To what do I owe this unexpected visit," Ducky cheerfully called out as he signed off on an autopsy report and tossed it on the growing stack on his desk.</p>
<p>"Duck, I need you and Palmer to go to my house. Tony and I need to talk to all of you. We only want to tell this whole story once and I really need you to be there. I'm gonna let Vance know where you'll be in case dispatch needs to reach you," Gibbs said.</p>
<p>"Oh dear! That sounds rather ominous, Jethro. I take it Anthony's talk with Stan did not go well," Ducky asked with a look of concern on his face.</p>
<p>Gibbs sighed. "I don't know what the hell to think right now, Duck. I gotta go brief Vance. Just get to my house as soon as you can."</p>
<p>"Of course we will, Jethro. Mr. Palmer and I are nearly finished here and we shall be there directly."</p>
<hr/>
<p>McGee was working on his activity report when Ziva appeared in front of his desk standing at full parade attention. He looked up and frowned at the stony expression on her face. Her jaw was set and her dark eyes flashed with what he could only describe as anger and betrayal. Before him stood not his beautiful friend and co-worker but the cold, emotionless Mossad-trained assassin she had been when she first arrived at NCIS.</p>
<p>"Ziva, are you okay," McGee asked cautiously.</p>
<p>"No McGee, I am not. If Gibbs is right, this Stan has been using me to get information about all of us. I do not know why," Ziva said in a plaintive tone.</p>
<p>McGee stood and slowly came around his desk. "You know what? Screw it. These damn reports can wait until tomorrow. Let's get out of here, grab a coffee, and talk. Maybe we can figure out what the hell is going on before we go to Gibbs' house. Okay?"</p>
<p>Coffees in hand, McGee led Ziva over to a stone bench near a small fountain in an area off the beaten path. Despite the constant presence of military and civilian personnel milling about, the vast grounds of the Navy Yard afforded them a chance to sit and talk without worrying about being overheard.</p>
<p>After taking a few sips of her coffee, Ziva took a deep breath and turned to McGee. "McGee, do you have any idea at all what is going on?"</p>
<p>McGee shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have a freaking clue what's going on! Tony has been acting nervous and weird all day, and I've never seen Gibbs like he was earlier. Could you tell he'd been crying? What the hell is that about, and where is Tony? Why isn't he back yet?"</p>
<p>When she didn't answer, McGee looked at Ziva and wondered what was going on in her mind. Her features had softened a bit, but he could almost feel the tension rolling off of her in waves as she looked off to some unknown point in the distance. His concern for her was doing nothing to alleviate the headache building behind his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ziva, have you been dating Burley? I mean, I know it's none of my business, but you called him a different name earlier. Are you sure it's the same guy?"</p>
<p>Ziva's eyes flashed as she suddenly turned her head and glared at McGee. "Of course it is the same guy! The man Tony was talking to earlier was at my apartment just last night. His name is Scott Barrows, it is not Stan Burley. Do you not believe me, McGee," she demanded accusingly in response.</p>
<p>"Geez Ziva, calm down! It's just, well, something really hinky is going on. I mean, if Gibbs suspects Burley or Barrows or whatever his name is, why didn't he just have Tony arrest him? Why send Tony to meet him in the first place? He doesn't even like Burley, never has, but from where I sat it sure looked like they were having a pretty heavy conversation. It was almost like ...," McGee shook his head as if trying to get rid of an absolutely absurd idea.</p>
<p>Ziva furrowed her brow and shouted, "Like what, McGee?"</p>
<p>McGee scrubbed a hand down his face and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's like they were, I don't know, former lovers or something," he said with a questioning shrug.</p>
<p>Ziva jumped to her feet and with abject fury in her eyes she growled, "No! I cannot believe that. I will not listen to this!"</p>
<p>Before McGee could respond to the unexpected outburst, Ziva took off at a dead run and soon disappeared into a small clump of trees at the edge of the parking lot. He was about to take off after her until he heard Abby call out his name. He turned around and sighed as an obviously over-caffeinated Abby skipped merrily over to him, her pigtails swaying as she came to a stop and beamed at him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Timmy! What's up? Where's Gibbs? Where's Tony? Hey, where's Ziva going? She on her way to the Bossman's house," she asked in rapid fire succession.</p>
<p>"I don't know where the hell she's going! In fact, I don't know a goddam thing anymore," McGee exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration. The dull ache in his head was threatening to morph into a full-blown migraine, complete with flashing lights and nausea.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony pulled the company Charger into the parking lot and nearly collided with Ziva's Mini Cooper as she tore through it at breakneck speed. He braced himself as he slammed on the brakes to avoid a certain disastrous head-on collision. "Jesus Christ Ziva," he yelled out the open window but she did not acknowledge him. Quickly pulling into the first available vacant space, Tony watched her squeal the tiny car's tires as she sped out into the street, barely managing to miss a FedEx truck that had to swerve to miss her.</p>
<p>After giving Vance a short debriefing, Gibbs stood at the railing above the bullpen and looked down at Tony. He couldn't see his face, but the slumped shoulders told him that meeting with Stan had taken its toll on his lover. No doubt Tony's insecurities were again in play, and Gibbs knew he needed to tread carefully. The softly spoken, mournful apology Tony made after Stan left nearly broke his heart. It was hard for him to hear Tony profess to having loved Stan, but he knew that it killed Tony to have to say it knowing that he was listening.</p>
<p>Unaware that he was being watched, Tony stared at his blank computer monitor and waited, steeling himself for the inevitable fallout. Did Gibbs even want to see him? Would Gibbs, no Jethro, even speak to him after what he had just heard? Was his life for all intents and purposes over? Had he lost his one true love forever? These thoughts and others continued to plague him until a shadow crept across his desk. Tony muttered a silent prayer before looking up with sad, defeated eyes. "Hey Boss," he croaked out as he fought back tears.</p>
<p>"Come on Tony. I just talked to Vance. We're done. Everyone's on the way to my house," Gibbs said in a soft monotone not giving any indication what he was feeling.</p>
<p>Tony nodded his understanding then grabbed his gear and dutifully followed Gibbs to the elevator, feeling every bit the condemned man being led to the gallows. Once inside Tony leaned against the back wall and stared up at the ceiling as he waited for Gibbs to lay into him and send him packing. Just as the doors opened at the main lobby floor, Tony asked in an almost childlike voice, "So, we're done?"</p>
<p>Gibbs turned to Tony and fixed him with an incredulous glare. He said nothing but crooked his index finger in an all too familiar silent command for Tony to follow. When they finally reached the Challenger, Gibb grabbed Tony by the arm and flung him around then pushed him back against the driver's side door. Almost instantly Tony felt Gibbs' warm lips on his and a persistent tongue begging for entry, which was granted without hesitation. It was a kiss of sheer relief and desperation, and at that moment neither of them cared if every single person, military or civilian, employed at the Navy Yard walked by and saw them. Hungry for any intimate contact they could get, they feasted from each other's lips until they were both dizzy.</p>
<p>Desperate for air Tony peeled their lips apart and panted, "So, was that a good-bye kiss?"</p>
<p>The head slap that followed was swift and deliberate in its delivery.</p>
<p>"DiNozzo, you idiot" Gibbs growled in frustration through clenched teeth before slowly leaning in to rest his forehead against Tony's. He looked into Tony's emerald green eyes and asked softly, "How could you even ask me that?"</p>
<p>Tony dropped his backpack on the ground then took Gibbs' face in his hands. Looking his lover dead in the eye he replied, "Because I know you were listening, and I know that if I heard you tell someone else that you had once loved them I couldn't take it. I'm sorry, Jethro. I'm so sorry you had to hear that."</p>
<p>Gibbs kissed the tip of Tony's nose. "I know. Yeah it sucked, but what you had was a long time ago. It's in the past and it doesn't matter anymore. It's you and me now, and that's all that matters."</p>
<p>The tears that had been threatening for the last hour finally fell unabated as Tony's arms flung up involuntarily and wrapped themselves tightly around Gibbs' neck. "Oh thank God! So, so you're not mad at me," Tony asked hopefully amid a bout of the sniffles.</p>
<p>Gibbs managed to peel Tony off of him after a minute then flashed a crooked half-grin and replied, "At you, no. I'm plenty pissed at Burley for everything he's put you through though." After another brief kiss Gibbs straightened up and said, "Okay, get in and let's get out of here. Everyone will be wondering what happened to us."</p>
<p>Tony wiped his moist eyes with his shirt sleeve and snorted as he picked up his backpack and jogged around the front of the car to the passenger side, "Yeah, Abby will think we snuck off to have hot, wild monkey sex or something." Gibbs couldn't hold back a snicker of his own and shook his head as he unlocked the door and climbed in behind the wheel.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stan nervously paced around his motel room and it wasn't long before the walls began to close in. His day had started on such a hopeful note, but things quickly fell apart with Tony's unexpected questions about Ryan Mitchell. "How the fuck did he find out," he questioned in his mind. Gnawing on his thumb nail he pondered what had given him away. "OH FUCK," he yelled when he suddenly realized his fatal mistake. Like some stupid, lovesick teenager Stan had acted in haste when he used Ryan's phone to place all those calls to Tony at home – and at work!</p>
<p>"Oh, shit, shit, shit," he muttered frantically as he tossed everything haphazardly into his suitcase and a duffel bag as the pieces began to fall into place. No doubt Gibbs, the son of a bitch, had ordered Abby to trace his calls to Tony. Knowing that she was a genius and would do anything and everything to please Daddy Gibbs, it probably took her all of ten seconds to trace the number back to Ryan's phone. A few keystrokes later and BANG, his entire involvement in the "investigation" would be known. He thought he had covered his tracks well enough that the case would go cold, but it was painfully obvious that it didn't stay cold for long.</p>
<p>Slamming the trunk closed a short while later Stan knew that his options were extremely limited. Not having to worry about a mortgage, rent, car payments, or other bills for the last several years he at least had plenty of cash in his bank accounts. His payroll checks were direct deposited and his storage unit fees and two credit card bills were paid automatically each month. He decided that his first stop would be to the local branch of the Federal Employee's Credit Union where he would withdraw a large amount of cash to cover his expenses for a couple of months.</p>
<p>Walking out of the bank and into the late afternoon sunlight, Stan made a mental list of his most pressing issues. The first order of business would be to get a different car. Too many people had seen him in the rented sedan he was driving, so he pulled into the Enterprise office two blocks down the street and turned it in. Two hours later he drove out of the used car lot across the street in a fully loaded jet black 2008 Jeep Wrangler in search of a new place to stay while he figured out his next move.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Abby and McGee walked through Gibbs' house to find Ducky, Palmer, Tony and Gibbs seated in lawn chairs that had been set out on the back patio. Gibbs stood and offered his chair to Abby before unfolding two more, one for McGee next to her and one for himself next to Tony.</p>
<p>Noticing that McGee's complexion had taken on a greenish pallor, Ducky questioned with grandfatherly concern, "Timothy by dear boy, are you feeling all right?" At McGee's mention of his headache, Ducky sent Palmer out to his Morgan to fetch his medical bag. A couple of prescription-strength painkillers later, the pounding in McGee's head began to subside to a tolerable level.</p>
<p>Palmer helped Gibbs hand out bottles of beer to everyone while Ducky made himself a cup of Earl Grey tea. The atmosphere surrounding the gathering was tense as they waited for Ziva to arrive, and small talk about nothing in particular did nothing to ease the tension. Abby made a few attempts to reach Ziva by phone only to have her calls go straight to voicemail. McGee filled Tony and Gibbs in on his talk with Ziva, and her explosive reaction to his theory about Stan and Tony.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Probie," Tony muttered regretfully as he patted McGee on the shoulder, "there's some history there." McGee nodded in understanding, knowing that an explanation was likely forthcoming.</p>
<p>After two more attempts to call Ziva, Gibbs grew frustrated and announced, "Okay, Ziva's obviously not coming." He grabbed Tony's hand and gave it a squeeze, earning a weak but genuine DiNozzo smile. Gibbs then turned his attention to the others and stated, "Things have gotten complicated. Someone Tony was involved with back in college has been harassing him, someone most of us know. Former NCIS agent Stan Burley."</p>
<p>Abby gasped loudly and exclaimed, "No way, Gibbs! And what do you mean by former agent?" She then turned her attention to Tony and with a questioning look asked softly, "Tony? Is this true?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded and looked her straight in the eye. "Yeah Abs. It's true, and I'm sorry." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I met him my junior year just before finals week when a couple of my frat buddies and I road-tripped to Pittsburgh. He went by the name Steve Barton back then, don't ask me why. We, um, lived together that summer until I walked in on him and a friend of mine. I split without saying good-bye, thinking I'd never have to see him again." Tony got up and started pacing then huffed out a laugh and threw up his hands.</p>
<p>"You can imagine my surprise when he showed up on the screen in MTAC to brief us on the case we ended up helping him with. Kate was instantly charmed by him, of course, but I couldn't wait to get off that carrier. You remember, Probie," he asked looking at McGee, who nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah Tony, I remember. I knew something was wrong," McGee offered apologetically, his unspoken regret clearly evident. "I could tell were upset about something, but I didn't do anything to help. I'm sorry, Tony."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled, "Don't worry about it, McGee. Ancient history, just like I thought he was." He went on to explain his encounter with Stan on the ship, meeting him again in the park, and the numerous phone calls.</p>
<p>Gibbs took over and recounted Stan's visit Saturday morning, the threat he made when he showed up again Sunday night, and Vance's announcement that he had resigned his post. He was about to mention the San Diego case when a thought suddenly struck him. "Shit! Tony, I think I know how Stan got your home number. When he was here I got a call from Jack. Burley went into the living room. My cell was sitting on the coffee table."</p>
<p>Tony's shook his head in disbelief and finished the thought. "So while you were in the kitchen, he got my home number off of your phone. That explains it."</p>
<p>"Explains, what?" Abby demanded. "Why would Burley do that? Why wouldn't he just call you at work or stop by the office if he wanted to talk?"</p>
<p>Gibbs sighed heavily. "Because he doesn't just want to talk. He wants Tony back and told me he's willing to do whatever it takes to get him back. He apparently saw us out together Saturday night."</p>
<p>Palmer, who had been sitting quietly next to Ducky, finally chimed in and asked, "So, if I may, what does any of this have to do with Ziva?"</p>
<p>"That's where things get more complicated, Palmer. I know you never met him, but he's been using her to get information about me and Tony, and probably all of you," Gibbs stated. "She told me they met at a bar Saturday night. I'm guessing Stan dug up information on all of us and recognized her from a newspaper article on the internet. He's been using another alias with her too, Scott Barrows. Needless to say she was a bit shocked today when she saw him sitting with Tony having lunch."</p>
<p>"Oh good Lord! I can only assume that is why our young friend is not here," Ducky declared. "That poor girl must feel horribly betrayed. We must find her, Jethro."</p>
<p>"Trust me Duck, it gets worse." Gibbs dropped the big bomb by laying out his case against Stan for the disappearance of Ryan Mitchell. He felt bad dashing Abby's long-held admiration for Stan. He knew they were friends, and up until Stan made a pass at him that night in the basement, Gibbs had wondered if something was going on with the two of them.</p>
<p>For the next hour Gibbs and Tony took turns answering questions and bringing everyone up to speed. A sea of eyebrows shot up at Gibbs' suggestion that Stan could be dangerous now that the San Diego case had come to light. Ducky did his best to poo-poo the idea, but he knew all too well that Gibbs' gut was rarely if ever wrong.</p>
<p>"I just don't know, Duck. He's not the same Stan Burley we all knew years ago. If he thinks we're going to look into Petty Officer Mitchell's disappearance, there's no telling what he might do. Right now we don't have enough to even bring him in for questioning, and until we do I want all of you to keep an eye out for him and – look out for each other," Gibbs admonished. He shot McGee a look that made it clear in no uncertain terms that his job was to do everything necessary to keep Abby safe. "McGee, first thing tomorrow I want you to run his two known aliases – Scott Barrows and Steve Barton. If there is so much as a parking ticket, I wanna know about it." McGee nodded and pulled a small notepad from his pocket and jotted down the names.</p>
<p>It was approaching dinner time if Tony's loudly rumbling stomach was any indication. With a chuckle Gibbs pecked Tony on the lips and announced, "Guess that's my cue to order the pizzas." Tony flashed him a beaming smile earning a sappy sweet, "Awww, you guys are so cute," from Abby.</p>
<p>Ducky chuckled and followed Gibbs inside to make sure he ordered at least one relatively healthy veggie pizza. When they were out of earshot Tony turned to his three friends and let out a tired sigh. "Okay, I know you guys still have a million questions, but I really don't want to talk about all that shit in the past. It's done and it was over for me a long time ago. But, before you ask, yes, Stan was the only other man I've been with."</p>
<p>Abby smirked while McGee and Palmer blushed furiously for a few seconds. "Subtle as always, DiNozzo," she whispered teasingly in Tony's ear.</p>
<p>McGee suddenly looked at Tony very seriously and asked, "Do you really think we're all in danger? I mean, he could be anywhere right now. Gibbs told Ziva and me about the San Diego investigation. Ziva freaked out a little when Stan showed up at the restaurant. Why isn't she here with us? You didn't see her when I talked to her, Tony. She was really confused at first then seriously pissed off when she took off. I'm afraid of what she might do."</p>
<p>Tony shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know, Probie. I saw her drive off like a bat out of hell. I thought she was on her way here."</p>
<p>Across town a lone figure sat at the end of the bar at Max's Tavern nursing a stiff drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McGee sat and stared in astonishment at the 8x10 glossy Abby had printed of Randy Mitchell. The resemblance to a twenty-something Tony was uncanny and was apparently the cornerstone of Gibbs' suspicion that Burley targeted Mitchell for that very reason. Ducky put his psychological profiling degree to good use as he attempted to explain that Stan likely fantasized that Randy Mitchell was Tony, and then killed him because in reality he was not.</p>
<p>"Whether such as killing, if that is indeed what happened to the young man, was intentional or accidental I simply cannot say. That boy's resemblance to Anthony is rather remarkable, so one can only assume that Agent Burley became infatuated with him and the idea of being reunited with his lost love," Ducky said looking sadly at Tony. "I am sorry, Anthony. This must be terribly difficult for you."</p>
<p>Tony nodded in response. "Yeah. Nothing like having your long buried past dug up and brought out into the open." Looking around the table at the concerned faces of his friends, Tony sighed. "Look, let's just find something to use against the son of a bitch, okay? I'm fine, really. I really appreciate the concern and all, but I just want to go back to forgetting that I ever met him."</p>
<p>By the time the last pizza box had been opened all hope of Ziva showing up had vanished. No one uttered the words, but to Tony it was pretty obvious that everyone seated around the dining room table feared that Ziva might just break from the team and side with Stan. It became his worst fear as various explanations for her absence were discussed.</p>
<p>"No way," Tony said in her defence when Abby finally voiced her concern. "Ziva and I may have some issues, but she would never turn her back on all of you. She probably just went to the gym to kick the living shit out of the heavy bag. You said she was really pissed, right Probie? Well, we've all seen how she deals with shit when she's mad. I'll call her later or talk to her tomorrow."</p>
<p>Ducky suddenly stood at the head of the table and called an immediate end to the meeting. Gibbs looked at his friend and chuckled, and for just a second wondered if he needed to second the motion and hand Ducky a gavel to bang on the table to bring the meeting to an official close.</p>
<p>"We have all had a most trying and dare I say emotional day, especially our dear Anthony, so I think it would be best if everyone took their leave. A good night's sleep will do wonders for us all. Recharge the old batteries, as they say," Ducky announced with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles were gathered up and taken out to their respective recycling bins, which were properly labelled and lined up against the back wall of the garage. Exactly when Gibbs "turned green" as Abby called it no one really knew, but with Gibbs no one dared question it.</p>
<p>"Good night, my dear friends," Ducky said as everyone gathered on the driveway to say their good nights once the clean-up was finished. Palmer waved and muttered a good night as he got into the passenger seat of Ducky's Morgan.</p>
<p>Abby pulled Tony into a sisterly hug and murmured, "I'm really sorry about all of this Tony. You call Dear Abby if you need me, okay?" Releasing Tony, who nodded tiredly in response, and repeating the process with Gibbs she said to him, "You too Gibbs. I mean it. McGee and me - we're here for you guys."</p>
<p>Gibbs grinned and kissed her on the cheek while simultaneously shaking McGee's hand. "Thanks, both of you. Now go. You heard the good doctor, get some sleep. See you in the morning. Good night."</p>
<p>Tony and Gibbs stood side by side and waved as first McGee then Ducky backed out of the driveway. When both cars disappeared down the dark street, Gibbs turned to Tony and pulled him into his arms. "How you doing', Tony?"</p>
<p>Relaxing into the embrace, Tony sighed tiredly. "This has been the weirdest fucking day and I'm beat. You doing' okay?" he asked as he nuzzled into Gibbs' neck.</p>
<p>"M'fine. Let's go upstairs. I have a great idea," Gibbs murmured into Tony's hair.</p>
<p>Before Tony could protest, Gibbs grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the house. Once inside he led Tony to the stairs. "Why don't you head on up. I'm just gonna lock up and I'll be up to join you in a minute."</p>
<p>Tony plopped down on the edge of Gibbs' bed and fell onto his back. He threw an arm across his eyes and actually prayed that, like him, Gibbs was too tired for sex. He sat up when he heard Gibbs coming up the creaky stairs and smiled when he appeared in the doorway.</p>
<p>Gibbs surprised him by handing him an unopened toothbrush. "Hope you don't mind, but can we just, um, you know, cuddle tonight? As much as I want to make love with you, I'm too damn tired."</p>
<p>Tony barked out a laugh. "Oh thank God! I was gonna say the same thing." He stood and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and asked with a hint of innocence in his voice, "Can we, you know, maybe at least make out for a little while?"</p>
<p>Gibbs' rolled his eyes for effect and swatted Tony on the butt. "Let's just brush our teeth and get ready for bed, then we'll see."</p>
<p>Nightly ablutions completed, they stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed. Gibbs turned out his bedside lamp leaving them laying face to face with only the light from a full moon washing over them. They traded loving kisses and caresses, both desiring the closeness without letting things get too heated. It wasn't long before sleep claimed them as they lay tangled together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Across town Ziva slapped a twenty dollar bill on the bar and headed for the door. She was numb from the day's revelations and knew alcohol wasn't the answer, but she needed to process the overwhelming sense of betrayal she felt. It was bad enough that she had already lost Tony to Gibbs, but McGee's suggestion that Tony and Scott had once been lovers as well was more than she or her fragile ego could endure. She felt like a complete fool and had no idea how she would ever be able to face her teammates again.</p>
<p>Occupied with digging her car keys out of her purse, Ziva didn't notice Scott walk up to her on the sidewalk outside the bar. "Hey Ziva," he greeted cheerfully. "Imagine running into you here – again. You aren't leaving already, are you? It's only 9:00."</p>
<p>Ziva tamped down her sudden anger and schooled her features before looking up into Scott's pale eyes. She plastered on a fake smile and said demurely, "Yes, I was just leaving, but I would be happy to join you for a nightcap first."</p>
<p>Relief washed over Stan that he was barely able to suppress. "She may be on Gibbs' team, but she doesn't have a fucking clue," he thought to himself. Turning on the old school charm, he crooked his arm and offered it to her. "Shall we?" She put her arm through his and let him lead her back inside the bar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but if he was he didn't want to wake up. He cracked an eye open in the early morning light to see the top of Tony's head as it bobbed up and down over his morning erection. "Not dreaming," he thought as a smile crossed his lips. His hips involuntarily shot up off the bed when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Tony's throat and he moaned loudly.</p>
<p>Tony released his cock just long enough to flash a devious grin and offer Gibbs a chirpy good morning before getting back down to the business of driving him insane.</p>
<p>"Oh God, Tony! Feels so good. You're gonna make me come," Gibbs announced with a sleepy, gravelly voice. Tony responded by doubling his efforts as he worked Gibbs over, alternating strong suction taking him deep in his throat and swirls of his tongue around the swollen head. One hand splayed across his abs held Gibbs firmly in place while the other took turns teasing his twitching hole and tickling his balls. When he felt Gibbs begin to shake, Tony smirked around the thick warm flesh in his mouth. Two hard swallows and little tug on Gibbs' balls later it was all over. Gibbs' let out an unearthly groan as he unloaded everything he had. Tony hummed appreciatively as he took everything offered without missing a drop. Gibbs was still shaking with aftershocks as Tony licked him clean.</p>
<p>With a self-satisfied smirk firmly in place, Tony stretched out next to Gibbs and began peppering his chest with kisses. Gibbs rolled them so that he was looming over the gorgeous Italian and staring down into his ever-changing green eyes. Tony wasn't sure what he expected Gibbs to say at that moment, but a panted "fuck me Tony" certainly was not it.</p>
<p>Not needing to be asked twice, Tony nodded then pulled Gibbs down into a passionate kiss and rolled them back over in the process. "Tell me what you want, Jethro," Tony murmured between kisses.</p>
<p>Tony's mind was blown for a second time when Gibbs announced that he wanted to ride him. Rolling them again, Gibbs retrieved the lube from his nightstand drawer and using two slick fingers made short work of preparing himself to take Tony's cock, which was and standing proudly and leaking profusely.</p>
<p>Watching Gibbs prepare himself was absolutely the hottest thing Tony had ever seen, and it made him ache for the man even more. "Damn Jethro! You're making me so hard. That's it, get yourself ready for me. It's gonna be so good."</p>
<p>By the digital numbers on the alarm clock they didn't have much time, so Gibbs took Tony's cock in hand spreading on some extra lube and lined it up to his hole. There was no slow and easy as he took Tony deep in one motion.</p>
<p>"HOLY SHIT!" Tony screamed at the sensation. Because of the sudden intrusion, Gibbs internal muscles clamped down around Tony like a vice. It bordered on painful, but Gibbs quickly adjusted and to Tony being buried inside him felt like coming home.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Jethro, I'm not gonna last. Jesus you feel so good," Tony panted as he tried to hold onto a tiny shred of self-control. Gibbs' legs felt like they were on fire as he impaled himself over and over again as they raced to the edge. There was no way Gibbs was going to come again so soon, so he focused all of this energy into driving Tony wild.</p>
<p>"Come on Tony. Give it to me. Come for me. I wanna feel it," Gibbs begged when he felt Tony's first shudders.</p>
<p>"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Tony moaned before his whole body seized as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him as he came so hard he nearly blacked out.</p>
<p>Gibbs stilled then slowly climbed off of Tony and lay down beside him. Tony's eyes were slammed shut as he fought to catch his breath. The way he looked basking in the afterglow was something Gibbs would never get tired of seeing. He carded his fingers through the dark hair on Tony's chest and crooned, "You with me Tony? We gotta get up and get a move on. You hit the shower first and I'll go start the coffee."</p>
<p>Tony could only nod in response and slowly rolled out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he padded barefoot into the kitchen carrying his shoes and socks. He was dressed in the clothes he kept in a go-bag in the trunk of his car. Gibbs had retrieved it while he was in the shower and laid the clothes out on the bed for him. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs from behind and watched as he poured hazelnut creamer into a pitch black cup of coffee.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm...thanks, Jethro," Tony purred as he rested his chin on Gibbs' shoulder. "And I'm not just talking about the coffee."</p>
<p>Gibbs ducked his head looking almost bashful as a shy smile crept onto his lips. "You are most welcome, Tony. I could get used to mornings like this."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony sauntered into the bullpen greeting everyone he encountered on the way with a smile and cheerful good morning. He stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at the sight of McGee.</p>
<p>"Jesus McZombie, you look like hell!" Noticing that McGee was wearing yesterday's clothes and hadn't shaved Tony dropped his backpack behind his desk and stepped over to his partner's. "Have you been here all night, McSleepy?" A brief look down at the collection of empty Styrofoam cups in his wastebasket confirmed his suspicion.</p>
<p>McGee stretched with a groan. "Yeah. Abby and I came in around midnight. Neither of us could sleep. She wanted to listen to the tape Gibbs gave her and do some digging. I wanted to see if I could find anything on Stan's aliases. Um, where is Gibbs?" McGee finished with a jaw-cracking yawn.</p>
<p>"He's, uh, down with Abby. Hope he bought her a huge Caf-Pow! He's gonna be pissed if she looks even half as bad as you do. Why don't you go grab a nice hot shower, and for God's sake shave! Stan's not going anywhere," Tony ordered as he pulled McGee to his feet and gently shoved him in the direction of the back elevator that would take him to the locker room. "Hey Probie," he called out as McGee shuffled away. "Thanks, man."</p>
<p>After a quick call to Gibbs, Tony headed outside to the vendor cart offering baked goods. He filled a bag with donuts and muffins before heading to the coffee kiosk to pick up everyone's preferred caffeinated drink. He got a green tea for Ziva even though he wasn't entirely sure she would show up.</p>
<p>When he returned to the bullpen he found Ziva sitting at her desk reading email and was happy to see that McGee looked almost human again. Without a word, Tony took Ziva's tea from the cardboard holder and placed it in front of her.</p>
<p>"Feel better, Probie," he asked as he placed a large black coffee and two creamers in front of McGee. We waved the bag and announced, "Picked up donuts and muffins. Help yourselves."</p>
<p>Tony was happily munching away on a jelly-filled donut when Ziva appeared in front of his desk. He swallowed a bite then wiped the corners of his mouth. "Help yourself, Ziva," he offered.</p>
<p>Standing expressionless, Ziva said, "Tony. May I have a word - somewhere more private?"</p>
<p>"Sure. McGee, tell Gibbs Ziva and I are in the conference room when he gets back." McGee nodded in response after popping a large piece of blueberry muffin in his mouth.</p>
<p>Tony opened the door and waved Ziva inside then closed the door behind him. He pulled out a chair for her and took the one opposite for himself. "Okay, spill. Why didn't you show up yesterday?" Tony sat back and stared at Ziva, waiting for her to speak.</p>
<p>When she finally spoke, it came out strangled. "I could not face you, Tony. I needed to be alone, to think. McGee suggested that you and ..."</p>
<p>Tony interrupted. "Yeah, me and Stan, or whatever he calls himself now. This was all explained yesterday. I had a short-term relationship with him, but it was over twenty years ago. He used a different name, just like he is with you now. He was Steve Barton back then. I found out who he really was during a case a year or so before you came along, back when Kate was alive. He's been Agent Afloat for years and just resigned a couple of days ago. He's apparently been digging for information on all of us. He's been calling and leaving messages, I guess trying to win me back, but after yesterday he knows that I'm happy with Gibbs."</p>
<p>Seeing a look of humiliation cross Ziva's face, Tony reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry, Z, about all of this. First you find out about me and Gibbs, and then about me and Stan. From what Gibbs said, he's been using you. He knew who you were from the get go. He's a master bullshit artist, Ziva. Gibbs told me he filled you in on the San Diego cold case. Well, I met Stan yesterday not only to tell him in person to leave me the hell alone, but to see if I could get him to say anything incriminating. Now that he knows we may be onto him, I have no idea what he might do."</p>
<p>Ziva nodded. "I went back to the bar where I met him last night. It is where I go to think. I ran into him outside as I was leaving. He does not know that I know about San Diego, at least I do not think he suspects anything. Tony, if what you say is true we need to stop him. What can I do," she asked.</p>
<p>"You're not going to do a goddamn thing," Gibbs barked from the doorway behind her.</p>
<p>Ziva jumped out of her chair and turned to find herself looking into seriously pissed off icy blue eyes. "Gibbs, I ..."</p>
<p>"Save it," Gibbs growled furiously as he crowded her personal space until she was forced to take a step back. "Where were you yesterday? I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed. You broke Rule 3. Your team - your family - needed you."</p>
<p>"Gibbs," Tony said softly. "S'ok. I filled her in."</p>
<p>"That's not the point," Gibbs shouted, his eyes never leaving Ziva's. "Agent David, I need to know if I can count on you. Your life and those of your team - your family - may depend on it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stan woke to a pounding headache. His nightcap with Ziva ended up being two drinks, followed by God only knows how many after she left. He had lost count after six and kept drinking until the bartender announced last call. Fortunately, his new temporary quarters were a short walking distance up the street. The efficiency apartment he found was small, but it was cheap, clean, and surprisingly tastefully furnished. He had seen a tear-off tag ad pinned to a cork board at the gas station after he filled the Jeep. He tore off one of the tabs on his way out and called the number. The apartment wasn't scheduled to be ready for a new tenant until the upcoming weekend, but Stan's offer to pay two month's rent, in cash, in advance got him the keys immediately.</p>
<p>He had literally and figuratively dodged a bullet running into Ziva outside the bar. If Gibbs had spilled his secrets and voiced his own suspicions to her, she hid it well. Stan's vast network of NCIS and other intelligence contacts had given him a wealth of information about the former Mossad operative. Ziva David could prove to be an invaluable ally if he played his cards right. Her history with men on both a personal and professional level was astounding, and the two often mixed with disastrous results. The art of seduction was one of her most powerful weapons, so he needed to tread carefully.</p>
<p>Stan was horrified to find out that Ziva had been repeatedly sexually abused by Salim Ulman and his men while being held captive in Somalia and decided that he would only use that information against her as a last resort. Under normal circumstances Stan thought he and Ziva could be friends. He didn't want to see her end up as collateral damage, but at the end of the day she was just an asset at his disposal to be utilized for his needs. He liked Ziva as a person and respected her skills and background, but they had no basis for any kind of lasting friendship.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs' cell phone rang and he answered with a terse, "Yeah, Gibbs." Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs pulled the ever-present notebook from his inside blazer pocket and began jotting down notes. "Okay McGee. Gas the truck and DiNozzo will meet you."</p>
<p>He flipped the phone shut then turned to Tony. "Dead Marine at Quantico. Call Ducky then meet McGee at the truck." Turning to Ziva with anger still in his eyes he said, "Ziver, you're with me." Gibbs threw the conference room door open, not seeing the wide-eyed exchange between his agents.</p>
<p>"So, what happened with Ziva? Gibbs looked really pissed when I told him you two were talking," McGee stated from the passenger seat of the MCRT van.</p>
<p>Tony hazarded a brief glance at this partner before turning his attention back to the road in front of him. It was a good thing McGee had the GPS location handy since he was having a difficult time keeping up with Gibbs, who drove like a maniac some distance ahead.</p>
<p>"I dunnno, Probie. Yeah, Gibbs laid into her about not showing up yesterday. I told her everything and she seemed cool with it. Asked how she could help bring Stan down." Tony sighed then said, "I think Gibbs is wondering whose side she's really on."</p>
<p>"What?" McGee shouted. "Gibbs really thinks she would side with Stan - against you - against all of us? Uh uh, no way! Tony, she's hurt and betrayed, and I guess that's my fault for what I said to her, you know, about you and Stan, but he's been lying to her this whole time. You know damn well how she hates being lied to."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know. But think about it for a minute. She's had these feelings for me that I didn't even know about, then she finds out that me and Gibbs are together, and that I used to be in a relationship with the new guy in her life. Probie, that's gotta sting, man!"</p>
<p>McGee nodded thoughtfully. "True." Taking a minute to sum up some courage, McGee finally asked, "So, did you really love him? Stan I mean."</p>
<p>Nodding from the driver's seat, Tony replied softly, "Yeah, I actually did. Just between you and me Probie, he was my first. Everything happened so fast, and then - it was over." Tony spent the next half hour of the drive recounting how he and "Steve" met and the next few months that followed.</p>
<p>McGee was nearly speechless as he listened to Tony tell his tale. "Wow!" was all he could mutter in response. He felt honored that aside from Gibbs, he was the only person to be entrusted with Tony's story.</p>
<p>"Wow? That's all you have to say, McGee," Tony asked, expecting more of a reaction.</p>
<p>McGee shrugged. "What do want me to say? Tony, you know I've never cared about you being bi or whatever, but this really makes me understand why you've never been able to commit to anyone. I mean, do you think if you hadn't fallen for Gibbs one of the women you dated might have worked out?"</p>
<p>"I doubt it, but it doesn't matter now. I have everything I want now, and for the first time in a helluva long time, I'm truly happy," Tony said as a smile grew on his lips.</p>
<p>McGee beamed back at him and patted Tony on the shoulder. "And I'm happy for you, man. Long time coming, but you deserve it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Up ahead, Gibbs and Ziva were cruising along in a tension-filled silence. Ziva knew it was now or never to speak her mind.</p>
<p>"Gibbs, I know you do not want to hear it, but I am on your side. As I told Tony before you came in, I needed to be alone to think." Gibbs glanced at her and nodded for her to continue.</p>
<p>"These past several days have been - difficult for me. As you have probably been made aware by now, I have had feelings for Tony for quite some time. Finding out that he did not share them, and instead had feelings for you was not easy to hear. Now to find out that a man I just began dating is a former lover of Tony's, and possibly a murderer - well needless to say, I have had a lot to think about."</p>
<p>Gibbs cleared his throat. "I know, Ziver, and I'm sorry. Stan and I were friends once. This isn't easy for any of us, especially Tony. Stan wants him back, and that's what the meeting was about yesterday. Tony wanted to meet with him face to face. Stan's been calling and begging Tony to come back to him. After twenty some odd years, he won't let it go. Stan's been using the missing Petty Officer's cell phone, and that's how we found out about his involvement in the San Diego case."</p>
<p>Ziva swallowed hard as her anger built. Cutting Gibbs off she exclaimed, "That is why I want to help, in any way I can. Gibbs, I would never turn my back on you - any of you. You are all my family! If I keep seeing him, and if I can get close enough to him, then maybe I can get something to use against him."</p>
<p>Gibbs shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Now that he knows we may be onto him, everyone, especially you, could get hurt - or killed. I'm not going to risk any of you to bring him down."</p>
<p>Ziva glared at Gibbs and shouted defiantly, "I am capable of taking care of myself! You need to make sure he stays away from Tony and that you keep Tony safe. I will take care of the rest. I am dangerous too, Gibbs, in case you have forgotten." She paused for a moment then chuckled and said softly, "Gibbs, despite everything, I am happy for you - and for Tony."</p>
<p>Gibbs grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. He favored her with a crooked half-smile and said in all sincerity, "Thanks, Ziver." Pulling his hand back and gripping the steering wheel, Gibbs floored the gas pedal and said, "Let's deal with this case first, then we'll come up with a plan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby stood in her lab Thursday morning and stared at her printer, hypnotized as page after page of the transcript she had just finished typing poured out into a neat stack. She felt dirty from listening to the intimate part of Tony's conversation with Burley and definitely understood why Gibbs didn't want anyone else to be privy to it. Tony was her dearest friend and she easily picked up on the sadness and deep regret in his voice as he spoke, knowing that Gibbs was listening to his every word.</p>
<p>Startled when her blaring music was suddenly silenced, Abby was about to turn and properly scold whoever had dared invade her domain only to stop at the sight of Leon Vance tossing her stereo remote back onto the stainless steel table. He was as stealthy as Gibbs, and was the one person Abby could never quite get a good read on. The Director of NCIS wasn't known for showing up out of the blue for idle chit-chat, so Abby knew he was there in a strictly professional capacity.</p>
<p>"Hey! Oh, Director Vance, um, lovely to see you," Abby stammered at her surprise guest while fighting an overwhelming urge to curtsy. "Is there something I can do for you - um, sir?"</p>
<p>"Relax Miss Scuito," Vance said, smirking ever so slightly around the ever-present toothpick sticking out from the corner of his mouth. "Gibbs and his team got called out on a case. They're on their way to Quantico as we speak, so I'm here to see what you've dug up on former Agent Burley."</p>
<p>Abby closed her eyes and sighed. Between lack of sleep and worrying about her friends, she was so physically and emotionally drained that no amount of Caf-Pow! was likely to help. In her heart of hearts Abby knew that Gibbs would never accuse his former partner, colleague, and friend without a damn good reason, but she was finding his story difficult to believe. The tale Gibbs spun the night before was in direct opposition to everything Abby had come to know about Stan Burley. Even though Gibbs' gut was right ninety-nine percent of the time, a fiercely loyal Abby was going to need irrefutable proof of wrongdoing before drawing any conclusions.</p>
<p>Abby and Stan joined NCIS at roughly the same time and became fast friends. She had been physically attracted to him, but it didn't take long for her to realize that Stan was at the very least bisexual. The two of them had joined Chris Pacci and a couple of other agents for drinks one Friday after work, and Abby was quick to notice how Stan's gaze always seemed to follow the hotter guys in the bar. She elbowed him in the ribs after catching him licking his lips while overtly leering at the tall, blonde, muscular bartender wiping down the bar top. Stan blushed knowing damn well he had been caught, but an understanding nod and a wink from Abby instantly put him at ease. Abby leaned and whispered conspiratorially, "Down boy! Your secret is safe with me, but you'll catch hell from Pacci if these guys catch you drooling over the uber-studly bartender."</p>
<p>"Miss Scuito, I will ask you again. What information have you dug up on Agent Burley," Vance asked authoritatively, his patience growing thin.</p>
<p>Ever since his meeting with Gibbs and Tony earlier in the week, Vance had spent countless hours trying to make sense of, quite frankly, everything. Dealing with the news that they were romantically involved had the potential on its own to cause major problems. He would be well within his rights to break up the team due to Gibbs being Tony's direct supervisor, but ultimately at what cost? The MCRT was well known as the premier investigative team in the entirety of the agency. Vance knew he would have to talk with McGee and David at some point to make sure they did not have a problem with Gibbs and Tony, but so far he saw nothing in the team's interactions to the contrary. He decided to leave it for now and feign ignorance until a problem actually arose. For the time being, however, Vance saw no need to fix what currently wasn't broken.</p>
<p>In truth, he had been floored by Gibbs and Tony's joint announcement about their budding romance, and it had taken every bit of control he had not to let it show. By the sheer number of stories floating around about DiNozzo's attempts to date every available female in the building combined with Gibbs' well-known but never discussed marital failures, the thought of the two of them turning to each other was unfathomable. However, when it came to the members of his MCRT, Vance had to admit that nothing really surprised him anymore.</p>
<p>When Gibbs briefed him about Tony's meeting with Burley, Vance's control disappeared in an instant. A potential love-triangle was one thing, but a rogue now former agent being a part of it did not sit well with him. Add the fact that Ziva had become an unwitting participant had the potential to make the situation even more volatile. Vance wanted to keep this whole sordid mess as quiet as possible and hoped like hell he would not have to brief Sec Nav Jarvis about any of it. Jarvis would certainly not be as accommodating about the Gibbs/DiNozzo situation and the fallout could be disastrous for everyone. Come hell or high water, the "Burley Matter" would be handled quietly, in-house, and strictly by the book.</p>
<p>Vance knew they didn't have enough to bring Burley in for questioning, but that didn't mean he had to like it. An agent under his command, with a file full of commendations, was now quite possibly the prime suspect - if not the only suspect - in a likely murder case, and he was on the loose. The only thing Vance had in the plus column was that Burley was due in Human Resources first thing the next morning for an exit interview and to turn in his badge and agency-issued Sig. The head of HR had already been instructed to let him know the minute Stan arrived. Vance intended to have a little chat with the man and wanted to be armed with as much information as possible, which is why he was now standing in the middle of Abby's lab.</p>
<p>"Sorry Director, but there's really not much to go on. Timmy, oh sorry, I mean Special Agent McGee, has been running his known aliases, but so far, nada," she reported with an apologetic shrug. "I was just about to call Pete Martolli and see if they have even a tiny speck of physical evidence."</p>
<p>Pete Martolli was Abby's counter-part in the San Diego field office. While he was no Abby Scuito when it came to overall scientific genius, he could hold his own when it came to forensic investigation. Working together might yield enough to at least bring Burley in as a material witness.</p>
<p>Abby shuffled her feet and nervously bit her lower lip. "Um, Director, do you really think Burley could have killed him," she asked while pointing at Randy Mitchell's photograph on the plasma screen.</p>
<p>Vance shrugged. "I really don't know. I don't know him that well, but this kid does look a lot like DiNozzo. It could be something or it could be nothing, but we will find out. A botched investigation like this stinks to high heaven, and if Burley is involved in any way, we will be the ones to take him down. Keep me updated on anything you find," Vance ordered before tossing his thoroughly chewed toothpick into the trashcan by the door on his way out of the lab.</p>
<p>Abby dialed the San Diego office switchboard, and while waiting for them to ring Pete's extension, she closed her eyes and sighed mournfully. "Oh Stan, you better not be involved in this."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as the team arrived at the crime scene, Gibbs began barking out this standard set of orders. After spending most of the last week in the office, it felt good to be back out in the field. Despite the tragic circumstances, Gibbs knew that getting caught up in an investigation would be a welcome distraction to his team, especially Tony.</p>
<p>McGee pulled out his fingerprint scanner to confirm the identity of the victim, Marine Sergeant Major Joshua Markham, age fifty-four, whose bloody and broken body was found on the confidence course by a Drill Sergeant leading his men on an early morning run. Markham had been stripped naked, bound, beaten, and by the dried blood smears on his inner thighs, very likely raped. McGee looked up at Gibbs to report on the victim's identity when he saw Gibbs staring at the dead man's face with a puzzled look on his own.</p>
<p>"Boss, you okay," McGee asked quietly as he rose from his crouched position.</p>
<p>"Yeah McGee, fine," Gibbs replied, hoping he sounded convincing before turning and walking away, his gut churning.</p>
<p>Ziva came over and set to work photographing the body and the immediate area around it in anticipation of Ducky's imminent arrival. She noticed McGee, who had returned to his crouched position, staring intently at the victim's face and saw him visibly pale before her eyes.</p>
<p>She stopped taking photos and let the heavy Nikon hang around her neck. "McGee, are you all right?"</p>
<p>"Jesus Ziva, does this guy look familiar to you?"</p>
<p>Ziva crouched down to get a closer look and gasped. She turned wide-eyed and stared at McGee for several seconds before muttering pathetically, "Yes McGee. He looks a lot like Gibbs."</p>
<p>Tony finished interviewing the Drill Sergeant who almost literally stumbled over the body then trotted over to Gibbs, who was leaning heavily on the hood of the Charger with his head hanging. Gibbs, lost in thought, didn't hear Tony approach and flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The victim was a few years younger, but the resemblance could not be a mere coincidence. His graying hair was cut high and tight, and beneath the cloud of death Gibbs was certain his eyes were icy blue like his own.</p>
<p>"BOSS," Tony barked to get Gibbs' attention. Gibbs blinked a few times and turned to face Tony. Concern set in immediately and Tony's tone softened. "Jethro, what is it?"</p>
<p>Gibbs swallowed hard before answering. "Our victim. Dammit Tony, he looks like ..."</p>
<p>"Oh no," Tony rasped out, fearing what Gibbs was going to say. "Let me guess, he looks like me?"</p>
<p>Gibbs shook his head slowly. "Nope. Like me." Under normal circumstances Tony's almost comical expression of utter astonishment would have made Gibbs laugh, but there was nothing normal about this situation.</p>
<p>Ducky and Palmer arrived and pulled to an abrupt stop directly behind the Charger on the dirt and gravel access road that wound through the outlying areas of the base. The elderly but spry Medical Examiner jumped from the passenger seat of the ME's van apologizing profusely for being late to arrive at the scene.</p>
<p>"I am sorry, Jethro, but Mr. Palmer took a wrong turn – again – and put us in dreadful traffic."</p>
<p>Ziva was subjected to Palmer's stammered defense for taking the wrong turn as she helped him unload equipment from the back of the van while McGee joined the others.</p>
<p>"Hey Ducky," McGee greeted, sounding a bit out of breath after climbing the steep hill leading down to the body. "Boss, you think Burley did this," McGee stated flat out, never breaking eye contact with Gibbs.</p>
<p>"Jethro?" Ducky asked hesitantly looking between Gibbs and Tony for confirmation, getting only a noncommittal shrug from Tony, who had not yet seen the victim.</p>
<p>Gibbs cleared his throat and nodded his head toward the crime scene. "Dead Marine down there, Duck. Sergeant Major. Looks a hell of a lot like me."</p>
<p>"Oh my word," Ducky breathed out after following McGee, Tony and Gibbs down the hill to where Sergeant Major Markham's prone body lay. He was taken aback by the strong resemblance to Gibbs and called out to Palmer.</p>
<p>"Mr. Palmer, quick as you can with a body bag please. I want to get the poor Sergeant Major back home for a proper and thorough examination."</p>
<p>"Right behind you, Dr. Mallard," Palmer replied as he carefully scrambled down the hill with Ziva's assistance.</p>
<p>Using the liver probe, Ducky determined that the time of death was between approximately 10:00 p.m. and 2:00 a.m. "Cause of death was likely due to blunt force trauma to the head. As you can see, there is quite a depression in the back of the skull. Our poor Sergeant Major took quite a beating, Jethro. At first glance these other injuries do not appear to be fatal in nature, but I will not know anything for certain until I complete a thorough autopsy."</p>
<p>"You sure about the time of death, Duck," Gibbs questioned as he jotted down notes in this notepad.</p>
<p>"As sure as I can be, Jethro. I'd say within half an hour either way, but yes. May I ask why you are questioning the time of death?"</p>
<p>A relieved sigh escaped as Gibbs replied, "Means there's no way Burley could have done this. He has an alibi. Okay people, we've got work to do so get on it! Ziva, when you're done with photos help McGee bag and tag. DiNozzo, you're with me."</p>
<p>A couple of Marines who had been standing by guarding the perimeter as the team worked offered their assistance to carry the Sergeant Major's body up the hill. When he was secured on the gurney in the back of the ME van, Palmer and Ducky thanked the Marines for their assistance before heading back to NCIS to begin the autopsy.</p>
<p>It was another three hours before the team pulled out of Quantico's main gate, this time McGee driving the MCRT truck and Tony riding shotgun with Gibbs. Tony's stomach rumbled repeatedly, so an hour outside of D.C. Gibbs told him to call Ziva and have her and McGee meet them at the truck stop two exits ahead.</p>
<p>Over burgers, fries and Cokes, the team compared notes. Preliminary interviews with members of Markham's platoon yielded a few possible leads. Apparently, Markham had recently come out of the closet after the repeal of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell," which did not go over well with a few men under his command. The Base Commander contacted medical personnel who, under Gibbs' watchful eye, took cheek swab DNA samples from each Marine in Markham's unit. Tony carefully bagged and tagged each swab to maintain the chain of evidence. At Gibbs' request, the Commander confined the Marines to the base until DNA testing ruled them out as possible suspects.</p>
<p>Gibbs fixed Ziva with a stern look across the worn Formica table and asked almost accusingly, "What time did you leave Stan at the bar last night?"</p>
<p>Tony and McGee traded "uh oh" looks across the table as they waited to see how this exchange would go. A lot hinged on not only Ziva's answer to Gibbs' question, but her reaction to it.</p>
<p>Ziva returned the look and replied coolly, "I left at 10:35 sharp - alone. He stayed, but for how long I do not know. He had a few drinks while I was there, but I do not believe that he was intoxicated. I heard him start a conversation with Mark, the bartender, as I was leaving. I do not know what they were talking about."</p>
<p>Tension filled the air as Gibbs continued staring at Ziva as if searching her eyes for the truth, which he apparently found. His demeanor seemed to change as he picked up a French fry. Before popping it in his mouth he gave Tony a sideways look and said in a softer tone, "DiNozzo, when we get back I want you and McGee to go and talk to the bartender. I want to know what Stan drank, how much he drank, when he left, and if he left with anyone."</p>
<p>"On it Boss," was Tony's automatic reply before he and McGee exchanged "man that was close" looks.</p>
<p>"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby squealed as she ran through the bullpen just as the team returned late in the afternoon from Quantico. She threw her arms around Gibbs' neck, miraculously not knocking the large coffee out of his hand in the process.</p>
<p>"Whoa Abs, careful! What are you doing up here anyway?" Gibbs scolded as he carefully extracted himself.</p>
<p>Tony and Ziva sat at their respective desks and watched the floor show with amusement. Abby's excitement over trivial things was plenty fascinating, but she was more animated than usual signaling that some major revelation was forthcoming.</p>
<p>"But Gibbs, I have news. Huge news. Monster, awesome, ginormous news," she declared gleefully as she clapped her hands.</p>
<p>Tony and Ziva exchanged smirks as Gibbs sat his coffee on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. He may not be the most patient or tolerant man on the planet, but Gibbs had an amazing ability to deal with Abby and her highly-caffeinated over-exuberance.</p>
<p>Placing his hands firmly on her shoulders to keep her still he asked slowly and firmly, "What's the big news, Abs?"</p>
<p>"They found the missing Petty Officer, Gibbs, and, um, he's alive!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So many questions!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" four stunned voices cried out in unison as McGee dropped the evidence bin back on his desk. Tony looked around and noticed that several agents from the Middle East section of the squad room were now standing and staring at the team over the partition walls. He shot out of his chair and waved McGee and Ziva over to join Gibbs and Abby in a "campfire."</p><p>The group was so tightly huddled as Abby ran down the scuttlebutt she got from Pete Martolli that no one heard Vance's steady footsteps. Everyone, except for Gibbs, jumped when Vance announced, "Gibbs! I want to see you and your team in my office, now! That means you too, Ms. Scuito." One glare from the esteemed Director and all of the onlookers in the squad room scramble to return to their normal duties.</p><p>A few minutes later the team stood at attention in front of Vance's desk, with Abby bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet next to Gibbs. Once again, Gibbs placed a hand firmly on her shoulder in a silent order for her to calm down.</p><p>Vance leaned back in his chair and looked at each member of the team. Satisfied that he had their undivided attention he announced, "I received a call from Matt Williamson. As Ms. Scuito has already informed you, it looks like our missing Petty Officer has been found. Details are sketchy, but he was found by a couple of hikers - naked and nearly beaten to death. After your inquiry Gibbs, the San Diego office decided to reopen the case. A local station got a hold of it and one of the hikers saw Mitchell's picture on the news last night and called it in. The kid's been a John Doe all this time. Spent five weeks in a coma at UCLA Medical Center in LA, and now he's at a rehab facility in San Diego."</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Tony said, waving both hands in front of his face. "I mean thank God he's alive, but that doesn't explain why Burley has his cell phone, or why he freaked out when I asked him about the guy."</p><p>"Doesn't explain the shitty investigation either," Gibbs snarked helpfully. "Something doesn't add up, Leon. We need to get him in here for questioning."</p><p>"I agree," Vance said. "As a matter of fact, he's due in here first thing in the morning. Exit interview with HR. I plan to have a little chat with him afterward, and I'm sure you have a few questions of your own."</p><p>Returning Vance's questioning raised eyebrows with a pointed glare Gibbs replied, "You're damn right I do."</p><p>"Okay then. As soon as HR is done with him, I'll call you. In the meantime, you and DiNozzo need to pack your bags. I'm sending you two to work with Williamson and see if this Mitchell kid can recall anything. Balboa and his team will work with McGee and David on the new case. McGee, I'm gonna let you call the shots on this one. Any problems, you call me or run it by Balboa. I think it's time we find out what kind of investigator you are."</p><p>Tony turned and grinned proudly at McGee, who looked stunned beyond reason. Patting McGee on the back, Tony said with a chuckle, "You can totally do this McGee. Make me proud, Probie."</p><p>Vance cleared his throat causing Tony to snap back to attention and mumble an apology. "If you don't mind, Agent DiNozzo, I need to speak with Agents McGee and David alone. Ms. Scuito, I see you have some evidence to process. You three are dismissed."</p><p>Abby couldn't resist snapping her heels together and shooting off a sloppy salute, earning an eye roll and chuckle from Gibbs as he steered her toward the door. "Wrong hand, Abs."</p><p>Vance sat expressionless until the large double doors closed leaving only McGee and Ziva standing before him.</p><p>"Have a seat. We have a couple of things to talk about," Vance ordered in a clipped tone as he motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. He sat back busily working over of toothpick and watched as McGee squirmed in his seat and Ziva looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap.</p><p>"First, I need to know how you two feel about Gibbs and DiNozzo dating. First time this situation has come up and I need to know if their relationship is going to be a problem for either of you."</p><p>Fearing the worst and wanting to protect his best friend, McGee sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Um, Director, sir, I've known about Tony's, I mean Agent DiNozzo's feelings for Agent Gibbs for a long time, years in fact. I didn't know Gibbs felt the same way about him, but whatever. Personally, I'm glad they finally got together. I think they are good for each other. It's only been a week but they both seem happy, and I'm happy for them. As far as work goes, nothing has changed."</p><p>Ziva grinned ever so slightly and added, "That is true Director. Gibbs still smacks Tony on the head as much as he always has. He does not treat him any differently. I may have been shocked at first, and honestly a bit disappointed to find out about them dating, but I too support their new relationship. It has not affected how we work as a team, so I do not have a problem with it."</p><p>Vance eyed the two young agents for a brief moment then nodded. "Okay, that's good to know. If a problem does come up, I expect you to let me know. I don't want to break up your team - again - but I will if it becomes necessary. Agent McGee, you're free to go. You have a case to solve, and I need another minute with Agent David."</p><p>Ziva smiled weakly and nodded resignedly at McGee, who slowly stood and walked over to the door. "Um, Director if I may?" McGee stared at Vance until he got an affirmative nod to continue. "This whole mess with Stan Burley - well, it's not Ziva's fault. We think he's been using her, probably to get information about Tony - and Gibbs. We're not sure what he's planning."</p><p>"Understood," Vance replied and nodded dismissively before turning his attention back to Ziva.</p>
<hr/><p>Gibbs had gone for coffee leaving Tony pacing around the middle of the bullpen, his mind going through a vast array of scenarios, none of which were good. He had good idea what Vance wanted to talk to McGee and Ziva about, and it quite frankly scared him. Tony knew that if McGee could summon the courage he would stand up for them, but he still wasn't quite sure where Ziva stood. He ran up the stairs and waylaid McGee as soon as he reached the first landing on his way down.</p><p>"Well Probie, what the hell was that all about? Vance planning to ship my sorry ass out of here again? Or worse, he's just gonna fire me isn't he? That's why he's letting you run the case. He wants to see if you can handle being Gibbs' SFA. Shit! He'll probably send me to an arctic outpost somewhere. God, I'll go insane if he sends me afloat again!"</p><p>McGee rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed before shouldering his way past Tony to descend the stairs. "Relax, DiNozzo! You're not going anywhere. Vance just wanted to know if Ziva or I had a problem with you and Gibbs being together. We both said we were okay with it and happy for you, and that was it. Ziva's still up there, probably getting grilled about Burley." Seeing the look of relief on Tony's face when they reached the bullpen, McGee clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I told you, I've got your six Tony."</p><p>Tony opened his desk drawer and holstered his Sig and grabbed his badge. "I know you do Probie, and thanks. Okay, we gotta go. I called the bar Ziva and Stan were at last night. The same bartender is working tonight. Let's go see if 'ol Stan's alibi holds up."</p><p>When they stepped off the crowded elevator and into the main lobby, Tony pulled out his phone to call Gibbs and report in as they headed for the main exit. Tony stopped suddenly and flashed his signature smile. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Tony had just spotted Gibbs. McGee immediately felt like a third wheel when he saw Gibbs walking toward them with a more subtle crooked smile of his own.</p><p>"Hey Boss," Tony said, his tone a bit huskier than he intended, his eyes twinkling as Gibbs came to a stop well within his personal space. He murmured an apology out of the corner of his mouth to an eye rolling McGee before clearing his throat. "Um, we were just on our way to go talk to the bartender. Shouldn't take too long."</p><p>"Good. Just hurry up and get back here. I want preliminary reports tonight," Gibbs ordered before backing up then making his way to the elevator. Tony and McGee both snickered as the crowd of agents and other staff exiting the elevator parted like the Red Sea as Gibbs approached.</p><p>Gibbs breezed into Autopsy a few minutes later to find Ducky and Palmer closing the door on the cold storage locker containing the Sergeant Major's body.</p><p>"Got anything for me, Duck?"</p><p>"Ah, Jethro. Not much I'm afraid. We've only completed the external exam, though I still maintain that blunt force trauma to the head is the most likely cause of death. We shall find out more first thing tomorrow morning. Sadly, it does appear that the Sergeant Major was violently raped. I found traces of semen. My best guess is that this poor man was held fast, bound, beaten, brutally raped, and then a single blow to the back of the head ended his life. Whether there was more than one assailant I cannot say. I am afraid that his last minutes on earth were horrific and he suffered a great deal," Ducky said sadly.</p><p>Turning to Palmer he said tiredly, "Mr. Palmer, if you would be so good as to take these samples up to Abigail, please, before you leave for the day."</p><p>"Sure thing, Dr. Mallard. I will see you in the morning then. Good night Dr. Mallard. You too Agent Gibbs," Palmer said as he took the small tray holding several glass evidence vials from Ducky. The semen, blood, fibers, hairs and other trace evidence had been carefully collected and labeled for Abby to analyze.</p><p>"What else is on your mind, Jethro," Ducky asked as the doors swished shut behind Palmer.</p><p>Gibbs jumped up to sit on one of the steel tables and proceeded to fill Ducky in on the news about Randy Mitchell, their meeting with Vance, and Ziva giving Stan an alibi in their current case.</p><p>"That is certainly good news about Petty Officer Mitchell, but your gut is telling you that Stan Burley is still involved somehow, I can tell," Ducky stated confidently. He could read Gibbs better than anyone, save maybe for Tony, and could tell by his creased brown that Gibbs was struggling to make sense of it.</p><p>"Yeah, it is. Burley supposed to be here first thing tomorrow to talk with HR, then Vance and I have a few questions for him. After that Tony and I are flying out to San Diego to see if we can dig up anything. Until we get back, McGee will be running lead on this case," Gibbs reported.</p><p>"Ah, well good for young Timothy! I have no doubt that after years spent under your expert tutelage he is more than ready, and dare I say quite capable of living up to your very high standards. He shall make you proud Jethro!" Ducky declared proudly before frowning as a disturbing thought suddenly crossed his mind.</p><p>"Jethro, my apologies but I must ask. Where does all of this leave poor Ziva? She has been hurt and, quite frankly, humiliated, unintentionally, of course, by you and Anthony, and intentionally by Stan Burley. Are you quite sure you can you trust her?"</p><p>Gibbs shrugged. "I dunno, Duck. I hope so. I want to, but she doesn't have the best track record. I don't know if I can trust her to follow orders and not go after Stan on her own. I just don't know, Duck."</p><p>Ducky nodded in understanding. History had shown that if Ziva David was hell bent on exacting revenge there was little that could be done to stop her. When she first joined NCIS as Mossad Liason Officer, Ziva had always been quick to resort to Mossad tactics without any regard for the due process provisions afforded under the United States Constitution. It wasn't until she applied for U.S. citizenship and spent every free minute she could studying for the exam that she was able to fully appreciate the freedoms associated with being an American citizen. However, her mistrust and killer instincts were deep seeded, and despite becoming a U.S. citizen her judgment was still often called into question.</p><p>"I shall keep a watchful eye on her in your absence, Jethro. Perhaps I will invite her down for a spot of tea and a friendly talk," Ducky suggested giving Gibbs a cheeky grin. Gibbs snorted, knowing from experience that one of Ducky's "friendly talks" was likely to be either one of his long stories or a very stern lecture.</p>
<hr/><p>After their very brief but informative talk with the bartender, McGee went straight to the lab to help Abby sort through and log in all of the evidence they had brought back from the new crime scene. Tony strolled into the bullpen to find Ziva working quietly on her report. He could tell that her talk with Vance had not gone well. After tossing his backpack in its usual spot behind his desk he casually strode over and perched on the corner of her desk.</p><p>"Talk to me Ziva," he requested softly. "Vance give you a hard time?"</p><p>Ziva looked up and was comforted by the genuine concern she saw in Tony's eyes. "Getting rammed out is never pleasant, Tony," she answered.</p><p>Tony cocked his head, and despite the seriousness of the situation he chuckled. "It's reamed out, Ziva." After a brief pause he continued. "What did he say?"</p><p>She let out a tired sigh. "He ordered me to have no contact with Stan. I tried to argue that since he does not know that I know the truth about him that I might be able to get close and get information to use against him. Director Vance did not agree. Tony, he not only questioned my judgment - but my loyalty as well."</p><p>Tony shook his head then leaned over Ziva's desk. Looking her dead in the eye, he said, "Listen to me. Vance may be a huge pain in the ass, but he's just looking out for you - and this agency. We have to handle this Stan thing strictly by the book. You have to promise me that while Gibbs and I are gone you won't go all Mosad Ninja and go after him on your own." Ziva opened here mouth to protest, but before she voice it Tony said sternly, "I'm not goddam kidding, Ziva! Don't fuck this up!"</p><p>Gibbs stopped in the doorway of the lab and watched as McGee and Abby worked side by side to catalogue the evidence laid out on the stainless steel table. Seeing them fully focused on the case almost made him forget that they were romantically involved. He thought back to the night McGee had unexpectedly showed up in his basement to ask for his permission to date Abby. Everyone knew that Gibbs thought of Abby as a daughter, and he was touched by McGee's gesture.</p><p>"Oh hey, Bossman!" Abby greeted when she looked up saw Gibbs leaning in the doorway.</p><p>"Hey Boss," McGee greeted, automatically stepping away to put a little distance between himself and Abby.</p><p>Gibbs walked over to stand across the table. "You up for this, McGee," Gibbs asked, only half teasing as his eyes scanned over the evidence bags. He glared at Abby after she punched him hard in the arm.</p><p>"Gibbs! How could you ask that? Of course he is! Timmy, I mean Very Special Agent McGee is a great investigator," Abby admonished in McGee's defense, shaking an accusatory finger at Gibbs.</p><p>Gibbs smirked then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I know he is, Abs."</p><p>"I promise I won't let you down, Boss," McGee said confidently, standing straight and squaring his shoulders. "I can do this."</p><p>Gibbs stood directly in front of McGee, crowding his personal space. He grinned and replied with a wink, "I know you can, Tim. What did you and DiNozzo find out from the bartender?"</p><p>"Well, he backed up Ziva's story. Said she left around 10:30. Stan stayed until the bar closed. Guess his alibi is solid. Get this though, Stan told the bartender he should ask Ziva out - even gave him her phone number. Can you believe this guy, playing Ziva like this?"</p><p>Gibbs hook his head in disgust. The more he found out about Stan and his methods, the more uneasy he became. He was on the one hand relieved to find out that Stan did not rape and murder Sergeant Major Markham, but his gut still nagged him. Between leaving his team and now, Stan had changed and not for the better. He hoped that along with solving the Mitchell case he could find something to shed light on what had happened to his old friend.</p><p>"That's good work, McGee. Okay, you two finish up here then go home. Back at 0800."</p><p>When Gibbs reached the bullpen he found Tony sitting at his desk two-finger tapping away on his keyboard. Sitting at his desk he watched in fascination as the tip of Tony's tongue peeked out as he concentrated on typing his report. Over the years, Tony watching had become his guilty habit. The ever changing expressions on his beautiful as Tony worked through reports, evidence and witness statements was mesmerizing. The self-satisfied smile that broke out whenever Tony jumped up to announce that he had found the missing piece to break a case open was his reward.</p><p>"Where's Ziver," Gibbs asked behind his hand to hide an amused smirk. He stood holstered his Sig and crossed the bullpen to stand in front of Tony's desk.</p><p>"Sent her home," Tony replied without taking his eyes off of his monitor. "Vance chewed her out about Burley, and I figured it was close enough to quitting time. Not much we can do until Abs gets DNA results."</p><p>"Good call, Tony. McGee and Abby are finishing up in the lab, so let's get out of here."</p><p>Tony finally looked up and grinned. "My place tonight? I was thinking Chinese take out and a nice bottle of wine out on the patio." He saved his report and powered down his computer then pulled his badge and Sig from the desk drawer.</p><p>Gibbs returned the grin. "Sounds good. I'll run by the house and pack then head over. Give me an hour?"</p><p>Tony slung his backpack on his shoulder and whispered in Gibbs' ear when they reached the elevator, "I'll be waiting."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs showered quickly then changed into an old pair of faded jeans and one of his many USMC hooded sweatshirts before throwing enough clothes for three days into his rarely used suitcase. With the new case just kicking off, he really hoped that the trip to San Diego would be a short one. He had every confidence in McGee's ability to lead the investigation in his absence, but he had concerns about Ziva towing the line and being there to back him up.</p>
<p>Even though he and Tony were going to San Diego officially to work on the Mitchell case, Gibbs had every intention of working in at least one late-night stroll on the beach under the stars if the opportunity presented itself. It wouldn't be a dream vacation or even a romantic weekend getaway, but Gibbs was determined to make the most of his time away with Tony.</p>
<p>Gibbs was a deeply closeted romantic, not that any of his ex-wives would agree with that assessment. Shannon had made it easy since she never demanded or expected anything from him. In her unique way, she brought out the best in him. When Gibbs lost her and Kelly, he lost the best parts of himself. He remarried three times, each time hoping to recapture at least some of what he and Shannon had shared, but each marriage was doomed from the start. It was painfully obvious that no woman on earth could replace Shannon, the only woman he had truly loved. All three ex-wives tried to change him and demanded attention and affection that he simply could not give.</p>
<p>The few men in Gibbs' past had been nothing more than casual hook-ups with no expectations of more. There were no date nights, romantic dinners, or long laughter-filled phone calls. Gibbs was a skilled and generous lover in the bedroom, but he never spent the night in order to avoid awkward mornings after. He never led them on, and they were for the most part happy to settle for a few hours being driven wild by him. Diego has been a welcome distraction in Mexico and Gibbs had started to feel a real affection toward him, which was precisely the reason he knew he had to leave.</p>
<p>Tony, like Shannon, brought out the best in him simply by accepting him exactly for the man he was, and now Gibbs wanted to show everyone that he was more than the coffee swilling bastard he presented to the world. For the first time in twenty years, Gibbs had someone he could be himself around. Tony had stealthily gotten under the wire years ago and had taken up residence in his heart with Shannon and Kelly. Instead of feeling guilty like he had with each failed marriage, Gibbs felt a sense of peace that finally he could put them to rest and let himself fall in love again.</p>
<p>With that thought in mind, Gibbs zipped up his suitcase, grabbed his phone, Sig, wallet and keys, and headed downstairs. After a cursory check to make sure that the coffee maker was off, he switched off the lights except for a small wall sconce above the fireplace and headed for the Challenger parked in the driveway. Gibbs put his suitcase in the backseat and was about to open the driver's side door when something made him stop and look back at the house. He didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary, but for the first time in as long as he could remember Gibbs locked his front door.</p>
<p>Patience was definitely not Gibbs' strong suit, and it was being sorely tested to the limit as he hit heavy traffic on the beltway making the drive to Tony's place take longer than normal. He immediately regretted his decision to head home and pack the instant Tony drove off in the opposite direction out of the Navy Yard. He knew it was an absurd notion, but the idea of Stan lurking in the shadows and following Tony kept playing over in his mind. Finally fed up with the bumper to bumper traffic, Gibbs peeled off to take a longer but less traveled route through quiet residential neighborhoods. Not wanting to once again come off like a knight in shining armor coming to rescue the fair maiden, he resisted the urge to call despite a nagging feeling that Stan was out there somewhere just biding his time, waiting for an opportunity to get Tony alone.</p>
<p>Relieved to find the door locked when he finally arrived at Tony's condo twenty minutes late, Gibbs quickly flipped through the keys on his key ring until he found the one with a "T" etched into it. He had keys to everyone's home in case of an emergency, Palmer being the lone exception. No one bothered asking for a key to his house. General consensus was that no one in their right mind would break into Gibbs' house, and that somehow his bad ass, Marine sniper with a short fuse reputation would keep any would-be burglar away far better than any home security system ever could.</p>
<p>Not bothering to knock Gibbs unlocked the door and stepped inside. Closing the door quietly behind him, he turned the deadbolt then toed off his shoes and stealthily padded across the living room to the French doors that were swung open out to the patio. Gibbs leaned against the door frame and watched Tony as he lounged in a chaise playing an acoustic guitar, eyes closed as he finger picked the strings and hummed a now familiar tune. He was playing the song that started it all. One simple song written from the heart years ago had changed everything, and if not for his pinky swear promise to Abby to show up at the talent show he never would have heard it.</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled and clapped when Tony finished the song. Tony stood and bowed theatrically before gently setting the guitar down in the chaise he had just vacated. Wearing gray sweats and a worn Ohio State sweatshirt, Tony sauntered over to Gibbs and leaned in for a brief kiss.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the standing ovation."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. I think that's my favorite song," Gibbs replied with a grin before pecking Tony on the lips. "Did you order yet? I'm starving."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I picked it up on my way home. What took you so long anyway? You're like never late," Tony teased.</p>
<p>"Idiot drivers," Gibbs said with a shrug, as if that explained everything.</p>
<p>Tony laughed then grabbed Gibbs' hand and led him to the kitchen where they each loaded up a plate from the numerous cartons Tony pulled from the oven and lined up on the counter.</p>
<p>"What did you do DiNozzo, order the whole damn menu," Gibbs asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged unapologetic ally then grabbed a fork out of the nearby silverware drawer for himself and handed a set of cellophane wrapped chop sticks to Gibbs. "I couldn't decide. I was hungry and everything sounded good." Opting for beer instead of wine, Tony pulled two bottles from the fridge and followed Gibbs back out to the patio where two places had been set at the small round tempered glass-topped table.</p>
<p>Simple but elegant place mats with coordinating napkins in teak wood napkin rings were set across from each other, and a candled hurricane lamp adorned the center of the table. Gibbs got settled into one of the thickly padded wrought iron chairs and raised his beer in a silent toast. After clinking the necks of their beer bottles together both men hungrily dug in to the mounds of food on their plates.</p>
<p>Tony could tell by the set of Gibbs' shoulders that the events of the day were weighing heavily on him. He knew what he needed to do and hoped that Gibbs wouldn't put up too much of a fight for what he had planned. He wanted to forget everything else and just be with Gibbs for a few hours without all the extra bullshit surrounding them getting in the way.</p>
<p>A question had popped into Tony's mind on his way home and he wondered if this was a good time to bring it up. He was almost afraid to ask, but knew that it was a topic they would need to discuss eventually. Deciding that the direct approach was best, he just blurted it out.</p>
<p>"Hey Gibbs? What's your dad gonna think, you know, about us? He's not going to totally flip out or anything is he?"</p>
<p>Tony and Jackson already had a friendly relationship due to Tony's insatiable curiosity about all things Gibbs and Jackson's pleasure in sharing stories about his younger days, but Tony couldn't help but wonder what he would think of him being romantically involved with his only son. Gibbs assured him that his dad would actually be over the moon about it. Tony was stunned when Gibbs mentioned that his dad had asked about "them" a couple of years earlier and had even tried to prod him into making the first move. Gibbs went on to share how Jackson confessed to knowing since his teen years that he had an attraction to boys as well as girls and had, in fact, caught him behind the garage "exploring life's possibilities" with the preacher's son when he was fifteen.</p>
<p>"Guess I wasted a couple of years," Gibbs said regretfully.</p>
<p>"We both wasted a lot of years," Tony replied with an equal amount of regret. After a few seconds he snorted out a laugh. "You should have been there when Senior walked in and caught Anson Butterford, III groping me in his study! He was sixteen and said he wanted to show me something, so like a dumb kid I followed him. I was only twelve and didn't know anything, but there I was pinned against the wall with Anson's hand down my pants when my dad walked in. Senior, of course, tried to blackmail his dad, and when that didn't work he whipped my ass so hard I couldn't sit for two days. Son of a bitch shipped me off to the military academy a week later to straighten me out. Bastard."</p>
<p>Senior was a touchy subject since Gibbs had never made any effort to hide his blatant contempt for the man who had treated his only child so horribly most of his life. How Tony had grown up to be as kind, caring, loyal, and empathetic as he was, despite some understandable insecurities, was beyond his comprehension. God only knew what Senior was capable of now, and Gibbs wouldn't put it past him to make both of their lives pure hell if or when he found out about them.</p>
<p>"What about your dad, Tony? Think he'll cause problems," Gibbs asked before taking a bite of almond duck and noodles.</p>
<p>Jackson Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. were the epitome of good versus evil in many respects. Jackson was a proud and humble man, accepting of pretty much everyone and everything, whereas Senior was ruthless and only gravitated toward people he could align himself with to make a quick buck. His succession of failed loveless marriages to rich widows and trophy wives was proof enough of that.</p>
<p>Tony surprised Gibbs by answering with a dismissive shrug and a simply stated, "You know, I don't really give a shit what he thinks," reply.</p>
<p>After dinner they carried their empty plates and beer bottles inside and made short work of storing the leftovers and tidying up the kitchen. They took fresh bottles of beer outside and looked out over the sprawling city below from their vantage point at the railing. Tony's rooftop patio was nothing short of paradise found to Gibbs, who had a sudden desire to make love to Tony right there under the stars despite the unseasonable frosty chill in the air.</p>
<p>When they were finished, Gibbs took their empty bottles to the kitchen while Tony grabbed his guitar and placed in its stand next to his baby grand piano. He shut and locked the French doors before sauntering over to Gibbs and taking his face in his hands. After a brief chaste kiss, Tony used his thumbs to ease the worry lines that seemed to be permanently etched into Gibbs' forehead and around his eyes.</p>
<p>Gibbs couldn't suppress a tired, needy sigh from escaping at the affectionate gesture, which Tony took as his cue. Cocking his head, Tony narrowed his eyes and requested very softly, "Will you do something for me?'</p>
<p>"You know I will. Name it," Gibbs replied confidently.</p>
<p>Tony leaned in and whispered in Gibbs' ear, "Trust me?"</p>
<p>The rather odd request surprised Gibbs, who pulled back and immediately noticed the concern in Tony's eyes. Tony was one of the few people Gibbs trusted without reservation, so he swallowed hard then nodded slowly and allowed Tony to take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He hated being fussed over and was unaccustomed to allowing people to take care of him, but with Tony he knew he could let his guard down.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs snorted when they first stepped into the room. It was bathed in scented candle light, sandalwood if he wasn't mistaken. A couple of extra-large fluffy bath towels had been laid out on the turned down bed and a collection of massage oils were lined up on the nightstand. Tony gently pulled Gibbs back against his strong chest and instantly felt the man in his arms begin to relax.</p>
<p>"What's all this," Gibbs asked curiously, waving a hand around at the tableau before him.</p>
<p>"This is me taking care of you for a change. Now, let's get you out of these clothes so I can work my magic," Tony suggested huskily directly into Gibbs' ear as his hands drifted down to work on the fly of his pants. In a few short moments both men were stripped down to their shorts; Sears boxers for Gibbs and Tommy Hilfiger boxer-briefs for Tony.</p>
<p>Tony indeed worked his magic as his strong hands lovingly worked out the knots in Gibbs' back, neck, and shoulders. Pleasurable moans of contentment spurred Tony on as he methodically worked every bit of tension out of Gibbs' body while the relaxing scent of sandalwood massage oil permeated the room. From his scalp down to the soles of his feet, Gibbs was a boneless puddle by the time Tony bestowed the sweetest of kisses to the tip of his left big toe.</p>
<p>Feeling more relaxed than he had in ages, Gibbs rolled onto his side as Tony stretched out next to him. Tony ran his fingers through the soft gray smattering of chest hair before leaning over to place a kiss right over Gibbs' heart. Tony felt honored that Gibbs would literally lay himself bare and let someone else, namely him, take control and take care of him. They didn't speak for several minutes, settling instead on exchanging sweet, tender kisses and caresses.</p>
<p>Gibbs finally managed to mutter, "You are amazing, you know that? Now, it's my turn to take care of you." Before Tony could voice his protest, Gibbs rolled him onto his back and began peppering his chest and neck with kisses before lavishing attention on each nipple until they were both hardened nubs. Gibbs' hands, lips, tongue, and teeth searched out each of his hot spots, and it wasn't long before Tony was a babbling, begging, wanton mass of need.</p>
<p>Gibbs' idea of taking care of Tony meant slow, gentle love-making in its purest sense. It was about trust and connecting, not just getting off or finding a quick release. Tony's whole body thrummed with a low-level electric current as Gibbs' cock slid in and out of his welcoming body at an achingly slow pace. They were on their sides with Gibbs spooned behind Tony thrusting slowly but deeply and deliberately drawing soft moans and muttered endearments from the man wrapped in his arms. Their right hands were entwined above their heads while Gibbs' left hand rested on Tony's hip firmly pulling him back to meet his thrusts. Tony was able to turn his head and use his left hand to reach up and pull Gibbs down into a series of loving kisses. Nothing would be rushed as they melded together perfectly for what seemed like hours before the inevitable need for release crept in.</p>
<p>Feeling Tony begin to shudder slightly, Gibbs moved his left hand down to gently stroke Tony's hard cock and murmured in his ear, "Let go for me Tony. I got 'ya."</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Tony's mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes slammed shut as his orgasm tore through him. Gibbs felt Tony's whole body tense and his cock pulse as stream after stream of cum shot out onto his chest and abs. "That's it. Give it all to me," Gibbs continued to murmur until Tony had nothing left to give.</p>
<p>Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek then returned his hand to his hip as his orgasm threatened. After a few more short stuttered thrusts Gibbs came buried as deep inside of Tony as he could get. He held Tony's now boneless body tightly against his as the aftershocks subsided. Gibbs carefully withdrew and turned Tony onto his back before taking his already kiss-swollen lips in a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>Tony broke the kiss and looked up into the twinkling blue eyes above him and panting for breath declared sweetly, "That was incredible. You're incredible, you know that, right? You make me feel truly loved. Never had that before – ever!"</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded and brushed a few sweaty hairs from Tony's brow. "You are loved. Been a long time since I cared enough about anyone to show them."</p>
<p>Tony smiled sadly up at Gibbs knowing that he was referring to Shannon. "I love you too." After a few more minutes of good old-fashioned making out, Tony chuckled and smacked Gibbs on the ass. "Okay, I really gotta get up and wash this stuff off before it starts to itch." He raised his head and pecked Gibbs' lips one last time before rolling out of Gibbs' grasp and out of the bed. Tony looked back over his shoulder then teasingly added an exaggerated sway to his hips as he padded to the bathroom after catching Gibbs leering at him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs and Tony were discussing their plans for the day as they strode into the bullpen at 0730 to find McGee already at his desk. McGee, his brow furrowed as his eyes scanned a document he had just pulled from his printer, was so caught up with the task at hand that he did not even acknowledge their arrival. Tony, relieved to see that this time at least McGee looked rested, showered and shaved, stowed his badge and Sig then walked over to his partner's desk and cleared his throat. McGee jumped in his seat earning an eye roll and smirk from Gibbs and a snort from Tony.</p>
<p>"Relax, McJumpy," Tony chuckled. "What are you doing here so early."</p>
<p>McGee looked up and noticed Tony and Gibbs both looking at him curiously. "Oh, hey Tony. Um, morning, Boss. Um, I just wanted to get an early start. Got here about an hour ago. Been doing some more digging on Stan's aliases. He, uh, bought a car using the name Scott Barrows the other day. A black Jeep Wrangler. Ziva should be getting the tags for it. Get this, he gave the dealer her address as his residence. I haven't found an address for him, but Stan has been paying rent on a big storage unit downtown for years."</p>
<p>Gibbs shot out of his chair to join Tony at McGee's desk and snatched the paper from McGee's hand. "That figures. He's been driving a rental car and as far as I know he's staying at a hotel. He's coming in this morning so there's no need to put out a BOLO, but tell the front gate. I want to know the second he gets to the Yard."</p>
<p>"You got it, Boss," McGee replied automatically as he reached for his phone to call Max at the Navy Yard's main gate. McGee received a call back from Max at 0830 that Stan had arrived and was being escorted to Human Resources. He passed the message on to Gibbs, who immediately placed a call to HR with orders to alert him the minute Stan was finished processing out. Since he would no longer be an agent, Stan would be escorted by an armed guard up to Vance's office.</p>
<p>0900 came and went with no sign of Ziva. She was an hour late and had again broken Rule 3. McGee hazarded a quick glance at Gibbs and it was clear from the set of his jaw that he was beyond furious. Tony had been quietly placing calls to both her home and cell phones, but they all went straight to voicemail.</p>
<p>The tension in the bullpen was palpable and got worse with each passing minute. The last thing they needed today was Ziva being a loose cannon.</p>
<p>"McGee keep digging. I want to know everything Stan's been up to since he stepped off that damn ship. DiNozzo, track down Ziva. Go to her place and drag her in here if you have to. I'm gonna check in with Abby," Gibbs barked as he abruptly stood.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Gibbs' desk phone rang. As he picked up the receiver, he noticed the extension for HR on the caller ID display. "Yeah Gibbs. Okay. Thanks."</p>
<p>Gibbs stepped over to Tony and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Stan's on his way up." He leaned down to whisper directly into Tony's ear. "Don't worry. You just find Ziva."</p>
<p>Gibbs straightened up and squared his shoulders when the elevator dinged and Stan and a guard stepped off. Tony spun his chair around and started rifling through a stack of file folders on his credenza. Stan stopped in front of Tony's desk and smiled. "Good Morning, Gibbs. Morning, T. It's good to see you," he said in a tone bordering on seductive.</p>
<p>Immediately noticing Tony bristle at the way too familiar greeting and the involuntarily clenching of Gibbs' fists, McGee hurried over and crowded Stan's personal space. It had the desired effect to backing Stan up a safer distance from Gibbs while also blocking his view of Tony.</p>
<p>"Stan," he greeted with a curt nod, "Director Vance is waiting for you." When Stan shifted his stance in an attempt to look at Tony, McGee countered to block him. Patting Stan on the shoulder, McGee challenged with a smirk, "He's very busy. Better not keep him waiting."</p>
<p>Stan smirked back at McGee's attempt to intimidate him. "Was just on my way, Agent McGee. Thought I'd stop by and say hello."</p>
<p>"I'll take it from here, Pete," Gibbs growled menacingly before yanking on Stan's arm and dragging him out of the bullpen toward the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vance, Gibbs and Stan have a little chat.  Tony and Ziva have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tony, you okay man," McGee asked as Gibbs and Stan slowly disappeared from view on the mezzanine above them.</p>
<p>Tony turned his head and nodded. "Yeah McGee, m'fine. Nothing like having my past and present collide right in front of me. Um, thanks for running interference."</p>
<p>McGee patted Tony on the shoulder. "Anytime. You gonna go after Ziva? I was thinking of checking in with Abby since Gibbs is, you know, busy."</p>
<p>Tony snorted as pulled his Sig and badge from his desk. "Good thinking, Probie. Not sure when Gibbs and I are taking off, but he will definitely want a full report before we leave. I'll go find the crazy ninja."</p>
<p>The door to Vance's office flew open as Gibbs ushered Stan into the spacious office without bothering to knock. Over the years Vance had gone from being irritated by Gibbs' arrogant manner of barging in whenever he damn well pleased to almost admiring the confidence he had while doing it. As much as Gibbs was a constant thorn in his side, Vance had to admit that there was a reason he garnered the level of respect he received from damn near everyone.</p>
<p>"Gentlemen, glad you could make it. Have a seat. Coffee?" Vance offered deadpan as he turned over and filled the three large NCIS embossed coffee mugs that Cynthia had brought in with a large stainless steel carafe of gourmet dark roast coffee.</p>
<p>Gibbs pulled out a chair at the conference table and smirked when Vance placed a steaming mug filled almost to the brim in front of him. He motioned for Stan to take the seat opposite, leaving the head of the table for Vance. Gibbs watched as Stan emptied two packets of sugar into his coffee before taking a hesitant sip.</p>
<p>Vance immediately got down to business and looked pointedly at Stan. "I've reviewed your file. I have to say, I hate losing an experienced agent. You want to tell me what made you decide to leave NCIS – so suddenly?"</p>
<p>Stan shifted nervously in his seat and cleared his throat. "Well Director, I guess aside from wanting to get back on dry land there were, um, are, personal reasons."</p>
<p>Seeing Gibbs' left hand involuntarily ball into a fist, Vance quickly shot him a warning look. "Yes, I know all about your personal reasons. Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo told me all about it."</p>
<p>Stan's eyebrows shot up and he gaped at Vance. The last thing he expected was that Gibbs or Tony would decide to come out to the Director of NCIS, who by all accounts was a strictly by the book man. He swallowed hard and stammered, "All, all of it, sir?"</p>
<p>Vance remained stone faced as he took guilty pleasure in seeing Stan squirm. "All of it. I know everything, including your past relationship with Agent DiNozzo. I'm going to assume that by now you know that Gibbs and DiNozzo are seeing each other. So, are you still planning to stay in D.C.?"</p>
<p>Gibbs fought to hide a grin. He knew Vance wouldn't fall for Stan trying to bullshit his way through the presumably informal interview, but he never anticipated the man stepping in to defend him and Tony. At that moment, Gibbs couldn't help but admire the man a little more for it.</p>
<p>Regaining his composure, Stan shrugged. "Yes sir, I am. I've always loved this city. I've already made a few calls and sent my resume out. Homeland, FBI, and DC Metro just to name a few. I'm not too worried."</p>
<p>"Well, your record speaks for itself so you shouldn't have any trouble with your experience. Okay then," Vance said as he relaxed back in this chair and took a drink of his coffee.</p>
<p>Thinking the interview was over, Stan finished off the last of his coffee and swiveled his chair then stood to leave. He had things to do, plans to make, so the faster he got out of there and put NCIS and all its baggage behind him the better.</p>
<p>"Not so fast, Stan," Gibbs warned. "We're not done here. Not by a long shot."</p>
<p>Stan blinked a few times then slowly lowered himself back down and looked across the table at Gibbs in confusion.</p>
<p>"Tell me about Petty Officer Randy Mitchell."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony stood in the back corner of the crowded elevator, groaning in frustration when it stopped at every floor to unload and load more passengers. When the doors finally opened at the main lobby, he shouldered his way through the bodies packed tightly together and nearly collided with Ziva. Not wanting to cause a scene Tony grabbed her by the arm, and with more force than necessary led her across the lobby and out the front door.</p>
<p>Ziva knew she was in big trouble, but she hoped her explanation would be sufficient to keep Gibbs from benching or worse firing her. She allowed Tony to nearly drag her over to the same bench McGee had led her to a couple of days before and waited for the inevitable chewing out.</p>
<p>Tony gave her arm a final firm yank and pointed at the bench. "Sit your ass down," he fumed. He ran his hands through his hair and then down his face as he tried to calm down and think of the best way to deal with his errant partner. He took a deep, calming breath then looked down on her and demanded, "You wanna tell me the hell you've been all morning? Gibbs is pissed, and I mean truly off the charts pissed. I tried I don't know how many times to call you and got voicemail every damn time. Ziva, you broke Rule 3 - again, and on the one day we need everyone on the same page."</p>
<p>Feeling defensive but attempting to sound contrite, Ziva put her hands up and said, "Tony, let me explain."</p>
<p>"Oh this ought to be good," Tony exclaimed with his hands firmly on his hips. "Go on. I'm dying to hear this."</p>
<p>"Okay, from the time I left here yesterday I have been following Stan. Tony, I found out where he lives. He has an apartment down the street from Max's Tavern. I saw him get out of a black Jeep and go inside. He came out a couple of hours later and drove to a club in Dupont Circle. I believe it was called Jazzie's. I figured he would be there for a while, so I went back to Max's to talk to Mark the bartender."</p>
<p>She looked up at Tony who motioned with his hand for her to continue. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It seems as though Stan, or Scott as we know him, gave Mark my telephone number. He said he thought about calling me, but something did not chive with him."</p>
<p>"It's jive, Ziva," Tony corrected automatically. He rolled his eyes and again motioned for her to continue with her story.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Anyway, I decided to follow my gut and told Mark who I was and showed him my badge. He asked if Scott was in some kind of trouble. When I said I just needed to ask him a few questions, Mark became quite agitated and mumbled something about being an idiot for lying to those Navy cops. I can only assume he meant you and McGee. Stan gave him two hundred dollars and made him promise to tell anyone who asked that he was there Wednesday night until the bar closed. He thought Stan was leaving to, what do you call it, hook up with someone else. Tony, he only stayed a few minutes after I left. Mark says he will give back the money and swear that Stan, or Scott, left well before 11:00."</p>
<p>Tony shook his head and sighed tiredly. "Jesus, Ziva. In traffic it's an hour at most to Quantico. At that time of night, with hardly any traffic, it would only take what thirty or forty minutes?"</p>
<p>Ziva sat up straight and stated confidently, "Yes, and that means he had plenty of time to beat, rape, and murder Sergeant Major Markham."</p>
<p>Tony frowned at her and shook his head. "God Z, I'm sorry for what he's doing to you. But look, Stan is in there right now - with Gibbs and Vance. We gotta tell him about this, like now!"</p>
<p>Ziva unclipped Tony's cell phone from his belt and slapped it into his hand. Giving him a weak smile and a nod she said, "Send him a text".</p>
<p>Tony huffed out a chuckle and flipped the phone open. Years of playing "Tetris" during his supposed down time had paid off in spades as he quickly typed a brief message with his thumbs and pressed "Send".</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Mitchell, the San Diego case. Well, like I told Tony the other day over lunch, there's not much to tell. Case went cold pretty fast," Stan stated simply as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, almost daring Gibbs to react. The defensive and defiant posture did not go unnoticed by Gibbs or Vance.</p>
<p>"Well Stan, then I guess you haven't heard the good news. Petty Officer Mitchell has been found. He's alive and well and ready to talk. Gibbs and DiNozzzo are flying out this afternoon to interview him. You wanna save them the trouble," Vance asked, pinning Stan back in his seat with a glare.</p>
<p>At that moment Gibbs' phone pinged alerting him to a new text message. His team knew better than to interrupt him during an interview or interrogation so he knew whatever it was it had to be important. He unclipped his phone from his belt and read the short message, which simply read, "Bartender lied. Stan alibi = BS!"</p>
<p>"Hang on a sec," Gibbs mumbled before sending Tony a one-word reply: "REPORT!"</p>
<p>Gibbs looked from Stan to Vance and back to Stan again then flipped his phone shut and gently sat it on the table. It was a visual cue that Vance had seen before while observing interrogations, and he knew it meant that Gibbs had just received damning information. Gibbs was a master at getting to the heart of the matter in short order, so Vance sat back to watch him in action.</p>
<p>"Dammit Stan, talk to me!" Gibbs barked as he slammed his hand down on the table. "The case file is full of holes and your notes are for shit! You're a better investigator than that, so tell me the goddam truth!"</p>
<p>Stan flinched but recovered admirably quick. He looked at Gibbs and sighed. "All right. Yeah, so I may have left a couple of minor details out of my report. Look, I met this Mitchell kid in the parking lot of the club the night he disappeared. We had both stepped outside to cool off and get some fresh air. We chatted, flirted a little bit, while he had a smoke then we ended up on the beach."</p>
<p>While Gibbs silently fumed at Stan's admission, Vance stepped in. "Tell me exactly what happened while you two were on the beach," Vance demanded.</p>
<p>When Stan didn't immediately answer, Gibbs smirked and asked flat out, "You fucked him, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Agent Gibbs!" Vance shouted in warning at the less than professional question, "That will be enough!" Gibbs rolled his eyes and muttered an inaudible apology in response.</p>
<p>Stan just stared at Gibbs, who sat expressionless across the table from him. "Yeah, we had sex. As soon as we got down to the beach he was all over me. He made it pretty clear what he wanted and I figured what the hell. I told him it was only a one-time thing since I was shipping out, so what's the big deal?"</p>
<p>Vance could tell that Stan was holding back. "Is that when you found out he had been assigned to the Reagan?"</p>
<p>Stan dropped his head and nodded. "Yeah."</p>
<p>Gibbs jumped in and asked, "What, did he think you two would be boyfriends or start hooking up on the carrier?"</p>
<p>Stan looked up into Gibbs' icy stare and nodded. "He asked but I shut him down, Gibbs. I told him there was no way. I gave him what he wanted and that was it. He started begging, and we argued about it for a few minutes then I left. He was still on the beach when I went back up the hill to the bar. That's the last time I saw him, I swear to God! Next morning - he was a no-show for muster."</p>
<p>Vance could not believe what he was hearing. The number of regulations Stan had admitted violating would have gotten him fired on the spot if he hadn't already resigned. Beyond furious, Vance flew out of his chair and began pacing.</p>
<p>Gibbs was impressed by Vance's self-control and sat back as his boss squared his shoulders before leaning over the table until he was mere inches from Stan and authoritatively demanded, "Why in the hell didn't you tell Supervisory Special Agent Williamson about your intimate encounter with Petty Officer Mitchell? He was the alleged victim for God's sake! You know damn well you never should have worked this case, and worse you volunteered to help with the investigation! Now, I'm gonna ask you straight out, former Agent Burley: Did you - in any way - obstruct the investigation of this case?"</p>
<p>With two sets of seriously pissed off eyes fixed on him Stan muttered, "I think I need to call a lawyer."</p>
<p>Vance stood and straightened his tie. Never breaking eye contact with Stan he ordered, "Damn right you do. Gibbs, book him! Obstructing a federal investigation for starters. We can hold him for a while on that until I figure out what else to charge him with. Let him call a lawyer, then have Ms. Scuito swab him for DNA. I'm gonna call Williamson and tell him we have a lead for him. I guess we don't need to send you and DiNozzo out there after all. Now, get him out of my damn office! I want you back here as soon as he's processed. I have a feeling there's still a lot more to this story that I don't know about."</p>
<p>Stan sat in stunned silence as Gibbs nodded then stood and dangled his handcuffs in front of him. "Come on Stan, you know the drill," Gibbs said with a mix of relief and sadness in his voice. He helped his former trusted friend and colleague to his feet and read him his Miranda rights as he secured his hand behind his back and led him out the door.</p>
<p>It wasn't yet noon and a tension headache was already building behind Vance's eyes. What had started as an ordinary day of MTAC briefings and endless paperwork had gone straight to hell in a hurry, and for the first time in ages Vance actually found himself looking forward to his 2:00 tee time with Sec Nav Jarvis, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the Undersecretary of Defense. Barring any further disasters, a nice quiet weekend at home was just a few hours away.</p>
<p>Gibbs said nothing as he rode the elevator down to the first sub-level then led Stan through the winding halls until they reached the central booking area. He presented Stan for booking, filing out the paperwork listing the lone charge of obstructing a federal investigation while Stan's finger prints and mug shots were taken. A guard escorted Gibbs and Stan to a vacant holding cell. Gibbs removed the cuffs and gently shoved Stan into the cell and pulled the heavy iron door closed with a loud metallic bang.</p>
<p>The shock of being arrested waned enough that Stan was able to plead with Gibbs to hear him out. Gibbs responded with a self-satisfied grin before walking away and calling over his shoulder, "Oh, I'll be back. We still have a lot to talk about. By the way, your friend the bartender gave you up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter focuses mainly on Gibbs as he deals with the fallout of locking Stan up. There is a brief but touching Gibbs/Tony moment that I hope you will enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs took advantage of a few precious minutes of solitude to sort out his thoughts as he navigated the winding corridors from holding, past interrogation, with his final destination eventually being the friendly confines of Abby's lab. The satisfaction he initially felt walking away from Stan was fleeting. As much as he personally wanted to continue questioning Stan, professionally he knew he had to walk away and let the legal process take over.</p>
<p>He was conflicted about the events of the morning that had culminated with him reciting the Miranda warning as he cuffed Stan's hands behind his back before escorting him out of Vance's office to a holding cell. It started out as a routine, informal interview, but had come dangerously close to turning into a full-blown interrogation. Gibbs replayed the entire scene in his head and was confident that he and Vance had ceased all questioning appropriately when Stan lawyered up.</p>
<p>Stan's unsolicited admission that he had knowingly obstructed the investigation to hide a consensual sexual encounter was as unexpected and raised a troubling question. If he had no involvement in Mitchell's disappearance, the logical move would have been for Stan to give a full and complete statement. Given that "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" had been struck down and would have no bearing on the investigation there was no reason to cover up his assignation with the young petty officer. Had Stan chosen the proper course of action, he likely would have returned to the Reagan sharing in the widely held belief that Mitchell merely had second thoughts about deploying and simply went UA of his own accord.</p>
<p>Being the last known person to see Mitchell before his disappearance made Stan's actions even more suspect. Add in the bartender recanting his statement about Stan's whereabouts on the night of the Markham murder and things looked even more sinister. However, linking two seemingly unrelated cases was bound to be a daunting task.</p>
<p>With each purposeful step, Gibbs wrestled with the idea of turning the Markham investigation over to Rick Balboa's team or taking an even more drastic step and asking Fornell and the FBI to take over the case. As much as Gibbs wanted to be in charge and keep the investigation in-house, protocol and prudence dictated that he, Ziva, and especially Tony recuse themselves from any involvement.</p>
<p>Taking a side door two turns from Abby's lab, Gibbs ducked outside for a breath of fresh air to clear his mind. The fact that one of the coffee carts he frequented just happened to be set up near that entrance was an added bonus. Armed with a large travel cup of his favorite dark roast brew, Gibbs pulled out his phone and called Matt Williams as he made his way around the building toward the main lobby.</p>
<p>To say that the San Diego MCRT team leader was shocked to hear of Stan's confession, arrest, and possible involvement in a gruesome murder was an understatement. He repeatedly chastised himself for not seeing the gaping holes in Stan's part of the investigation and apologized profusely.</p>
<p>After suffering several minutes of Matt berating himself, Gibbs grew impatient and interrupted with an abrupt, "Relax, Williamson! There's no way you could have known. Look, I don't have time to get into any details right now, but we're gonna be turning our case over to the Feds. Tony and I need to stay here and get them up to speed."</p>
<p>Matt chuckled into the phone. "Seriously? You are willingly turning a case over to the Feebs? Uh huh, okay not buying it. Spill it Gibbs. Why?"</p>
<p>Gibbs sighed knowing that Matt shared his tenacity when it came to fighting for jurisdiction. "Let's just say my team is too close to this case and leave it at that. I'll send you my report on Burley. Do me a favor and send me a copy of Mitchell's statement. I have some questions of my own that I need answers to."</p>
<p>"Ah, so this is personal for you, isn't it? I get it, Gibbs. Just looking out for your team, right? Something or someone you want to tell me about? DiNozzo maybe, or is he just Tony now?" Hearing Gibbs groan, Matt chuckled again. "Yep, I thought so. Hey, don't sweat it. You know you're secret is safe with me. I'll be in touch."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Re-energized after a strong coffee fix, Gibbs finally reached the lab after one last detour to find Abby carefully placing a round tray into her beloved Major Mass Spec. Standing in the doorway holding a jumbo Caf-Pow! he watched as her fingers danced over the multitude of buttons on the front of the machine as she set it to run a battery of tests on the samples.</p>
<p>"Okay baby, do your thing. Make me proud," she said patting the top of the machine affectionately as it whirred to life. She spun on her heels and ended up toe to toe with Gibbs, who had stealthily moved to stand behind her.</p>
<p>She stepped back and placed one hand dramatically over her heart while smacking Gibbs on the arm with the other before relieving him of the large fruity concoction he held out to her in silent offering. "Dang Gibbs, you about gave me a heart attack!" she scolded breathlessly.</p>
<p>Gibbs smirked then kissed her cheek in his normal greeting before picking up the tiny remote from the corner of her workstation to silence the ear splitting noise she called music. "Whadya got for me," he asked in his typical all-business manner, one eyebrow raised questioningly for emphasis.</p>
<p>Abby held up an index finger while downing a quarter of the highly caffeinated beverage before slamming the icy drink down on her workstation. "Thanks Gibbs, I really need that. Okay, well, I'm running the DNA on the last batch of samples you brought back from Quantico. So far I got nada, zilch, zip, nothing. No matches there, but I think I know what left the big dent in the back of the Sergeant Major's head." She moved around Gibbs to pull up a computer animated graphic on her monitor.</p>
<p>"It's a tree branch, Gibbs, approximately two and a half to three inches in diameter. An oak tree to be exact. Man, whoever did this really wanted to put a dent in this guy's melon. Ducky found little bits of acorn shells and bark in the wound. Unfortunately, there are a gazillion oak trees all over the base so it would take like forever to find the exact tree," she reported in what McGee called her "Professor Scuito" voice.</p>
<p>"That's good work, but I'm going to need you to run one more DNA test. We have a possible suspect down in holding."</p>
<p>Abby turned to face Gibbs and exclaimed excitedly, "Yay Gibbs! Way to go Bossman! Wow, that dirt bag must be a real sicko, you know, doing what he did. I hope you hang the bastard by his balls. I mean, it takes a seriously sick puppy to do something like that! We're talking a real psycho nut case here, Gibbs! It's just ..." she trailed off with a visible shudder.</p>
<p>Gibbs had been dreading this moment since leaving Stan standing dumbfounded in his cell. How Abby would initially react to the news was anyone's guess, but knowing that she could and would see through any attempt to sugar coat the truth, Gibbs took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>"It's Stan, Abs," he blurted out, effectively silencing Abby before she had a chance to ramble on in her already overly-excited state.</p>
<p>Abby's eyes went impossibly wide as she stepped back and slowly raised her hands to cover her gaping mouth.</p>
<p>"No way! Stan Burley? Our Stan? What are you talking about, Gibbs? He could never do something like that! He's a federal agent. I mean, he's one of us," she declared vehemently as she continued to blindly back away while shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>Gibbs stepped forward and placed his hands gently on her shoulders to keep her from stumbling as she backed into the corner of the long stainless steel table behind her. Once she was steady on her feet he looked into her dark, anguished eyes and stated, "Not any more he's not. Right now he's only being held for questioning."</p>
<p>A brief summary of the meeting in Vance's office followed, leaving Abby's mind spinning. Grabbing the edge of the table for support she asked tiredly, "Gibbs? Are you sure? I can't believe he could do this! I mean, come on, he's a great guy. I never got a creepy vibe from him. Gibbs, you gotta help me understand."</p>
<p>Gibbs turned and leaned back against the table next to Abby and threw a protective arm around her shoulders. When she rested her head on his shoulder, Gibbs kissed the top of her head before murmuring into her soft hair, "Wish I could, Abs. Hey, you want me to send Palmer instead?"</p>
<p>Abby raised her head then looked at Gibbs and slowly shook her head. She then stood up straight, squared her shoulders, and took a deep calming breath. "Nah, that's okay. I'll be fine. It's my job, and besides - I really need to see him, Gibbs."</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded in understanding. Abigail Scuito was a world-renowned forensic genius with half of the alphabet after her name for each doctorate she had earned, and even though she was over the top and a bit of a flake at times there was no one on Earth more fiercely loyal when it came to those she held dear than the raven-haired Goth standing beside him.</p>
<p>"I know you do, but just remember this is not a social call. Just get the sample and get out of there. Don't tell him anything and don't ask any questions. This case is probably going to end up being turned over to the FBI, so just collect and seal the evidence, okay?" Getting an affirmative nod, Gibbs flashed a crooked half smile and kissed her cheek again before leaving the lab.</p>
<p>With only a room full of machines to keep her company, a hundred thoughts raced through Abby's mind as she tried to process the insane notion that Stan could be a murderer. She hadn't seen him or been in touch with him for a few years, but she simply could not comprehend how a man she had spent so much time with and thought she knew so well could possibly turn into such a monster.</p>
<p>So far everything Gibbs had told her was pure conjecture and the devout scientist knew that there was only one way to prove or disprove his theory. Crossing the room and throwing open a cabinet door, Abby retrieved a long glass tube containing a cotton swab. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer before putting it in the pocket of her lab coat and heading out the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs rounded the partition wall and breezed into the bullpen just as a pensive-looking Tony stepped off the elevator with four foot-long Subway sandwiches cradled in his arms, while Ziva followed carrying a cardboard drink carrier holding four large drinks.</p>
<p>Tony beamed at the puzzled look on Gibbs' face. "Sorry Boss, but we were starving. Got you your favorite," he chirped with a smirk while teasingly waiving a carefully wrapped Italian B.M.T.® at Gibbs. Tony interpreted the exaggerated eye roll and smirk he received in return as an unspoken 'That's good work, DiNozzo'.</p>
<p>"McGee, you and Ziva take that stuff into the conference room. We'll meet you there in a minute," Gibbs said absently, his eyes never leaving Tony's.</p>
<p>Tony smirked and waggled his eyebrows making McGee blush as he relieved him of the sandwiches and scampered off down the hall. Ziva rolled her eyes for effect before following, albeit at a more sedate pace.</p>
<p>It had been hours since he had even a brief moment alone with Tony, so Gibbs jerked his head in the direction of the elevator. Once they were alone behind the heavy metal doors Gibbs pushed a random button. As soon as the elevator car began to move he reached over and flipped the stop switch bringing it to a jerky halt.</p>
<p>In the dim emergency lighting Gibbs turned and grinned at Tony, who looked almost as tired as he felt. "You okay," he asked, sounding concerned as he reached out to take Tony's hand in his.</p>
<p>Tony squeezed Gibbs' warm, calloused hand and sighed contentedly. "Yeah, I guess. Everything is just weird right now. You know, one week ago today you and I got together. One week, Gibbs, and Stan has been in it the middle of it the whole time. First it was the threats and stalkery phone calls, and now all of this weird shit. I swear, the only time I don't have to think about him is when you are I are alone, when it's just you and me."</p>
<p>Gibbs cracked a sad half smile and nodded. "Yeah I know, but listen to me. Our little trip out west has been cancelled, but I promise you when this is all over you and I will go away for a few days. I'm not gonna let that son of a bitch ruin what we have. I love you, and I'm sure as hell not letting anyone come between us."</p>
<p>Tony's breath hitched at the heartfelt declaration. He let go of Gibbs' hand and gently pushed him back against the side wall. Before Gibbs could react, Tony's arms were around his neck and his lips were taken in a passionate kiss. Gibbs' arms came up to circle Tony's waist and pull him almost impossibly close as their tongues dueled lazily, the kiss deepening as they sought a bit of comfort in each other. For a few all too brief moments, nothing else mattered.</p>
<p>When they finally broke apart, both feeling more grounded and focused, Gibbs inquired into Ziva's disappearing act. After restarting the elevator, Tony explained her motives and all that had transpired during her solo covert mission. It did not take an experienced investigator to see that Gibbs was seriously pissed off.</p>
<p>As the doors opened again at their floor, Tony grabbed Gibbs' arm and muttered a pleading, "She's been betrayed and hurt Gibbs, and in her own Mossad ninja way I think she's trying to protect me, and us. Promise me you'll try and remember that when you chew her out, okay?" A tiny half-smirk was all the reply Tony got, but it was enough.</p>
<p>Gibbs took his rightful place at the head of the conference table with his back to the large windows overlooking the Anacostia River. Tony took the seat to his right, which put him directly across from McGee while Ziva sat at the far end of the table. He allowed a few minutes of idle chit-chat and gossip while they ate with Tony doing most of the talking, as usual.</p>
<p>Relaxed and hungrier than he thought, Gibbs made short work of his sandwich then proceeded to fill the team in on the meeting in Vance's office and Stan's subsequent arrest. He shot a quick glance at Tony to gauge his reaction. Tony met his gaze and simply shrugged dismissively as he sipped on his iced tea. Three sets of eyes looked down the length of the table to see Ziva balling her hands into fists as a look of determination crossed her delicate features.</p>
<p>Ziva became uncharacteristically quiet during Gibbs summary of the morning's events, which was a clear and well-known warning sign. Outwardly she appeared calm, cool, and collected, but after years of working closely with his partner Tony knew that in reality she was tightly wound and fighting to hold it together.</p>
<p>"Ziva, what's going on? I know that look, and you're too quiet," Tony asked casually before popping the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.</p>
<p>Ziva huffed out a laugh. "Actually, Tony, I am just wondering if we should even be investigating this case." Seeing three sets of eyebrows shoot up in surprise, she continued, "Do you not agree that we are all too close to this case? Gibbs, you worked with him and have known him for years. I have my own reasons for wanting to take him down, and I am sorry but we simply cannot dismiss Tony's past relationship with him."</p>
<p>To Gibbs' surprise McGee chimed in and declared, "I think she's right, Boss. I hate to say it, but with the exception of Palmer I'm probably the only one who can be even remotely objective."</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling on the defensive Tony announced, "Then I guess we better make sure all the "I"s are dotted and all the "T"s are crossed. I'm sure whatever scumbag lawyer Stan gets will make a big deal out it, so we'll just beat them to it. I say we go with full disclosure."</p>
<p>Gibbs shook his head. "Nah, they're right Tony. We can't take any chances. It's too personal - for all of us. I'm gonna talk to Vance and see about turning the case over to …," Gibbs paused at the audible groan emanating from his right.</p>
<p>Tony threw his head back and begged pathetically, "Don't say it, Boss! Please tell me you're not thinking about turning this over to the Feebs?"</p>
<p>"Look, you know I'd like nothing more than to call the shots, but …" Gibbs trailed off with a shrug.</p>
<p>Tony growled and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, but dammit it doesn't mean I have to like it! I mean dealing with Fornell is one thing, I can actually almost handle that, but five bucks says that idiot Sacks will end up arresting me – again! I swear to God, Boss, if that dumbass even looks my way I'm gonna have to sic Ziva on him."</p>
<p>By the time he finished venting Tony was a mess. His hair was sticking up all over the place from repeatedly running his hands through it, and his shirt was untucked on one side from all the wild gesticulating he had done. With Tony this animated it was impossible not to laugh at his antics. Somehow, despite his personal frustration and the seriousness of the situation, Tony's personality managed to shine through to lighten the mood and break the palpable tension in the room.</p>
<p>Gibbs finished the meeting by barking out orders. "Okay, McGee, I sent Abby to get a DNA sample from Stan. Go check on her. Tony, I want warrants for Stan's car and his apartment and you might as well see if we can check out his storage unit too. Agent David, you and I are going to have a little talk."</p>
<p>Tony eyes darted from Gibbs to Ziva and back to Gibbs again. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when the tiniest hint of a smile curved up on Gibbs' lips. He gave a slight nod to McGee, who sat like a marble statue across from him, to let him know that everything was going to be fine.</p>
<p>"Come on, Probie. You heard the boss," Tony said as he stood and dropped his lunch detritus into the trash can by the door. McGee followed suit before following Tony out the door leaving Ziva to Gibbs' mercy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ziva looked tiny sitting at the far end of the long table as Gibbs pinned her in her seat with a glare.</p>
<p>"Agent David! You care to tell me why you ignored a direct order, and what the hell you thought you were doing," Gibbs demanded.</p>
<p>Ziva cleared her throat and attempted to meet Gibbs' steely gaze but she could not. The anger she saw was obvious, but there was something even more frightening behind it: Distrust. Losing Gibbs' trust had always Ziva's greatest fear, so she steeled herself for the likely fallout.</p>
<p>By the time she finished reiterating what she had already confessed to Tony Gibbs' expression had softened a little. Ziva knew she was still in for another well-deserved scolding, but she was not prepared for the reason.</p>
<p>Gibbs stood and slammed a hand down on the table and barked, "You ever pull a stunt like that again I will have your goddamn badge! He may not be Mossad, but Stan Burley is still pretty damn dangerous. You ignored direct orders from Director Vance, Tony and me to stay away from him. On top of that, you went off-grid and broke Rule 3 - again. We have protocols in place for a reason, Agent David, and I will not have my agents running off half-cocked, without proper backup, putting their lives in danger. Do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>Ziva sat stunned but managed to look up into Gibbs' eyes. Gone was the steely look of abject distrust, and in its place she saw concern and warm affection in the deeper blue pools.</p>
<p>Struggling to find the words, Ziva managed a soft but sincere, "I am sorry, Gibbs. I only wanted to help. It will not happen again."</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted knowing full well that was an empty promise. "I want a full report of your unauthorized surveillance by the end of the day. Got it?"</p>
<p>Ziva nodded then leaned in and placed a kiss on Gibbs' cheek. "Got it - Boss."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby pays Stan a visit.  It doesn't go well.  </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or places. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>Warning: No beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby was escorted to Stan's cell by guard Mike Timmons, a three-year veteran who joined NCIS after a storied ten-year stint as a senior guard at the Sing Sing maximum security prison just north of New York City. His tenure was cut short when a fight in the yard between two rival gangs erupted leaving him and two other guards severely injured. By the time reinforcements in full riot gear arrived firing tear gas canisters and bean bag rounds as they restored order in the yard, Mike suffered three stab wounds to his abdomen and one to his neck from a toothbrush that had been honed down into a makeshift weapon.</p>
<p>During his six month-long convalescence, Mike and his wife Katie decided to relocate to the D.C. area to be closer to his family. They were planning to start a family, so finding a job where the risk wasn't as great was a top priority. He applied for several security and law enforcement jobs in and around the greater D.C. area but never quite found the right fit. He applied at NCIS on a whim and a prayer and was immediately captivated by the constant buzz of activity from the moment he was escorted through security to Human Resources for his interview.</p>
<p>As soon as Abby heard that a new employee had been hired she set out to welcome the newbie to her "family". She and McGee invited Mike and Katie to join them for dinner one weekend and the four of them became fast friends. Abby was listening intently as Mike told her about Katie's new elementary school teaching job and forgot where she was until Mike came to an abrupt stop in front of Stan's cell.</p>
<p>Abby frowned at the sight of her friend sitting on the edge of the steel-framed cot with his head in his hands. He looked nothing like the tall, muscular, broad-shouldered man she was accustomed to seeing swaggering confidently through the halls. Their eyes met when the sound of jingling keys broke Stan out of his morose thoughts, and the bewildered look on his still handsome face broke Abby's heart.</p>
<p>Expecting his lawyer, or worse a return visit from Gibbs, he flashed a weak but genuine smile at his surprise visitor. "Hey Abby girl," he greeted as cheerfully as his current situation would allow. "What brings you all the way down here?"</p>
<p>Abby took a deep breath then motioned for Mike to unlock the cell door. When the door slid open she stepped inside and briefly took in her surroundings. Unlike the dank, dark cells typically depicted on TV and in the movies, the holding cells at NCIS were each painted in warm muted tones, were well lit and fairly comfortable for a short stay.</p>
<p>Turning to Mike she requested timidly, "Can we have a few minutes alone please? He's a friend. It'll be all right."</p>
<p>Unable to resist Abby's pleading eyes, Mike slid the door shut behind her and said authoritatively, "I can give you ten minutes. That's it. You yell if you need me."</p>
<p>"I will. Thanks Mikey," she said sweetly as she patted him on the arm through the bars.</p>
<p>When Mike was out of earshot Abby folded her arms across her chest and looked at Stan with sad eyes. Something told her this visit wasn't going to be as easy as she had expected. She couldn't put a finger on a specific reason, but her "psychic alarms" suddenly started going off.</p>
<p>"Um, I just heard you were here and I wanted to – I had to – come and see you. How are you? Can I call anyone for you or do you need me to get you anything," she asked timidly.</p>
<p>Stan smiled in an attempt to reassure her. "Nah, that's okay. I called a lawyer so there's not much for me to do but sit here and wait until they show up. Then I'm sure Gibbs and I will be having another chat. Not really looking forward to that, but enough about me. How are you? You look great. It's been a long time, but I swear you haven't changed a bit."</p>
<p>Abby slowly walked over and sat down on the cot next to Stan and patted his knee in a show of support. "Um, thanks. There's not much to tell. I'm fine, really. It's just kind of, you know, hinky seeing you here like this. I just don't understand what's going on."</p>
<p>Stan nodded. "I don't either, but it's gonna be okay. I promise," he said in a hopeful tone almost as if he was trying to convince himself.</p>
<p>Abby didn't know if it was the passage of time, the present circumstances, or likely a combination of the two, but trying to strike up a conversation was proving more difficult than she had anticipated. She kept her promise to Gibbs and asked no questions about his arrest and Stan offered nothing by way of an explanation. After several uncomfortable minutes of banal chit-chat, Abby looked at her watch and realized that Mike would be returning for her at any moment.</p>
<p>Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her lab coat as she stood to wait for her escort to return, she was instantly reminded of the primary reason for her visit. She frowned deeply then slowly pulled the glass tube from her pocket and removed the plastic stopper to extract the long Q-Tip.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry about this Stan, but I need to swab your cheek for DNA."</p>
<p>Stan's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. "A DNA test for an obstruction charge? Fine by me, I guess. Take whatever you need. I've got nothing to hide." He dutifully opened his mouth wide and allowed Abby to collect the cheek cells she needed for testing.</p>
<p>After resealing the swab inside the tube and affixing an evidence label to it, Abby stuffed it in her pocket then cocked her head and asked curiously, "That's all you were charged with?"</p>
<p>"Yep," he replied with a confident nod of his head. "Nothing else to charge me with, unless you know something I don't. One minute I'm having a nice little chat with Gibbs and Director Vance, then bang - Gibbs drags me down here in cuffs. As far as I'm concerned, this is all just a big mistake."</p>
<p>Looking Stan in the eye Abby said mournfully, "Jeez Stan I sure hope you're right, but from what Gibbs said …."</p>
<p>Abby's words were cut off when Stan unexpectedly shot to his feet and advanced on her, causing her to shriek in alarm and step back to maintain some distance. She had never seen him like this and continued to back away until her back was firmly up against the bars. His eyes were glazed over, his breathing shallow and ragged, and his fists seemed to clench and unclench involuntarily.</p>
<p>Leaving barely two inches between them, Stan glared down at her cowering form and demanded with a menacing growl, "What kind of crap has Gibbs been telling you about me? Whatever it is, it's all lies. He's just trying to pin some shit on me to keep me away from Tony."</p>
<p>"It's not like that, Stan, I swear," Abby exclaimed defensively, her voice breaking and her heart pounding.</p>
<p>He slowly stood up straight, cocked his head, and unfazed by the look of stunned horror on Abby's face he smiled. It was time to make her see the truth about her beloved Gibbs, the man she adored like a father, who could do no wrong, and Tony, who had replaced him in the role of her big brother and best friend.</p>
<p>His tone now cold and detached, Stan narrowed his eyes and declared menacingly, "Did you know they're fucking each other? That's why Gibbs locked me up. He's afraid I'll take Tony away from him. Everything else, nothing but lies."</p>
<p>It struck Abby that she was locked in a cell with a complete stranger and she began to panic. Drunk, mad, and on several occasions both, Stan had never so much as raised his voice to her. Now he stood before her with his features twisted into an expression she was all too familiar with. He looked like a feral animal, like so many of the kidnappers, rapists, and murderers that had come through NCIS before him, most of them with no hope of redemption.</p>
<p>"MIKE!" she cried out as she began to tremble with a combination of anger and fear. In an act of desperation and self-preservation, Abby forcefully shoved Stan back and shouted, "Gibbs does not lie! He has never lied to me and he never will! If he put you here, it's for a good reason and you know it."</p>
<p>Stan instantly snapped out of whatever had possessed him to lash out. Equally ashamed by his outburst and stunned at Abby's violent reaction, he hastily retreated to once again sit quietly on the edge of his cot.</p>
<p>A wave of relief washed over Abby when she heard fast approaching footsteps followed by the key turning in the lock and the heavy steel door sliding open. She quickly fled the cell and scurried to stand beside Mike holding tightly to his arm as he slammed and locked the cell door.</p>
<p>"Abby, you okay," Mike asked breathlessly as he quickly assessed her for any sign of injury before fixing a warning glare at Stan, who sat like a stone statue staring off somewhere in the distance.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Mikey. I just freaked out a little. Can you please just get me out of here, though," she plead while clinging to Mike like a limpet.</p>
<p>Having calmed as quickly as he had inexplicably exploded Stan slowly stood grasped the bars tightly and watched as Abby slowly retreated then stopped and whispered something into the guard's ear. Her tall, strong protector pulled back and frowned disapprovingly at her before eventually relenting to her whispered pleading demands. Making it clear that he would not be leaving her alone again, Mike defiantly leaned against the wall with his massive arms crossed over his chest. Abby nodded in resignation before turning and cautiously approaching Stan's cell again.</p>
<p>Stan smiled and turned on the charm as he attempted to stammer out a mea culpa for his bizarre behavior, but abruptly stopped when he met Abby's eyes. Her vacant, haunted look spoke volumes; the damage had been done.</p>
<p>Feeling equal parts betrayed and protective, Abby pointed a black nail polished finger at Stan and stated emphatically, "I don't know what the hell is going on with you right now, but for the record Gibbs loves Tony and Tony loves Gibbs. I know all about you and Tony. We all do. Tony told us everything. Whatever you had was over years ago. You blew it, Stan. He may have loved you once, but you hurt and betrayed him. Now he's happy with Gibbs, and nothing you say or do is ever going to change that."</p>
<p>Abby shot a victorious smirk at Stan then spun triumphantly on her platform booted heels and marched back down the short corridor to where Mike stood waiting for her, never looking back as Stan plead pitifully for her come back as tears pooled in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Equally amazed and proud of Abby's display of courage and loyalty, Mike placed a big, strong arm firmly around her shoulders and quickly escorted her out. "So, Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, huh," he asked in a nonchalant tone just before they reached the door to the outer office. "Hmmm, that's interesting."</p>
<p>Abby came to an abrupt stop and slammed both hands over her mouth before exclaiming, "Oh shit Mikey! Oh my God! You can't tell anyone what you just heard, and I mean anyone – not even Katie! Gibbs would kill us both! Well, actually since I'm his favorite, or at least I was until Tony knocked me down to second place, he'd probably just kill you. You have to promise me Mikey, and I mean pinky swear promise."</p>
<p>Mike couldn't help but laugh as he hooked his meaty pinky around Abby's dainty one to officially and irrevocably seal the deal. "Trust me, my lips are sealed! I'm not about to say or do anything to piss off Agent Gibbs. I've heard too many stories."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Opening the heavy steel door and ushering Abby into the outer office, Mike was relieved to find McGee nervously pacing the floor. Mike greeted him with a friendly, "Hey, Timbo," before releasing his hold on Abby. At the sight of McGee she burst into tears and threw herself into his always welcoming arms.</p>
<p>Mike had managed to lift her spirits a bit, but seeing McGee waiting there for her brought a flood of mixed emotions to the surface. He rocked and shushed her while gently running his hand up and down her back while she sobbed and held onto him for dear life.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, man. I'm not sure what happened, but I never should have left her in the cell alone with him," Mike said with an apologetic shrug.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Mike, really. They've been friends for years," McGee said sadly then felt another wave of anguish wrack Abby's body. He tightened his grip and rocked her some more her until she began to calm down then murmured in her ear, "Come on, let's get you out of here."</p>
<p>After giving Ziva what he considered a proper dressing down, Gibbs ran up the stairs two at a time to catch Vance before he left for his golf outing with Sec Nav Jarvis. After a quick debriefing, Gibbs stood at parade rest and waited for what he expected to be an explosive reaction. Vance was naturally furious that Ziva had once again defied direct orders and had gone rogue. He wanted her benched but deferred to Gibbs' assertion that despite breaking protocol she managed to get valuable information.</p>
<p>"Leon, she may have had a toe on the line but she didn't step over it. She's writing it up – in detail – and I'll have legal look it over and sign off it. Look, she's a victim in this whole Stan mess, too. He used her and she needed answers, Leon, and she went out and got 'em," Gibbs testified on Ziva's behalf.</p>
<p>It didn't take much to get Vance to agree that NCIS needed to relinquished jurisdiction to a neutral agency, preferably the FBI. More than happy to wash his hands of the whole sordid and potentially disastrous Stan Burley situation, Vance eagerly accepted Gibbs' plan to contact Fornell, who he guaranteed would do his best to shield NCIS from the fallout.</p>
<p>"If you can convince the FBI to take this God-awful case off our hands and agree to keep us in the loop, I'll happily sign off on it. You get in touch with your pal Fornell and let me know what he says first thing tomorrow. If he agrees, I'll call Director Marsh and get it set up as a joint investigation. I'll do everything I can to keep the personal aspects out of it. All he needs to know is that we don't want to investigate one of our own. We can give them the information we have so far and play a support role, but you are going to have to stand down and let Fornell and the FBI call the shots. Think you can you do that, Gibbs?"</p>
<p>Gibbs rolled his eyes then turned and quickly headed for the door. "You got yourself a deal," he called over his shoulder, leaving Vance standing in the middle of his office.</p>
<p>Pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off yet another headache, Vance slowly shook his head and muttered to himself, "Why don't I believe him?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs returned to the bullpen to find Ziva cursing in what he suspected was Hebrew as she typed up her report on her unsanctioned stakeout. Tony was casually lounging back in his chair with his feet up on his desk and the phone receiver tucked between his ear and shoulder, apparently trying to use his considerable charm on someone in legal to put a rush on the search warrants.</p>
<p>Fighting back a laugh as Tony offered to put him on the line "if that would help speed things up", Gibbs took his seat and watched as Tony sat up and triumphantly hung up the phone.</p>
<p>"Should have those warrants in a few minutes, Boss," Tony announced, sounding awfully pleased with himself. "Not sure why she didn't want to talk to you, though." His eyes were positively sparkling with mischief as he beamed across the bullpen.</p>
<p>Amused by Tony's antics, Gibbs grinned and shook his head. "That's good work, Tony."</p>
<p>He reached for the phone to call Fornell at the Hoover Building when a haggard McGee suddenly appeared and plopped down in his chair with a loud sigh. He exchanged a concerned look with Tony as McGee opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of Advil, popped the cap, and dry-swallowed two of the small pills.</p>
<p>"You all right, McGee? Where's Abby? Is she okay," Gibbs asked heatedly.</p>
<p>McGee sat up and ran a hand down his face. "Uh, she's in her lab. I called Ducky. He's with her and has her drinking chamomile tea. She was pretty shaken up after her visit with Stan. Something happened but she won't talk to me about it. I think you're gonna need to talk to her, Boss," McGee muttered regretfully.</p>
<p>Abby trusted McGee with her life and her heart, but there were still times when it seemed that Gibbs and only Gibbs could make her feel truly safe. McGee tried not to let his disappointment show, but Gibbs immediately picked up on it and frowned as he stood and walked over to McGee's desk.</p>
<p>"Not your fault, McGee. I should have sent you with her. Let's get finished up here, then you can take her home." McGee nodded and Gibbs patted him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, McGee saw Tony bolt out of his chair to join them. By the set of his jaw, it was plainly obvious that he was beyond angry. Abby was like a kid sister to Tony, and McGee knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her because of him.</p>
<p>Raising a placating hand McGee said calmly but sternly, "Now Tony, calm down. You know how she is. Abby was going to find out about Stan's arrest sooner or later, and whether it was to collect a DNA sample or to bring him cookies she would have found a way to see him."</p>
<p>"I know that, Probie," Tony growled through clenched teeth before closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath. "It's just – you know I just feel like this – all this shit with Stan is somehow my fault. I mean, it was bad enough when he was just harassing me, but now all of you – especially Ziva and Abby – are caught up in it, too."</p>
<p>Knowing that Tony would selflessly place every bit of the unwarranted guilt squarely on his own shoulders, Gibbs crowded his personal space and tapped him under the chin. "DiNozzo, please don't do this. None of this is your fault," Gibbs entreated softly before taking Tony by the elbow and guiding him back to his desk.</p>
<p>Ziva kept quiet and managed to finish her report despite the chatter among her teammates. She sent the report to her printer then slowly rolled her chair back and stood, hesitating for the briefest of moments before pulling down on the hem of her shirt and squaring her shoulders. She marched confidently over to Tony's desk, smiled warmly at him then reached her arm out and delivered a Gibbs-worth head slap.</p>
<p>Tony let out an unmanly squeak and with a stunned expression looked between Gibbs, who covered his mouth as he bit back a grin, and Ziva, who narrowed her eyes as if daring him to make a scene. McGee simply sat back in his chair and gaped, stunned to the core by what he had just witnessed.</p>
<p>"Tony, Gibbs is right. You are not at fault. I am fine and Abby will be too. We will deal with this together, as a team – as a family."</p>
<p>Rubbing the back of his head to ease the sting, Tony looked up at Gibbs and grumbled, "You teach her that? Dammit Ziva, that really hurt!"</p>
<p>Ziva raised an eyebrow then smirked at Tony before returning to her desk just as her printer finished spewing out her report. She quickly scribbled her signature on the last page then stapled the report and placed it in a manila file folder, which she handed to Gibbs with a satisfied flourish.</p>
<p>Brushing imaginary dirt from her hands, Ziva turned and announced cheerfully, "I am going for coffee. I think we have all earned it, yes," she asked, getting three affirmative nods in response.</p>
<p>Once she was gone, Tony blinked at Gibbs a few times then demanded, "What the hell was that all about?"</p>
<p>A few minutes later a familiar ding announced the arrival of the elevator.</p>
<p>"Oh shit," McGee mumbled when he looked up expecting to see Ziva returning, but instead saw a familiar and unwelcome visitor step off and head straight for the bullpen.</p>
<p>Tony and Gibbs stood side by side at Tony's desk perusing Ziva's very thorough report and failed to notice the visitor striding purposefully toward them.</p>
<p>"Uh, Boss, Tony, I think Stan's lawyer is here," McGee stated ominously as he sank down in his chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of course Stan's lawyer is none other than M. Allison Hart! Like the overwhelming majority of you, I can't stand her and I promise her visit will be brief!  Abby tries her best to defend her friend's honor and takes her fear and anger out on Gibbs, and what 's wrong with Tony?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or places, just the plot! No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Gibbs looked up to find none other than Ms. M. Allison Hart, Prada clad from head to toe, standing before them with her trademark self-important sneer firmly in place. She all but ignored Tony and turned her full attention to Gibbs, crowding his personal space. "We meet again. Hello, Mr. Gibbs," she chirped.</p>
<p>Tony failed to fight off an audible groan at the lawyer's intentionally disrespectful greeting as she overtly leered at Gibbs, who just rolled his eyes in response. No way in hell was he going to acknowledge her smug, sanctimonious attitude no matter how high she arched a neatly penciled in eyebrow. Narrowing his eyes for a mere moment, Gibbs opted to dismiss her out of hand and returned to his desk without a word, keeping a self-satisfied smirk firmly in place.</p>
<p>That Ms. M. Allison Hart, Attorney at Law, had a thing for Gibbs was hardly a secret. She was less than subtle during the whole Colonel Merton Bell/Reynosa cartel revenge debacle, insinuating herself into meetings and even going so far as showing up at Gibbs' house unannounced and uninvited.</p>
<p>"I understand you arrested my client, Special Agent Stan Burley," Hart announced loud enough to get the immediate attention of several agents passing by the bullpen.</p>
<p>Gibbs glared at her before picking up the receiver and calling down to holding. "Burley's lawyer is here. Yeah, I'll bring her down. Put him in Interrogation One," Gibbs ordered before slamming the receiver back down. He rounded his desk then menacingly crooked his finger at Hart and stormed off in the direction of the back elevator, leaving the fashionista attorney struggling to keep up in her six-inch stiletto heels. Gallantry and chivalry were well and truly dead and Gibbs' manners were all but forgotten as he shouldered his way past Hart when the elevator doors opened. She huffed indignantly, obviously expecting Gibbs to be a gentleman and follow the unwritten "ladies first" rule.</p>
<p>Gibbs remained silent during the elevator's descent as he watched the glowing floor numbers change. Hart quickly grew impatient at what she perceived as complete and utter unprofessional behavior and made the bold move of reaching across him to flip the stop switch. The only response she received once the car shuddered to a stop was a raised questioning eyebrow.</p>
<p>She carefully sat her Gucci briefcase by her feet and crossed her arms before petulantly demanding, "Don't I even get a hello?"</p>
<p>Gibbs never flinched and turned his attention back to the shiny metal doors. "Nope," was all he said before quickly flipping the switch again sending the elevator back on its way.</p>
<p>Reaching the door to the interrogation room a few minutes later, Gibbs gave a curt nod to the guard before opening the door for Hart. She made a point of shouldering her way past him, but when he didn't follow her into the room she turned and quirked and eyebrow at him trying to maintain her arrogant sense of superiority. "Not coming in, Mr. Gibbs?"</p>
<p>He slowly shook his head and watched as the ever-present sneer was replaced with an almost comical frown. "It's the FBI's case now. They'll be here to take your client into custody when you're done." Hart gaped at Gibbs as he casually pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 3. Getting an answer on the second ring, Gibbs asked cheerfully, "Hey, you busy tonight? Got a surprise for you. How about my place around seven? I'll spring for Chinese. See you then." He smiled as he flipped the phone shut and turned to leave. Giving Hart a parting nod he said dismissively, "See you around, counselor."</p>
<p>Ziva had returned just in time to see Gibbs and Hart disappear down the hall. She sat the drink carrier on her desk and demanded, "Please tell me that was not that, that, that horrible woman again!"</p>
<p>Tony and McGee nodded in synch as they pulled their respective initialed cups from the carrier. "Yup, 'fraid so," Tony said before taking a tentative sip.</p>
<p>They exchanged nervous glances and watched Ziva to gauge her reaction. She had made no secret of her intense hatred for the woman, whose arrogance and career ambitions nearly cost Gibbs his life at the hands of the Reynosas.</p>
<p>"Ziva," Tony said authoritatively to get her attention. "Let it go. We're out. By tonight she will be Fornell's problem."</p>
<p>Just as Ziva was about to voice her concerns about Hart being back in their lives Tony's phone rang. He stepped over to his desk and picked up the receiver. "Very Special Agent DiNozzo," he answered, getting a snort from McGee. "Thanks. I'll send someone up."</p>
<p>Hanging up, he turned to Ziva. "Do me a favor and run up to legal and get the warrants, then meet us down in the lab. McGee, you're with me."</p>
<p>Tony left McGee at the elevator with instructions to check on Abby before heading for the nearby stairwell. Reaching the first landing on his way to Autopsy, he called Gibbs to give him a sit rep. "Hey Boss. Ziva's getting the warrants. I'm gonna get the final Markham autopsy report then we can meet up in the lab. Yeah, McGee is on his way there now and Ziva will be down in a minute. Hey, have you called Fornell yet? Huh? You want me there? Really? Cool! Okay, see you in a few."</p>
<p>McGee reached Abby's lab unsure of what he would find and nearly collided with Ducky in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Ah, Timothy. Good to see you my boy," a startled Ducky greeted with his usual aplomb before motioning for McGee to join him in the hallway.</p>
<p>"She okay, Ducky," McGee asked quietly.</p>
<p>In a clinical yet grandfatherly tone Ducky replied, "She suffered quite a shock I'm afraid, but Abigail is a strong and resilient young woman. I do believe my secret blend of tea did the trick. I was about to go and check on Mr. Palmer's progress, but now that you are here I will leave our young scientist in your capable hands. She insists on working, but I do not want her staying here any longer than necessary. Do be a good lad and make sure she gets some rest."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I will. Thanks Ducky."</p>
<p>With a pat on the shoulder and a warm smile, Ducky turned and disappeared down the hall and around the corner. McGee never ceased to be amazed at how despite his advanced age Ducky still managed to put in incredibly long hours and never looked the worse for wear. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe there wasn't something hinky about Ducky's secret blend of tea.</p>
<hr/>
<p>McGee found Abby in her inner office sitting at her desk with her chin resting on her stacked fists as she stared at a glass vial. Her face was completely devoid of makeup and her pigtails were a bit askew, but otherwise she appeared calm if not a bit sad. Soft jazz had replaced the usual indie metal and was coming through the speakers at easily a quarter of the normal ear-splitting volume. Standing behind her, McGee placed his hands on he shoulders and began a gentle massage. Hearing a mournful sigh and feeling her relax under his ministrations, he leaned down and asked softly, "Feeling better now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Thanks, Timmy. I'm glad you're here." She spun her chair around then let McGee pull her up and into a hug.</p>
<p>McGee held her tight for a moment then pulled back. "You ready to tell me what happened," he asked as he tenderly brushed her bangs out of her eyes.</p>
<p>"Can it wait until later," she asked, nervously biting her lip. "I want to tell you about it, I really do, but not here, okay?"</p>
<p>McGee smiled warmly and replied, "Sure, whenever you're ready. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva should be here in a few minutes. We need to get all the evidence together, then I'm taking you home - Ducky's orders."</p>
<p>Abby frowned then picked up the vial. Holding it out to McGee she said, "I can't leave, not yet. This is Stan's DNA sample. Bossman wants to turn it over to the Feds, but I have to know, McGee. If someone I thought was a friend is a psycho murderer, I want to be the first to know."</p>
<p>Tony had made short work of getting the Markham report from Palmer before fortuitously catching up with Gibbs at the elevator on his way up to Abby's lab. They shared a laugh as Gibbs told him about Hart's disappointed reaction to the case being turned over to Fornell.</p>
<p>"Good! At least I don't have to worry about her drooling all over you again," Tony replied snidely, adding a shudder.</p>
<p>"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. By the way, I called Tobias right in front of her. From the look on her face she probably thinks I have a date. He'll be over at seven. I'm thinking Chinese. That okay with you," Gibbs asked, getting a beaming smile in response.</p>
<p>Tony was ecstatic that Gibbs included him in the meeting with Fornell. He wouldn't have given it any thought if the meeting was taking place at the office, but after hours at Gibbs' house put a personal stamp on it. Even though Tobias had over time, and mainly by necessity, become Gibbs' best friend, Tony wasn't sure that he would be entirely comfortable having him there in a personal capacity, but he needn't have been concerned.</p>
<p>Gibbs cocked his head and asked curiously, "You didn't think I'd want you to be there, did you? Why?"</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, Jethro. I mean, I know Fornell knows about us, but seeing us, you know, together? With everything else going on, are you sure you're ready for the shit you're gonna get for that?"</p>
<p>Just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Gibbs turned to Tony while holding the doors open. "Tony, I'm not hiding you – or us – from anyone, you understand me? We are together, so to hell with anyone else. Tobias knows more than he probably should anyway, and the son of a bitch is actually happy for us. We're a package deal. Got it?"</p>
<p>"Got it," Tony replied with a smirk. Sticking his head out to make sure the coast was clear, Tony pecked Gibbs on the lips and purred, "I love you, too," before hopping off of the elevator.</p>
<p>Gibbs smacked Tony on the ass and followed him out, smiling like a fool as they walked side by side down the short hallway toward the lab. They stopped just outside the open door when they heard the raised voices of McGee and Abby arguing. Tony was about to bust in to intervene and break it up, but Gibbs held him back. He was curious and wanted to see how McGee would handle the situation.</p>
<p>Dreading what he knew would be a pointless argument, McGee ran a hand down his face and stated tiredly, "You know you can't test that, right? It's the FBI's evidence now, or it soon will be. By the way, Stan's lawyer just showed up. It's, um, none other than M. Allison Hart." He stepped back and cringed in anticipation of Abby's reaction.</p>
<p>Dropping her hands to her sides she said defiantly, "Oh, that's just great, but right now I really don't care, McGee. That stupid bitch can go to hell! Stan is, or at least was, one of us. Isn't there a rule about taking care of our own?"</p>
<p>"Point taken, but ..." McGee replied with a sigh.</p>
<p>"No buts, McGee. I have to do this," Abby nearly shouted before turning her back on him and began to remove the stopper from the vial. It had already been an emotionally draining day, and the last thing she needed was another confrontation. The lab was her domain, she was a scientist, and there were questions that she needed answers to.</p>
<p>"NO!" McGee shot back at her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around then snatched the vial from her hand, making sure that the evidence seal had not been broken. After a brief stare down he said softly, "No, Abby. Look, you can be pissed at me if you want, but I can't let you screw up this case."</p>
<p>"He's right, Abs," Tony announced from the doorway as he and Gibbs quietly strolled into the lab. Abby spun around to confront the additional unwelcome interlopers.</p>
<p>She had the good grace to look at least a little ashamed as Gibbs purposefully walked over and pinned her in place with a warning glare. Never breaking eye contact he held his hand out to McGee, who dutifully handed over the vial.</p>
<p>"I thought I told you to just get the sample," Gibbs said sternly.</p>
<p>"I know you did, Gibbs, but …," Abby whined in protest before being cut off.</p>
<p>"Did I not make myself clear," he demanded. He fought to tamp down his growing anger as he waited impatiently for an answer. "Well?"</p>
<p>Fed up with yet another man yelling at her, Abby turned away to find some semblance of safety next to McGee. "Okay, fine! Go ahead take it and turn it over to the stupid feebs. Whatever! I mean, what do you care anyway? I could test it right now and maybe, just maybe, prove that you locked a friend up for no reason." She stopped and took a brief moment to consider her next statement before cocking her head and declaring, "You know, maybe Stan was right. Maybe you are afraid."</p>
<p>Tony, who had taken up a position casually leaning against the refrigerator door, gaped as Abby went off. After her last comment, he marched over and stood at Gibbs' side.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, did you say afraid? Why the hell would Gibbs be afraid of Stan?" Tony demanded, internally fuming at Abby's unexpected but apparent blind devotion.</p>
<p>Feeling defensive Abby blurted out, "Yeah, Tony, I did! You weren't there. You didn't see him. None of you did, but I was there. I saw him, and I talked to him. He is my friend. Obstruction, Gibbs? Really? You lock him up, like, like, an animal on a stupid obstruction charge? I mean what the hell? He's gonna sit in jail – all weekend – on some bogus charge, and you're okay with that?"</p>
<p>McGee shook off his own shock then looked at her in confusion. "Wait a minute! You just said Stan was right. Right about what? Abby, what did he say?"</p>
<p>Abby looked back and forth between Gibbs and Tony before stepping up to Gibbs. "He said you only locked him up to keep him away from Tony."</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ! Okay, I'm not gonna listen to any of this shit. I'm outta here," Tony barked. He haphazardly tossed the autopsy file onto the steel table, not caring that it slid off the side and landed on the floor, before storming out of the lab and nearly running over Ziva. A quick jump to the side prevented her from being slammed into the wall.</p>
<p>"Did I miss something? Where is Tony going," Ziva asked as she slowly walked over to the trio locked in a three-way staring contest, sensing the palpable tension in the room. She picked the autopsy file off of the floor and demanded, "Will someone please tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>The only response came from McGee, who shrugged and shook his head as Gibbs continued to glare at Abby, who defiantly glared right back.</p>
<p>"You care to explain to me what the hell you're talking about," Gibbs growled accusingly.</p>
<p>With her hands planted firmly on her hips, Abby stood tall and stated simply, "He says he didn't do anything, that it's all a big mistake, and I believe him. You should have seen him, Gibbs. One minute we're just talking like old friends, then all of a sudden he freaked out and started yelling at me. I yelled back, because he freaked me out, and just like that he was back to normal. I can't really say normal, though, because he got really quiet and just sat there staring off into space. Gibbs, I've seen him mad before, but this was different. It's like it wasn't even him yelling at me. I can't explain it, but he changed into this monster right before my eyes, then poof – he was fine again."</p>
<p>Ziva firmly but gently pulled Abby a short distance away from Gibbs. In her calmest voice she asked, "Abby, could it be drugs, or do you think it was something else?"</p>
<p>Abby took a deep breath and nodded. She looked into Ziva's concerned eyes, then to McGee, and finally her eyes locked on Gibbs' narrowed ones. "Could be drugs I suppose. I don't know though. Gibbs, please? You have to talk to him and find out what's going on."</p>
<p>Gibbs saw sadness and desperation creep into her eyes. He knew deep down in his soul that Abby would never lash out at him like that unless she steadfastly believed she was right. It was one of the many things he loved and admired about her, though it often drove him crazy.</p>
<p>"Once his lawyer's done with him, I'll see if he wants to talk - off the record. That's the best I can do, Abs," he said with a noncommittal shrug, but with enough authority to end debate on the matter.</p>
<p>Abby deflated before his eyes and threw her arms around his neck. She knew she was forgiven when Gibbs' arms tightened around her. With her face buried in the side of his neck, her voice was muffled but her heard her say, "I'm sorry Gibbs. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Gibbs managed to free himself, with a little help from McGee and Ziva, then took a firm hold of her chin. "I know you are, but if you ever yell at me like that again young lady I'll turn you over my knee," he mock threatened with a wink.</p>
<p>Abby snorted out a small laugh and grabbed a couple of Kleenex to wipe her runny nose.</p>
<p>With the situation back under control, Gibbs asked, "Okay, how long until those last tests are done?"</p>
<p>Abby skipped over to Major Mass Spec and pushed several buttons. "Ten more hours to be admissible, Gibbs. I'll come in tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded his understanding. Normally he would settle for preliminary DNA findings, but he wasn't taking any chances with this case. "All right. You three, get everything else we've got on the Markham case together. I'm meeting with Fornell tonight and I want to turn over what we have. McGee, Ziva, don't forget we're on call this weekend. I'm gonna go find DiNozzo. Just leave everything on my desk on your way out. McGee, take Abby home," Gibbs ordered before rushing out the door.</p>
<p>He didn't have to go far to find Tony, who was sitting on the floor down the hall with Palmer crouched down in front of him. He wasn't overly concerned as he slowly approached until he noticed that Palmer was taking Tony's pulse. Gibbs broke into a jog and got to them just as Ducky scurried off the elevator carrying his medical bag.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony was leaning back against the wall struggling for breath. All the color had drained from his beautiful face and beads of sweat covered his forehead. His hands were shaking and his breathing was ragged and shallow. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be concentrating on Palmer's soft voice calmly instructing him to take deep even breaths.</p>
<p>When Gibbs knelt down at Tony's side and blindly grabbed for his left hand, Palmer quietly stood and signaled for Ducky to join him a few feet away. While Palmer apprised Ducky of the situation, Gibbs asked softly, "DiNozzo - Tony - what's wrong?"</p>
<p>Tony slowly opened his eyes to find Gibbs looking at him with a concerned frown. "Oh, hey Boss," he said meekly as he blinked repeatedly trying to bring Gibbs into focus. "M'fine. Got a little dizzy. Jus gimme minute," he slurred.</p>
<p>"Duck! Get over here and do something," Gibbs barked.</p>
<p>"Now now, Jethro, calm yourself," Ducky chastised as he crouched down and pulled a pen light from his pocket to check Tony's pupil responses. Gibbs stood out of the way and paced nervously as Ducky then proceeded to wrap a blood pressure cuff tightly around Tony's arm. Tony's breathing had evened out a bit, but his pulse was still erratic.</p>
<p>"Jethro, it appears that our dear Anthony has suffered a panic attack or at least a severe drop in blood pressure. I would say it is likely due to dehydration and I dare say a fair amount of stress. Let's get him down to my office, shall we? I will give him IV fluids to help bring his pressure up and monitor him, but he is going to need to go home and get some rest."</p>
<p>Gibbs and Palmer got on each side of Tony and carefully pulled him to his feet. Once he was reasonably steady, they each threw an arm over their shoulder for the short walk to the elevator. Unfortunately, Gibbs' phone picked that moment to ring. He growled and let Ducky take his place.</p>
<p>"You know where to find us, Jethro," Ducky said with a grunt as he managed as much of Tony's weight as he could. Palmer offered words of encouragement as they slowly made their way to the elevator.</p>
<p>"That's it, Tony. Slow and steady. We gotcha."</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded to Ducky in response as he flipped his phone open and saw the now familiar San Diego phone number. "Yeah, Gibbs," he answered tersely, never taking his eyes off of Tony as Ducky and Palmer led him away.</p>
<p>He forced himself to concentrate as Matt Williamson gave him a rundown of his interview with Ryan Mitchell. "Bottom line, Gibbs, looks like Burley's in the clear. We got a detailed description of the attackers. Two men: one black, one white, and both under six feet tall. They claimed to be Navy guys shipping out. Mitchell had a couple of beers with them on the beach and they talked about deployment. Then they started giving him shit about "the hot blonde guy" he was with. Started razzing him and calling him a faggot. Turned out to be a couple of dumbass homophobes. Must have knocked him out. Next thing Mitchell remembers is waking up half naked and freezing in the woods. A couple of hikers found him and called for help. I showed him Burley's photo. He admitted to hooking up, but swears Burley was long gone before these guys showed up. Called out to the Reagan. The XO is sending us photos of anyone on board matching the descriptions. I just wanted to call and let you know. I'll keep you posted."</p>
<p>It was Gibbs' turn to slump against the wall as Matt's words washed over him. "Yeah, thanks Matt. I want to know who these dirt bags are when you catch 'em. Yeah, I'll let Vance know." Feeling an overwhelming need to be by Tony's side, Gibbs flipped his phone closed and ran for the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, where were we? Oh yeah...M. Alison Hart showed up, McGee had to stop Abby from running Stan's DNA, and Tony passed out in the hall (yeah I know, DiNozzos do not pass out ).  Fornell gets the case, and Hart brings Stan by for an off-the-record visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On his way to Autopsy to check on Tony, Gibbs called Vance to brief him on his conversation with Matt Williamson. Vance had just returned from his golf outing with Sec Nav to find Hart grumbling impatiently in his outer office and immediately regretted coming back instead of heading straight home. Unfortunately, leaving the latest Dubai threat assessment sitting on his desk until Monday was not an option.</p>
<p>The sight of M. Alison Hart tapping her foot and glowering at him for making her wait was not how he had hoped to end an already long week. Vance opened his office door resignedly waived Hart inside. Before she could voice her displeasure, Vance held up a silencing finger then put Gibbs on speaker and poured himself a drink. He hoped that the two Tylenol he washed down with a shot of scotch would stave off the return of his earlier headache.</p>
<p>Over the years Vance had learned to pay close attention to what Gibbs left unsaid during their briefings, which more often than not spoke volumes. The tone of his voice made it clear that Gibbs wasn't happy about it, but neither of them could make a valid case to hold Stan any longer solely on the obstruction charge. Gibbs managed to convey that there would be many eyes on Stan after his release, but he and Vance made a show of letting Hart think she had scored a victory. After Gibbs abruptly cut the call short Vance called down to holding to order Stan's immediate release.</p>
<p>Hart looked way too satisfied with herself, so Vance decided to leave her with one caveat: "He's free to go, Counselor, but we're not done with him, not by a damn long shot. He still has some things to answer for." Hart's smile faded as she turned and stormed out of Vance's office to find an armed guard waiting to escort her to her client.</p>
<p>Gibbs was surly and grumbling obscenities under his breath when he reached Autopsy. After making sure that Tony was hooked up and receiving IV fluids at a suitable rate, Ducky dragged him back out into the hallway to brief him on Tony's condition.</p>
<p>"How is he, Duck? He gonna be okay?"</p>
<p>"It is very fortunate that Mr. Palmer was on his way to Abigail's lab when Anthony collapsed, or more accurately fainted. He suffered a sudden severe drop in blood pressure, likely due to dehydration, causing him to temporarily lose consciousness, but he is receiving fluids now and I am quite sure he will be just fine in due course. Anthony assures me that he feels fine, but I do believe he is under far more stress than he is willing to admit Jethro, even to you. Once I am satisfied that his blood pressure is back safely in a normal range you can take him home. I understand your team is on call this weekend, but I implore you to make sure that Anthony eats a well-balanced diet and gets plenty of fluids and rest. It is my professional recommendation that Tony not go out into the field if you get a new case."</p>
<p>"Oh, he won't. You have my word on that, Duck," Gibbs said with a relieved sigh as he clamped a hand down on Ducky's shoulder as they turned to go back in and check on their patient.</p>
<p>Gibbs drove just slightly over the speed limit instead of laying on the horn and weaving in and out of the evening Beltway commuter traffic like he normally would. It was only a few minutes past six so there was plenty time to get Tony situated and resting before Fornell arrived. He stole brief assessing sideways glances at his passenger, who sagged tiredly in his seat.</p>
<p>After pushing two bags of IV fluids, Ducky forced Tony to drink an insane amount of 7-UP out of a three-sided specimen beaker before releasing him into Gibbs' care. Tony pulling a face and making Palmer swear on all that he held near and dear that the beaker had never been used before was proof enough that he was starting to come around.</p>
<p>"M'fine, Jethro. You can quit worrying now," Tony mumbled. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed, but his senses told him that he was under serious scrutiny.</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted out a small relieved laugh. "You scared me back there, Tony. You sure you're feeling all right?"</p>
<p>Tony slowly opened his eyes then turned his head and smiled tiredly. He reached over and covered Gibbs' right hand that was resting on the shift lever. "Yeah. Ducky said I drink too much coffee, which is probably your fault, and not enough water. Got dehydrated, that's all. No biggie. Hey, what did Abby have to say after I left?"</p>
<p>Gibbs spent the rest of the drive home filling Tony in on Abby's theories about Stan. Tony listened intently as he tried to imagine his former lover in a blind rage. It was a side of the man he had certainly never seen. The Steve he knew back then was pretty laid back and had a confident but generally sweet disposition. He didn't get mean or violent when he drank. If anything, he just got a little handsy and overly-affectionate, and except for an occasional joint in the backroom of the club Tony wasn't aware of any drug use.</p><hr/>
<p>Tony allowed Gibbs to help him from the car and up the steps to the house. He hated to admit it, but he really wasn't feeling very well and was glad he had someone to lean on. The stress of the last week was taking its toll and Tony wanted nothing more than to spend a quiet evening alone curled up with Gibbs watching a mindless movie or a ball game. Unfortunately, instead he would be spending the evening telling FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell practically his entire life story.</p>
<p>Gibbs sensed Tony's trepidation and knew there was only one thing that would help, one tried and true source of comfort: pizza, specifically with sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese. Tony beamed appreciatively at the offer, and helpfully pointed out that it was a good call since they just had Chinese a couple of days ago. Gibbs chuckled and pecked Tony on the lips before unlocking the front door and guiding him inside.</p>
<p>By six-thirty Tony was stretched out on the couch propped up with a couple of well-fluffed pillows and tucked in nearly up to his chin with a soft fuzzy blanket absently flipping through the channels. The ancient console television that had been tucked away in the corner had finally given up the ghost forcing Gibbs to join the tech age. On McGee's tech savvy recommendation he invested in a 46-inch wall-mounted 1080p HD flat-screen to replace it. Even more shocking was that he went further and had DirecTV installed. Gibbs didn't watch much TV, except for the news and an occasional old western movie, but Tony couldn't have been more thrilled to find that he had subscribed to all the movie and sports channels.</p>
<p>He was intrigued by this gentle caring side of Gibbs, who fussed over him with Marine efficiency. It was a side of the man that few people ever had the privilege to witness. Not wanting to get involved in a show or movie, Tony settled on ZNN and let the news of the day fill the room. From his vantage point he watched Gibbs milling around in the kitchen as he pulled plates down from the cupboard and set the table for three.</p>
<p>A brief argument ensued a few minutes later when Gibbs appeared back in the living room with two ice cold bottles of beer. Assuming incorrectly that one of them was for him, Tony sat up and reached out for one of the bottles only to have his hand slapped away. He rubbed the back of his stinging hand and glared at Gibbs. "Ow! What was that for?"</p>
<p>"DiNozzo, the last thing you need right now is alcohol," Gibbs scolded.</p>
<p>Tony threw his head back and groaned. "Gibbs, Ducky plied me with enough 7-UP to float a battleship! I'm so hydrated now that I'll probably spend all weekend peeing. C'mon Jethro, please? One beer is not going to kill me," Tony half begged, half demanded.</p>
<p>Gibbs tried to get Tony to back down with a death glare, but the sad puppy dog eyes directed back at him in response turned his resolve to dust. "Okay, fine. One beer and that's it. I mean it, Tony! I am not going to suffer through one of Ducky's lectures if you pass out again," Gibbs warned as he twisted off the cap and handed the bottle to Tony, who flashed a sweet, innocent smile up at him.</p>
<p>"Just so you know, Jethro, DiNozzos do not pass out," Tony stated defiantly as if his dignity had been mortally wounded.</p><hr/>
<p>"Jesus, I feel like I walked into a cheesy gay sit-com - or the Twilight Zone," Fornell announced from the entryway.</p>
<p>Gibbs spun around to face a smirking Fornell and demanded, "And just how the hell long have you been standing there?"</p>
<p>"Long enough to want to see the rest of this little domestic scene play out," Fornell shot back sarcastically as he hung his overcoat on the rack in the corner by the front door. He sauntered into the living room and unceremoniously snatched the second bottle of beer from the coffee table. He twisted off the cap and tossed it to Gibbs before taking a long pull from the bottle. At Gibbs' incredulous look he asked sweetly, "Is dinner ready yet, dear?"</p>
<p>Having just taken a drink, Tony choked and nearly blew beer out of his nose. He managed to swallow, and after a couple of coughs he held his bottle up in a toast. "Nice one, Fornell."</p>
<p>By the time Gibbs retrieved another beer for himself the pizzas arrived. Fornell took care of the bill and a minimal tip then carried the boxes over and dropped them on the dining room table.</p>
<p>"Pizza? What the hell? I thought you invited me over for Chinese," Fornell demanded.</p>
<p>"Change of plans. I ordered that damn taco pizza you like so much, so quit complaining," Gibbs shot back.</p>
<p>Gibbs pulled out his wallet to pay him back, but Fornell refused to take the money and a minor squabble broke out. Hearing a snort of laughter come from the vicinity of the couch, Fornell turned and shot a look over at an apparently amused Tony and barked, "You planning on joining us Sleeping Beauty?"</p>
<p>Idle chit chat was exchanged until Fornell asked why he had been summoned for what he could only assume was not a social call. Tony sighed and deferred to Gibbs, who explained the need for an independent third party to take over the Markham investigation. Fornell immediately jumped at the chance to take over the case, and over the course of dinner Gibbs and Tony brought him up to speed.</p>
<p>"You said you had a suspect in mind. Care to share," Fornell asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it," Gibbs warned, "Former NCIS Special Agent Stan Burley."</p>
<p>Fornell dropped his half-eaten third slice of pizza on his plate and gaped at the two men seated across the table. "Well that sure as hell explains a lot!"</p>
<p>"Oh, it gets better," Tony said with an exaggerated nod.</p>
<p>Fornell sat in stunned silence as Gibbs and Tony took turns filling him in on their respective past relationships with Stan. His head was spinning and he interjected an incredulous "Jesus" louder and louder as each new revelation of the whole sordid story came out. Nothing was left out from Tony's summer love affair with Steve/Stan, Stan hitting on Gibbs and getting summarily rebuffed then leaving his team, the recent incidents of stalking, Ziva's involvement with the Scott alias, Stan's arrest, and Gibbs' surprise news that Stan looked to be in the clear in the Mitchell case and that Vance had ordered his immediate release.</p>
<p>Tony was floored by that last bit of news and dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter. "Jesus Jethro! When the hell did this happen and why am I just now hearing about it?" he demanded, sounding hurt at being left in the dark.</p>
<p>"It was Vance's call, Tony. We couldn't keep holding him on an obstruction charge, so we released him. Vance knows that we will have eyes on him, though. I wasn't planning on keeping it from you, Tony, I promise. You were pretty much out of it earlier when Williamson called," Gibbs said apologetically as he reached for Tony's hand.</p>
<p>The dishes were pushed aside and bourbon replaced beer, except for Tony who was relegated to drinking bottled water, as they got further into the details of the Markham case. Gibbs handed over the glass vial containing the cheek swab Abby had taken from Stan. Mindful of the chain of evidence, Fornell signed for it and slipped the vial into his suit jacket breast pocket. He then skimmed over all the information in the file and nearly jumped out of his seat when he got to the crime scene photos and noticed Markham's eerie resemblance to Gibbs.</p>
<p>"Jesus tap-dancing Christ, Jethro! You really think Burley did this? I mean, I only met the guy once or twice, but I never got a rape-torture-kill vibe off of him," Fornell stated while shaking his head in stunned amazement.</p>
<p>As the details came together, Tony dropped the bomb about Stan's lawyer. He wanted to make sure that Fornell was armed with as much information about M. Allison Hart as possible. "She is one seriously tough bitch and a major pain in the ass," Tony warned.</p>
<p>"Christ! This could turn into a major clusterfuck, Jethro. It sounds like one seriously messed up soap opera! Look, you know I'll do what I can to shield NCIS, and the two of you, but I can't promise anything. I will need detailed statements from everyone involved - you, DiNutso, David, your resident Goth, and Dr. Mallard for starters. Tell me more about this lawyer? Is she at least hot?"</p>
<p>Gibbs huffed out a tired laugh and shook his head. "Well, she's basically Diane, only shorter with darker hair. Irritating as hell and equally evil though." All it took to get his point across was a brief synopsis of the Reynosa Cartel/Colonel Merton Bell debacle that first brought the lawyer into their lives.</p>
<p>Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sheer enormity of the situation, Fornell left shortly before 10:00 with the promise that he would keep them in the loop as much as he could as the case progressed. As he shrugged into his coat he reminded them that if there were to be a protracted trial the two of them, and God only knew who else, would likely be called to testify. With all of their combined histories, it could get really messy really fast.</p>
<p>The thought of taking the stand under oath and testifying in open court nearly made Tony physically ill. He knew full well that Hart would stop at nothing to discredit him or anyone who stood between her and winning the case. His whole life, both personal and professional, would be put on display and subjected to public scrutiny whether germane to the case or not. Whether Stan was innocent or guilty as hell was irrelevant in the grand scheme of things when it came to playing the game; M. Alison Hart played to win and she played dirty.</p>
<p>"Then just make sure you either build a solid case and nail the son-of-a-bitch or clear him," Tony barked before turning and making a run for the stairs.</p>
<p>"Shit, Gibbs, I didn't mean to upset him, I just ...," Fornell said with a helpless shrug.</p>
<p>Gibbs patted his friend on the back as he opened the door for him. "Don't worry about it, Tobias. He'll be all right. I'll take care of him."</p>
<p>Fornell looked up the stairs as far as he could see in the dim light to make sure that Tony wasn't eavesdropping. "You know, for a change I actually feel sorry for DiNozzo. It's gotta be tough having his past come up and bite him in the ass like this. Can't be easy for you either," Tobias said sympathetically. Getting a nod of agreement in response he continued as he stepped out onto the front porch, "All right, I'm outta here. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night, Gibbs."</p>
<p>Just as Gibbs was about to close the front door, Fornell turned back and asked with an uncharacteristic warmth and a hint of wonder in his voice, "This thing with you and DiNozzo – it's the real deal, isn't it? You're happy. I can tell."</p>
<p>With a growing smile Gibbs replied, "Yeah, I am Tobias, and it's definitely real. 'Night."</p><hr/>
<p>Gibbs watched as Fornell pulled away from the curb before bolting the front door. It meant a lot to him that his unlikely friend seemed genuinely happy that he and Tony were together. They could drive each other and anyone else caught in the cross hairs crazy with their seemingly endless pissing contests over jurisdiction and generally tormenting each other at every possible turn, but Gibbs knew that when it really mattered Tobias Fornell would always have his back. Despite all evidence to the contrary, their friendship was based on deep mutual respect.</p>
<p>Before heading upstairs, Gibbs took a few minutes to tidy up the kitchen and double check the doors and windows before turning out all of the lights except for the small light above the stove. Any time Tony crashed at his place over the years due to alleged broken water pipes or a busted boiler at his old apartment building, Gibbs would make a point of locking his house up tight. Once the house was secure he climbed the stairs and headed down the hall to his bedroom where the door stood slightly ajar.</p>
<p>Pushing the door all the way open, Gibbs found Tony lying on his right side with the covers pulled up nearly to his chin. He was fast asleep and looked so peaceful that Gibbs couldn't help but just stand there and admire him for a moment. Tony was definitely a physically beautiful man, but to Gibbs the sight of him curled up in his bed took it to a whole new level. All of the stress and worry that had etched lines in his face were gone leaving him looking more youthful than Gibbs thought possible.</p>
<p>Gibbs carefully made his way to the en suite bathroom and quietly snicked the door shut. He made short work of his nightly routine then slowly stripped down to this boxers and t-shirt as he approached the bed. Pulling back the covers just enough to crawl in under them, Gibbs was relieved to find Tony similarly attired. The man needed his rest as Ducky had so sternly admonished, but if Tony had been naked under the covers Gibbs wasn't entirely sure he could keep his hands to himself. The gorgeous Italian was a tempting enough treat fully clothed, but he was incredibly stunning and sexy beyond reason when he wasn't.</p>
<p>Tony stirred slightly when the mattress dipped then rolled onto his back. Gibbs watched in fascination as he scratched his belly then his nose before blindly dropping his hand to his side. A brief snort was followed mere seconds later by the now familiar and oddly soothing cadence of soft, even snoring.</p>
<p>Gibbs closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him when Tony suddenly rolled again and threw an arm across his abdomen. He didn't so much as flinch as Tony murmured his name in his sleep while burrowing into his side. It was the most endearing thing he had ever experienced and Gibbs felt tremendously honored at the idea of Tony seeking him out for safety or comfort even if he wasn't aware he was doing it.</p>
<p>It seemed like he had only been asleep for a matter of minutes when Gibbs was startled awake by his cell phone ringing. He cracked an eye open to see it buzzing and dancing across the top of his nightstand. The large numbers on the digital alarm clock behind it glowed to display a bright red 7:23. With the team on call he fully expected dispatch to be calling at that hour, however flipping the phone open Gibbs instead saw "Unknown" on the caller ID.</p>
<p>"Yeah, this is Gibbs," he rasped out a quietly as possible hoping not to wake Tony. He glanced over to see curious bleary green eyes watching him intently. "Can't this wait?" Gibbs demanded with an exaggerated eye roll. "Yeah, unless we get a case. Why? You didn't waste any time. Okay, might as well get it over with then. Ten? Fine." In typical Gibbs fashion he flipped the phone shut effectively ending the call, manners be damned.</p>
<p>Tony stretched languidly causing several vertebrae to pop and Gibbs to wince at the sound. Letting out a relieved groan he turned to Gibbs and asked, "Who zat?"</p>
<p>"Hart. Stan wants to talk – off the record. They're coming over at ten. Think you're up for this?"</p>
<p>Tony sighed resignedly. "M'fine. Should probably hear what he has to say. Not gonna change a damn thing but we should at least hear him out." Rolling so that he was again properly snuggled up to Gibbs, Tony carded his fingers through soft silvery chest hair and suggested seductively, "You know, we have plenty of time before they get here. Sorry I crashed on you last night, but I'm ready, willing, and able to make it up to you right here, right now."</p>
<p>Gibbs huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Nothing to make up for. As much as I always want to make love with you, we are allowed to take a night off every once in a while."</p>
<p>"I know, but it just seems like you're always taking care of me. I want to do something to take care of you for a change," Tony said regretfully.</p>
<p>Wrapping Tony tighter in his arms Gibbs murmured, "Hell Tony, you've been taking care of me for years - even if you didn't realize you were doing it. Tell you what, let's get a shower and I'll fix us some breakfast, and then after Hart and Stan leave we can do whatever you want - within reason. I promised Ducky that you'd get plenty of rest."</p>
<p>If Gibbs thought it would be an ordinary quick shower he was sorely mistaken. Tony dutifully followed him into the bathroom, playing innocent until they were both naked under the steady rain of soothing hot water. Gibbs' eyebrows shot up when Tony turned to face him, his pupils fully blown with lust. Before he could react, Tony dropped to his knees and began placing little kisses on his cock causing it to stir.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before the anticipation of having his world rocked combined with long deft fingers tickling his balls and stroking is perineum had him fully erect. Tony looked up and waggled his eyebrows before getting down to the business of driving Gibbs insane. He closed his lips around the weeping head and sucked hard all the while making sure his tongue swirled around the sensitive crown.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Gibbs cried out before placing a firm hand on the back of Tony's head encouraging him to take him deeper. Tony obliged to the silent instruction by opening his mouth and relaxing his throat so that Gibbs could slide all the way in. When he felt the tip hit the back of Tony's throat, Gibbs let out an unearthly moan. A litany of curse words spilled out as Tony swallowed twice causing his knees to buckle. After that there was nothing Gibbs could do but surrender and wait for the inevitable explosion.</p>
<p>Tony continued applying pressure to Gibbs' balls while sucking his cock with deliberate intent. It was only a few minutes before he felt the flesh in his mouth swell a bit more signaling his reward would soon be forthcoming. He sent Gibbs spiraling into oblivion by swallowing hard again to light the fuse before pulling back so that he could collect the thick creamy cum on his tongue. Tony loved the way Gibbs tasted and savored every drop as it poured into his mouth. After the last drop pulsed out, Tony smacked his lips then placed a little kiss on the now flaccid tip. He kept a firm hold on Gibbs's hips to keep him from collapsing as he gracefully rose to his feet until they were nose to nose.</p>
<p>Gibbs immediately crushed their lips together and held onto Tony for dear life. When they broke for air, Gibbs purred in his ear, "Want you – now." He handed Tony the tube of lube from the shower caddy and turned to face the wall.</p>
<p>"Gonna be over really quick, Jethro. Sucking you off gets me so hard and turned on," Tony murmured as he slowly worked two fingers in and out of Gibbs. When he was satisfied that Gibbs was stretched enough, Tony lined up and slowly surged forward until he was fully seated. "Oh dear God, Jethro! Wanna stay here all day. You feel so damn good."</p>
<p>Tony held on as long as he could, but as predicted it was over too quickly. Gibbs pushed back to take every deep thrust while encouraging Tony to fuck him hard. As Tony's orgasm surged through him, he bit down on Gibbs' shoulder to stifle a scream as he came hard buried deep inside him. Taking one look at the impressive angry purple "love bite", Tony knew that his mark would likely be there for a few days.</p>
<p>Hair was shampooed, and in Tony's case conditioned, bodies lathered and rinsed, and all evidence of their activities rinsed down the drain as they emptied the 40-gallon water heater. With towels wrapped firmly around their waists, they moved to the double-sink vanity to shave side by side. Gibbs managed to shave, brush his teeth, run a comb through his hair, and put on his Old Spice deodorant in a few short minutes. When he was finished, he leaned against the vanity and watched in amusement as Tony continued with his morning routine, which entailed applying aftershave, deodorant, and a handful of goopy hair gel. Rolling his eyes as Tony expertly managed to finger tame his unruly towel-dried spikes into some semblance of order, Gibbs headed out to the bedroom in search of clothes.</p><hr/>
<p>Gibbs sat at the kitchen table working on his third cup of coffee reading the newspaper with his reading glassed perched on his nose while Tony finished washing the breakfast dishes. The spell of post-breakfast domesticity was broken by an insistent knock on the front door. After an exchange of eye rolls and deep breaths, Tony wiped his hands with a damp dish towel and started a fresh pot of coffee. Gibbs tossed his glasses on top of the paper and took a long drink of his coffee before getting up to answer the door.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Mr. Gibbs," Hart greeted in her customary clipped tone when the door opened. All business, and certainly dressed the part in a gray Prada power suit, breezed past Gibbs and tossed her overcoat and briefcase into the armchair in the living room with a commanding flourish. Stan followed her inside and only acknowledged a pissed off looking Gibbs with a nervous curt nod.</p>
<p>Tony took a few deep breaths to steel himself before joining Gibbs and their company. He rounded the corner from the dining room to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing "Steve" and Jethro, his distant past and his promising future, standing next to each other had him immediately regretting not taking Gibbs up on his offer to make himself scarce.</p>
<p>Worse yet was watching as the overly-confident lawyer leered hungrily at a jeans and USMC hoodie-clad Gibbs. Her eyes flashed as they slowly scanned down the full length of his body and back up again. Tony's thoughts were suddenly a jumbled mess leaving him feeling emotionally raw, exposed, and vulnerable as the scene before him played out. Certain that he couldn't handle Hart licking her lips as her eyes devoured his Jethro, Tony cleared his throat to announce his presence.</p>
<p>Hart spun on her heels ready to confront the would-be interloper to find Tony glaring at her. Her eyebrows shot up and she crossed her arms across her chest striking an all too familiar accusatory pose. "Well Agent DiNozzo! I must say this is quite a surprise finding you here. What brings you by Mr. Gibbs' house on a Saturday morning?"</p>
<p>Gibbs rolled his eyes for Tony's benefit before turning to glare at Stan, who stood silently fidgeting beside him. "I take it you didn't tell her?" he barked.</p>
<p>Stan shook his head and cleared his throat a couple of times. "No. She doesn't know, Gibbs – any of it."</p>
<p>Tony cocked his head and looked incredulously at Stan, pinning him with a glare that rivaled Gibbs' in its intensity. Over a leisurely breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and copious amounts of coffee they had discussed how to deal with Hart knowing about them. Both had reasonably assumed that Stan would have said something to his lawyer in advance of the meeting, but that obviously was not the case.</p>
<p>Tony's intention of playing the role of a good host and offering coffee to their guests fell by the wayside as the words escaped him. He could normally work a room like a pro and charm anyone within earshot, but there was nothing normal about the bomb that was about to be dropped right in the middle of Gibbs' living room.</p>
<p>Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes as fearful looks were exchanged between the three men. Hart quickly grew impatient and stomped her foot petulantly before demanding with a huff, "Will someone, anyone, for God's sake tell me what the hell you two are talking about?"</p>
<p>Getting a wink and nod of encouragement from Gibbs, Tony summoned up his courage and made a show of pushing up the sleeves of an old faded long-sleeved t-shirt he had "found" in Gibbs' dresser. He stood tall and strode over to face Hart and chimed in with new found confidence. "You really want to know, Counselor? Okay, I'll tell you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I must say, Fornell is probably my favorite character to write.  His bickering with Gibbs is legendary, as is giving Tony grief.  He may have been a bit over the top in this chapter, but I just had too much fun writing him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Gibbs get an unexpected and unwelcome visit from Stan and Hart.  Does Stan finally get it?  Does Hart?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crossing his arms, Tony took a deep breath before addressing Hart. "Look, I really don't know why you're here – either of you. Hell, we've been trying to figure it out all morning, but whatever. You want to know what's going on, and it's pretty obvious that your client didn't have the stones to tell you. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear what I'm about to say, but here goes nothing," Tony announced.</p>
<p>From his seat at the head of the dining room table, Gibbs watched with pride and was a bit in awe as Tony, with little if any hesitation or reservation, told his - no, their story. He never wavered, and in fact seemed to gather courage the more he talked. There was no bravado, false or otherwise, in his tone as he spoke, softly but with great conviction. It was the real, unabashed, pure and genuine, Tony DiNozzo, a version of the man that few people had the great honor of knowing.</p>
<p>Gibbs had been puzzled at first by Hart's ever-changing series of postures and expressions, until they fell into a pattern. It was clearly evident that she was struggling with each new revelation, and her body language spoke volumes. As long as Tony talked about himself, his past, and his misery, she maintained her customary smugness. Everything changed, however, the instant it became about them.</p>
<p>Tony reached for Gibbs hand as he made a there's-no-turning-back-now, heartfelt declaration. Favoring Gibbs with a small, genuine, warm smile, he stated simply, "I love this man. I'm in love with him, and have been for years."</p>
<p>Gibbs returned the smile and gave Tony's hand a squeeze, encouraging him to continue. "We both had our heads up our asses, but here we are. And miracle of miracles, he loves me too."</p>
<p>Tony and Gibbs stared deeply into each other's eyes, completely shutting out the other two people in the room. Hart audibly gasping and Stan dropping his head into his hands eventually broke the trance. With a final mutual squeezing of their joined hands and traded winks, Tony released his hold on Gibbs and turned his attention back to Hart.</p>
<p>The horror on Hart's face would have been comical in any other setting. It was a mix of shock and disgust, with a healthy dose of utter disbelief mixed in. Tony sat quietly with his hands folded on top of the table and patiently waited for the inevitable explosion, which surprisingly didn't come.</p>
<p>Glancing to his immediate right Gibbs almost found himself feeling sorry for Stan, who frowned deeply as he stared down into the swirls in his half-full mug of cold coffee while his past wrongs were divulged. Next to him sat a defeated, lost, and broken man. Gibbs sighed but refused to offer any sympathy. He felt a tug at his own heart when Tony cleared his throat then nodded toward Stan and confessed sadly, "And before Jethro, I made the big mistake of loving him."</p>
<p>Stan was in equal measure heartbroken and ashamed. From that fateful night all those years ago, to a chance encounter on a ship, to that very moment, Tony bared his heart and soul. Hearing Tony talk openly about the devastation he felt by the betrayal and how he struggled in the aftermath of running fast and far away from him rocked Stan to the core. Tony no longer sounded bitter, but there was sadness and tinge of regret in his voice.</p>
<p>In a strange way they were finally having the "break up" talk they should have had years ago, that they should have had the night Tony came home to find his world shattering around him. In some small measure, they were both finally getting closure, but the wounds were still open and raw. Stan's heart was breaking wide open again, but he knew that it was his own damn fault.</p>
<p>Tony finished by slumping back in his chair and saying tiredly, "I'll take your questions now."</p>
<p>Except for the sound of the furnace kicking in, the room fell into silence for several long moments. The tension was palpable as Gibbs chanced glances around the table. Hart looked to be deep in shock, Stan deep in despair, and Tony emotionally spent. Mindful of Ducky's warning about Tony needing rest, Gibbs pushed his chair away from the table and stood. Speaking in a voice rough with pent up emotion he announced, "I think we could all use a break first. Bathroom is upstairs if you need it. We'll be in the kitchen."</p>
<p>Tony let out a relieved sigh and stood to stand by Gibbs. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once they were safely out of view and earshot, Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist and spun him around. At Tony's hopeful look, Gibbs took his face in his hands and kissed him gently but deeply. It was a kiss born out of need, relief and a bit of desperation. Not wanting to end the intimate connection, Tony pulled Gibbs close and demandingly deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>Lightheaded from lack of oxygen, Gibbs managed to tear his lips away to take a deep breath. Getting a bashful smile, he gently ran his thumb tenderly over Tony's kiss-swollen bottom lip and whispered, "Proud of you, Tony. How you holding up?"</p>
<p>Tony shrugged and sighed. "I'm okay. Kind of worried about what the she-bitch is gonna do now. Waited for her to freak out, but ...," he trailed off with another shrug.</p>
<p>Gibbs smirked and nodded. "Yeah, me too, but there's really nothing she can do. This isn't about her - none of it."</p>
<p>"Well if nothing else, maybe, just maybe, she'll stop drooling over you now. The look on her face was priceless, so I guess that's something," Tony offered with a shrug.</p>
<p>Running a hand down his face, Gibbs growled, "I hope so. God I need coffee!"</p>
<p>Tony barked out a laugh. Gibbs' "fondness for all things coffee", as Tony had named the incurable addiction, was one of his greatest sources of amusement.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well it has been what, almost a whole hour?" He continued to giggle as he dramatically grasped Gibbs firmly by the shoulders and joked teasingly, "My God Gibbs, you must be desperate for a fix by now! Do you need to sit down?"</p>
<p>Gibbs shot a mock glare at Tony, who just stood grinning back at him. How Tony could ride such an emotional roller coaster and still be able to fall back on humor and teasing was truly inspiring. Gibbs shook his head then pecked Tony on the lips before putting on a fresh pot of the weaker four heaping scoop-strength brew he prepared for company.</p>
<p>While the coffee dripped into the pot, Gibbs watched as Tony rummaged through various cabinets until he located a rarely used sugar bowl and a Lord-only-knew-how-old container of powdered Coffee Mate creamer.</p>
<p>"In the door," Gibbs said with a chuckle at the face Tony pulled when he found the "use by" date, which had long since expired.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>At Tony's confused look, Gibbs rolled his eyes. "That hazelnut crap you like so damn much. It's in the fridge door."</p>
<p>Hart excused herself and headed up the stairs, grateful for the opportunity to get her thoughts in order. She closed and locked the bathroom door then leaned heavily on the vanity and stared at her reflection in the mirror as she took stock of the situation. Nothing was playing out as she had planned. Knowing it would gain her nothing professionally, Hart only took Stan's case for the sole purpose of insinuating herself into Gibbs' life.</p>
<p>All of the information she had gathered about Gibbs during the Reynosa/Colonel Bell fiasco was of little use to her now. She had been relentless in her search to find any weakness in Gibbs' armor that she could manipulate and use to her advantage. An old newspaper clipping turned yellow with age and a faded Polaroid photo told her all she needed to know about the type of woman Gibbs liked. The name Shannon came to her as she recalled the photo of a much younger Gibbs with his arm lovingly around the shoulders of a pretty petite redhead. A young girl, almost an exact copy of her mother, sat on his lap. Kelly.</p>
<p>Hart knew she could hold her own and compete against any woman for Gibbs' attention, but she was in no way prepared for the revelation that he was in an apparently committed relationship with a man, and a gorgeous one at that. Her reflection looked back at her questioningly. Could she use that idiot DiNozzo's past against him to steal Gibbs away? Could she convince what's his name – Stan, to make a play for Tony? He could be a useful ally after all, assuming he had the balls to go after what he wanted. Stan could drive a wedge between the two men and she would be there to help Gibbs pick up the pieces. Hart's reflection smiled back at her and nodded in agreement at her softly muttered, "That might just work."</p>
<p>Gibbs sat defiantly with his arms crossed while Tony and Stan stood in the time honored act of chivalry when Hart returned to join them. Huffing and sneering at Tony, she ignored his polite gesture of pulling out the chair for her. She was not there to deal with Gibbs' irritating and juvenile pretty boy second-in-command turned lover.</p>
<p>Licking her lips and overtly leering she turned her full attention to Gibbs and announced coldly, "I heard that a Marine was murdered at Quantico - and that the victim looked a lot like you, Mr. Gibbs."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I heard that too," Gibbs replied dismissively before taking a swig of his coffee and winking at Tony.</p>
<p>Hart shot back impatiently, "So, I'm here to find out if you have anything, any single shred of evidence linking my client to murder. He seems to think you are trying to pin it on him, and I have a very reliable source that will back that up."</p>
<p>Tony barked, "Source? What source? No one outside of our team knows anything, unless by source you mean Director Vance?"</p>
<p>Hart scowled at Tony. "Oh please! Leon Vance? Trust me. Word is out that you are trying to either pin this murder on a former agent, or you're trying to cover it up. Haven't you learned by now that nothing at your precious NCIS stays secret very long? I'll let you figure about who my source is."</p>
<p>Gibbs threw his hands up and stated simply, "Whatever. You're gonna have to talk to the FBI, Counselor. NCIS is no longer investigating Stan or the Markham case. We turned everything - autopsy report, crime scene photos, all the physical evidence, DNA - all of it over to them."</p>
<p>He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and fished out Fornell's card. He flicked it across the table toward Hart, who managed to slap her hand down on it before it could sail off the edge.</p>
<p>"Special Agent in Charge Tobias Fornell. There's his number – office number on the front, cell on the back. He's expecting your call."</p>
<p>The penny dropped and Hart threw her head back and unleashed a maniacal laugh. "Oh, I get it now! Because of this little love triangle you asked your friend at the Bureau to take over. Look, I personally don't give a shit who is fucking who, but I'm sure your Director Vance is going to love hearing about this," she spat victoriously.</p>
<p>Gibbs was instantly on his feet and in her face, pinning her in place with a murderous glare. "Is that supposed to be some kind of threat, Ms. Hart? For the record, Director Vance and Agent Fornell already know everything you heard here today, so you can shove that trump card up your, ..."</p>
<p>"Jethro," Tony warned softly, effectively cutting off Gibbs' impending rant. He pushed away from the table and stood to join Gibbs.</p>
<p>"Ms. Hart, nothing that happened twenty years ago, ten years ago, or ten days ago has any bearing on the investigation. All we want is justice for the victim and his family, and then to put all of this other craziness behind us," Tony said before turning his attention to Stan.</p>
<p>Tony let out a sigh and dropped his hands to his sides. "Stan, I really don't get the point of this meeting or why you felt you needed to drag your lawyer into it. If you had nothing to do with Sergeant Major Markham's murder, then for God's sake cooperate with Fornell. If you did, well there's nothing we can do."</p>
<p>Stan looked from Tony to Gibbs and back again. He swallowed hard before standing and declaring defensively, "Look, I just wanted to come here today to apologize, to both of you. She insisted on coming with me. I'm actually surprised you agreed to see me."</p>
<p>While he paused to take a drink of his coffee to ease his parched throat, Tony and Gibbs returned to their seats. After struggling to find the words he wanted and needed to say, Stan ran a shaky hand through his hair and took a deep cleansing breath. He couldn't meet Tony's or Gibbs' accusing eyes, so he folded his hands and looked down at them as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Look, the last few years have been difficult for me - to say the least. I've been through a lot, some really dark shit, but that's no excuse for my behavior. I get it; you guys are happy together. I guess under different circumstances I would be happy for you. It's just – never mind. I'd like a chance to apologize to Agent David, too. She's cool and I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear. I was in a pretty dark place, fighting some old demons, the night I met her. We talked and she told me she was upset about finding out about you two and, like a total jerk, I took advantage of her. For that I am truly sorry," Stan declared repentantly.</p>
<p>His voice took on a new tone of urgency when he finally looked up and straight into Gibbs' eyes. "I may be an even bigger bastard than you are Gibbs, but I swear to God I did not kill anyone! You have to believe me! You do believe me, don't you? Gibbs? T?"</p>
<p>Tony shrugged noncommittally and Gibbs cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at Stan. "That depends. Give us an alibi and we'll have Fornell check it out."</p>
<p>Before Stan could utter a syllable, Hart snapped, "Thank you, but if you don't mind I will talk to this Agent Fornell on my client's behalf. You have done enough damage already. My client has not been arrested and I doubt any of your so called evidence will point to him. One week, tops, and you will be the one apologizing to him."</p>
<p>Tony was about to interject his opinion to her statement when Gibbs again stood and announced, "Well, then I guess we're done here. That is unless your client, whose name is Stan by the way, has anything else he wants to say."</p>
<p>Hart abruptly stood and straightened her jacket. "Oh, I think we've all heard enough for one day. He's not saying another damn word. We are leaving!"</p>
<p>She marched into the living room and shrugged into her coat before snatching her briefcase from the chair and bolting for the door.</p>
<p>"Wait," Stan called out in frustration causing Hart to look up and scowl at him. "I want to explain my actions and why I reacted the way I did. Ms. Hart, you can leave. I don't have anything to hide. I owe it – to them."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Actually, former Agent Burley, I think maybe you should listen to your lawyer," a voice boomed from the entrance way.</p>
<p>Hart abruptly turned to find Fornell standing there smirking at her. Never breaking eye contact or the smirk, he pulled his badge from the inside breast pocket of his jacket and flashed it at her. "FBI Special Agent Fornell. You must be the pain in the ass attorney I've heard so much about."</p>
<p>Hart glared back. "Sorry Mr. Fornell, but my client and I were just leaving." She shot a look at Stan and jerked her head toward the door in silent instruction.</p>
<p>Fornell shrugged. "Meh, that's okay. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in for some of Gibbs' crappy coffee."</p>
<p>Shouldering his way past Hart, Fornell couldn't help but grin as Tony and Gibbs both valiantly bit back barks of laughter. "Gibbs, DiNutso," he greeted casually.</p>
<p>"Tobias," Gibbs murmured, his expression giving absolutely nothing away.</p>
<p>"What up, Toby?" Tony chirped while hiding a grin behind his hand.</p>
<p>"I, uh, didn't mean to bust up your little tea party, so if you want I can just go," Fornell offered, jerking his thumb in the direction of the front door.</p>
<p>Tony, Gibbs, and Fornell all turned to face Stan and Hart, who suddenly had an idea.</p>
<p>"Actually Agent Fornell, if you have some time you and I could discuss the case you think you have against my client," she suggested smoothly.</p>
<p>Tony and Gibbs rolled their eyes in unison when Fornell favored her with tight smile and replied, "Why not. You can buy me lunch, I'm thinking Applebee's, and tell me why I shouldn't drag your client down to the Hoover Building for a nice little chat."</p>
<p>After trading accusatory glares, Hart rose to the challenge and smiled sweetly. "Okay. I'm game. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."</p>
<p>She looked over at Stan and warned sternly, "You – keep your mouth shut!" After narrowing her eyes at Tony and Gibbs, she turned and left.</p>
<p>"This should be fun," Fornell said sarcastically before turning to follow her out. "I'll call you later Gibbs."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Stan's chance to tell his story. I debated going into detail about what happened to him, but I also didn't want to just gloss over it. I hope I reached a happy medium. That part is brief but a bit intense, and really ends up raising more questions than it answers. Meanwhile, Fornell sets Hart straight about a few things, and later Gibbs and Tony have a heart to heart talk!</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic depiction of sexual assault!!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Still don't own characters and locations, still not making money on this. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls were beginning to close in and Tony was desperate for some much needed fresh air. It was sunny and unseasonably warm for a mid-fall afternoon so he suggested moving their little chat out onto the deck. Tony had no idea what Stan wanted to tell them, but hoped whatever it was it wouldn't take long. Already emotionally wrung out from dealing with Hart earlier, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Gibbs and shut everyone and everything else out for a while.</p>
<p>During a team barbecue to celebrate Ziva becoming a U.S. citizen, Abby had suggested to Gibbs that he really needed more space and some outdoor seating for such occasions. Gibbs, needing a project to fill his lonely nights and weekends, extended the deck by six feet then built four redwood Adirondack chairs and a couple of matching tables creating a fairly cozy seating group. Abby added a homey touch by bringing over several citronella torches and a few hardy flowering shrubs in large terra cotta containers. A stacked quarry stone fire pit in the middle of the seating group completed the deck remodeling project.</p>
<p>Gibbs and Tony sat next to each other leaving Stan to take a seat across from them. Not wanting to drag things out any longer than absolutely necessary, as soon as Stan was seated across from him Gibbs said, "Okay, you have our undivided attention. What's so important that you had to drag that bitch over here on a Saturday?"</p>
<p>Ignoring Gibbs' combative tone, Stan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Frowning, he met Tony's gaze briefly before turning his attention to Gibbs. "It all started about a month or so after you guys left the Reagan."</p>
<p>He went on to explain how two huge guys from the carrier flight deck crew cornered him in his quarters after seeing him picking up a trick – a male trick – at a Honolulu nightclub when they were on weekend liberty. Even though both were intoxicated, they easily overpowered Stan and made their thoughts on having a queer in their midst known. While one forced him to his knees holding his arms behind his back, the other pried Stan's mouth open with his thumbs and shoved his cock down his throat. He held Stan's head firmly between two big meaty hands and brutally fucked his mouth until he came with a shout as he shot his cum down Stan's throat. Laughing, the two men changed places and repeated the process then beat him up and left him unconscious on the floor of his quarters. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was one of them saying, "Need to teach you faggots a lesson."</p>
<p>The next morning a petty officer, who had just recently joined the crew, found him stumbling around and struggling to climb a flight of stairs. The petty officer called for the XO and a medic, who managed to get Stan to sick bay. Once the blood was washed off of his face, the bruising and open cuts stood out in stark relief against his pale skin. His left eye was nearly swollen shut, his bottom lip was split open, and a deep cut above his right eyebrow required six stitches. He also had a minor concussion from hitting his head when he was knocked out cold by his assailants.</p>
<p>Once he was patched up and released by the ship's doctor, the XO escorted Stan back to his quarters ostensibly to help him prepare the necessary paperwork to file charges against the men who assaulted him. Stan refused to name names, but that fact proved to be irrelevant.</p>
<p>The XO, a 23-year veteran, knew his crew and their secrets well. He had a small but loyal network of informants that reported everything to him and among them were Stan's assailants. No one liked having a "Navy cop" onboard, so Stan was watched very closely from the moment he stepped off the gangway. After putting "the fag cop" in his place, the two crewmen went straight to the XO to report what they saw at the club. The XO finally had information on the pain-in-the-ass Agent Afloat that he could use to his advantage.</p>
<p>Before Stan could make it to his bunk to lie down as instructed by the doctor, the XO forcefully bent him over his desk and pushed a pile of case files to the floor. He leaned over Stan's back effectively pinning him in place and whispered menacingly, "Make no mistake, I know all about you being a fag. I'll keep your secret, but it's gonna cost you. From this moment on your ass belongs to me. Deny me or defy me in any way, and I will beat you to death myself and throw your sorry ass off the fantail. You are my property now, and you will do as I say."</p>
<p>Moments later with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth to stifle his screams, Stan was brutally and viciously raped in what would be the first of many such encounters with the XO. To make matters worse, the XO would take him ashore and force him to service associates he owed money too, or to entice potential new business partners. Some of them were sadists, who subjected Stan to any matter of sexual torture and degradation they could devise. A few brought friends along, who took turns raping Stan for $500 a pop. It was a small comfort that at least the XO made everyone else wear a condom when fucking his boy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pausing to take a drink of water, Stan nervously waited for some reaction, any reaction, from his audience. He slowly took another sip then glanced up to find Tony looking back at him with eyes full of concern. Gibbs' eyes had narrowed slightly but otherwise gave nothing away.</p>
<p>Tony finally spoke up softly, "Jesus, Stan. How long did you – how long did this go on?"</p>
<p>Neither of them expected Stan's flat, matter-of-fact answer. "Almost two years."</p>
<p>"Two years? Two goddam years?" Gibbs shouted. "Why the hell didn't you report him to the CO? You were an armed federal agent! You should have arrested him or killed the son of a bitch when you had the chance! Jesus Christ, Stan, you could have called me for help! NCIS would have gotten you out of there!"</p>
<p>Stan leaned forward and scowled at Gibbs. "You know damn well I couldn't do anything or tell anyone. All of my communications were monitored and he had his people watching me every minute of the fucking day. I would have been dead before the day's end if I even tried to get help. I couldn't trust anyone. I had nowhere to turn, don't you get that? I wasn't technically Navy so no one gave a damn what happened to me. I took it because I had to."</p>
<p>"Oh my God," Tony declared sadly, covering his mouth with one hand and blindly reaching out for Gibbs with the other. Gibbs grasped Tony's hand firmly and tried his best not to let his simmering anger show.</p>
<p>Acknowledging Tony's sympathy with a nod, Stan calmly finished telling his story. He was only freed from his so-called slavery when the XO was shot execution-style by a particularly ruthless associate after reneging on a deal to set up a drugs-for-guns smuggling operation. Stan had thankfully been relegated to his bunk aboard the carrier recovering from a bout of the flu, or he would have likely met the same fate.</p>
<p>He may have gained his freedom but his life quickly spun out of control. Drinking and fighting were the only coping mechanisms readily available to him. The numbness caused by too much booze and the physical pain from bare knuckle brawls both served to replace the self-loathing and loneliness that consumed him. He swore that the only thing that got him through the darkest of times were his memories of Tony.</p>
<p>Gibbs did not miss the look of regret exchanged between Tony and Stan, and his heart sank. He knew that Tony's empathy knew no bounds and that he would somehow blame himself for the horrors that Stan had allegedly suffered. To what lengths Tony would go to set things right Gibbs couldn't say, but he pulled his hand from Tony's gentle grasp almost as if preparing to let him go.</p>
<p>"Jethro," Tony asked curiously as he both saw and felt Gibbs emotionally and physically pull away from him.</p>
<p>Noticing a visible change in Gibbs' demeanor, Stan checked his watch then stood to leave. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to lay all of this on you. I've tried to put all of this shit behind me. Saw a shrink for a while and that helped, but I guess seeing Tony again and then the two of you together set me off. I got what I deserved. I was stupid and I hurt the only person I ever truly loved. If I hadn't screwed up, maybe none of this shit would have happened."</p>
<p>Gibbs interrupted and pinned Stan in place with a glare. He was scared and, truth be told, pissed off. Stan's story was hard to hear and frankly even harder to believe. His gut was screaming at him that this was simply a new attempt to play on Tony's innate empathy, and it appeared to be working.</p>
<p>Catching both Stan and Tony off guard, Gibbs jumped to his feet and demanded answers. "That's it? So now what? I don't get why you thought we needed to hear this. What do you want from me, Stan, or from us?"</p>
<p>Gibbs abruptly stopped his line of questioning when a realization hit him. He stepped back, cocked his head, and asked accusingly, "Or should I say - what do you want from Tony?"</p>
<p>"Jethro," Tony admonished, shocked by Gibbs' outburst.</p>
<p>Taken aback by Gibbs' sudden coldness, Stan replied defensively, "Nothing. Never mind. Just forget it. I just came here to apologize and tell you my story, hoping you might understand. I should have known you wouldn't give a damn. Wow, this was obviously a big fucking mistake."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, across town Fornell sat across from the deceptively petite woman he had learned so much about. After leaving Gibbs' house the night before he went online and did a little digging. He was not horribly surprised to find M. Alison Hart's background in the legal field to be as impressive as it was dubious. Her clientele included some pretty shady characters, and almost every case she handled made headlines. A courtesy call to Leon Vance before heading back over to Gibbs's house confirmed what he already knew: She would take no prisoners and would gladly lay waste to anyone who stood in her way. Fornell had no doubt that he was armed with enough ammunition to take her down a peg or two.</p>
<p>Hart sat across from the surly FBI agent and assessed her apparent foe. From the steely, untrusting glare she knew he would be a formidable opponent, a welcome challenge if anything came of the latest allegations against her client. At the moment, however, the pressing question in her mind was of a more personal nature. How could she use the FBI agent's friendship with Gibbs to her advantage?</p>
<p>Fornell could almost see the gears in her head turning. He took a sip of his beer then sat back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest. Flashing a snarky grin he huffed out a laugh.</p>
<p>"Don't even think about it, Counselor. I know that look. God knows, I've seen it enough. Like every other woman who crosses his path, you have a thing for Special Agent Gibbs," he stated accusingly.</p>
<p>Shifting nervously in her seat, Hart feigned innocence as she played with the straw in her iced tea. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Agent Fornell."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes then leaning across the table until he was nearly nose to nose with Hart he growled, "Bullshit."</p>
<p>Getting the desired reaction of her swallowing hard, he relaxed back in his seat and put his snarky grin back in place. "I know all about you and your history working with, or more accurately working against, Gibbs. You keep worming your way into NCIS cases, but only the ones assigned to his team. Huh, I wonder why that is. Well Counselor, I don't know if your client Burley is a cold-blooded murderer or if he's pure as the driven snow, but I do know for a fact that you have a less than zero chance with Gibbs. Trust me, better women than you have tried and failed. Besides, as I'm sure you've been informed by now, Gibbs is off the market. And, now that the FBI has taken over the Markham case, you're gonna have to deal with me and only me. I'd hate to have to charge you with impeding a federal investigation or witness tampering, so I would strongly advise you to avoid NCIS and Agent Gibbs. Am I clear?"</p>
<p>Getting a hesitant but affirmative nod, he stood and pulled out his wallet. "Good!" Dropping a few bills on the table to cover the drinks he said, "Just want to make sure we understand each other."</p>
<p>Hart responded indignantly, "I assume you will make sure I am copied on any so-called evidence you come up with as well as statements by Mr. Gibbs and his idiot sidekick?"</p>
<p>Refusing to be baited, Fornell smirked. "You'll get 'em when I do," he called over his shoulder as he walked toward the door.</p>
<p>Chuckling to himself as he walked to his car Fornell thought, "This is gonna be too damn much fun."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony wasn't sure why Gibbs suddenly wouldn't look him in the eye, but he was in no mood or shape to ask. He stood and watched through the patio door as Gibbs picked up the thick jagged pieces of stoneware from the coffee mug he slammed against the fire pit after Stan left. Confused and unsure who his anger was directed at, Tony decided to give Gibbs some space and headed upstairs to take a nap.</p>
<p>Lying on Gibbs' bed staring up at the ceiling, Tony replayed everything that Stan had told them. Sleep was impossible as so many questions ran through his mind. Why didn't Stan report the XO? Who was the guy, and why wouldn't he say his name? Why didn't he at least attempt to call Gibbs, the one person he knew he could trust? Gibbs was right; as Agent Afloat Stan was armed at all times. Even unarmed he wasn't a wimpy wallflower and could have put up a fight instead of willingly subjecting himself to the abuse. But the question that nagged Tony the most, however, was why did Gibbs pull away from him?</p>
<p>Gibbs went down to the basement to look for something else to destroy while Tony got some much needed rest. He wasn't in any way angry with Tony, who was obviously still a pawn in some twisted little game Stan was playing. Mentioning that he had relied on his happy memories of Tony during the so called "darkest of times" was a valiant last ditch effort to garner sympathy. Gibbs just hoped to God that Tony saw through it too.</p>
<p>It was too early to start in on bourbon leaving Gibbs with no outlet for his scattered emotions. He slumped tiredly to the floor with his back against the workbench and dropped his head back against the solid pine cabinet door. For the first time in a very long time, Gibbs was scared.</p>
<p>After several minutes hugging his knees and trying to figure out what to do next, he heard the familiar sound of heavy footfalls above him. He sighed tiredly when Fornell suddenly appeared and stood before him.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, Jethro, you look like hell. What happened, and do we need to break out the bourbon?" Fornell asked as he slid down to the floor next to Gibbs, who snorted in response.</p>
<p>"Too early, but I could go up and grab a couple of beers," Gibbs offered.</p>
<p>Fornell shook his head and pulled two bottles from his deep trench coat pockets. "Already done. I grabbed these out of your fridge before coming down here. Had a feeling we'd need them. Um, where's DiNotzo," he asked as he twisted the cap off of one bottle and handed it to Gibbs.</p>
<p>Gibbs took a long pull then replied, "Upstairs, hopefully sleeping. Today was pretty rough for him. I'm worried, Tobias," Gibbs admitted.</p>
<p>Fornell took a drink then furrowed his brow. "About what? You said he just fainted or something but he's gonna be okay."</p>
<p>Gibbs shook his head slowly and sighed. "Not that. Afraid I'm gonna lose him."</p>
<p>"What," Fornell shouted, nearly choking on his beer. "Jethro, what the fuck are you talking about? It's pretty goddam obvious that DiNotzo is as crazy about you as you are about him! Why in God's name do you think you're gonna lose him?"</p>
<p>"You didn't see him earlier, Tobias. You didn't see the looks between him and Stan. I just don't know if ...," Gibbs trailed off as Fornell interrupted with a head slap.</p>
<p>Gibbs murderous glare was met by a unapologetic shrug.</p>
<p>"I've always wanted to do that. Look Jethro, that's all ancient history. Do not be a bigger bastard than you usually are by digging up the past. Leave it there where it belongs. For Christ's sake, do not go looking for trouble that isn't there! If DiNotzo - Tony - wants to talk about it he will. That asshole Stan is not going to come between you two unless you let him! Are you hearing me here, Jethro," Fornell asked sternly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I hear you."</p>
<p>"Good. Now, tell me what I missed while I was stuck talking to that she-bitch lawyer."</p>
<hr/>
<p>While Tony dozed restlessly upstairs, Gibbs retold Stan's story of his alleged abuse and shared his gut feeling that the whole thing was bullshit. He was relieved that his friend reached the same conclusion.</p>
<p>"What is it your goth scientist always says? It sounds hinky?"</p>
<p>Fornell countered with a rundown of his chat with Hart. By the time he finished describing the brief verbal sparring session, both men were laughing.</p>
<p>"Thanks for dealing with her, Tobias. She is the last person I want to deal with right now," Gibbs said tiredly as he stood and offered a hand up to Fornell.</p>
<p>Fornell wiped the sawdust from his coat then patted Gibbs on the shoulder and headed for the stairs. "Not a problem, Jethro. I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun pissing her off. Um, we should have DNA test results from the sample you gave me in a couple of days. I'll let you know what I find out then we'll see where we are with Burley. Now, go up and get some rest, Jethro. You really do look like shit," Fornell muttered as he jogged up the basement stairs.</p>
<p>A short while later Tony stealthily appeared at the top of the basement steps hoping to get a read on Gibbs' mood. Hearing the creak of the second step, Gibbs looked over at him before quickly turning his attention back to wiping down and storing the assortment of hand tools cluttering the top of his workbench.</p>
<p>After a long moment of silence, Tony grew impatient. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall. "Are you going to talk to me, or should I just go home," Tony half plead, half demanded.</p>
<p>Gibbs dropped his head and immediately stopped working, but remained turned away and silent as he struggled to find the words he was too afraid to ask.</p>
<p>Throwing his hands up in frustration Tony sighed and stated tiredly, "Okay. You don't want to talk, that's fine."</p>
<p>Tony was about to turn and leave when Gibbs cleared his throat then asked, "Do you still have feelings for him?"</p>
<p>Utterly astounded by the unexpected question, Tony descended the steps and slowly walked over until he was standing just out of arm's reach. It was plainly evident that Gibbs' was struggling to keep his anger or fear in check, so Tony approached with caution. He wanted to reassure Gibbs in some way, but he wasn't sure if his touch would be welcome.</p>
<p>"No, not how you think anyway," Tony replied softly. "Gibbs – Jethro – look at me. Please?"</p>
<p>Tony frowned when Gibbs finally turned to face him with unshed tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he expected to see in Gibbs' eyes, but it certainly was not the sadness and hint of fear swimming in them. He grabbed Gibbs by the hand and led him over to sit next to him on the steps.</p>
<p>Running a hand through his hair, Tony sighed then said, "Pay attention because I only want to say this once. You know, all of the beautiful women I slept with in college meant nothing to me, and I didn't mean anything to them either. They used me as much as I used them. You see, I wanted to be seen with pretty girls, it's what was expected of me, and they wanted to be seen with a big shot football player. All harmless fun with no strings attached, and I was happy with that. Then I met Stan and my whole world was turned upside down. He made me feel things I had been afraid of feeling my whole life. For the first time in my entire life I felt loved. Looking back I think maybe I was seeing something that wasn't really there, you know? I mean, everything with him happened so fast. It was something new and exciting, and I have to wonder if I only developed feelings for him to justify, I don't know, turning gay for him. I know that sounds crazy coming from me since sex has never really meant anything to me – until you."</p>
<p>Tony smirked and nodded at Gibbs, who looked back at him in confusion. He knew that Jeanne Benoit had meant more to him than just a one-night stand or short-term fling of convenience. Tony admitted that he had fallen in love with her at some point, even if their whole relationship was based on a mountain of lies.</p>
<p>Gibbs cleared his throat. "But what about …."</p>
<p>Tony cut him off with a nod. "Jeanne? Same thing. That op went on so damn long what I had with her seemed real, at the time anyway. Looking back, I guess I was justifying using her, knowing that no matter what happened with The Frog it had to end. Does that make sense?" Tony asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, actually it does," Gibbs answered. "Sounds a lot like what I thought I had with Jenny all those years ago."</p>
<p>Trading regretful smiles, they met half-way for an all too brief, very chaste kiss.</p>
<p>Tony smiled and patted Gibbs on the knee. "Okay, back to Stan. I trusted him, Gibbs, and he broke that trust. I don't know why and it really doesn't matter now. Listening to him today, I guess I feel bad about how I left things. I was such a coward back then. I just split, you know, lit out of there without a word. I never gave him a chance to explain, or even try to, not that it would have mattered. I would have left anyway, but now I wonder if he felt as hurt and betrayed as I did. Maybe, just maybe, that's why he won't let it go."</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded and answered simply, "Unfinished business. Yeah, I get that. Three ex-wives, remember? You know, I never really cared too much why any of them left. They all tried to explain, but it was mostly a pack of lies and bullshit excuses. Cost me a fortune in lawyers and alimony, but fighting would have just dragged things out. It's weird, but I was actually relieved when they left. I really just didn't care. Until you, Tony, I only trusted one other person with my heart. I just – I can't lose you!"</p>
<p>Tony took Gibbs' face in his hands and slowly shook his head in disbelief. "You are an adorably exasperating idiot sometimes, you know that? I blindly went through two fucking decades of doing everything possible to avoid letting anyone get too close, especially after I realized that I had fallen head over heels in love with the unattainable Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But you know what, it was all worth it. Whether we ever got together or I had to settle for spending my life fantasizing about you, as long as I got to see you and talk to you every day it would be okay. Now, that would never be enough. It's crazy, but dammit I love you so much it hurts sometimes. The past, yours, mine and ours, is the past. I'm not looking back and running anymore, except toward the future – with you."</p>
<p>Gibbs was absolutely rocked to the core by Tony's determined devotion and the prospect of them having and building a future together. For a moment he almost forgot how to breathe and it was the soft brush of Tony's lips on his that finally broke the spell. He grabbed Tony's hands and searched the sparkling emerald eyes only inches away that reflected back love and trust.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Tony. For loving me even though I'm a total bastard. Look, I wasn't mad at you earlier. You tell anyone I said this and I will shoot you, but I was scared. Stan said a lot of things today that had me thinking."</p>
<p>Tony held up a hand. "Wait! You don't think I bought all of that shit he was saying, do you? Parts of it I can believe, like the two guys beating the living shit out of him. I mean come on, some of those guys are freaking huge! Then there's the part about the unnamed XO keeping him as his cabin boy. Guess that's possible, but not very likely. I could have believed either or even both of those – maybe - but being dragged into town and treated like some sex slave? There's no way in hell am I buying that! When I was upstairs earlier I replayed his whole shtick, and I ended up with a lot of questions."</p>
<p>Holding up a hand, Tony counted them off on his fingers. "One, Stan's a big guy and could have fought back. Two, Agents Afloat are armed 24/7/365. Three, he could have called you. Number four is a biggie. Why wouldn't he tell us the guy's name? I mean the dude's dead! You know what I really don't get, though? Here's the big doozy question. Why did he say that his memories of me from all those years ago were what helped get him through it? That's even too melodramatic for me, and you know I love drama!"</p>
<p>Gibbs couldn't hold back a laugh. "I had all those same questions. Your last one is how I knew for sure he was playing us. Figured if he got your sympathy and made you feel guilty that, I don't know, maybe he'd win you back? It's crazy, Tony, but I think he's still playing a pretty twisted game. How do you want to deal with this?"</p>
<p>As if on cue, Tony's stomach picked that particular moment to rumble – loudly. He chuckled at Gibbs' incredulous eye roll and said, "I don't know, but what do you say we jump in the car and go get some greasy burgers, fries, and a couple of beers, and see if we can't figure it out."</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted and nodded in the affirmative. Tony's appetite was as good an indicator as anything that he was well on the mend and feeling better. Gibbs was also relieved to see the affectionate twinkle back in Tony's always expressive eyes, which had a tendency to give him away no matter how hard he tried to hide his physical or emotional pain, disappointment and hurt with pranks, jokes, and movie references.</p>
<p>Tony sprang to his feet feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted from him. He yanked Gibbs to his feet then pulled him into a fierce hug. Taking a deep calming breath, he spoke softly directly into Gibbs' ear, "You don't need to be scared, Jethro. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or places – just the twisted plot. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>Warning: Still no beta! I've read through this more times than I can count, but I may have missed a typo or two. Feel free to point out any glaring mistakes. I can take it!</p>
<p>A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to the person who anonymously nominated this story for a 2014 FanCon award. You have no idea how stunned I was to get the news and how much I appreciate the nomination! I could not be more humbled or honored that someone thought enough of this story to submit it. Unfortunately, it is not and will not be on the ballot because I cannot attend the convention in person. Again, a sincere and heartfelt THANK YOU!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McGee arrived Monday morning just in time to join Tony and Gibbs for the short elevator ride up to the bullpen. He was glad to see that Tony didn't look any worse for wear after his collapse on Friday. Customary pleasantries were exchanged, if you considered a grunt from Gibbs in response to a cheerful "good morning, Boss" greeting pleasant. As was typically the case, Tony made up for Gibbs' lack of enthusiasm by teasing McGee as only a big brother could. Today's topic: "Did you and the fair Abby have a hot weekend, McStudly?"</p>
<p>"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled in warning while managing to simultaneously shoot a threatening glare at McGee, who suddenly looked like he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled at the blush creeping up McGee's cheeks and the deer in the headlights look in his eyes. His humor waned moments later, however, when the elevator reached their floor and the doors opened. Gibbs casually stepped off then turned and with a hand firmly on his chest gently pushed Tony back inside before he could escape.</p>
<p>"Uh uh, DiNozzo. You are going down to let Ducky check you over," Gibbs ordered as he relieved Tony of the backpack hanging on his shoulder.</p>
<p>McGee quickly ducked out and took up a position next to Gibbs. Tony rolled his eyes and grumbled in protest that he felt fine and that Gibbs was just being an old mother hen – again! Having no defense against the raised eyebrow and a pointed 'I-dare-you-to-challenge-me-on-this-DiNozzo' glare he received in response, Tony growled as he repeatedly stabbed at the elevator button that would take him down to Autopsy.</p>
<p>An amused Gibbs smirked as the doors began to close on his petulant lover glaring back at him with his arms crossed tightly across his body. McGee grinned and teasingly fingered waved at Tony only to receive a middle finger salute for his trouble. Gibbs snickered.</p>
<p>As they strolled toward the bullpen it struck McGee that he had just witnessed an oddly intimate personal moment. Gibbs mumbled something about getting coffee and tossed Tony's backpack into its customary place next to his desk on his way to the break room. As McGee stowed his Sig and powered up his computer he was suddenly hit with the realization that he had seen that exact scene play out many times over the years.</p>
<p>Tony had a propensity like none other for getting hurt. He didn't take unnecessary risks, but he never backed down when faced with a dangerous situation either. It was part of the job and part of what made him a great and well respected agent. They all had their fair share of scars from various injuries received in the line of duty, with cuts, bruises, sprains and the occasional mild concussion being the norm, but Tony was a special case. He was the only one who managed to end up in the Emergency Room on a fairly regular basis. Gibbs always got upset and showed concern when anyone on his team got hurt, but he seemed to take Tony's injuries personally.</p>
<p>"Tony okay, Boss?" McGee asked when Gibbs reappeared a few minutes later and nearly collided with Ziva, who was less than one minute from being late, at the entrance to the bullpen.</p>
<p>Fully in boss mode now, Gibbs simply shrugged in response to his query. "Morning, Ziver," he muttered as he breezed past her desk on the way to his.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Gibbs. Good morning, McGee," Ziva replied cautiously. "Where is Tony? Is he all right, yes?"</p>
<p>Gibbs ignored the question as he picked up the receiver of his desk phone and pushed the speed dial button for Autopsy. There was a long pause before Ducky picked up and answered with an extremely cheerful, "Ah Jethro! Good morning!"</p>
<p>"Hey Duck. Yeah, just making sure DiNozzo showed up. Oh, I'm sure he is. I know he says he's fine, Duck, and that's exactly why I sent him down there. Just do me a favor and check him over, will 'ya?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Twenty minutes later Tony confidently strolled into the bullpen waving a small piece of paper in the air. He managed to tamp down an overwhelming urge to stick his tongue out at Gibbs as he presented him with a note written in Ducky's distinctive elegant script clearing him fit for duty. Just as Gibbs snatched the note from his hand, dispatch called to report that the body of a female had been found in Rock Creek Park. According to the Metro officer who called NCIS after finding a Navy Yard access pass next to the body, the victim appeared to have been severely beaten and strangled.</p>
<p>With his game face firmly in place, Tony scampered over to retrieve his backpack from where Gibbs had tossed it then used his height advantage to pluck the MCRT van keys out of the air as they flew across the bullpen. Gibbs used to simply toss the keys on the floor and walk away from the ensuing scrum, but an incident during Ziva's first year on the team brought a swift end to that practice. McGee had ended up taking a knee to the face leaving him with a bloody nose and a black eye, while Tony was left nursing a sprained pinky finger after Ziva "accidentally" bent it backward.</p>
<p>Ziva was relegated to riding shotgun and was uncharacteristically quiet during the relatively short drive to the crime scene. Tony was actually grateful for a little peace and quiet in order to concentrate on the road ahead. His foot was mashed down on the accelerator as he attempted to keep up with Gibbs and McGee, who seemed intent on setting a new land speed record for the new model Dodge Charger.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye Tony caught Ziva staring at him curiously. Holding the steering wheel in a death grip as he followed the Charger's erratic path through traffic, Tony barked, "What? You got something to say to me, say it already!"</p>
<p>Ziva snorted and shook her head. For Tony to be that blunt it was a sure sign that Gibbs was definitely beginning to wear off on him.</p>
<p>"I am just worried about you, Tony, that is all. After you passed out Friday, I ..."</p>
<p>"DiNozzos do not pass out," Tony declared indignantly.</p>
<p>He hazarded a very brief glance to his right and saw the look of concern on Ziva's face. With a sigh he said, "I'm fine, Z, really. Ducky said I was dehydrated, that's all. My blood pressure tanked, but I'm fine now. Gibbs made me rest and plied me with fluids, and by that I mean 7-UP and water, all weekend. Saw Ducky this morning and he said I was right as rain, so you can quit worrying."</p>
<p>Ziva smiled. "I am glad to hear that, and I am also glad that Gibbs is there to take care of you. He is good for you, Tony, and I think that you are good for him. It has taken me a while to get used to the idea, but I am very happy that you have found each other."</p>
<p>Taking advantage of a timely red light, Tony looked at Ziva and flashed a genuine, warm smile. "Thanks, Z. Means a lot. I have to admit, I am pretty damn lucky," Tony said with a nod.</p>
<p>"You are welcome. Oh, and Tony - the light has turned green," she teased with a nod forward toward the windshield.</p>
<p>"Shit," Tony exclaimed before again mashing the accelerator to the floor and squealing the tires amidst a chorus of blaring car horns. The Charger was but a mere speck up ahead in the distance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ducky and Palmer had just begun their preliminary examination of the body when the team joined them to begin processing the scene. Ducky handed the identification he found on the victim's body to Gibbs while Palmer carefully banded a small paper bag over each hand to preserve evidence under her fingernails. According to her driver's license and U.S. Navy credentials, the victim's name was Laura Thomas.</p>
<p>"What do you got, Duck," Gibbs asked as he looked down at the victim to match the face with the photo on her ID. Unfortunately, her features had been totally obliterated making facial identification impossible. Gibbs then let out an ear-splitting whistle and called out, "McGee, get over here! Need an ID."</p>
<p>"It is such a tragedy, Jethro. I am sure that in life this young lady was quite lovely. Her photographs certainly bear that out. Sadly, whoever took her life also destroyed that beauty. The preliminary cause of death is strangulation. Of course I won't know more until we can perform a proper and thorough examination. From her liver temperature and current stage of rigor I would place the time of death at around 10:00 p.m. last night," Ducky reported sadly.</p>
<p>Numerous cuts and bruises covered the body and the tell-tale dark purple ligature marks of manual strangulation stood out in stark relief against her ivory skin. From the various defensive wounds on her hands and arms along with the tissue under her fingernails, Ducky surmised that Laura Thomas had fought valiantly for her life.</p>
<p>A bloody tissue covered rock approximately eight inches in diameter lying on the ground next to her head was the likely cause of the damage to her once beautiful face. McGee grimaced at the sight as he crouched down next to the body and used his portable finger print scanner to confirm her identity.</p>
<p>"Uh, Boss? Laura Marie Thomas, Navy Systems Specialist. Says here she's been assigned to work with a team of civilian GFI Support Engineers at ESC, Inc. They're headquartered at the Navy Yard," McGee reported.</p>
<p>Gibbs barked out his standard orders and enlisted the help of two Metro cops to help him tape off the scene. McGee set to work collecting and bagging evidence while Ziva photographed the body and the immediate area from various points of view. Tony was sent to interview the two joggers who had discovered the naked body lying in the frosty grass beyond a hedge row. McGee found the victim's clothes beneath a hastily piled mound of fallen leaves under a nearby bush.</p>
<p>Visibly shaken by their gruesome discovery, neither man could recall seeing anyone else from the time they arrived shortly after sun up until Metro PD showed up. They immediately called 911 and waited for the police to arrive. They stood guard to offer the victim a modicum of privacy as other early morning runners began to pass by.</p>
<p>"Did either of you touch the body or disturb anything," Tony asked as he jotted notes.</p>
<p>"No way, man! I watch all those CSI shows and they always say never touch the body. We just stood there and waited for the cops to get here. I mean, we couldn't just leave her there like that and let people stand there gawking at her. The Metro cop covered her and then you guys showed up," one of them stated.</p>
<p>Satisfied after interviewing the witnesses, Tony thanked them for their help then jogged over to join Gibbs as Ducky and Palmer prepared the body for transport.</p>
<p>Metro and Park police continued to arrive and helped cordon off the area and control the growing throng of curious onlookers drawn to the scene. Ziva had nearly finished photographing the surrounding area when she noticed a suspicious person attempting to hide among the growing crowd. Having been taught to trust her gut, she covertly snapped off a series of pictures of the crowd hoping that facial recognition software would positively identify the person. Something about their attire and behavior was off, but at the same time there was something eerily familiar about them. She attempted to get a closer look but the person blended further into the crowd before disappearing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shortly before noon, Gibbs released the crime scene and the team headed back to the office to begin tracking down leads and pulling the standard compliment of records. After Tony's recitation of the witness statements and a preliminary review of Laura Thomas' service and employment records, Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva to talk to her co-workers.</p>
<p>"McGee, you're with me," Gibbs said as he holstered his Sig.</p>
<p>McGee followed suit and joined Gibbs at the elevator. "Uh, where we going, Boss?"</p>
<p>"Coffee, then I need a favor," Gibbs stated as he stabbed the elevator's call button.</p>
<p>Gibbs paid for their coffee then led McGee to an unoccupied bench. "As soon as we're done with this case I need you to dig up some information for me. I need all the information you can find on the crews of the Enterprise and Reagan when Stan was the Agent Afloat. I want to know about everyone, but focus on the CO, the XO and the flight deck crew."</p>
<p>Confused by the rather odd request, McGee attempted to inquire further. "Uh Boss? Are we looking into a cold case or something," he asked.</p>
<p>"Not exactly," Gibbs replied before laying out the grim details of Stan's story, omitting only the comments about Tony. He looked at a gob smacked McGee and shook his head before standing.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. Look Tim, for now this doesn't go beyond the team. Only you, me, Fornell, and Tony know about this. I'll bring Ziva up to speed, but for now Abby and Ducky do not need to know anything about this. Can't risk Vance finding out, so the fewer people who know the better. Report whatever you find to me or Tony, understand?"</p>
<p>Gibbs calling him by his first name meant one thing: This was not a drill! It suddenly struck him that there was more to this than just some alleged abuse inflicted on Stan, a former friend and colleague. Underlying it was something much more personal and important, and Tony was likely somehow stuck in the middle of it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, got it, Boss. Of course. Anything I find I report only to you or Tony."</p>
<p>McGee swallowed hard as he stood and got into lock step with Gibbs. "Uh Boss, do you believe him? You think any of his story is true?"</p>
<p>Gibbs hung his head and sighed before slowly turning back to face his junior agent. He read genuine concern in McGee's expression, heard it in the tone of his voice, and answered the only way he could. "Don't know. Maybe parts of it, but my gut tells me 99% of it is pure bullshit. That's why I – why we – need your help."</p>
<p>McGee let the unspoken vote of confidence sink in for a moment as Gibbs turned and walked away. That Gibbs of all people trusted him with such a sensitive matter meant more to him than he thought possible. As far as he knew, the only members of Gibbs' most trusted inner circle were Ducky, Fornell, and Tony, with Director Vance included purely out of necessity. Until that moment McGee had never dared entertain even a remote thought that he may one day be included.</p>
<p>He stood tall and smiled proudly to himself before jogging to catch up with Gibbs at the entrance to the building. "Uh Gibbs, I want you to know that you can count on me - always. You know I'd do anything for you - and Tony. If there's something to find, I'll find it."</p>
<p>Gibbs stopped, cocked his head, and flashed a patented half-grin. "I know you will, Tim, I know."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took six days and countless hours of chasing false leads before the team was able to build a solid case and solve the murder of Laura Thomas. As the investigation progressed, Tony fell back into his old familiar habits and took it upon himself to tease Ziva mercilessly about the new man in her life. He found out through semi-reliable office scuttlebutt that she had been out on a date with the very hot new trainer from her gym the previous weekend. Ziva was about to shoot back a snide retort about Tony's love life but thought better of it when she heard Gibbs clear his throat then caught a death glare from him out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>Rubbing his eyes for the hundredth time, McGee looked inexplicably tired and yawned a lot even though he matched Gibbs cup for cup in the coffee drinking department. Not knowing about McGee's secret assignment, Ziva made an ill-advised joke suggesting that Abby was keeping him up too late every night. That theory was voiced only once earning Ziva a head slap of a severity ordinarily reserved for Tony.</p>
<p>Despite the long hours and a steady diet of greasy and salt-laden take-out food to sustain them, the case had been a welcome distraction. Without any personal dramas getting in the way, the team was able to focus all of their collective energy on finding justice for Laura Thomas and some sense of closure for her family.</p>
<p>In the end it was simply a case of a love triangle gone terribly wrong. An ex-boyfriend refused to accept their breakup and set out to kill her and the mutual co-worker she had recently started dating. To say that the case hit too close to home was an understatement. Tony's only comment upon hearing the motive was a heavily sighed, "Unbelievable!"</p>
<p>Thanks to a well-connected and high-priced private attorney, Gibbs was unable to wring a confession out the suspect. Since the suspect was a civilian, the case was turned over to the District Attorney's office for prosecution. Vance came down a couple of days later to pass on a message he had received from the DA personally commending NCIS, and specifically the MCRT, for handing him a slam-dunk case.</p>
<p>With an active case taking up a majority of their time, Stan Burley had been all but forgotten - almost. For that one long, glorious week things were seemingly back to what passed for normal within the confines of the bullpen, but sadly it didn't last.</p>
<p>As the case was winding up, Ziva received a frantic call from Abby and stealthily made her way down to the lab. Abby indicated that she needed to show her something, but she did not want Gibbs to know about it - at least not yet. From Abby's tone, whatever she had discovered was sure to be something major and she was afraid of what Gibbs' reaction to it might be.</p>
<p>"Oh no!" Ziva blurted out when she walked into the lab and saw one of the crime scene photos she had taken blown up on the plamsa. She had mentioned the suspicious man in the crowd to Abby, who promised to enhance the pictures Ziva had taken of the crowd when she finished processing the victim's clothes.</p>
<p>Abby just stared at the plasma for a moment before slowly turning toward Ziva with unshed tears in her eyes. There was no mistaking the identity of the person in the photograph – it was Stan.</p>
<p>"But Abby, how," Ziva asked in shocked confusion. "I do not understand. Why was he there? Look how he is dressed. He was obviously not there to run."</p>
<p>"The bigger question is where the hell were the Feds who are supposed to be watching him?" Gibbs bellowed from the doorway.</p>
<p>Abby and Ziva both jumped and traded grimaces as Gibbs marched over to stand just a foot away from the plasma. The muscles of his jaw twitched as he fought to keep a lid on his simmering anger. "That Goddam son of a bitch," he thought to himself as he pulled his phone out to call Fornell and read him the riot act.</p>
<p>As soon as the call connected Gibbs yelled into the phone, "You want to tell me how the fuck Stan Burley ended up at my crime scene? It's all the way out in Rock Creek Park! I thought you guys were keeping an eye on the son of a bitch! Well, I'm standing here looking at a crystal clear picture of him taken at the goddam scene! I'm warning you, Tobias. You better kick some ass over there or I'll do it myself."</p>
<p>Gibbs had his jaw tightly clenched when he turned to Abby. "I want copies of those by the end of the day," he barked before turning and marching toward the door.</p>
<p>Abby called out to him. "Gibbs! Where you going?"</p>
<p>Gibbs was truly a man on a mission. All Abby and Ziva heard as he beat a hasty retreat was "kick some FBI ass."</p>
<hr/>
<p>From Gibbs on down to Palmer, everyone on "Team Gibbs" had been asked to prepare a detailed report on their activities during the initial stage of the Markham investigation. Fornell assigned Tony's hopefully now former nemesis, Agent Sacks, to conduct follow up interviews to fill in any holes. For three consecutive days the specter of Stan Burley hung over the team as questions were asked repeatedly, details were nailed down, and theories of the crime were debated.</p>
<p>Tony grew increasingly anxious as the investigation wore on at a snail's pace. The DNA testing was taking longer than expected due to a backlog at the FBI lab, and until they received conclusive results they didn't have enough to warrant arresting Stan for murder just yet. Even with repeated personal assurances from Fornell that he was still under FBI observation, the mere mention of Stan's name and knowing that he was out there somewhere put Tony on edge. Any strange sound or movement at the edges of his peripheral put his senses on high alert. Tony knew he was overreacting, but in the deepest recesses of his mind he pictured Stan - or Steve depending on the particular scenario - plotting his next move. Worst of all, try as he might Tony could not shake the nagging feeling that he and Gibbs were being watched. Finding out that Stan had been photographed at their last crime scene did nothing to dispel the feeling.</p>
<p>To Gibbs' observant eye the signs of extreme stress were becoming abundantly clear. As much as Tony acted like he didn't have a care in the world in front of their teammates, after hours when they were alone Tony gave up the charade knowing that Gibbs saw right through it. Gibbs didn't bother asking Tony how he was doing or if he was feeling okay because the automatic "I'm fine" response would be a lie.</p>
<p>On a good night, Tony's sleep was restless and nightmares were becoming frequent. On three occasions Gibbs had been startled awake by incoherent mumbling and Tony thrashing around in his sleep. Knowing how much Tony craved his touch, Gibbs would simply card his fingers through the hair at his temples until he released a contented sigh and relaxed back into sleep. Only when Gibbs was certain that he was sleeping somewhat peacefully again would he allow himself to drift off. Tony never mentioned the dreams and Gibbs wondered if he was even aware of them.</p>
<p>Tony's appetite was legendary, so when an offer of his beloved sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese pizza for dinner was turned down Gibbs really began to worry. He knew better than most that it took a lot of fuel to power a normally high-energy Tony DiNozzo. An entire drawer of Tony's desk was dedicated to a variety of snacks to keep him going throughout the day.</p>
<p>As much as he hated going behind Tony's back, Gibbs needed some direction on how best to deal with the situation and turned to Ducky for advice. He took advantage of Tony being fully immersed in a "James Bond" movie marathon on Encore to step outside to place a call.</p>
<p>In addition to Gibbs' worries about Tony's lack of sleep and appetite, Ducky added a warning that he was becoming more concerned with Tony's mental state.</p>
<p>"Jethro, Anthony needs a constructive outlet to deal with his stress, a hobby of some sort if you can think of one. Nothing too physically taxing, mind you. You know as well as I that you cannot force Anthony to talk until he is good and ready. I dare say our dear Tony may share a great many things that he has kept bottled up when the dam finally breaks. Be patient my friend, for there is no one on earth that young Anthony trusts more than you," Ducky offered with affectionate wisdom.</p>
<p>Shaving the next morning after another mostly sleepless night, Tony noticed that the dark circles under his eyes were becoming more pronounced. Right then he knew that he couldn't put up a brave front at work much longer. Frankly, it was exhausting and he just didn't have the energy. He also knew that he was going to have to talk to Gibbs about his fears. His only hope was that Gibbs wouldn't think he was going crazy and bench him.</p>
<p>From the concerned looks leveled at him by Ziva and McGee at regular intervals during the day as the team dug into a stack of cold cases, he knew that his mask was slipping. Fortunately, a knowing nod and smile from Ziva, a firm pat on the back from McGee, and a hug from Abby that nearly cut off his oxygen supply was all the reassurance he needed. He may have personal demons to fight, but those caring gestures let him know that he wouldn't have to fight them alone. Looking across the bullpen to find Gibbs openly smiling and winking at him, Tony knew for sure that he had an ace in the hole - he had Jethro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hart v. Fornell - Round 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the ever growing pile of completely ignored pink phone message slips on his desk was any indication, Fornell had done an admirable job of avoiding Hart's incessant calls for an entire week. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever, but he hoped to hold her off as long as possible. He groaned and abruptly ended an early morning phone call with the federal prosecutor assigned to the case after catching sight of Hart marching toward his office.</p>
<p>Donning a bright red power suit and fierce perturbed scowl, Hart threw open his tempered glass office door looking as pissed off as Diane always did when an alimony check was late. She tossed her briefcase into a Naugahyde covered chair by the door, and with hands planted firmly on her hips stood and glared at Fornell, who rolled his eyes at her theatrics. Hart sauntered over and leaned purposefully over the desk making sure to give Fornell and eyeful of cleavage followed by an earful of her shrill voice.</p>
<p>"Agent Fornell! Would you care to explain why you haven't returned my calls? I want to know why you have agents staking out my client. Unless you know something I don't, you do not have probable cause to spy on and harass Mr. Burley. I was told that I could expect total cooperation from you and I intend to get it. Now, call off the dogs and leave my client alone," Hart demanded.</p>
<p>Fornell sat back and flashed a crooked grin. "Yeah, that's not happening."</p>
<p>Hart stood and flashed a cocky grin back. It was time to play her trump card. "We'll just see about that."</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later Fornell was summoned to the office of Deputy Director Frank Curtis. When he walked in Hart was rambling on about going to the press about the FBI harassing her client and stomping on his civil rights. Becoming borderline insubordinate, Fornell spoke his mind arguing vehemently that NCIS had turned over what promised to be headline making case only after receiving personal assurances from himself and Director Shaw. He tried to counter Hart's ridiculous accusations by stating rather heatedly that two agents observing from the street hardly constituted harassment. Even reminders of how often NCIS, specifically the MCRT, had saved the FBI from certain embarrassment during blown ops, due in large part to leaks from inside the Bureau and plain old idiocy, fell on deaf ears.</p>
<p>He listened incredulously as in the end Curtis acquiesced to Hart's bogus demands. Curtis didn't condemn the surveillance outright, but instead cited some lame excuse about budget cuts and announced that agents assigned to watch Stan were being reassigned effective immediately.</p>
<p>Fornell wanted nothing more than to smack the victorious smirk off of Hart's face as he stormed out of Curtis' office after being summarily dismissed. Fuming and silently praying that Gibbs wouldn't kill him, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open as he marched down the long winding corridor toward his office. He was about to press the speed dial key for Gibbs' cell but instead flipped the phone shut.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he swore under his breath before turning on his heel and heading for the nearest stairwell. It wasn't going to be pleasant, but he felt that he owed it to Gibbs to give him the news in person. Hopefully, the little nugget of good news he had just received would lessen the severity of the ass kicking he fully expected to get.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With no new case to occupy their time, Tony and Ziva were huddled at his desk comparing notes and theories on a cold case while McGee poured over dozens upon dozens of service records. Gibbs spent most of the morning in MTAC for a scheduled briefing on current threat assessments being conducted by all European field offices after German intelligence reported picking up some disturbing chatter.</p>
<p>Ziva had finally been brought up to speed and briefed on McGee's assignment, and without hesitation offered her services to liaise with some of her former Mossad contacts in the region to get additional information on the XO's alleged associates. Calls were placed in both English and Hebrew and encrypted coded emails were sent. Within two days bits of information began streaming in.</p>
<p>With Tony's help Ziva managed let go of her anger at the man she knew as Scott, who had, after all, used a well-known intelligence gathering tactic to get close to his mark. She felt foolish for stepping right into the trap he had set and apologized to Tony for adding to his misery.</p>
<p>With Gibbs' blessing, Tony took Ziva out to his favorite pizza joint and the two of them commiserated over a large taco pizza and a pitcher of beer. Wanting to assuage Ziva's guilt, Tony opened up and shared parts of his past with Stan, both good and bad, to illustrate how disingenuous and manipulative he could be when set his sights on something – or someone. Ziva came away with a better understanding of what Stan or Scott was capable of and Tony's fear that those closest to him could very well be in grave danger.</p>
<p>While Tony paid the cashier, Ziva made a solemn vow to him that she not only had his back, but Gibbs' as well. Glad to have "his little ninja" back in his corner, Tony favored her with a genuine smile. They walked out the door and into the cool evening feeling that the last frayed bits of their friendship had finally been repaired.</p>
<p>Gibbs rounded the corner by Tony's desk and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Fornell step off of the elevator. It was clear by the perturbed scowl on his face as he slowly approached that his friend was not there to deliver good news.</p>
<p>"What is it," Gibbs asked flatly.</p>
<p>Fornell ignored the three other pairs of eyes scrutinizing him suspiciously and croaked out. "Your office."</p>
<p>Gibbs huffed then motioned in the direction of the elevator and followed Fornell. The two people who had just stepped inside ahead of them quickly vacated the elevator after being subjected to dual glares. Just as the elevator began its descent to its predetermined destination, Gibbs hit the stop switch bringing the car to an abrupt and shuddering halt. He turned to face Fornell with his arms crossed and waited.</p>
<p>Knowing there was a finite limit to Gibbs' patience Fornell closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to summon up the courage to speak. At that moment he would rather be getting his teeth drilled sans Novocain than face a pissed off Gibbs, but it was time to face the music.</p>
<p>"Now Jethro, before you kick my ass at least hear me out! Just remember that none of this was my idea and I'm sure as hell not happy about it. You're gonna be pissed and I'm sorry about that, but dammit my hands are tied!"</p>
<p>"Tobias, get to the damn point," Gibbs barked, irritated by Fornell's obvious stall tactic.</p>
<p>"I've been ordered to call off the surveillance – Deputy Director Curtis' call. Apparently that bitch Hart has been spreading some nonsense about her client being harassed, which we all know is a load of crap. I was given some bullshit excuse about budget cuts. Bottom line; until we have something concrete – some reason other than your gut – Burley is off limits," Fornell blurted out, trying to say as much as possible before yielding the floor.</p>
<p>Slamming his fist against the cold metal wall Gibbs ground out through clenched teeth, "Dammit, Tobias! I trusted you! You promised me you'd have eyes on that son-of-a-bitch!"</p>
<p>"I know, and believe me I'm as pissed as you are, but there's nothing I can do, Jethro," Fornell shouted back.</p>
<p>"This is bullshit, Tobias," Gibbs growled again as he set the elevator back in motion by stabbing the button for one floor up.</p>
<p>"I do have some good news for you, if you want to hear it," Fornell offered in an attempt to defuse the potentially volatile situation.</p>
<p>Gibbs shifted his stance in reply and cocked his head. Rolling his eyes Fornell announced, "Got the DNA results back. Our lab says we have a positive match. There's a 93% probability that the DNA your Dr. Mallard collected from the victim belongs to Burley. That's more than enough for a warrant, but I'm waiting to hear back from an independent lab in New York. Friend of mine agreed to fast-track his tests and I hope to have verification in the next day or two."</p>
<p>When the doors opened, Gibbs rounded on Fornell and said, "I wanna know the minute you do! Dammit, you better fucking call me, Tobias!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fornell had been to Vance's office before, but this time he felt like he was being dragged to the principal's office after a playground fight. His last thought as he followed Gibbs through the reception area was hoping that he had enough booze at home so he could forget this whole day ever happened.</p>
<p>Vance was already on the phone with FBI Director Shaw when Gibbs followed by a rather nervous looking Fornell burst into his office. He immediately pointed at the two upholstered chairs in front of his desk in a silent order for the two agents to sit. It was clear from the set of Vance's jaw that he was not happy about being dragged into whatever drama had recently unfolded.</p>
<p>"Actually, Director Shaw, Agents Gibbs and Fornell just walked in. Let me put you on speaker," Vance stated keeping a watchful eye on Gibbs and glaring pointedly at Fornell.</p>
<p>"What the hell did you do Tobias," Gibbs asked behind his hand in a stage whisper as Vance prattled on trying to his best to smooth his colleague's ruffled feathers. A simple shrug in reply was Fornell's unspoken way of saying "I have no idea what you're talking about".</p>
<p>Vance put his diplomacy skills to the test and did his best to keep Gibbs reined in as he voiced his extreme displeasure with the FBI, but Shaw wanted no part of it and abruptly ended the call when Gibbs went off on a tirade about FBI incompetence.</p>
<p>Chewing on his toothpick, Vance hung up the phone and scowled at the two men seated before him. "I understand you've had a busy morning Agent Fornell. Gibbs here must be rubbing off on you to warrant a call from your director. Now, you want to explain what the hell that was all about?"</p>
<p>Fornell debriefed Vance on his earlier confrontations with both Hart and Curtis then apologized on behalf of the Bureau and himself. "I'd like to extend my apologies, Director. The Bureau and I both made promises when you turned this case over to us. We're closing in and building a case, but that bitch Hart won't let up! She's causing problems every step of the way."</p>
<p>Vance nodded. He knew the inter-agency games all too well and replied, "Not your fault, Agent Fornell. You did what you could and I for one appreciate it. This agency still intends to fully cooperate and offer you our assistance as needed. I've dealt with her enough to say that Ms. Hart can simply go to hell – the sooner the better. Keep me in the loop. I want to know what you know when you know it."</p>
<p>Fornell nodded then stood and extended his hand to Vance across the desk. "Thank you, Director. You have my word. I was just telling Gibbs that we got promising results back on the DNA. I'm just waiting for independent verification. You will be the first – make that second - to know."</p>
<p>When he reached the door to leave Fornell turned back to Gibbs. "Jethro, the minute I have confirmation, Burley will be off the street and in FBI custody. As your friend, you have my word. Good day, gentlemen."</p>
<p>Vance stood and came around to perch on the corner of his desk. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been a pain in his ass from practically the day they met, but there was no denying the man's fierce loyalty to his team, to him, and the agency as a whole. There's was a love-hate relationship of sorts and they butted heads more often than not, but beyond the power trips and bullshit there was deep respect on both sides.</p>
<p>Having been kept apprised of status of the FBI's investigation thus far, and ever mindful of former Agent Burley's dubious actions during the Mitchell case, Vance was prepared to offer an in-house solution to the problem. This whole situation was personal, too personal, but Vance was fully prepared to protect his agents and the agency as a whole by any means necessary.</p>
<p>"Gibbs, you may not believe me, but I understand where you're coming from. Your concern for DiNozzo and the rest of your team is admirable, and under the circumstances understandable. I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me. I'm not sure what McGee's up to, and it's probably best that I don't know, but I do know that he's been accessing dozens of military records. I can only assume that somehow it has something to do with Burley. Since the FBI isn't up to the task, this agency will stand together to protect our own. So, here's what we are going to do...," Vance stated simply before laying out his plan.</p>
<p>Unprepared for a normally contentious Vance to not only back him up without reservation but to also have a plan already in mind, Gibbs slowly stood shaking his head in disbelief. Instead of his usual informal manner of addressing Vance as he prepared to leave, Gibbs extended his hand and said simply, "Thank you – Director."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs returned to the bullpen feeling a renewed sense of determination. Motioning with his arms he called out, "Bring it in."</p>
<p>Tony, McGee, and Ziva traded curious glances before him in a huddle in front of his.</p>
<p>"Gibbs, what is wrong? Agent Fornell did not look at all happy when he left. Has something happened," Ziva asked plainly, sensing the lingering anger simmering just below the surface.</p>
<p>"Change of plans. We're off rotation for the time being. Tony, I want you to keep working on that cold case. McGee, I want that information I asked for. Ziva - special assignment. The FBI pulled their surveillance. Starting tonight you and Agent Allen will be working as a team. If Burley so much as takes a piss I want to know about it. Now, go on and get out of here. Go home and get some rest, then be back here at 1800 to meet up with Allen. Vance is briefing him now."</p>
<p>When the huddle broke, Tony was equal parts pissed and relieved. He was pissed but not completely surprised that for whatever the reason the FBI didn't think keeping Stan under their watchful eye was important. Stan was cunning, well trained, and most likely armed to the teeth. What made him most dangerous, however, was the fact that no one knew what he was thinking or planning and that is what Tony feared the most.</p>
<p>His relief came in the form of steely determination flashing in Ziva's dark eyes as she gathered up her gear to leave. As she shouldered her backpack, a simple curt nod directed at him was all it took to quell any lingering apprehension Tony had about her. It was oddly comforting and it seemed fitting that the tiny but tough former Mossad assassin was the one now tasked with protecting them all. Tony nodded back and added a wink.</p>
<p>Exhaling as he watched Ziva walk away, Tony couldn't help but wonder if teaming Allen with her was Vance's small way of ensuring that someone would be on hand to keep Ziva from meting out her own unique brand of justice if Stan happened to step one toe over the line.</p>
<p>Tony was pulled from his thoughts when Gibbs barked, "DiNozzo, you're with me," and headed for the back elevator. Tony sprang into action and dutifully jogged to catch up, not sure where they were going or why.</p>
<p>In keeping with common practice, once inside Gibbs hit the stop switch. Tony chuckled and said teasingly, "You know, they should just turn one of these into an actual office for you. Just bring in a desk and a phone. Think of the maintenance costs they could save."</p>
<p>Gibbs turned to face him, and even in the dim light he saw Tony's eyes flash with a hint of amusement. Shaking his head, Gibbs slowly moved closer until Tony was backed up and pinned against the wall.</p>
<p>"You're really something, you know that? You just keep being you even with all this crazy shit going on," Gibbs said with all the sincerity he could muster before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Tony's lips.</p>
<p>Tony favored Gibbs with a genuine smile and stated proudly, "It's all because of you. Yeah, it's been rough going lately and I'm plenty pissed at the Feebs, but I realized something the other day. I don't have to deal with all of this shit alone anymore, because I have you. If all of this had happened a few months ago, I don't think I could have handled it. Hell, I may have even bolted and left town! I was all alone with a big secret, and God only knows what Stan would have tried to do with it."</p>
<p>Tony stopped and fought off tears beginning to burn his eyes. Reaching up to take Gibbs' face in his hands, Tony squared his shoulders and declared victoriously, "But I'm not alone anymore. I have you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the third in as many nights, Abby woke to find McGee's side of the bed empty and cold. Sitting up she squinted at the eerie green backlit old-fashioned alarm clock on the nightstand, which read 1:27. Aside from the pale blue glow of a nightlight plugged in next to the dresser the room was otherwise cast in darkness.</p>
<p>The bedroom door was wide open and she could hear the distinct albeit muted sound of McGee's printer whirring away. She smiled thinking that McGee was playing the role of the tortured author plugging away on his latest book. The last few weeks had been crazy to say the least and he hadn't had much time to dedicate to writing. Once he was focused on a new idea, all of the online gaming stopped and prolific writing began.</p>
<p>Abby was proud of her Timmy and grateful that he had an escape from all of the crazy surrounding their lives. It was something she envied having no real outlet of her own. She tried not to let it show, but she was struggling mightily with what she had termed "The Stan Situation". He had been her friend for years, a good friend, and now she felt like she was betraying him. Sister Rosita provided a sympathetic ear and offered prayers and spiritual guidance when her emotions became overwhelming. Abby just wished that she turn to McGee instead, but she knew his allegiance was and would always be with Tony.</p>
<p>Clubbing had served her well as a distraction in the past. Early on in their friendship, Abby often dragged Tony along to act as her wingman - and/or bodyguard if or when the need arose. It was a welcome release to simply get lost in the heavy rhythmic beat, dancing with random partners with no goal in mind but to let go for a short while and just be. However, now that she had finally let herself love and be loved in return she no longer needed the distraction and was content to focus on building a life with McGee.</p>
<p>The past two nights Abby simply went back to sleep knowing that McGee would be spooned up against her when the alarm sounded at 5:30. This time, however, she decided that an investigation into his mysterious middle of the night disappearances was in order. Throwing off the covers with a sigh, she toed into a pair of fuzzy black bat slippers and belted a matching thick black terry robe around her waist.</p>
<p>She tiptoed down the hall until she was outside the door to McGee's office. The small but richly appointed room was the domain of his alter-ego, where his creative side thrived as he worked on the third installment in the 'LJ Tibbs' series. It was a sanctuary of sorts and the one room in the house that was strictly off limits. Not wanting to take a chance of his latest manuscript mysteriously ending up in the hands of another crazed fan, McGee kept the door locked. Abby officially christened the office by affixing a professionally engraved bronze nameplate to the door with the nom de plume, Thom E. Gemcity.</p>
<p>Despite the door standing half open, Abby knocked lightly on the jamb. Hearing a tired and mumbled, "Come on in, Abs," she pushed the door the rest of the way open and found McGee sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. A stack of official looking printouts and a few faded and dog-eared NCIS case files were scattered all over the top of his antique walnut desk.</p>
<p>"What's all this," she asked softly but curiously as her hands set to work magically easing the tension in McGee's neck and shoulders. "You've been in here every night this week. Making any progress on the new book?"</p>
<p>McGee let his head fall back with a groan and he smiled weakly up at her. "Book? I wish. Been doing research. Special assignment."</p>
<p>"Working on a case? Anything I can do to help," Abby asked curiously as she came around and climbed into his lap.</p>
<p>McGee hated keeping things from her, but he was under strict orders to keep any information he found confidential. It was an "eyes only" assignment, and nothing he found during his research was for Abby's eyes. He frowned and sighed pitifully as his arms wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p>"Not officially. Just getting some information for Gibbs. It's strictly confidential, need to know basis only."</p>
<p>Seeing a pout blooming on Abby's lips he continued, "You know I would tell you if I could, right, but these orders came straight from Gibbs. He asked for my help and I'm not about to break his trust."</p>
<p>Abby nodded in tacit understanding. She hated being left out of the loop especially when it involved her NCIS family, but she knew that if McGee was withholding information from her it was for a damn good reason. In their line of work secrets were often a necessary evil. On a personal level she would never ask McGee to break a confidence, especially in the case of Gibbs, whose trust was not easily earned. Her gut told her that Stan was more than likely the focus of the unofficial case he was working on.</p>
<p>Abby sighed. "Yeah, I know. Just remember I'm here to help if you need me. Hey, it's late, well actually more like really, really early, so come back to bed?" Leaning forward she placed a kiss on the tip of McGee's nose before standing and holding out her hands to him.</p>
<p>McGee returned the loving smile directed at him. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Just let me pack this stuff up and I'll be there in a minute," he said, taking the opportunity presented to swat Abby on the butt as she turned to walk away. McGee watched her leave and chuckled at the coquettishly daring look she shot back at him over her shoulder.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Across town, a shaking and sweating Tony suddenly sat bolt upright in bed and unleashed a strangled, desperate scream into the formerly silent darkness of Gibbs' bedroom.</p>
<p>Gibbs immediately threw off the covers and nearly knocked over the bedside lamp in his haste to switch it on. Within a second or two he was kneeling on the bed in front of Tony, who shook his head as tears slowly trickled from eyes squeezed tightly shut against some unknown but obviously terrifying vision.</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no," Tony repeated rapidly and almost inaudibly before being overcome with a heartbreaking sob of grief.</p>
<p>"Tony! Wake up!" a panicked Gibbs ordered as he grabbed Tony by the shoulders and shook him, gently at first but more forcefully when Tony did not immediately respond. "Tony! Open your eyes and look at me."</p>
<p>Fearful green eyes slowly fluttered open and Gibbs' heart broke at the look of desperation and utter despair swirling in them.</p>
<p>"Gibbs?" Tony whispered in a shaky voice, almost as if he was surprised to see him.</p>
<p>Gibbs let out a relieved breath and said softly, "Hey! I'm right here. "S'ok, Tony. Just relax, I'm right here."</p>
<p>Before Gibbs could react, Tony threw his arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Returning the hug Gibbs felt Tony trembling against him. Tony's arms and torso had broken out in goose bumps from the cool air of the room assaulting his warm, sweaty skin. Gibbs blindly grabbed the extra thin blanket draped over the foot of the bed. He shook it out before wrapping it around Tony's shoulders and taking him back in his arms.</p>
<p>When he felt the trembling begin to subside, Gibbs pulled back holding Tony at arm's length and reached up to gently brush away what he hoped was the last of the tears. Despite a few hitches and hiccups, Tony managed to get control of his breathing and favored Gibbs with a weak, watery smile.</p>
<p>"You ready to tell me about it now?" Gibbs asked while running his hands up and down Tony's arms to further ward off the chill. He searched the mossy green eyes he loved to get lost in, and was relieved to see that awareness had crept back in to replace the despair that had clouded them only moments ago.</p>
<p>Tony frowned and looked down at his still shaking hands. "Don't know if I can," he replied timidly with a shrug.</p>
<p>"You just scared the shit out of me, and I can't help you if I don't know what's causing the nightmares. Tony, this isn't the first one - and they're getting worse."</p>
<p>Not one to believe in coincidences, it didn't escape Gibbs that the worst nightmares occurred on the nights they spent at his house. It was if some demonic force had permeated the walls and was concentrating all of its negative energy solely on Tony's psyche. The nights spent in Tony's bed had been a bit restless of late, but resulted in nothing more than a few mumbled pleas and some tossing and turning as he sought out Gibbs in his sleep.</p>
<p>Tony nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. I can't remember much about them, but … he's always there. Not really doing anything, I don't think. He's just … there." Gibbs simply nodded. He didn't need to ask who "he" was.</p>
<p>Looking Gibbs in the eye, Tony took a deep breath then told him the disjointed fragments that he could remember about this most recent terror. "This one was different. God, it was so real! It was awful, Jethro. There were bodies everywhere - and so much blood! McGee, Ziva, Vance - all dead. And then ..."</p>
<p>The tears began to flow again unabated as he recalled Gibbs being shot in the chest and falling to the ground at his feet. As the life blood flowed out of him into a massive pool, Stan walked up holding a large caliber smoking-barreled gun in his hand. Tony recalled Stan talking to him as he lead him away while Ducky, who materialized out of nowhere, zipped Gibbs into a body bag.</p>
<p>"He said really horrible things. You know, shit like you 'were out of the way now' and 'this is how it had to end'. This is nuts! I mean – fuck, Jethro! Why can't I just forget all of this shit?"</p>
<p>Tony scampered off of the bed and began pacing the floor, scowling and pulling the blanket tightly closed around him. Anger replaced fear as he grew more agitated with every step.</p>
<p>"I put him and all of his shit behind me years ago, so why now? I hate being like this, Jethro! But knowing he's out there – somewhere – maybe planning God only knows what. I just … I want my goddam life back! I want him to go away and leave me – leave us – the hell alone! Jesus Jethro, I think I'm going crazy!" Tony announced as he slumped back against the wall and slid to the floor breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Gibbs huffed and shook his head. He slowly climbed off of the bed and walked over to again kneel in front of Tony. A gentle tap under the chin got Tony to look up and meet his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey! You are not going crazy. It's stress. Hell Tony, I should have done something when I first started seeing the signs. You haven't been sleeping, you haven't been eating, and I should have done something about it. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Getting only a couple of confused blinks in response, he continued, "Okay, I want you to listen to me. Stan Burley doesn't have the balls to do anything to you, or me, or anyone. Besides, Ziva's on the case and she's not about to let him get anywhere near you – or me. Tomorrow I'm gonna pack some things and we're gonna stay at your place for a few days. Is that okay? Far as we know, Stan's never been there so maybe you'll feel safer."</p>
<p>Tony let out a long relieved sigh and nodded. "Maybe I would feel safer locked up in the ivory tower," he offered jokingly while wiping his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. "Guess that means I'm Rapunzel and you get to be my knight in shining armor after all."</p>
<p>Gibbs chuckled at the imagery as he soothed Tony by gently running his fingers through the hair at his temple. "You don't need me to rescue or protect you, but what you do need is sleep. Nightmares seem to stay away when we're at your place. Now, I'm fine, you're fine, everyone is fine, so you think you can go back to sleep now? Or we could go downstairs and watch a movie?"</p>
<p>He let Gibbs pull him to his feet and was rewarded with a chaste peck on the lips. "I think I can go back to sleep, but I really gotta pee first," Tony confessed with a sigh before padding to the bathroom with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders to ward off the chill.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, bladder empty and face washed free of salty tears and snot, Tony cast off the blanket then climbed back into bed and into the warm comfort and security of Gibbs' arms. He switched off the lamp and placed a now traditional kiss over Gibbs' heart before snuggling into his side.</p>
<p>"Hey Jethro? Thanks. Love 'ya," Tony declared around a jaw cracking yawn.</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled and placed a kiss in Tony's tousled hair. "Love you too. Now, get some sleep. I'll be right here."</p>
<p>To Gibbs' surprise Tony was softly snoring almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Rattled from the latest in the escalating series of bad dreams, Gibbs sent up a silent prayer that this would be the last now that Tony had faced the nightmares and openly talked about it.</p>
<p>Cursing under his breath, Gibbs swore that he would be damned if Stan Burley was going to cause Tony any more grief. He regretted telling Tony that Stan had been at the Rock Creek Park crime scene. Ducky had advised against it for fear of escalating Tony's distress, but Gibbs had never lied to him and he wasn't about to start now. One way or another Tony would have found out anyway, and Gibbs didn't want to be accused of lying by omission.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony managed to sleep peacefully for four and a half uninterrupted hours. The emotional release from telling Gibbs his about his nightmares had been exhausting but liberating. It was the dawn of a new day, and for the first time in weeks Tony felt at ease and hopeful.</p>
<p>He chuckled around a yawn when he attempted to stretch only to find his legs pinned down by two strong calloused hands. Almost immediately he surrendered to the sensation of Gibbs' flattened tongue slowly traveling up the length of his morning erection. He reached a hand down and carded his long fingers through soft silvery strands in silent encouragement. A "good morning" blow job from Gibbs sure beat the hell out of the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock.</p>
<p>Tony had been stunned when Gibbs confessed that he was the first man he'd ever gone down on. His first attempt had been slow, sloppy, and tentative, but Tony was happy to let him set the pace while he offered encouragement and praise. Gibbs proved to be a quick study and picked up the pace as his confidence in his technique grew. They were both pleasantly surprised to discover that Gibbs had an almost non-existent gag reflex as he gradually took Tony deeper and deeper down his throat. Tony groaned out a warning that he was about to come fully expecting Gibbs to finish him off with a hand job, but instead Gibbs pulled back so that Tony's cum would pour out onto his tongue.</p>
<p>Gibbs found that he loved having Tony's hot throbbing cock in his mouth and down his throat, but even more he craved the taste of him. Along with the expected salty bitterness, Tony had an underlying sweetness to him and Gibbs was hooked on it like a drug.</p>
<p>Tony leveraged himself up on his elbows so he could watch as Gibbs skillfully drove him to the edge of insanity. The heady combination of moist warmth, hard suction and the occasional light grazing of teeth over the sensitive head of his cock set Tony on fire. The torture was exquisite and he fisted the sheets in a vain attempt to hold on. Gibbs had become a master at worshiping his cock and Tony's will was only so strong. Dropping onto his back, Tony groaned loudly as Gibbs teased the slit to coax a jet of precum out.</p>
<p>"God, that feels so good," Tony moaned appreciatively. "Man, I am not gonna last. Aw damn, Jethro! Oh God, oh God - I'm coming!"</p>
<p>Gibbs relaxed his throat muscles and let Tony arch his back and ram his cock as far down as it would go as he came undone shooting out pulse after pulse of his explosive release. When Tony melted back down onto the bed, Gibbs licked him clean before kissing and nibbling his way up Tony's body. He loved how Tony twitched, squirmed, and whimpered at the gentle assault on his over-sensitized skin.</p>
<p>Tony grinned when he opened his eyes to find fully blown blue eyes hovering mere inches above him boring down into his. It was a dangerous predatory look and combined with the feel of Gibbs' huge cock rubbing suggestively against his leg Tony knew exactly what came next.</p>
<p>"Fuck me, Jethro," Tony panted out huskily before reaching over to the nightstand and slapping the tube of lube into Gibbs' hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many of you asked, and in some cases begged, me to continue where the last chapter left off, so here you go! This chapter required a little legal research into the workings of the federal courts (I'm used to state/district courts) and served as a bit of a refresher course for me on Constitutional law!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn Tony," Gibbs groaned, overwhelmed as always by the indescribable pleasure he felt when making love to Tony. It wasn't purely the physical act, but there was also something much deeper. He loved Tony more than he thought possible, and Tony loved him back in equal measure. Years of pent up desire and longing faded away with each hug, kiss, caress, stolen glance, wink, and smile. Gibbs had been sure that his only chance to love and be loved died with Shannon, until Tony tackled him on the streets of Baltimore all those years ago.</p>
<p>Gibbs' first instinct had been to take him slow and sweet, which was what morning love making normally entailed, but Tony's unabashed request triggered an overwhelming urge to release his animalistic side. On the most basic level, Gibbs wanted - no needed - to leave his mark, stake his claim, and forever erase any lingering memory of the only other man to ever make love to his Tony.</p>
<p>The predatory look Gibbs leveled at him had struck a chord with Tony as well. It was a look of pure feral need, hunger, and possession laser focused solely on him. He could feel desperation with each kiss, bite and long, powerful stroke as Gibbs made love to every inch of him. Wanting nothing more than to have Gibbs posses him body and soul, Tony surrendered and spurred him on to take what he needed.</p>
<p>"Take me, Jethro. Claim me, mark me, make me yours. I wanna be only yours," Tony panted just before Gibbs sank his teeth into the tender flesh of his neck and sucked hard. "Yessss," he hissed just seconds before coming again, slightly weaker than his first release.</p>
<p>"God Tony! Need you … want you … love you," Gibbs declared breathlessly as mere moments later he too came undone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony tossed his jacket over the partition wall then gingerly lowered himself down into his chair, wincing ever so slightly and squirming to find a suitably comfortable position. A hot but all too short shower had taken care of most of the familiar post-coital aches and pains, and a couple of Advil with breakfast was beginning to ease the rest. He was grateful that the soft sage green turtleneck he chose to wear that morning covered the deep purple brand that Gibbs had bestowed upon him a few short hours ago. McGee's raised questioning eyebrow went ignored, but Tony narrowed his eyes in response to Gibbs' self-satisfied smirk as he dropped into his chair with nary a flinch and powered up his computer.</p>
<p>Gibbs was called up to MTAC almost immediately leaving Tony and McGee alone in the unnaturally quiet bullpen. Tony sighed as he flipped open the cold case file he and Ziva had been working on the day before. Staring at her unoccupied desk for a few minutes Tony let his mind wander. He could picture Ziva in full ninja mode, stealthily lurking in the shadows under cover of darkness unobserved. An involuntary snort escaped at the thought of her decked out as a cross between Laura Croft of "Tomb Raider" fame and Catwoman, with an assortment of knives and guns strapped to her lithe frame as she stalked her unsuspecting prey.</p>
<p>Shaking his head to clear the superhero image, Tony turned his attention back to the file. Just as he was about to attempt to decipher Ziva's hastily scrawled notes, which he would swear under oath, if asked, were written in Hebrew, McGee cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Uh, hey Tony? Um, what's it really like being Agent Afloat," McGee asked. He knew what the actual job description itself entailed, but not really how an AA fit in with the crew. All he knew from the tiny fragments Tony shared about his deployment was that he hated every minute of it.</p>
<p>Knowing the question had a legitimate basis, Tony pondered it as he slowly rolled his chair over to McGee's desk.</p>
<p>"Well, for one it's pretty fucking lonely. I mean, who wants to be friends with the ship's only cop, right? Low level crew, the real rank and file guys, they were okay I guess. Used to play no-stakes poker with some of them. But, the senior deck crew guys made it pretty damn clear that they didn't want you hanging around. Thank God Gibbs convinced Vance to let me come home when he did. I was not joking when I said I was ready to do a half-gainer off the fantail. Longest four months of my entire life," Tony stated plainly.</p>
<p>It was a guarded and almost clinical response, but McGee didn't push for more. Instead he changed tack and filled Tony in on some of the information that was finally starting to come together. He kept delving deeper into the records of the flight deck crews as Tony had suggested, and had narrowed his search down to half a dozen well-seasoned crew members. It was becoming clearly evident that some shady things happened on the Reagan that had never been reported to or by the Agent Afloat. Something was definitely hinky, and McGee was determined to find out what it was.</p>
<p>The morning wore on at a snail's pace. Tony stumbled onto a promising lead and left to follow up on it with the promise of returning with lunch. It was a definite breach of protocol going out without backup, but he didn't think interviewing a high school teacher and the principal in the middle of a school day put him in any great danger. Besides, he was going stir crazy being chained to his desk, and a few minutes of fresh air and a change of scenery were just what he needed.</p>
<p>After a quick "got lunch" text, he returned shortly after noon with Chinese take-out just as Gibbs appeared in the bullpen cursing about some "bureaucratic assholes and desk jockeys who don't know a goddam thing about running an op". Despite the team being in a current state of limbo, Tony couldn't help but grin. "Well, at least some things are getting back to normal".</p>
<p>Gibbs was able to make short work of a container of almond duck and noodles while simultaneously halfheartedly chewing Tony out for breaking protocol. Glaring for effect and cranky about likely spending the rest of the day back up in MTAC, Gibbs ordered Tony to follow up on the new information on the cold case and directed McGee to "shoot him if he tries to leave on his own again".</p>
<p>Ziva checked in periodically, mostly because of boredom, to report that Stan hadn't left his apartment except for one short trip on foot to a deli a few blocks down the street. Being only a two-man team they could not keep up 24/7 surveillance so they worked rotating 8-hour shifts. If Stan knew he was being watched, he didn't let on. Ziva checked in for a final time late in the afternoon when Allen showed up to take the 5:00 p.m. to midnight shift.</p>
<p>Satisfied that Stan seemed to be keeping a low profile, at least for the time being, Gibbs ordered Ziva to go home and get some rest.</p>
<p>"Okay you two, let's call it a day. McGee, back here at 0800," he ordered as he pulled his Sig and badge from his desk.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Working side by side in Tony's gourmet kitchen they threw together a quick and easy stir-fry for dinner. Tony pulled ingredients out of the crisper drawer of the fridge and blindly tossed each one over his shoulder making Gibbs scramble to catch each item of produce as it sailed haphazardly in his general direction. They laughed as they playfully bumped each other out of the way as they fought for work space on the granite-topped island.</p>
<p>Tony manned the wok and starting browning the chicken in sesame oil while Gibbs finished chopping up a small mountain of red and green peppers, carrots, shallots, and mushrooms. Setting the knife down and wiping his hands on a dish towel, Gibbs glanced out into the living room and was suddenly reminded of Ducky's advice.</p>
<p>After dinner and a quick clean up, Gibbs refilled Tony's wine glass and poured himself a double-bourbon. Tony was about to open the French doors and head out onto the patio for what would likely be their last chance for a post-dinner cuddle beneath a warm fuzzy blanket on the double chaise lounge. Fall was setting in with a vengeance with rain and snow forecast for the next several days, and soon it would be too cold to enjoy the serenity of the rooftop paradise. His hand stopped on the door handle when Gibbs cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Hey Tony? Would you play something for me?" Gibbs requested as he ran a reverent hand along the smooth curved line of the baby grand piano.</p>
<p>Turning back to face him, Tony smiled and shrugged. He sauntered over and placed his wine glass on top of the piano. Grabbing Gibbs' free hand he asked, "Sure. Whadya wanna hear?"</p>
<p>Gibbs kissed him chastely. "Our song?"</p>
<p>Tony beamed then returned the kiss before taking a seat on the bench. He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers then ran them lightly over the ebony and ivory keys as if caressing a lover. "Our song, huh? You know, I actually wrote that sitting right here," he said as he warmed up with a few scales and arpeggios.</p>
<p>"How long have you been playing," Gibbs asked curiously. Tony never talked about music, except for occasional comments about whatever it was Abby had blaring in her lab. Having heard the stories ad nauseum of his glory days playing football at Ohio State, Gibbs could give an accurate accounting of Tony's stats from memory if asked to do so, but Tony's passion for music had been a surprising and delightful new revelation.</p>
<p>"Started taking lessons when I was four or five. I had this really pretty piano teacher, Miss Tillingham. She came over two or three days a week after school. Naturally, my dad had to literally screw things up so my mom fired her. She took over teaching me herself, and we had so much fun," Tony answered, smiling at the memory. He moved over and patted the bench inviting Gibbs to sit next to him.</p>
<p>"We used to sit like this and play duets. My mom was amazing! She played violin, cello, flute, and piano. Had a great singing voice too, until the booze destroyed it. We'd sit on this bench for hours and play, laughing and making up our own songs. When she died I gave it up. Not having her there to play for was really sad. When Dad would leave town on business for days or weeks at a time I started playing again. Mimi, she was our cook, would sometimes sit with me while I played. She was pretty cool and didn't seem to mind taking care of me. This was my mom's piano, by the way. It's the only thing I have of hers, well except for the trust fund that dear old Dad keeps trying to get his hands on."</p>
<p>It was common knowledge that Tony didn't like to talk about the more painful aspects of his childhood, usually involving Senior, but over the years he had shared a few fond memories of his mother. It didn't take being a federal investigator to see that Tony absolutely adored her, and that losing her at such a young age, with no one to turn to in his grief, had been devastating for him. It certainly explained a lot of his insecurities, including his fear of giving his heart to anyone.</p>
<p>When he began to play their song, Gibbs was instantly mesmerized by Tony's long, curved fingers deftly skating over and striking the keys. Each note and chord brought the instrument to life. An aura of peace seemed to wash over Tony as the music and fond memories carried him away. His eyes fluttered closed and he began swaying to the music filling the room. After several opening bars he began to sing softly, and Gibbs fell in love all over again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning they arrived in the bullpen just as all hell started breaking loose. McGee shot out of his chair sending it crashing into the partition wall the second he saw Gibbs. The countless and sleepless hours spent hacking into various Defense Department servers, researching the carrier and her crew, reviewing hundreds of service records, and tracking down a couple of former crew members who were actually willing to talk, had finally paid off.</p>
<p>Both crew members had emailed him with detailed information about a few harrowing experiences onboard ship that helped put the final pieces of the rather bizarre puzzle into place. Working diligently until the wee hours of the morning, with only a bottomless cup of coffee and half a large package of Nutter Butters to sustain him, McGee printed three copies of his detailed preliminary report. As the printer spit out the last sheet of paper, McGee slumped back in his desk chair and let out a long relieved sigh.</p>
<p>McGee thought his head might explode if he didn't get it all out at once. Stammering and stuttering from a caffeine fueled sugar overload, he made the mistake of opening with a bunch of tech speak that Gibbs didn't understand even when spoken very slowly.</p>
<p>Gibbs quickly grew impatient trying to decipher McGee's excited ramblings and finally resorted to shutting him up with a powerful head slap. "Get to the damn point, McGee," he barked.</p>
<p>"Breathe, McSherlock," Tony suggested around a laugh. Grabbing McGee firmly by the shoulders, he tried to calm the rattled nerves his now wide-eyed and stunned partner. "In and out, deep breaths, om, om - that's it, nice and easy. In and out. Picture your happy place," Tony instructed in a hushed lilting voice, like some spiritual Zen master.</p>
<p>"DiNozzo, knock it off," Gibbs barked good naturedly before turning back to McGee. "Now, you wanna slow down and tell me what the hell you're talking about, and for God's sake skip all the techno crap?"</p>
<p>McGee took a deep calming breath and rubbed the back of his head to ease the lingering sting. It had been a couple of years since Gibbs last smacked him to get him to focus, and he had forgotten how unpleasant the experience could be.</p>
<p>Tony smirked.</p>
<p>"I took Tony's advice and focused on the deck crew - the really big guys - and worked backwards from there. A few of them got away with a lot of stuff, I'm talking serious stuff - drugs, theft, numerous assaults, and a couple of them were accused of raping a local teenage girl on Malta. Boss, in each case the Agent Afloat was ordered to stand down - the XO wanted it handled internally," McGee reported. Before he could continue the briefing, Gibbs moved their conversation to the nearest conference room.</p>
<p>"I tracked down a couple of former blue shirts, trainee air craft handlers, who were willing to talk - off the record. I tell you, Boss, they were just glad to get off the carrier alive. They told me all about these two guys - Walters and Zacek." McGee slid file photos of the two men across the table. "Zacek, the guy on the left, was kind of the leader. He and Walters were green shirts - catapult and arresting crew. Anyway, the guys I talked to stumbled onto a drug deal and reported it to the Agent Afloat, who opened an investigation. The next day, Zacek and Walters beat the hell out the blue shirts and threatened the AA. No charges were ever filed."</p>
<p>Sliding another photograph across the table, McGee stated, "This is the XO, Captain Gerald "Gerry" Willmont, Jr. 46, divorced, no kids. He started serving under Commander Stovic, six months before Stan came on as Agent Afloat. Stan's predecessor, Special Agent Robert Baxter, kept detailed notes. Wrote a lot about Captain Willmont handling disciplinary matters internally - and personally. There was a lot of talk, but no one ever came forward. Zacek and Walters were basically Willmont's enforcers. I, uh, pulled our file on the case we worked with Stan. Kate interviewed Willmont. From her notes, he wasn't too crazy about having a bunch of Navy cops harassing his crew and asking too many questions."</p>
<p>Tony dropped his head in this hands with a sigh. "So what are you saying McGee? Sounds to me like Stan's story might actually be true. This guy, Willmont, sounds just like Stan described him," he stated quietly.</p>
<p>"No, no, no! Don't you get it, Tony? Stan would have seen all of Baxter's notes, copies of his emails, and all of his monthly NCIS status reports," McGee replied as if that explained everything.</p>
<p>"That son of a bitch!" Gibbs growled at the implication. "You're saying Stan used all of that information about Willmont and his goons to concoct his bullshit story?"</p>
<p>McGee nodded as he presented Gibbs and Tony with copies of his report, complete with his handwritten margin notes. "Yep. It's all in there, everything he could have used to put together a credible story. I bet Stan has copies of all of it at his place, probably right there with all the information he dug up on us. But here's where it get interesting! Matching the details you gave me against all of the records, the timeline seems to fit - except for one little detail."</p>
<p>Spreading more photos and documents out on the long table, McGee continued, "Ziva's contacts in the region came through. Mossad has always maintained a heavy presence in the region and have infiltrated dozens of alleged organized crime mobs for possible ties to known terrorist groups. They deny that there was ever any organized drugs for guns operation like the one Stan described, and none of them had ever heard or seen anything about a guy fitting Stan's description being offered up as a sex slave."</p>
<p>After giving Tony and Gibbs a few moments to flip through his preliminary report, McGee continued again, "Turns out, Captain Willmont was murdered in a small village just on the outskirts of Rota, but not by any group on Mossad's radar. According to them, it could be any one of a number of small local bands of petty thugs, who just harass and rob tourists that happen to wander into the wrong part of town. Now, here's the clincher! Stan said he was sick and restricted to quarters when the XO in his story was murdered, right? Well, according to the ship's medical logs, Stan was diagnosed with flu-like symptoms and was out of commission for a few days, but that wasn't until ten days after Willmont was murdered."</p>
<p>Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. It was impressively cunning on Stan's part to concoct such a detailed story that would likely never be challenged. However, he had failed to take into account the one thing that would bring it crashing down - Gibbs' gut.</p>
<p>"Wow, McGee," Tony exclaimed as he sank back in his chair and tossed his copy of the report on the table. "I don't even know what to say."</p>
<p>McGee cracked a hint of a proud grin. Leaving the one and only Tony DiNozzo stunned and speechless was high praise indeed.</p>
<p>"That's some damn good work, Tim," Gibbs said with an abundance of sincerity, extending his hand.</p>
<p>McGee tentatively shook the offered hand and swallowed hard. "Thanks, Boss – um, Gibbs. Just glad I could finally do something to help," McGee replied as he gathered up the photographs and documents and organized them back into their respective files.</p>
<p>Tony stood and offered his hand as well. "Trust me; you've done more than enough, McGee. Thanks, man."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The minute the federal courthouse opened for business, Fornell and Assistant United States Attorney G. Robert Lange marched in and presented a formal request for an arrest warrant. Fornell's friend at BioGen Labs in New York City had called him at home the night before to report that his retest of the DNA had yielded the same 93% match, plus or minus 2%. After a brief en camera conference with a federal judge in his chambers, Fornell had a signed warrant in hand.</p>
<p>Less than an hour later, along with a contingent of FBI agents creating a perimeter around the building to thwart any escape attempt, Fornell showed up and knocked on the nondescript apartment door before taking up a position to its right.</p>
<p>Taking great pleasure in serving the warrant himself, Fornell called out, "Stan Burley, FBI! Open the door then step back with your hands up!"</p>
<p>Stan, bleary-eyed and stinking of booze, shuffled to the door a few moments later and allowed the feds to enter. He protested and declared his innocence but complied without incident as Fornell patted him down and cuffed him, while a four-man team of agents quickly cleared the small apartment, seizing four guns in the process.</p>
<p>"Stan Burley, you are under arrest for suspicion of murder in the death of of Marine Sergeant Major Joshua Markam," Fornell stated calmly before reciting the full Miranda warning from rote as he had done hundreds of times over his storied career.</p>
<p>At Stan's repeated protests that he was innocent, Fornell admonished authoritatively, "Save it for your lawyer."</p>
<p>As he marched a securely cuffed Stan out into the mid-morning light, Fornell caught sight of Ziva and an unfamiliar man leaning against the side of an unmarked, nondescript black van. Fornell handed Stan off to Agent Sacks but not until he made sure that Stan got a good look at Ziva, who looked every bit the cold-blooded, lethal assassin she had once been. Her eyes were cold and accusing but her posture was deceptively relaxed. Stan knew damn well from his in depth research that she was capable of striking with no warning and could be positively lethal at the slightest provocation. He sighed and nodded purposefully at her knowing that he had overplayed his hand and had seriously underestimated her.</p>
<p>Showing no emotion whatsoever, Ziva did nothing to acknowledge Stan as she watched Sacks place him in the back seat of Fornell's car. She straightened up but remained expressionless as Fornell approached, his smile growing with each step.</p>
<p>"Special Agent David, I should have known Gibbs wouldn't waste any time," Fornell stated. Turning to Allen, he introduced himself and the two men exchanged a warm handshake.</p>
<p>"It is finally over, yes," Ziva asked, her voice maintaining a cool, professional detachment.</p>
<p>"Sure looks that way. My team's moving in to process the apartment. You're welcome to stick around and watch, but we got this," Fornell offered in response.</p>
<p>Ziva replied with a courteous bow of her head and climbed into the driver's seat of the van. Once Allen was secured in the passenger seat, the van peeled away leaving an impressive cloud of tire smoke.</p>
<p>Gibbs' phone rang as Tony and McGee followed him out into the hallway on their way to brief Vance. McGee was protesting that his report was only a rough draft and he wanted to finalize it before presenting it to the Director. Gibbs held up a finger to silence the quarreling pair as he flipped his phone open.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered as he purposefully strode toward the elevator clutching his copy of McGee's report in his hand. He said nothing but listened attentively to other person on the line. Tony, following in his customary one step behind to Gibbs' right, nearly crashed into him when he came to an abrupt stop.</p>
<p>Tony and McGee traded nervous looks and watched curiously as a smile slowly grew on Gibbs' lips. When the call ended, Gibbs casually flipped his phone shut and let his hand fall to his side.</p>
<p>"That was Fornell. He, uh, just arrested Stan. Charge is suspicion of murder," Gibbs said flatly looking Tony dead in the eye. "It's over," came out as a shaky whisper.</p>
<p>McGee smiled and muttered a quietly excited, "Oh my God!" Noticing immediately that his boss and best friend had tuned him out leaving him once again feeling like an intruder, he slowly backed away with a nod leaving Gibbs and Tony alone in the fairly secluded corridor.</p>
<p>Struck by the gravity of the news, McGee ducked into the nearest stairwell and headed to the lab to break the news to Abby in person. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out through the lightning speed of the office grapevine, or worse by seeing a breaking news alert on ZNN. Right-leaning cable news stations had made the murder and subsequent investigation their lead story, spouting conjecture and criticizing the FBI solely to fan the flames of some alleged but wholly unfounded military cover up. An arrest in the overly sensationalized case would certainly warrant hours of endless coverage.</p>
<p>Tony and Gibbs stood and stared at each other for several long moments as they both processed the news and let it sink in. Unsure how Tony would react, Gibbs observed him intently as a series of emotions flash in his pained green eyes. Gibbs let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Tony suddenly threw his arms around his neck and murmured in his ear, "It's over, Jethro. Thank God, It's finally over."</p>
<p>Gibbs briefly returned the hug before pulling away and tugging Tony the ten feet to the back elevator. Once inside, he pushed the button for one floor up.</p>
<p>"So what happens next," Tony asked.</p>
<p>Gibbs shrugged. "Guess that depends on Stan. Fornell's gonna interrogate him this afternoon. He'll brief us when it's over. You gonna be okay," he asked getting a nod in response.</p>
<p>Tony smiled and tugged Gibbs over for an all too brief kiss as the elevator slowed to a stop. "More than okay. Just - wish we could be there for the interrogation. I'm worried about Abby though. This is gonna hit her hard. Guess McGee went to tell her. Poor bastard."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Freshly showered after being allowed a few hours to sleep off last night's bender, Stan, dressed in a standard orange jumpsuit with "Federal Prisoner" stenciled in bold black letters, sat quietly with his cuffed hands folding in his lap. He was counting on Hart and her reputation to secure his release, but he knew it would be an uphill battle. It was going to take every ounce of charm he possessed to get through what he knew would be an extensive interrogation by Gibbs' best friend.</p>
<p>Knowing he was being watched, Stan had spent countless hours shut up in his apartment crafting a timeline of events since he blew into town. He had nothing to hide and knew that any alleged evidence would be easy to refute, but he wanted to be prepared for any contingency. Anything they had on him was circumstantial at best. So what if his dick did most of the thinking for him? It wasn't a crime to fuck whoever willingly offered themselves to him, was it? Sometimes he was fortunate enough to find someone who liked it rough, who liked to be dominated. Sure, sometimes he got carried away and got too rough leaving a few partners bruised, bloodied, and barely conscious, but a growled threat was all it took to insure they would keep quiet about their encounters.</p>
<p>Stan spent a few evenings a week trolling gay bars looking for a quick fuck, but during the day he focused all of his attention on finding a job that would keep him in D.C. It wasn't easy given the current circumstances but a couple of interviews, one with Metro P.D. and one with his old boss on the Hill, had left him feeling hopeful about the future. He figured if nothing else he could easily use his skills and become a successful private investigator.</p>
<p>As expected the FBI agents assigned to tail him had been easy to shake, and Stan amused himself by turning it into a cat and mouse game. One morning he decided to see how far the feds would follow him. Hearing out on foot for a much needed walk to clear his head, he chose the quiet serenity of Rock Creek Park. He couldn't believe his luck when he arrived to find Gibbs and his team working a crime scene. Keeping a safe distance, he pulled his baseball cap down to hopefully conceal his identity and stood among the growing crowd of gawkers and watched the scene unfold, his eyes following Tony's every move.</p>
<p>Armed with a stack of sworn statements, gruesome crime scene and autopsy photos, Fornell burst into the interrogation room to personally question Stan at length about his whereabouts on the night of Sergeant Major Markham's murder as well as the days leading up to it. He was going to force Stan to explain his every move from the minute he stepped off the carrier and onto dry land. That Stan's eyes went wide and his posture stiffened momentarily upon seeing the 8x10 color photograph of Markam's broken and bloody corpse did not go unnoticed.</p>
<p>As expected, Hart objected to every question often before Fornell finished asking and advised Stan not to answer. Having quickly regained his composure, Stan ignored the advice of counsel and confidently offered his full cooperation. Keeping the details to a minimum, he recounted his visits to Gibbs' house as just catching up with an old friend and colleague. He admitted his past relationship with Tony, but took on a defensive tone when it came to explaining away his often cryptic phone calls.</p>
<p>Fornell pressed him on his involvement with Randy Mitchell's disappearance in San Diego. Hart correctly objected vehemently that it was irrelevant to the case at hand, but she knew that Fornell was trying to establish a pattern of behavior. It struck her that this inappropriate and inadmissible line of questioning could actually help her client. Hart casually jotted a note on her legal pad to contact Randy Mitchell as a potential character witness.</p>
<p>Stan calmly stated that on the night in question he had been at Max's Tavern right up until closing time, then walked straight home to his apartment a short distance up the street. He offered an admission that he couldn't prove his whereabouts after leaving the bar since he left alone.</p>
<p>"I had a few drinks and went straight home. Probably tossed back a couple more drinks then crashed. I sure as hell didn't go all the way to Quantico to murder a Marine," Stan offered heatedly.</p>
<p>Fornell tossed a copy of Ziva's report, including notes and photographs from her unsanctioned covert surveillance, across the table. Hart snatched it and quickly scanned the report finding each page more damning than the last.</p>
<p>"Hmmmm...I thought Agent Gibbs told you that your buddy Matt, the bartender, gave you up. He told Agent David that you left the bar before 11:00. We have his sworn affidavit stating that you paid him to lie for you," Fornell stated never breaking eye contact with his prey. "I got you now you son of a bitch," he thought as he waited for Stan's next move.</p>
<p>Faced with a big hole in his alibi, Stan shifted nervously in his seat. Going in for the kill, Fornell stood and leaned across the interrogation room table and deliberately slid the gory photo of Markham directly into Stan's line of sight. Stan turned his head to look away from the gruesome photo.</p>
<p>"Dr. Mallard, who is a pretty damn good M.E., puts the time of death between 2200 and 0200. Fits the timeline in Agent David's report. So, former Agent Burley, anything about your alibi you'd like to change? If not, I think we're done - for now."</p>
<p>Unable or unwilling to offer any plausible explanation for the discrepancies, Stan was pulled to his feet and officially charged with aggravated murder. In light of the amended charge, Fornell read Stan his Miranda warning again before handing him off to a pair of guards with instructions to book him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stan does some major soul searching before his date with the judge!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, dressed conservatively in a dark blue suit, starched white dress shirt, striped necktie, and spit-polished shoes, a clean-shaven Stan stood before a federal judge at his arraignment and offered a plea of not guilty. If not for the shiny metal cuffs binding his wrists, Stan could have easily passed himself off as one of the attorneys.</p>
<p>He had spent a mostly sleepless night in a cold, drafty holding cell staring up at the ceiling and trying to make sense of what was happening to him. None of it made any sense. Aggravated murder? The idea that anyone who knew him would think him remotely capable of committing cold-blooded murder was unfathomable. He had no criminal record to speak of except for a few drunken misadventures when he was in high school, but his juvenile record had been expunged. Other than a few traffic citations, his record as an adult was spotless.</p>
<p>Now it looked like thinking with his dick again had gotten him into serious trouble, and truth be told, he saw no way out. With no one to verify his alibi of being home alone at the time of the murder, he knew his situation was dire. He simply could not fathom being accused of the brutal murder of a United States Marine. Not just any Marine, but the very one he had casually hooked-up with the night he was murdered. The autopsy photo that Fornell had laid out in front of him was etched in his mind. James? Jason? No, his name was Josh, right? Stan's only guilt was that he couldn't even remember the poor guy's name.</p>
<p>As he finally succumbed to a fitful sleep, Stan had an epiphany of sorts. Tony! God, he had been such an idiot thinking that after all of the pain and heartache he caused with his selfish act of betrayal that Tony would even give him the time of day. Gone forever was the inexperienced young lover who had so sweetly and willingly placed his heart and trust in his hands. Losing Tony, or more accurately throwing him away for a quick meaningless fuck, would forever be his biggest regret. Tony's love and faithful devotion had been a wonderful gift, and Tony deserved to be cherished, not taken for granted. Stan found it oddly comforting that Tony's heart was now safe and belonged irrevocably to Gibbs, who he knew would protect it no matter what it took.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After 30 years on the bench, The Honorable Margaret P. Elliott had heard every conceivable excuse and argument, along with countless assurances that each defendant brought before her was "a pillar of the community and completely innocent of the charges" against them. She was personable and well-respected for being a tough but fair jurist. There were only two rules in her courtroom, which were strictly enforced: No "Perry Mason" theatrics, and proper courtroom etiquette and decorum were to be observed at all times.</p>
<p>As expected, Assistant U.S. Attorney Lange argued that the defendant should be remanded into federal custody until trial. "Your Honor, the defendant is charged with aggravated murder, with the victim being a decorated United States Marine. DNA evidence links him directly to the crime. He also has contacts worldwide and should be considered a high flight risk," Lange stated.</p>
<p>Hart countered with an impassioned plea for leniency. "Your Honor, my client has served honorably as a federal agent for the last fifteen years. His service record is impeccable. I would like to call into question the alleged DNA evidence the prosecution intends to present to this Court. What Mr. Lange fails to mention is that DNA from a second as yet unknown person was also found on the victim's body. That alone creates reasonable doubt. We are agreeable to reasonable bail, and my client is even willing to submit to electronic monitoring."</p>
<p>Judge Elliott was not easily moved and did not hesitate when making her ruling. "Sorry Ms. Hart, but due to the heinous nature of the charges before this court bail is denied. The defendant is hereby remanded. However, considering the defendant's law enforcement background, I am ordering that the defendant be placed in protective custody. Counselors, I will see both of you in my chambers in one hour. I will hear any motions you have at that time. Let's get this matter set for trial. We're adjourned," Judge Elliott ordered before bringing her gavel down with authority.</p>
<p>Hart turned to a deflated Stan and patted his arm as he was cuffed and taken into custody by two U.S. Marshals. "Don't worry. This isn't a big surprise. I'm not done fighting. I'll see you when we're done in chambers," she said trying to offer a modicum of comfort.</p>
<p>Stan nodded his understanding then requested desperately, "Make that call for me, will you? Please?" Hart nodded solemnly in response.</p>
<p>As the Marshals steered Stan away from the defense table, Hart packed up her briefcase then strode down the aisle on her way out of the courtroom. She pulled her phone from her small clutch handbag and was about to make a call, but stopped short when she looked up to find Gibbs standing at the back of the gallery leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Mr. Gibbs! My, this is a surprise. I was just about to call you," she said with one delicately penciled eyebrow raised as she purposefully strode up to him.</p>
<p>"I was in the neighborhood," Gibbs responded with a dismissive shrug.</p>
<p>After a brief staring contest Hart huffed then asked, "Can we talk? Outside?"</p>
<p>Gibbs said nothing as he pushed the massive polished walnut door open then followed her out into the rotunda. It wasn't until they were past security and midway down the massive granite courthouse steps that Hart stopped and turned to face him.</p>
<p>"He wants to talk to you. As his attorney I must advise against it, but he insists. Mr. Gibbs, no matter what you think of me - or him, he deserves a chance to prove his innocence," Hart announced.</p>
<p>Surprised by the unexpected request, Gibbs furrowed his brow and cocked his head. "And after everything he's done, you expect me to help him," he asked incredulously. "Counselor, the last time your client had something to tell me, it was a pack of lies. So what can he possibly have to say now that would make me want to do a goddam thing to help him?"</p>
<p>Dropping her head to avoid the steely look of contempt leveled at her, Hart replied in an uncharacteristically soft tone, "He won't tell me. Whatever it is he says he'll only talk to you. Please, Agent Gibbs."</p>
<p>Narrowing his eyes, wary of the apparent genuine show of concern, Gibbs stated coolly, "I'll think about it, but don't hold your breath." Gibbs pinned Hart in place with an accusing glare before abruptly turning and descending the stone steps.</p>
<p>Hart stood holding her briefcase and slowly blew out a breath as she watched Gibbs get into a dark blue sedan and drive off.</p>
<p>"Hey Boss! Where you been?" Tony greeted cheerfully after hanging up his phone. He smiled up at Gibbs when he appeared in front of his desk. "We were about to go grab some lunch. You wanna come with?"</p>
<p>"I was just at the courthouse," Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"And," Tony asked softly and warily, his smile morphing into a deep frown.</p>
<p>Noticing that McGee and Ziva had stood and were also paying rapt attention, Gibbs announced, "The judge denied bail. He'll be locked up for the duration."</p>
<p>"Oh thank God," McGee said as he dropped back down into his chair with a heavy sigh and a hand over his heart.</p>
<p>"This is good news," Ziva stated, a hint of relief evident in her voice. Satisfying as it had been to witness Stan's arrest, she had been prepared to take any steps necessary to protect Tony, and Gibbs by extension, in the event Stan made bail.</p>
<p>Blowing out a nervous breath Tony stood and came around the desk. "Well that's good I guess, but there's more - isn't there?"</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded then jerked his head and tugged Tony's arm. "Yeah Tony, there is. Come with me."</p>
<p>"Meet you guys out front in a minute," Tony called over his shoulder as he followed Gibbs to the semi-secluded area behind the stairs. He waited patiently while Gibbs appeared to struggle with his thoughts.</p>
<p>Finally, Gibbs sighed and said, "Stan wants to talk to me - alone. Whatever it is he won't tell his lawyer. Says he'll only talk to me."</p>
<p>Tony frowned again but nodded and stood tall. "M'kay. When?"</p>
<p>"This afternoon. I wanted to talk to you about it first before agreeing to see him. Tony, I won't go see him if you don't want me to," Gibbs stated, reaching for and then abandoning his intent to grab and hold Tony's hand.</p>
<p>Tony smirked and stepped closer until he was dangerously in Gibbs' personal space. "You know, we could have taken this little chat into the elevator. More private in there," he purred as he brushed the back of his hand against Gibbs'.</p>
<p>Stepping back and seeing a mix of desperation and determination in the icy blue eyes he loved so much, Tony consented.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm sure he has another fascinating story to tell you. Just promise me you won't be too long? And then when you get back, we can get the hell out of here? It's Friday, we're off rotation this weekend, and I really want to get you alone as soon as possible."</p>
<p>Gibbs grinned back and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I think we'll have plenty of alone time this weekend. I'll give him one hour – tops," he crooned in Tony's ear.</p>
<p>Feeling bold, Tony made a show of looking around to make sure they weren't being observed. Seeing that the coast was clear, he planted the quickest of kisses on Gibbs' lips then backed away with smoldering eyes. Poking a finger in the middle of Gibbs' chest, he replied, "One hour, well, plus drive time, of course, and then you are all mine."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs tossed a thick manila folder containing McGee's report on the table and lounged back in the hard plastic chair with his arms crossed over his chest. As much as he dreaded hearing whatever fanciful tale Stan had to tell, one thing was going to be made perfectly clear: He wasn't going to leave until he got some answers. As he waited, Gibbs closed his eyes and listened to the symphony of sounds – the jingling of keys, metal scraping and clanging against metal as cell doors were slid open and closed, and hundreds of co-mingled voices – that were the soundtrack to a day in the life in prison.</p>
<p>He sat up when he heard the distinct sound of a key turning the tumblers of the heavy lock on thick steel door of the relatively private cell-like room. Hart had arranged for him to meet with Stan in the room ordinarily reserved for confidential attorney-client meetings instead of the large, open common visitor's room.</p>
<p>"Thanks for agreeing to see me, Gibbs," Stan said tiredly as he shuffled into the room escorted by a tall, bald headed, guard.</p>
<p>Gibbs was taken aback by the full complement of wrist and leg irons attached to a heavy chain cinched around Stan's narrow waist. Seeing someone who was once considered a trusted colleague and friend wearing bright orange prison scrubs and full-body shackles hit Gibbs harder than he wanted to admit. He felt a sudden pang of regret and sympathy, but he tamped that down quickly.</p>
<p>"Unless you've got more than another bullshit story to tell me Stan, this is gonna be an awfully short visit," Gibbs replied impatiently, crossing his arms again and kicking out the chair across the table from where he sat and waited.</p>
<p>Stan took a seat and rested his bound hands on the cool stainless steel table top. "I need you to look into a guy named Jeremiah Zacek. He's a veteran; a green shirt on the Reagan. He was one of the guys I told you about; the ones who beat the shit out of me."</p>
<p>Huffing at Stan's nerve asking him for a favor, Gibbs pulled out the 8x10 glossy photos of Zacek and Walters and slapped them down on the table along with his copy of McGee's report.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know all about him. Had McGee look into that little sob story you laid on me and Tony. Zacek was one of XO Willmont's enforcers. He and this guy were into all kinds of shit. So what? Most of your story was bullshit, so what's the point of looking this guy up now?"</p>
<p>Stan sat back with a sigh. Brushing the photos to the side, he picked up McGee's report and skimmed over the summary and the first few pages before tossing it back on the table.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I figured you would – if I left enough holes. Isn't that one of your rules? Always verify? Not everything I told you was bullshit though. You just need to dig a little deeper. Gibbs, I think Zacek set me up," he exclaimed, stabbing his finger on Zacek's picture for emphasis.</p>
<p>Gibbs' eyebrows shot up and he leaned forward to look Stan directly in the eye, looking for any sign that he was being played. "What? Why?" he barked.</p>
<p>"I caught him beating up on a couple of newbie blue shirts. Walters was just standing there as a lookout I guess. I'd just gotten back to the carrier after spending six months working an op with a team in Cairo. I'm thinking the newbies saw something they shouldn't have. Of course, they were scared shitless and refused to press charges, but I decided it was time to put a stop to it. When he was alive, Willmont kept those two idiots in line, but with him gone it was anything goes. Hell, for all I know Zacek could have been the one to put a bullet in Willmont's head! Jesus Christ," Stan shouted as he shot out of his chair and started pacing.</p>
<p>Gibbs sat back and silently watched Stan's every move as he became more agitated. He gave nothing away even though, so far, Stan's explanation was backed up by McGee's report.</p>
<p>Stan shook his head and snorted in disbelief. "I was tired of their bullshit, so I took a chance and went straight to Commander Liddell. He took over when Stovic retired. Anyway, word got back to Zacek. He apparently decided to get payback and paid me a little visit after chow a couple of nights later. I was expecting it and made sure I was ready for him when he showed up. Thankfully, the Air Boss came looking for him and broke up the fight. I wanted to keep it quiet, but Liddell got wind of it anyway and filed his own disciplinary report. Zacek got busted down in rank and pay and swore that somehow, someway, he'd make me pay for it."</p>
<p>Dropping back in his chair, Stan met Gibbs' eyes. "Look Gibbs, this guy hates gays. I've had a lot of time to think about everything that's happened since the day I stepped off the ship. I'll bet my last fucking cent that Zacek and Walters are the ones who took off with that kid in San Diego and beat the shit out of him. Wouldn't surprise me if they didn't do the same to this guy Markham! Zacek is crazy and I wouldn't put anything past him. Gibbs, think about it; same ports-of-call, same M.O. What are the odds that I happen to fuck a guy and right afterward they end up getting the shit beat out them and dumped in the middle of nowhere? C'mon Gibbs, even you have to admit that's one hell of a coincidence?"</p>
<p>"So you admit that you did have sex with Joshua Markham the night he was murdered? Where? Tell me, Stan – all of it, and don't leave anything out," Gibbs demanded. He then sat back listened intently as Stan ran down everything he did the night Markham was murdered.</p>
<p>"I hung out at Max's Pub for a while then decided to head over to DuPont Circle. Needed a distraction so I went to this club I heard about called "Jazzie's". I was there for maybe half an hour when this guy comes up to me at the bar and starts flirting. I bought him a drink. We talked for a while then danced to a couple of songs. It was pretty obvious he was looking for the same thing I was – just a quick hookup. I could tell right off the bat he was a Marine, or at least military. We found in an empty booth back in a corner and started making out. After a while he suggested leaving. Said he wanted to have sex in the park across the street. I thought it was kind of kinky, but whatever – I've never had a problem with sex in public. I spent about an hour or so with the guy. I sucked him off then fucked him on and over a picnic table. When we were done, he offered me a smoke. We talked for a while, but didn't exchange numbers or anything. Hell, I couldn't remember his name until you just mentioned it. It was a casual hookup, that's it! Anyway, it was getting late so we went our separate ways. When we got to my car I kissed him, then got in and drove off. He was still standing in the parking lot waving at me. That's the last time I saw him Gibbs, I swear to God!"</p>
<p>Gibbs has remained stoic throughout Stan's recitation. When Stan was finished, Gibbs leaned forward until they were nearly nose to nose over the table. With a dubious growl Gibbs asked, "So you're telling me you have no idea how he ended up dead on the confidence course at Quantico?"</p>
<p>Stan looked Gibbs dead in the eye and barked, "Of course not! Jesus Christ, Gibbs! All I can tell you is we fucked, had a smoke, and talked. That's it! Whatever happened to him after I left, I have no fucking idea!"</p>
<p>Gibbs was incredulous. "Well then why the hell haven't you told your damn lawyer any of this? Why didn't you say anything to Fornell?"</p>
<p>Stan groaned and let his head fall back. "Two reasons. One, she wouldn't let me say a damn word, and two because she'd go off half-cocked and get herself killed. Look, if you don't want to help me then talk to Agent Fornell. From what I just read of your boy McGee's report, he's turning into a damn good investigator. He got a good start, now you just need to dig deeper into that asshole Zacek. I know you hate me and would love to see them stick a needle in my arm, but I'm not fucking around here, Gibbs! I may be a lot of things, but I am not a murderer!"</p>
<p>Gibbs cocked his head and stared at Stan, who never broke eye contact. "And if Zacek is the killer, then what? You get off and make another move on Tony?"</p>
<p>Stan slumped back in his chair and said softly, "No. I swear to God if you and the feds can make a case against Zacek stick, and I manage to get out of this mess, I'm gone. I give you my word, Gibbs, as a friend. You just tell me how far, and I'll go."</p>
<p>Gibbs narrowed his eyes and again crossed his arms over his chest. "And if we can't pin anything on him, just how far are you and that bitch Hart willing to go? You know as well as I do she's gonna drag me, Tony, Abby, and anyone else at NCIS she can think of into court."</p>
<p>Stan's head shot up and he looked at Gibbs with impossibly wide eyes. "I won't let that happen. Look, there's time to at least start an investigation and dig up more on Zacek and Walters. I'd start with Walters. Scuttlebutt is he's short; only four months and he'll be out. You just might get him to roll over on his old buddy. From what I know, he never did anything without Zacek calling the shots. When that asshole wasn't around Walters seemed like a pretty okay guy most of the time. Don't get me wrong, he was a major dick, but I think he's as scared of Zacek as anyone. Just talk to him, please? I'll be fine here, Gibbs. They're putting me in protective custody."</p>
<p>Gibbs put the file back together then stood to leave. He studied Stan for a minute then leaned over the table and pinned him in place with a glare. "You know, Stan, a lot of people are going through hell right now because of you."</p>
<p>Looking suitably contrite, Stan bowed his head and replied softly, "I know, and I'm really sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you – and Tony, Abby, who I'm sure is royally pissed at me, and even Agent David."</p>
<p>Refusing to acknowledge Stan's apology, Gibbs reached the door and was about to call for the guard but stopped and turned to ask one parting question.</p>
<p>"Why did you make up all that bullshit about being Willmont's sex slave?"</p>
<p>Stan groaned but fessed up with a nonchalant shrug. "Truth? Sympathy. The part about Zacek and Walters beating the shit out of me was true, and so was Zacek forcing his cock down my throat. Walters actually just stood there and didn't do anything. I think he was disgusted by the whole thing. Willmont did rape me just like I said – hell, more than once. The rest of it – I guess it really doesn't matter anymore. Believe what you want."</p>
<p>Gibbs banged on the door and called for the guard. Looking back at Stan sitting slumped in his chair, he scrubbed a hand down his face.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to Fornell and Vance, but I'm not making any promises."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gibbs purposefully strode from the elevator to the stairs, shouldering his way through a pack of slow-moving agents and shouting to his team to follow him. He had called Vance from the jail adjacent to the courthouse to request a meeting to brief him on his visit to Stan. The team dutifully followed, and within minutes the four of them were standing at attention in front of their esteemed Director's desk.</p>
<p>The scene was eerily reminiscent of the day he made the terrible but necessary mistake of breaking up the team, so Vance directed the group to sit around the long conference table. He had a nagging feeling that this meeting was not going to be a pleasant one. Thankfully, the ever-efficient Cynthia had made sure to set out plenty of fresh coffee and bottles of water.</p>
<p>Sitting back and chewing on an ever-present toothpick, Vance yielded the floor. "Okay Gibbs, you called this little meeting, so what's on your mind?"</p>
<p>When the meeting wrapped up forty minutes later, Tony was the first to jump up from his seat and leave. Vance, McGee, and Ziva traded questioning looks then turned to Gibbs, who simply stared at the shiny metal door Tony had thrown open on his way out.</p>
<p>"Keep me posted, Gibbs," Vance called out as Gibbs bolted for the door, followed by Ziva and McGee.</p>
<p>When they arrived in the bullpen a few minutes later, Tony was nowhere to be seen. His computer and desk lamp were switched off, and his backpack, badge, and gun were gone. Gibbs flipped open his phone and called the guard house at the main gate and wasn't terribly surprised when Ed told him that Tony had just peeled out of the parking lot leaving a cloud of tire smoke in his wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the beginning of the end, but for who? Has Tony finally reached the breaking point? Will Gibbs be able to save him? What will it take to end Tony's endless nightmare? Read on ...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or places. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and no copyright is intended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been less than an hour since Tony fled the office. The first order of business had been to turn off his cell phone. To hell with Rule 3 he thought as he blindly tossed it onto the passenger seat before squealing the tires after backing out of his parking space. He knew that Gibbs, and likely everyone else, would want to talk but he just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. He drove around aimlessly for a while with no destination in mind. Disappearing for a few days to think and sort things out sounded like a great idea at first, but he didn't want to burden his friends, his family, with any more worry or drama.</p>
<p>Normally Tony would drum out the beat on the steering wheel and sing along to the radio, but even one of his favorite songs annoyed him. He tuned in to an easy jazz station hoping it would sooth his ragged nerves, but he switched off the radio after only a few seconds. His mind kept drifting back to the impromptu briefing in Vance's office. Tony fully expected to hear a rundown of Gibbs' visit to Stan, but he did not expect the meeting to end with a plan to launch an official fact-finding mission. Once again, Stan Burley was taking center stage as the star of some bizarre drama to which there was seemingly no final act. Before he knew it, he was pulling into his parking space at his condo building.</p>
<p>Tony was greeted by an oddly comforting silence when he arrived home. He turned the deadbolt and attached the security chain to symbolically shut out the rest of the world then flipped the switch on the wall. Bathed in the glow of warm lighting it struck Tony that his place looked exactly the same, but it felt somehow different. For years it had been his hide-a-way, where work and all the crap that went with it were unwelcome intruders. The only open invitation to 'Casa DiNozzo' had been given to Gibbs, and now he wasn't there and it felt cold and empty.</p>
<p>After shrugging out of his lined trench coat, Tony headed for the bathroom for a long, hot shower. He toed out of his shoes and peeled off his suit, which he tiredly hung over the back of the arm chair instead of hanging it up in the closet. His dress shirt, socks, and undies were tossed into the hamper on his way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Tony stepped into the glass-enclosed shower and groaned as the hotter than usual water worked its magic to release the tension in his back and shoulders. Mindful that the hot water wouldn't last very long he made short work of washing, then shampooing and conditioning his hair. After a long final rinse as the water began to cool slightly, he toweled off and changed into this favorite fleece sweats and toed into his slippers.</p>
<p>Sighing as he perused the meager offerings in the fridge, he made a mental note to hit the local Giant supermarket after his morning run. Not really in the mood to cook, he pulled a bottle beer out of the fridge and twisted off the cap.</p>
<p>"Two points," he chucked to himself as the cap sailed across the kitchen and dropped into the trashcan.</p>
<p>He took stock of his pantry and jotted down a grocery list of the basics. Splitting his time between his condo and Gibbs' house, there wasn't much need to stock up on perishables. His stomach growled so he decided that a few beers and a bag of microwave popcorn would suffice for a Friday night home alone watching a movie, cuddled up with only the remote to keep him company. Of course, he had planned on getting Gibbs alone for a night of sexy fun, but as the minutes ticked by that plan seemed less and less likely.</p>
<p>Tony had just popped the top on his second bottle of beer when he heard a soft knock on his door. Taking a long pull from the bottle he debated ignoring it, but he knew that it was Gibbs and he could almost feel the glare through the solid oak door. It was time to face the music and explain why he bolted and left the man stranded at the office. Problem was; Tony really had no clue why he was so mad.</p>
<p>Hearing the bolt turn in the lock, Gibbs squared his shoulders and prepared to face his obviously pissed off lover. He was grateful that McGee not only offered him a ride, but also that he didn't pepper him with questions. In all honesty, Gibbs had no answers for him. Relief washed over him when McGee pulled to a stop behind Tony's car in the parking lot. At least he was at home and safe Gibbs thought as unbuckled his safety belt.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Tim. See you in the morning."</p>
<p>McGee nodded curtly. "Hey Boss," he called out before Gibbs could shut the door. "If Tony - if either of you need anything - you know, call me."</p>
<p>Gibbs simply nodded back.</p>
<p>McGee sat back and watched as Gibbs disappeared into the building. He kept his eyes on the door and waited, wondering if he would need to drive Gibbs home. Tony's hasty retreat had worried him, and by their expressions, Ziva and Vance were worried as well. The stress had been building for weeks, and McGee wondered if Tony had finally reached his breaking point. When Gibbs didn't reappear after several minutes, McGee took it as a good sign.</p>
<p>"God, for Tony's sake I hope this ends soon," he muttered to himself before putting the car in gear and driving off.</p>
<p>Tony slowly opened the door then immediately turned away to retrieve his beer from the coffee table without so much as a "Hey, Boss". Gibbs stood at the threshold and watched as Tony picked up the bottle and headed out to his sanctuary on the patio. For one fleeting moment he considered just calling a cab and going home. For the first time in their relationship, he didn't feel at all welcome in Tony's home.</p>
<p>It was patently obvious that Tony had been deeply wounded by something that was said during the briefing with Vance. Was it something he said? Was it just the mention of Stan's name that set Tony off? Whatever it was, Gibbs would never forgive himself if he left without giving Tony whatever support or reassurance he needed. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs stepped across the threshold then closed and locked the door.</p>
<p>Crossing the room and stepping out onto the patio, he found Tony standing at the railing looking down over the bustling city streets below. It was barely above freezing and had started spitting snow. Without saying a word, Gibbs removed his heavy wool coat and draped it securely around Tony's shoulders. He would rather freeze to death himself than risk Tony catching a cold that might turn into bronchitis or, God forbid, another bout with pneumonia.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Knowing that Tony could best him on any given day when it came to outright stubbornness, Gibbs remained silent and waited. He watched as various expressions played over Tony's face as his emotions warred with each other. Tony drained his bottle of beer and cleared his throat before turning to face him. By the look in Tony's shiny emerald green eyes, disappointment had won the battle.</p>
<p>Gibbs frowned at Tony's furrowed brow and waited for the anticipated explosion that never came. When Tony finally spoke, his softly spoken words were laced with fear and sadness.</p>
<p>"How can you possibly believe him after everything he's put me, put us through, Gibbs? After all of his bullshit lies, the goddam phone calls, after we finally got him out of our lives?"</p>
<p>Resisting an overwhelming urge to pull an obviously distraught and fragile Tony close, Gibbs replied calmly, "Tony. I know you're mad at me, but do you really want Stan to go to prison – possibly for life – if he is innocent? That's not what we do."</p>
<p>Tony dropped his head and sighed tiredly. "I know. I'm not mad at you. It's just – dammit Jethro, I don't trust him."</p>
<p>"Hell Tony, I don't trust him either," Gibbs exclaimed, "but do you trust me?"</p>
<p>Tony's head shot up and he looked at Gibbs with the widest of eyes. "Are you crazy? Of course I trust you," he declared. He looked curiously at Gibbs for a moment and cocked his head. "So – what's your gut telling you?"</p>
<p>"That for once he may just be telling the truth. McGee's report backs him up, and so does Ziva's. It's at least worth looking into. He was impressed with what McGee dug up, but said we need to dig deeper. Maybe Petty Officer Mitchell will be able to positively ID Zacek and Walters as his attackers. Stan suspects they beat the shit out of him. Tony, it could be nothing, but like Burley said, it's too much of a coincidence."</p>
<p>Seeing that Gibbs was beginning to shiver, Tony sighed then grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside. Gibbs shut and locked the patio doors then joined Tony on the couch. After several minutes of awkward silence, Tony finally spoke up.</p>
<p>"Um, sorry for taking off like I did. I just had to get out of there."</p>
<p>Gibbs patted Tony's leg. "I know. Don't worry about it. McGee dropped me off. You want to tell me why," Gibbs asked, not really sure he wanted to hear the answer.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged. "Dunno really. Nothing - everything. I don't know how much more I can take, Gibbs. It's like a really shitty nightmare and I can't wake up from it. I had to sit there while you explained how you wanted to take Ziva with you to question those guys instead of me, or even McGee. It's like you didn't think I can handle it. Poor Tony is losing his shit, so let's take Ziva! Am I right? Tell me, Gibbs," he requested nervously.</p>
<p>Gibbs' suggestion to Vance that Ziva should go with him to question Walters and Zacek, and a few random crew members solely as a cover, had really hurt. The idea that Gibbs didn't trust him or think him capable of handling such an assignment was a huge blow to his already fragile ego. He wanted to do this, and more than that he needed to do this.</p>
<p>Dropping his head to the back of the couch Gibbs sighed. "Is that what this is about? Tony, look at me," he plead a moment later when he sat up and turned to face Tony.</p>
<p>When Tony's sad eyes met his, he frowned. "I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first. I wasn't thinking. Of course you can handle it! God knows you've proven that more times than I can count. Hell, despite all this crazy shit going on, there's still no one else I want with me. You know I trust you, right?"</p>
<p>At Tony's tentatively nodded response, Gibbs declared, "Okay then, it'll be you and me. I still want Ziva and McGee there with us – as backup if things go south. I'll have them pack up Stan's files and talk to some of the crew members, but you will be with me when we question Walters and Zacek. Tony, just promise me you won't say or do anything to provoke them, especially Zacek? He sounds like one sadistic bastard, and if he thinks we're there to take him down, there's no telling what he's capable of."</p>
<p>Once again touched by his concern, Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and looked him dead in eye. "I promise. You and me, Jethro. This is our fight, yours and mine, and I really need to be there to end this clusterfuck once and for all."</p>
<p>As if to drive the point home, Tony leaned in and bestowed a kiss on Gibbs' lips. It was meant to be a kiss of reaffirmation and forgiveness, but Gibbs needed to convey so much more in return. By the time he was done kissing Tony senseless, both men were panting for breath.</p>
<p>"So when do we go?" Tony asked breathlessly as relief and a renewed contentment washed over him. He would swear if asked that Gibbs' kisses held some magical power. "I wanna get this over with."</p>
<p>Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair and replied, "Noon tomorrow. The Reagan is in Norfolk for additional retrofitting and systems upgrades. It will be at least another week before she goes out."</p>
<p>Tony smiled shyly then stood and extended a hand to Gibbs. "Well then, busy day tomorrow. I guess we better get some sleep," he teased, his smiling eyes flashing with a hint of mischief.</p>
<p>Gibbs huffed out a laugh as Tony pulled him to his feet. Snaking his arms around Tony's waist, he pulled him dangerously close and murmured in his ear, "It's not even 1900 yet. Kinda early for sleep, don'tcha think? Whadya say you call your pizza guy and then we can watch one of your movies? We'll have dessert - later."</p>
<p>Tony shuddered with anticipation then grabbed his cordless phone and hit the speed dial key for his favorite pizza place. While he placed their usual order, Gibbs went to the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of beer. As he reached for them, something in the refrigerator door caught his eye and a salacious grin grew on his lips. Yes, dessert would definitely be in order.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dessert took on a whole new meaning a couple of hours later. Making out like a couple of horny teenagers, the mindless comedy playing on HBO was all but forgotten. By the time the ending credits rolled, Gibbs had a plan in mind to give Tony what he knew he needed. He patted Tony on the butt and shoved him gently in the direction of the bedroom. Instead of immediately following, Gibbs took a quick detour to the kitchen, ostensibly to get a glass of water.</p>
<p>Creeping down the hall moments later he slowly pushed the door open to find Tony on the bed leaning back against the headboard, hard and leaking, waiting for him. Gibbs grinned when Tony crooked his finger and flashed him an undeniably sexy come hither look. Armed with the items he had discovered in the fridge, Hershey's chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream, he sauntered over to the bed and made a production of setting them out on the nightstand. The combination of utter shock and gleeful excitement on Tony's face was priceless.</p>
<p>Tony was on his knees in an instant. Throwing his arms around Gibbs' neck Tony kissed him with extreme prejudice. When he finally tore his lips away, he slowly lowered the zipper of Gibbs' tented khakis and breathily panted, "I've dreamed of having a large Gibbs sundae."</p>
<p>Gibbs' plan to worship and cherish Tony backfired when he found himself spun around and thrown down on the bed. Tony pounced, and before he could react, his clothes were cast off and haphazardly tossed across the room. He was like a kid on Christmas morning wanting to get to the present hidden beneath the shiny wrapping paper. The unwrapped gift of a naked Gibbs sprawled out on his bed took his breath away.</p>
<p>Tony wasted no time as he grabbed the big brown squeeze bottle and flipped the cap open. He began drizzling the sticky sweet topping in lazy swirls on Gibbs' chest and abs, making sure to thoroughly cover each nipple with a thick layer of gooey chocolate. Satisfied with his handiwork, Tony straddled Gibbs' legs and turned his full attention to licking off each and every drop.</p>
<p>Gibbs began writhing under his erotic ministrations, but he let Tony have complete control. Strong hands held him in place while the flat pad of Tony's tongue blazed a trail from his navel to his collar bone. It was exquisite torture as kisses and nibbles were strategically added on each newly discovered hot spot setting his skin on fire. Maybe this is exactly what Tony needed tonight, he thought as his mind began to spin as the sensual assault intensified. Tony laved and sucked on each nipple until they were almost painfully erect. He lightly bit the tender nubs causing Gibbs to arch his back and groan in response.</p>
<p>After dramatically smacking his lips, Tony climbed up Gibbs' body and kissed him languidly. "You are so yummy," he murmured against his lips.</p>
<p>"My turn now," Gibbs asked pleadingly.</p>
<p>"Huh uh, m'not done with my dessert yet," Tony mock scolded as he climbed off Gibbs' prone body and snatched the can of whipped cream from the nightstand. He waggled his eyebrows and smirked as he shook it.</p>
<p>A tap to the hip was all the instruction Gibbs needed to spread his legs so that Tony could settle in between them. His cock stood at Marine attention and twitched violently when the first blast of fluffy white cream made contact up one side and down the other. A second blast left a smaller mound on the head. Gibbs almost lost it when Tony licked his lips in the most obscene way possible and winked at him. He threw his head back and fisted the sheets with both hands. From past experience he knew he was about to have his world rocked. Tony did not disappoint!</p>
<p>The dual sensation of the cool cream mixed with the heat of Tony's mouth was nearly Gibbs' undoing. We craned his head and watched as Tony slowly licked along the long pulsing vein and up both sides leaving only the mound of whipped cream on the head.</p>
<p>"Now for the cherry on top," Tony crooned before swallowing Gibbs whole.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck," Gibbs cried out, his right hand involuntarily moving to the back of Tony's head. "Jesus Tony, I'm not gonna last."</p>
<p>Tony showed no mercy as he doubled his efforts to shove Gibbs off the cliff. He hummed when Gibbs grew a bit bigger in his mouth then arched his back and shot his load deep down his throat. Tony took it all, savoring the last few pulses that pooled on his tongue.</p>
<p>Showering the next morning was a continuation of the night's lovemaking marathon. Tony had pulled a second orgasm out of Gibbs and had one of his own that nearly caused him to black out. Gibbs never failed to take him higher and higher each time he made love to him, and last night was no exception. Tony knew he was going to feel the thorough pounding his ass took for a day or two, but he didn't care. To him, the lingering ache in his ass was like a badge of honor. Utterly exhausted, they fell into a tangled sticky heap after only a cursory clean up with Gibbs' undershirt.</p>
<p>Soapy hands lovingly roamed over planes of hard muscle while hungry lips feasted from each other. Gibbs kissed and gently nibbled just below Tony's right ear, which as expected reignited his libido. It only took a couple of minutes of shameless begging before Gibbs' wanton demand for Tony to fuck him was granted. It was fast and hard, and over much too soon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Having plenty of time before they needed to leave for Norfolk, a quick trip to the Giant for breakfast provisions was in order. When they returned, Tony insisted that Gibbs sit and drink his coffee while he fried a pan of bacon and prepared fluffy scrambled eggs.</p>
<p>"Hey Jethro, did McGee or Ziva say anything yesterday after I left," Tony asked as he turned the bacon.</p>
<p>"No, but I know they're both worried about you. So is Vance. They want this over as much as you do," Gibbs replied as he got up and dropped four slices of bread in the toaster.</p>
<p>"I was wondering. If by some miracle we get him out this mess, do you think Stan will keep his word," Tony asked as he filled two plates with bacon, eggs, and generous servings of fresh fruit.</p>
<p>"You mean about leaving town? He damn well better," Gibbs grumbled just as the toast popped up. He tossed two slices on each plate and joined Tony at the table.</p>
<p>They ate in comfortable silence and made short work of breakfast. Once the dishes were in the dishwasher and the counters and table were wiped clean, they headed for the door. After gathering up their wallets, badges and Sigs, Gibbs pulled Tony to him.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. He knew the answer, but he needed to see the resolve in Tony's eyes.</p>
<p>"Yep. The sooner we get the truth, the sooner Stan Burley is out of lives - for good. But I swear to God Gibbs, if he gets off and doesn't keep his end of the deal and move far, far away, I will," Tony stated with conviction before turning and opening the door. Gibbs had no doubt Tony meant it.</p>
<p>The drive to Norfolk started out a bit awkward. Sitting in the back seat, McGee and Ziva exchanged sideways glances as they tried to gauge Tony's state of mind. Tony was unaware, but Gibbs took one look in the rear view mirror and caught one exchange.</p>
<p>"Something on your mind, McGee," Gibbs demanded. He wanted to make sure his junior agents would be able to focus on their mission without being distracted.</p>
<p>"No, Boss. Just wondering ...," McGee replied before Tony interrupted.</p>
<p>"Wondering if I'm up for this?" Tony queried. "I'm fine. Just tired of this shit and want to get it over with."</p>
<p>Gibbs brought the car to a stop on their pier. The team climbed out of the car and gathered their gear from the trunk as if this was a normal investigation. Walking toward the Reagan they were greeted by Commander McMillan, who had been briefed the previous night by Vance of the clandestine visit by NCIS.</p>
<p>Vance had used Stan's sudden resignation as an excuse to take custody of all NCIS records and to follow up on any open investigations. That was the official reason he gave. Vance went on to brief the Commander of the true nature of their investigation. McMillan had gotten wind of the scuttlebutt surrounding Zacek and offered his full cooperation and unfettered access to the crew.</p>
<p>"Director Vance, my crew and senior staff at at your disposal. All crew members were ordered back last night. Everyone was present for muster this morning. If what you say is true, I want to get to the bottom of it as much as you do. Agent Burley was a good man. Hate to see him go, but under the circumstances I understand."</p>
<p>Ziva and McGee were escorted to the Agent Afloat's quarters. Ziva questioned the ensign assigned to them while McGee booted up Stan's computer. He rolled his eyes and shook his head seeing a picture of a much younger Tony and Stan together as the wallpaper on the monitor.</p>
<p>"Idiot," McGee muttered under his breath.</p>
<hr/>
<p>While McGee and Ziva questioned random crew members who walked by out of curiosity, Tony and Gibbs sat in a small conference room and waited for Walters to join them. Sitting dangerously close to each other, they read through Walter's personnel file.</p>
<p>Matthew A. Walters, 28 years old from Philadelphia. Black, 5'10", 180 pounds. Petty Officer Second Class. In line for promotion, but has chosen not to re-up. From the photo clipped to the file, it was obvious that he was seriously into weight lifting and body building.</p>
<p>Walters stepped into the room through the open door and stood at attention.</p>
<p>"At ease and take a seat, Petty Officer," Gibbs instructed without bothering to look up at the man.</p>
<p>Walters sat nervously across from Gibbs and Tony. He grew agitated after several long minutes of silence while the two agents perused his file.</p>
<p>"May I ask what this is about, sir," Walters asked, looking at Gibbs for any clues and finding none.</p>
<p>Gibbs tossed his reading glasses to the side, closed the file, and placed his folded hands on top of it. He pinned Walters in place with a pointed glare for calling him "Sir".. After cursory questions from Tony about his background and pending resignation from the Navy, Gibbs decided to get to the heart of the matter.</p>
<p>"Tell me about Petty Officer Zacek," Gibbs demanded with his no-nonsense air of authority.</p>
<p>Walter's visible flinch at the mention of Zacek's name did not go unnoticed. He recovered quickly before saying, "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"</p>
<p>For nearly an hour, Walter's did just that. He talked about how Zacek took him under his wing when he first arrived. Wanting to fit in, he willingly went along with Zacek to haze newbies to the ship. But what started out as harmless fun - harassment and a bit of intimidation - quickly turned into something more sinister. It all culmimated with Zacek tossing back a few too many shots while on liberty in Malta. That night Zacek showed his true colors. Always looking for excitement, Zacek dragged him to a seedy section of town. Figuring they would pick up a couple of local working girls, Walters was stunned when Zacek forced himself on a young girl, who couldn't have been more than 14, and raped her in an alley. Buzzed from too much alcohol all he could do was stand by and watch as Zacek covered her mouth and savagely raped her up against a brick wall. When he was finished, he threw a five dollar bill at her and walked away, zipping up his pants as if nothing had happened. Walters became physically ill and vomited violently at the sight of the bruised and hysterical girl left lying on the ground. He looked up and saw an emotionless Zacek waiting for him. From that moment on, with Zacek's dangerous warning to "keep his fucking mouth shut" always in mind, he had no choice but to follow his lead, which included being an enforcer for the XO, Capt. Willmont.</p>
<p>"Pardon me Sir, but that motherfucker's crazy," Walters exclaimed.</p>
<p>Tony placed a glass of water in front of Walters, who nodded his thanks and took a long drink. He exchanged a look with Gibbs, and getting his silent approval asked, "Okay. Tell us about Petty Officer Randy Mitchell. Young kid who was supposed to join the crew in San Diego? He disappeared for a while. Found naked and beaten to a pulp by a couple of hikers. Never made it to the ship. You happen to know anything about that?"</p>
<p>Walters closed his eyes and dropped his head. He had always wondered if the kid survived or died all alone, but he never dared ask. The sheer brutality he witnessed that night never left him. He was in too deep now to turn back. It was obvious that the two agents across from him were in no mood to let him off the hook, so he confessed.</p>
<p>"That crazy bastard Zacek had some beef with the Agent Afloat. Burley. Said the guy got him busted down so he was going to make him pay. Knew Burley was a fag, so he hated him even more. Man, he was obsessed with getting revenge. We were heading to a friend's house after partying at a bar one night when Zacek saw Burley having sex with this kid on the beach. I swear to God, Agent Gibbs, if I could have stopped him I would have. When Burley was gone, Zacek cornered the kid then forced him to get into his rental car. Kid must have thought Zacek was looking for a date. After a while the kid kept asking where we were going. I didn't know so I didn't say anything. We drove up into the hills then we stopped in the middle of nowhere. Zacek dragged the kid out, made him strip, then beat the living shit out of him. I tried, but I couldn't do anything to stop him. I couldn't tell anyone what happened or he would have killed me."</p>
<p>Tony and Gibbs kept their features schooled, but their eyes locked conveying without words what they both knew. "We got the son of a bitch."</p>
<p>Gibbs decided to take a break to call Vance and update him on the situation. His mind was reeling. He still had questions about the murders of Willmont and Sgt. Major Markham, but he needed to process what he had just heard. The thought of Walters standing by while a military brother committed such atrocities without fear of reprisal shook Gibbs to the core. He fought to tamp down the Marine Gunnery Sergeant in him that threatened to burst out. Walters was cooperating and rolling over on Zacek, but he still needed to tread carefully.</p>
<p>Walters sank tiredly back in his seat, knowing that he would be dead by dawn if Zacek found out. The Navy had been his life and he would miss it, but what had started out as a great adventure and a way to escape the gang life in his old neighborhood had turned into an endless nightmare. Living in a constant state of fear and plagued with guilt had taken its toll. If death was his only escape, so be it.</p>
<p>"So what happens next, Sir," Walters asked Tony, who shrugged in response.</p>
<p>"Depends. Oh by the way, that kid Mitchell? He lived. Was in a coma for a while though. You guys really did a number on him. But I'll tell you what, you keep telling us what we need to know and you just might get out of this without going to prison. Not up to me, of course, but you're going to have to testify in court, under oath. Best guess is you help us bring down Zacek you might survive a trial," Tony offered. "Up to you."</p>
<p>"DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva have all the files. They're meeting us on the pier," Gibbs barked when he came back in.</p>
<p>"We done here, Boss," Tony asked.</p>
<p>"Not even close. Vance is sending another team to take Petty Officer Walters into NCIS custody and Balboa is on his way to escort Zacek to holding. Fornell wants in on this. We'll finish interrogating him after he's processed and gets a lawyer."</p>
<p>Turning to face Walters, who looked genuinely relieved, Gibbs stated flatly, "We're putting you in protective custody. For now, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Petty Officer Randy Mitchell."</p>
<p>Tony cuffed a compliant Walters and read him his Article 31 rights. Together he and Gibbs escorted Walters through the maze of stairways and corridors, past stunned officers and crew. When they reached the pier, Tony kept a hold on Walters while McGee and Ziva drew their weapons and prepared to act if needed.</p>
<p>Gibbs at the bottom of the gangway and briefed Commander McMillan.</p>
<p>"As soon as our backup arrives, we'll be taking Petty Officer Zacek into custody," Gibbs reported.</p>
<p>McMillan, thoroughly disgusted that two sailors under his command had been allowed to act for so long without impunity, offered his hand to Gibbs.</p>
<p>"Agent Gibbs, I don't know what to say. I know with a crew this size there are bound to be a few bad seeds, but if I had known half of what you've told me I would have called NCIS to investigate myself."</p>
<hr/>
<p>A short while later, two more NCIS Chargers pulled up. Sailors, pilots, officers and enlisted alike lined the flight deck to watch as the scene below unfolded. Tony turned custody of Walters over to Agent Scott for transport back to NCIS while Gibbs and Rick Balboa, a former Green Beret and the biggest most intimidating man Tony had ever met in his life, went to take Zacek into custody.</p>
<p>A cheer from above went up when Zacek appeared twenty minutes later in full-body restraints cursing a blue streak as he was forcefully escorted to Balboa's car. He fought against the restraints and Balboa, who more than equaled him in size and strength. Gibbs followed at a rather relaxed and sedate pace knowing that Zacek wouldn't stand a chance in hell against Balboa even if he wasn't restrained.</p>
<p>Standing at Tony's side, Gibbs and the team looked up at the growing on-deck celebration. It was pretty obvious from the crew's elation that no one onboard the Reagan was going miss Zacek one bit. They watched together as Scott and Balboa drove off. Ziva then elbowed McGee in the ribs to get his attention and nodded in the direction of the boxes of files sitting on the ground waiting to be loaded into the trunk.</p>
<p>When they were finished, Ziva slammed the trunk closed. She noticed McGee just standing there with a smile on his face. Following his line of sight, she also smiled when she saw Gibbs and Tony still standing side by side at the front of the car, holding hands. The case was far from over, but for their teammates it was a much needed win.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Should only be a few more chapters to wrap everything up. I don't know about you, but for me this story has been one hell of a ride! Glad you've stayed on it with me.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or locations. I am making no money, and no copyright infringement intended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A strategically placed knee to the back of Zacek's forced the hulk of a man to sit on the steel bench in the waiting area outside of central booking. Balboa leaned back against the wall and wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his t-shirt. He had man-handled his fair share of uncooperative suspects over the years, but none as agitated and full of fight as this one.</p>
<p>"Sit down and shut the hell up," he barked in frustration at his charge. Trying to corral a struggling man of Zacek's stature through the endless maze of corridors had taxed his patience to the limit. It was pretty obvious now why Gibbs had personally requested his assistance to escort his suspect.</p>
<p>Walters sat quietly on the far end of the bench and did his best to ignore the death glares and growled threats coming from the other end. Fear of the man had kept him alive this long, but he knew that if Zacek managed to get free he'd be a dead man.</p>
<p>Despite Walter's rather docile posture, Agent Scott stood by ready to step in if necessary. Not nearly as physically intimidating as Balboa, standing a mere five-foot ten, Scott was lean but deceptively strong. He had incredible agility, balance, and laser-focused power from years of studying numerous martial arts disciplines, which made him a formidable opponent in a fight.</p>
<p>Balboa and Scott were the leaders and heart of a twenty-man Special Operations Team tasked with providing protection details for visiting dignitaries and their families. They were also the primary unit called in for situations requiring tactical weapons support. Balboa especially seemed to enjoy busting down doors and leading his heavily armed team of former Special Forces soldiers into the most dangerous of situations. Whether it was simply to serve federal warrants, clear locations for the field teams, or to be on hand to take down a terror cell, they were an elite team of dedicated agents.</p>
<p>Zacek continued to struggle against his restraints. "What the fuck am I being charged with? You can't just drag me in here for the hell of it," he demanded.</p>
<p>Scott and Balboa exchanged exaggerated eye rolls. Balboa patted Zacek on the back and said, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Petty Officer. Agent Gibbs is one his way, and he has a whole list of things to talk with you about."</p>
<p>Zacek snorted. "Gibbs? He that old guy?"</p>
<p>Balboa and Scott both chuckled. "That old guy happens to be a Marine. Gunnery Sergeant, sniper; served in Desert Storm. Toughest bastard I've ever met. Trust me; I've seen him make bigger, badder guys than you cry, so take my advice and shut it."</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later Gibbs arrived and immediately started barking orders. He instructed Agent Scott to book Walters on charges of conspiracy and suspicion of murder and place him in protective custody. Walters was read his Article 31 rights and pulled to his feet.</p>
<p>"Get him booked, then let him call a lawyer. If he doesn't have one, get ahold of JAG and have them send someone."</p>
<p>That got Zacek's attention. He attempted to stand to confront his partner in crime, but Balboa's big beefy hand pressing down on his shoulder kept him securely in place. He sneered and cursed under his breath as a totally compliant Walters was paraded past him.</p>
<p>Turning his attention to Gibbs, he demanded, "So you gonna tell me why you hauled me in here? Whatever that idiot did, I had nothing to do with it."</p>
<p>Gibbs smirked. "Oh, I doubt that. Petty Officer Jeremiah Zacek, you are under arrest for assault, kidnapping, conspiracy, and the attempted murder of Petty Officer Randy Mitchell. Rick, lock him up. I don't want these two anywhere near each other, and I want a guard on him 24/7."</p>
<p>"You got it, Gibbs," Balboa replied as he jerked Zacek to his feet. "I'll make sure he behaves himself. C'mon, let's get you all tucked in," he drawled, giving Zacek a less than gentle shove in the back causing him to stumble forward.</p>
<p>"Hey, Rick - thanks. I owe you one. Appreciate you and Scott helping us out," Gibbs stated.</p>
<p>"Anytime Gibbs, anytime," Balboa replied with a nod before shoving Zacek again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was late afternoon and Gibbs was ready to take Tony home for a quiet dinner and some TLC. He smiled at the thought as he unclipped his phone from his belt. When they returned from Norfolk, Tony, McGee, and Ziva went straight to the evidence locker to begin the arduous task of cataloguing everything they brought back from the ship. Before he could dial, his phone rang and "Vance" appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>After a very brief exchange he dialed Tony, who answered on the first ring.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Boss," Tony chirped. "You done with the dirt bags?"</p>
<p>"For now. Vance wants to see us in this office. Yes, right now! I'm on my way. Tell Ziver and McGee to finish up then go home."</p>
<p>Gibbs found Tony leaning casually against the wall outside of Vance's outer office. Their eyes locked and Tony's smile grew with each step that brought Gibbs closer.</p>
<p>For his part, Vance wasn't happy about having a rare full weekend with his family interrupted, but the day's events had been a major break in the case. His courtesy phone call to his counterpart at the FBI went about as well as he had expected. He managed to talk a furious Director Shaw down by diplomatically reminding him that NCIS had a vested interest in former agent Burley's files and that his agents went to Norfolk solely to follow up on a lead totally unrelated to the Markham case. Shaw continued to grumble his displeasure at NCIS muddying the waters with Burley's upcoming trial in the news.</p>
<p>"This isn't a pissing contest about jurisdiction! It's still officially an FBI case. If Stan Burley is tried and found guilty, then so be it. I will deal with the fallout, but I want to make damn sure no stone is left unturned. The suspects are in our custody on unrelated charges, for the time being. When we're done with them I will gladly turn custody over to the FBI. Now, if you'll excuse me my agents are here to brief me. Good day, Director," Vance stated in clipped tones before slamming down the receiver.</p>
<p>Leaning back in his chair, he unwrapped a fresh toothpick then motioned for Tony and Gibbs to sit. "Tell me everything."</p>
<p>Gibbs yielded the floor to Tony, who gave Vance a Cliff's Notes version of Walters' preliminary interview. Vance couldn't believe what he was hearing and blanched when Tony read from his notes about the rape of the young girl on Malta.</p>
<p>"I think this guy Walters is relieved, Director. He's been under that nut case Zacek's thumb too long and wants out. I get the feeling he'll happily testify, assuming we can keep him alive long enough," Tony offered.</p>
<p>Vance pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "The FBI isn't too happy with us right now. Gibbs, call Fornell. Tell him we'll make Zacek available to him first thing Monday morning. I'll follow up with JAG and make sure he has a lawyer. If Fornell wants to take him into custody, let him. I want your team to keep working on Walters. Follow up on McGee's report and dig up everything you can. In the meantime, Burley's case will proceed as scheduled. The prosecutor informed me yesterday that the judge scheduled an evidentiary hearing for 0900 Wednesday. Ms. Scuito is being called to testify. Hart is looking to get the DNA tossed. She's going to have a field day when she hears we arrested two new suspects, but you let me deal with her. I'll see about getting warrants for Walters and Zacek's DNA. One way or another, I want to close this damn case!"</p>
<p>"Anything else, Leon," Gibbs asked tiredly as he stood to leave.</p>
<p>Vance stood and came around to the front of his desk. He stopped in front of Tony, and after a brief pause extended his hand.</p>
<p>"Agent DiNozzo, I know this whole situation has been difficult for you, both personally and professionally. I didn't realize just how difficult until yesterday. Thought you might have decided you'd had enough and quit, but instead you stayed on the job. Not sure I could have under the circumstances. I must say, I'm impressed."</p>
<p>Gibbs grinned proudly while a stunned Tony shook Vance's hand. "Thank you, Sir. I owe it all to Je ... Gibbs, and my team. I couldn't have gotten through this without their support, or yours."</p>
<p>Vance chuckled. "You know, when you two first told me about your relationship I'll admit I had my concerns - and some doubts. Glad you've managed to prove me wrong. I can't imagine it's easy for either of you having Burley in the picture. Now, get out of here and take your team with you. I want you all back here first thing tomorrow morning. The sooner we can wrap this up, the better it will be for everyone."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony shook his head in amusement during the drive to Gibbs' house. He had to strain a bit to hear it, but he could definitely make out Fornell cursing a blue streak. It was his first time driving Gibbs' beloved Challenger so he kept his attention mostly on the road. He did hazard a brief glance to his right and witnessed an epic eye roll as Gibbs waited for an opportunity to speak.</p>
<p>"Dammit Tobias, shut the hell up," Gibbs finally barked loudly into the phone. "Calm down and I'll tell you. Jesus!"</p>
<p>Tony broke out in the giggles as Gibbs spoke slowly with an exaggerated countenance like he was trying reason with a small child.</p>
<p>"Yes, first damn thing Monday morning. Do you think, Tobias? Well, Shaw can kiss my ass for all I care. He's your boss, not mine, and mine wants us to deal with Walters. My gut tells me no, but we'll get him to roll over. Zacek is a piece of work so bring your A-game and the biggest agents you have with you. Already on it, Tobias. No! Not tonight. Got plans," Gibbs trailed off with a husky, teasing lilt in his voice.</p>
<p>Tony caught Gibbs smirking and gaped at him. Gibbs replied with a wink and a firm hand planted high on Tony's right thigh, very close to the danger zone. Out of reflex, Tony extended his leg causing him to mash down on the accelerator. The Challenger shot forward with a deafening Hemi-powered roar causing Tony to shout, "Fuck!" Thankfully there was little traffic to contend with so he was able to keep control and slow the speeding car back down to somewhere in the neighborhood of the speed limit.</p>
<p>He was still breathing hard when he carefully turned into the driveway, put the car in park, and switched off the ignition. He knew that wrecking the Challenger would mean swift justice and quite possibly the death penalty. However, much to Tony's surprise, Gibbs was still on the phone chatting away with Fornell like nothing out of the ordinary had happened just a few short minutes ago. Tony blinked repeatedly in stunned surprise when Gibbs did something he found quite extraordinary - Leroy Jethro Gibbs giggled!</p>
<p>"Call me in the morning, but not too early. Well I don't know, Tobias. We'll be at the office until we dig up everything we can find. Okay." Gibbs flipped his phone shut and it was only then he realized that Tony was staring at him. His eyebrows shot up at Tony's stunned expression, and after a couple of moments staring back he barked, "What?"</p>
<p>Tony nervously snorted out a laugh. "You, you – Gibbs, you giggled!" The incredulous glare leveled at him just made Tony laugh harder. "You can't be too much of a badass giggling like a little school girl!"</p>
<p>Like a flash, Gibbs quickly unfastened his seat belt then slid across the bench seat until his lips were almost touching Tony's ear. "Unless you want to find out just how much of a badass I can be, get your ass out of this car and in the house - now," he whispered ominously.</p>
<p>Tony, now wide-eyed, swallowed hard and answered with a breathily squeaked, "Yes sir."</p>
<p>Gibbs slid back over to the passenger side and quirked an eyebrow at Tony, who took that as his cue. Throwing the door open, he bolted for the house. Gibbs chuckled to himself and pulled the keys from the ignition that Tony had left behind in his haste. He climbed out and rounded the car to shut the driver's side door, then strolled at a leisurely pace up to the house.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ever-present scent of coffee, sawdust and something uniquely Gibbs put Tony at ease as soon as he crossed the threshold. There was just something about the house that made him feel safe. Like the man himself, it represented strength and security. Tony stood in the middle of the living room and breathed in the scent of home. A peace settled over him as strong arms wrapped around him from behind.</p>
<p>"Whatcha thinking about," Gibbs crooned in his ear.</p>
<p>Tony brought his arms up to cover Gibbs' and sighed contentedly. "Nothing really. I'm just really happy to be here, with you. I love your house, Jethro. It feels like - home."</p>
<p>He leaned back against Gibbs' chest as the strong arms holding him tightened. His house hadn't felt like a home to him in a very long time. It was several steps down from Tony's high-end luxury condo and the mansions he grew up in as a child, so it meant the world to Gibbs that Tony felt at home in his outdated, no-frills house.</p>
<p>"It's just a plain old house, Tony," Gibbs replied softly.</p>
<p>Tony turned in Gibbs' arms and looked him dead in the eye. "I told you, I don't care about fancy stuff. My place, here, hell even the bullpen or the elevator - home for me is wherever you are. I love you, Jethro."</p>
<p>Gibbs furrowed his brow as he looked into sincere green eyes. He managed to croak out a heartfelt, "I love you too," before leaning in and capturing Tony's lips in a long, wet, loving kiss.</p>
<p>They stood there in the security of each other's arms exchanging kisses for several long minutes, simply reveling in the closeness of being lovers. It was purely intimate without descending into unbridled passion. There would surely be time for that later.</p>
<p>Gibbs finally released his hold on Tony with a final chaste peck on the lips. "You hungry? I could throw some burgers on the grill?"</p>
<p>Tony smiled. "DiNozzos can always eat, and I am starving. Let's go," he said as he took Gibbs' hand and tugged him toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>Working side by side, Gibbs pressed ground beef, chopped onion, and bits of red pepper into patties while Tony threw together a salad and set the table. Tony shrugged into his jacket then pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge and joined Gibbs out on the deck. Fall had finally set it for good, bringing with it shorter days and colder nights.</p>
<p>"You know what you need out here? A hot tub," Tony suggested as he handed Gibbs one of the bottles. He snickered at Gibbs' over-the-top eye roll. "You totally do! The backyard is all fenced in and private. Just think of all the naughty fun we could have." He waggled his eyebrows playfully earning an amused shake of the head and a snort of laughter.</p>
<p>Tony kept up a running monologue during dinner, which allowed Gibbs to just sit back and watch him. Looking, or more accurately staring, at Tony wasn't exactly a hardship, but it was distracting. Tony didn't seem to notice that Gibbs wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. It wasn't until they were finishing loading the dishwasher that Tony noticed Gibbs staring at him with an odd expression he had never before seen. It was a look of awe and reverence.</p>
<p>Shooting back a curious look of his own, Tony hesitated a moment before asking, "Gibbs? Something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
<p>Gibbs responded with a genuine smile. "Nothing's wrong. Just - I just like looking at you, that's all."</p>
<p>Tony grinned. "Just looking, huh? You know, you are allowed to touch, too" he crooned as he stepped dangerously into Gibbs' personal space.</p>
<p>"Well then, I have a great idea."</p>
<p>Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him close. With his lips tickling the shell of Tony ear, he murmured, "You remember our first night together? I want that again."</p>
<p>Tony's smile stretched almost from ear to ear. "Tell you what, you start the fire, and I'll get the blankets and pillows."</p>
<p>The snapping and popping of the blazing logs was drowned out by the appreciative moans coming from Tony. Gibbs had taken his time undressing him until he was covered in only the warm glow of the fire. As he divested Tony of his last sock, he ordered him to turn over. Tony did as instructed, and pillowing his head on his folded arms he watched as Gibbs slowly undressed.</p>
<p>Tony licked his lips when Gibbs finally stood before him blessedly naked. "Damn Jethro! You are so sexy," he declared appreciatively. Seeing Gibbs flip the cap on a bottle on the hearth, Tony leveraged himself up to get into position on all fours, but a firm hand in the middle of his back gently pushed him back down.</p>
<p>"Uh-uh. Not yet," Gibbs scolded softly. "Close your eyes and relax. Let me take care of you."</p>
<p>Gibbs squirted a generous amount of oil on his hands then rubbed them together to generate additional heat. Straddling Tony's butt, he set to work to ease every last bit of tension out of Tony's neck, back, and shoulders.</p>
<p>The feel of Gibbs' warm, strong hands working their magic had Tony groaning with relief. He felt the pent up tension fade away as powerful thumbs kneaded out each and every one the tangled knots they encountered on their journey. By the time Gibbs was finished half an hour later, Tony was nearly a puddle.</p>
<p>Gibbs climbed off and lay down on his side facing his gorgeous lover. He stroked Tony's cheek with his knuckles and said, "All better?"</p>
<p>Tony turned over onto his back and looked up at Gibbs with pure adoration. Reaching up, he placed a hand on the back of Gibbs' neck and pulled him down into a brief gentle kiss.</p>
<p>"That was amazing. I've never felt better," he confessed. "Thank you, Jethro."</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled down at him and replied, "You're welcome, but I'm not done yet."</p>
<p>The husky tone in his voice went straight to Tony's cock, which twitched to life in anticipation. Gibbs' hand stroking him had him hard within seconds. Before Tony could react, Gibbs leaned over and began suckling on the head and coaxing precum out of the slit.</p>
<p>"Oh God!" Tony cried out as Gibbs began to worship his cock in earnest. Warm, wet, strong suction and swirls of his skilled tongue had Tony on edge embarrassingly fast. A cursory probing with still slightly oily fingers was all the preparation Tony needed since he was still fairly loose from last night's rounds of lovemaking.</p>
<p>"Jethro, please. I'm gonna cum," Tony panted as he tried to hang on.</p>
<p>Gibbs took mercy on him and released his angry purple swollen cock with a pop and pulled his fingers out.</p>
<p>"Okay, now - hands and knees."</p>
<p>Tony scampered into position and was prepared to feel the head of Gibbs' cock nudging at his hole, but Gibbs had other ideas. Instead, Tony felt the same strong hands that had lovingly massaged him spread his cheeks and the flat pad of Gibbs' tongue swipe over his hole.</p>
<p>Getting a thorough and proper rimming from Gibbs was something new and it was sheer heaven. For God only knows how long, Gibbs laved and teased his opening before plunging his tongue inside and hungrily feasting on his ass. Too caught up in the sensations to be stunned, Tony threw his head back.</p>
<p>"Oh dear God," he groaned out. "Jesus Gibbs, that feels so fucking good." Tony responded to every deep probe by thrusting his ass back.</p>
<p>Tony's legs began to shake, so Gibbs drew back and ran his tongue from Tony's crack all the way up to just below his right ear.</p>
<p>"You like that," he questioned between nibbles on the tender skin.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding?" Tony panted out. "Damn near ready to cum. Fuck me, Jethro, please," he begged.</p>
<p>They groaned deeply in tandem as Gibbs' cock slid home until he was fully seated. "How do you want it, Tony? Tell me," Gibbs panted.</p>
<p>"I don't care. Just take me," Tony moaned in response.</p>
<p>Gibbs started with long, slow, deep strokes. He tagged Tony's prostate repeatedly, which threw Tony's desire into overdrive. Tony met each powerful stoke, which became shorter and faster as their desperation to come took over.</p>
<p>"Aaaaahhh," Tony cried out as when his orgasm finally crashed over him. Thankfully, Gibbs had planned ahead and placed an old faded beach towel on top of the nest of blankets which caught Tony's cum as it shot out of him in long, creamy ribbons.</p>
<p>Gibbs loved being inside Tony, but even his iron will was no match for the intense internal spasms of Tony's climax. He buried himself deep and came long and hard.</p>
<p>Tony lowered himself down and Gibbs all but collapsed on top of him. Riding out the lingering waves of ecstasy, Gibbs panted in Tony's ear, "Jesus Tony. You are incredible."</p>
<p>"That was amazing," Tony mumbled into the pillow. Gibbs full weight pinning him down made it difficult to breathe.</p>
<p>Back to his senses and realizing his was practically smothering Tony, Gibbs rolled off of him. He sighed and Tony whimpered at the lost physical connection as Gibbs utterly spent cock slipped out with ease. He ran his hand soothingly up and down Tony's back.</p>
<p>"You okay," he asked.</p>
<p>Tony opened his eyes and pulled a face. "Yeah, great in fact, but I'm in the wet spot."</p>
<p>Gibbs slapped his hand down on Tony's ass. "Here, lift up." When Tony complied, Gibbs tugged the messy beach towel out from under him. Tony rolled over onto his back and smiled as Gibbs gently wiped off the rest of the cum from his chest and abs before tossing the towel aside.</p>
<p>"You wanna grab a shower and go to bed," Gibbs offered.</p>
<p>Tony cocked his head. "Can we just stay here instead? I don't think I can move, 'cept I gotta pee."</p>
<p>Using the small downstairs bathroom, they took turns using the head then settled for rinsing with Listerine in lieu of retrieving their toothbrushes from upstairs. Padding back out to the living room, they pulled on their underwear and Gibbs retrieved a large Marine Corps throw from the back of the couch. Spooned together in front of the waning fire, the thin cover was all they needed. After a series of yawns and exchanged "love yous", they fell into a deep, restful sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They were rudely startled awake by the sound of an angry fist pounding on the front door.</p>
<p>"Gibbs, Tony? I know you're in there," Abby yelled.</p>
<p>"You've got to be kidding me," Gibbs growled. Waking up early because of an amorous Tony wanting some early morning loving was one thing, but Abby pounding on the front door was definitely not how he wanted to start the day.</p>
<p>"Don't go," Tony begged sleepily as Gibbs threw off the covers of their warm cocoon. "Wanna cuddle."</p>
<p>Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek before standing to pull on his pants. "I know, but Abby is here and she's about to knock the damn door down."</p>
<p>"Waz Abby doin' here?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, but you better at least put these on before I open the door," Gibbs grumbled before tossing Tony's pants to him.</p>
<p>"GIBBS! Don't make me kick this door down," Abby hollered.</p>
<p>Gibbs unbolted and slowly opened the door. He scowled at Abby, who smiled sweetly in return before brushing past him.</p>
<p>"Whadya doing here, Abs," Gibbs asked. "It's barely 0600!"</p>
<p>Abby stopped and took in Gibbs' rather disheveled appearance before her eyes landed on the cozy makeshift bed in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>"Oops, sorry. Guess I, um, interrupted something," Abby teased, smirking unabashedly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, oops," Tony mock snarled around a jaw cracking yawn as he shuffled into the living room. He tugged one of her pigtails in passing to lessen the sting of his scolding. "Ever hear of picking up the phone and calling?"</p>
<p>Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stepped up to Gibbs and pecked him on the lips. "Coffee's on, Boss."</p>
<p>"Awww! You call him Boss in bed too, Tony," Abby asked huskily with a salacious grin firmly in place.</p>
<p>Before a blushing Tony could respond, Gibbs forcefully pushed the door he was still holding open shut and stepped up to her.</p>
<p>"Abby, why are you here," he demanded impatiently.</p>
<p>"Oh, right. Hang on," she exclaimed before retrieving a package she had left on the front porch. She came back in and handed the flimsy box to Tony. "I brought donuts."</p>
<p>While Tony obscenely made short work of two jelly-filled donuts, Gibbs chugged down his coffee. Abby sat back and observed the two of them, both looking totally fucked out. She smirked at the idea of what she may have interrupted by showing up unannounced. A veritable slideshow of mental pictures in her head of Tony and Gibbs in the throes of passion caused her to sigh contentedly.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the donuts, Abs, now - whadya want," Tony asked with a pointed glare at her after wiping remnants of jelly from the corners of his mouth. By her almost blissful expression it was clear as day to him what was running through her mind.</p>
<p>Pulled from her X-rated thoughts, she took a folded blue-backed document from her oversized bag and slid it across the table to Gibbs. "I got a summons, Gibbs. I have to go to court on Wednesday. The prosecutors are making me testify about Stan's DNA. I want you to help get me out of it," she stated simply.</p>
<p>Gibbs dropped his head and sighed. "And just how am I supposed to do that? Abby, it's an evidentiary hearing. We only found out about it yesterday."</p>
<p>Pushing her chair back, Abby rose to her feet and started pacing. "Look, I know this has been hell for you guys, but it's been hell for me, too. I know you hate Stan and want to see him locked up forever, but he's still my friend! I know it looks bad, like really, really bad, but I can't believe Stan is a cold-blooded murderer. He could never do something like this, not the Stan Burley I know," she declared.</p>
<p>Tony stood and walked over to where Abby stood with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. He sighed as he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight until her arms wrapped around him.</p>
<p>"S'ok, Abby. I get it. You want to protect a friend," he murmured into her hair before pulling back until she was arm's length away. "But we have to follow the evidence. If he had just been straight with us from the beginning instead of playing this stupid game of his, he might not be in this mess. We don't want to lock him up unless he's guilty. Like Gibbs told me the other day, that's not what we do. Hell, I hope he didn't do it, Abby, but until we find evidence clearing him, there's nothing we can do for him. He did promise Gibbs that if he is cleared he's going to move far away. That's all I really want. That's all we want - for him to just go away and leave us alone."</p>
<p>Abby looked into Tony's eyes and tried to smile. "I know, Tony. I just feel so helpless. I mean, McGee spent night after night digging up dirt on him, and wouldn't tell me about it. I know you told him not to, Gibbs, but it felt like you, all of you, didn't trust me. If Stan did all these things, then I'll kick his ass and lock him up myself. But if there's even a teeny, itty-bitty chance he's innocent, I don't want to be the one to send him to prison."</p>
<p>Gibbs kisses Abby's cheek and hands the summons back to her. "You won't be the one putting him in prison. He got himself into this mess. All that stuff McGee found may actually help him."</p>
<p>"Help him? How," a wide-eyed Abby demanded excitedly.</p>
<p>Tony shot a questioning look a Gibbs, who nodded his consent.</p>
<p>"Didn't McProbie tell you about yesterday?"</p>
<p>Abby dropped her gaze and slowly shook her head. "Nope. We sort of got in a fight Friday night at Malone's. I haven't talked to him since. I went and stayed with the Sisters. I have about a million voicemails and texts from him."</p>
<p>Tony crossed his arms. "A fight? About what?"</p>
<p>Abby shrugged. "I don't like people I care about keeping secrets from me. Like I said, feels like no one trusts me."</p>
<p>Gibbs ran a hand down his face. "We trust you, Abby! Always have, always will. Look, yesterday we brought in two guys from the Reagan. Stan mentioned them once, but wouldn't give us their names. We found out their names because of the research I had McGee do. They may or may not be involved, but we're damn well going to find out. Now, we need to get to the office, so you need to go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Except for the last few members of the over-night cleaning crew piling into the elevator, the only occupants of the dimly lit squad room were the small contingent of agents and linguists assigned to cover the Middle East and Eastern European desks. Armed with a large travel mug of coffee, McGee mumbled a good morning to the crew as he stepped off. As the din of conversation faded behind the heavy doors, McGee powered up his computer and contemplated what was sure to be a long day.</p>
<p>Sleep had eluded him the past two nights leaving him physically as well as emotionally drained. The culmination of worrying about Tony, and by extension Gibbs, then Abby ambushing him Friday night with baseless accusations left him lying awake and staring at the ceiling. Saturday night he tossed and turned, his mind plagued by disturbing imagery from the trip to Norfolk. At 5:15 a.m., since reading and channel surfing failed to provide a suitable distraction or lull him to sleep, McGee abandoned the warmth of his bed and headed into work.</p>
<p>Lack of sleep aside, Saturday's trip to Norfolk had been for the most part successful. While Tony and Gibbs were down in the bowels of the carrier questioning their potential suspects, McGee and Ziva began the task of taking possession of everything in Stan's former quarters. Bypassing several levels of security protocols, he was able to log in at the official Department of Defense/NCIS log-in screen. McGee gasped and his hand involuntarily rose to cover his mouth when a full-screen shrine to Tony appeared as Stan's desktop wallpaper. He recovered quickly enough to deflect Ziva's question if something was wrong by shaking his head and mumbling, "Idiot."</p>
<p>McGee suggested that Ziva conduct the rest of the crew interviews alone, stammering out an excuse that Stan's computer was a total mess and needed a thorough defragging before he could access any of the files. Ziva rolled her eyes as he spewed forth a litany of tech speak about corrupted files, registry errors, and antiquated operating systems. She cut him off with a raised hand and left to follow three seamen who had walked past.</p>
<p>Closing the door against prying eyes, he retook a seat at Stan's desk. The desktop collage was a compilation of approximately a dozen photos: A much younger Tony dressed in a tight-fitting t-shirt smiling from behind a bar with a towel draped over his shoulder, several of Tony working out at the gym, a bare-chested Tony washing a car, Tony sleeping, reading, and cooking. There were also a few more intimate photos of Tony and Stan together. In the upper right corner was a large red heart with the words "Mine Forever" in bold white letters.</p>
<p>Long gone were the days of McGee getting sea sick the minute he stepped onboard a ship, but he felt bile rise in his throat at one image in particular. It was a candid shot of Tony and Stan making love. The angle of the shot left nothing to the imagination, and seeing Tony lying on his back with Stan's dick buried inside him nearly made him gag. It wasn't two men having sex that bothered him, and had it been a photo of anyone else McGee would have considered it to be a beautiful erotic photograph of two lovers. It was their facial expressions that got his attention. While Tony was smiling and looking lovingly up into Stan's eyes, the look on Stan's face was predatory and one of pure arrogance. McGee wondered if Tony even knew that someone was there taking pictures of such an intimate moment.</p>
<p>After scanning the directory, McGee quickly copied all of Stan's photo files onto a thumb-drive then deleted them from the computer's hard-drive. He set the desktop to Dell's default setting then shut the computer down and began disconnecting all of the peripherals for transport back to NCIS. He placed the thumb drive into an evidence bag, tagged it, and then stuffed it in his pocket. Technically he was tampering with evidence, but the need to protect Tony from certain humiliation if the pictures became public knowledge far outweighed their potential evidentiary value. It was a serious breach of protocol, but it would be worth Gibbs head slapping him into next week to protect his best friend. The sight of Tony and Gibbs holding hands on the pier confirmed that his decision had been the right course.</p>
<p>McGee had lost count of the number of times he called Abby Saturday night only to have each call go straight to voicemail. Not faring any better with texts, it was clear that she wasn't ready to talk about their fight. Her unfounded accusation that they team was doing everything possible to railroad Stan had touched a nerve, and frankly it pissed him off. McGee knew that she did not give up on friends, or anyone for that matter, unless there was irrefutable proof of unforgiveable wrongdoing.</p>
<p>During what should have been a quiet dinner at Malone's, McGee tried in vain to defend his team but Abby refused to hear him out. Even trying to explain that they were going to Norfolk to question two possible suspects fell on deaf ears. All Abby took from the news was that they were going there to dig up more evidence to use against Stan. She repeatedly slammed her hand down on the table like she was wielding a gavel and barked out legal jargon like a pro. "It's all conjecture, McGee," "Circumstantial evidence, McGee," "Hearsay, McGee." It did not go unnoticed by McGee that Abby's theatrics had gotten the attention of several patrons and wait staff. He closed his eyes and shook his head ruefully in response to one elderly woman</p>
<p>At the end of an eight-minute uninterrupted monologue, or more accurately an overly dramatic closing argument, Abby did the unthinkable – she put all of the blame squarely on Tony. McGee jumped to his feet and shut her down mid-rant when she accused him of making the whole situation about himself just to get Gibbs' attention. Unable to deal in any rational manner with her, and not wanting to create more of scene, McGee simply stood and pulled on his jacket. Without saying a word he pulled out his wallet and dropped two twenty dollar bills on the table before turning and walking out of Malone's, muttering his apology at each table he passed on the way.</p>
<p>"Stubborn, thy name is Abby," he thought as he took a drink of his now lukewarm coffee. It was too early to call, not that she would answer anyway, so McGee opted instead to send a text to break the good news about the arrests of Walters and Zacek. "Good news. 2 new suspects. Pls call me," read the message. He hit 'Send' then closed his phone and tossed it on a stack of papers or his desk. Hands behind his head, McGee leaned back in his desk chair with a sigh and closed his eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ziva arrived a short while later to find her partner asleep at his desk. She stood silently in front of McGee's desk and watched in fascination as his eyes danced beneath his eyelids. It was clear from his jerky facial expressions that he was not sleeping peacefully. She debated rousing him from what was obviously a bad dream, but decided to let him sleep and quietly crossed the bullpen to her desk.</p>
<p>The sun was just barely above the horizon and only muted early morning sunlight reflecting off the Anacostia River crept in through the double-paned windows. Ziva had come in early as well to get a head start gathering information Gibbs and Fornell would need before interrogating their new suspects. She had been tasked with following up on Tony's notes and digging for any available information on Matthew Walters.</p>
<p>Ziva had gained additional insight into a wide range of questionable activities during her impromptu questioning of several rank and file crew members. From the lowest ranking Seaman to a Chief Petty Officer, one common theme in their statements was that no one dared cross Petty Officer Zacek. A few of them had less than pleasant run-ins with him, and after seeing him lead away in handcuffs offered their full cooperation.</p>
<p>As she powered up her computer, Ziva's thoughts turned to the scene on the pier of Tony and Gibbs blindly reaching for each other's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. In truth, it was. It had taken some time, prayer, and soul searching on her part, but that one small intimate act confirmed her belief that Tony and Gibbs were simply meant to be. She couldn't help but smile and shake her head. How did she not see it before?</p>
<p>Tony DiNozzo, for all of his jokes, movie references, and generally sophomoric behavior, was deep down a very prideful man. He was intelligent, loyal, and a seasoned keen-eyed investigator with intuition equaled by no other. What she had observed over the years was in direct opposition to the dossier she had on him when she first came to NCIS. She was prepared to deal with a flighty, insecure, womanizing frat boy, but discovered early on that was what he wanted everyone to see. Tony could don a mask for any occasion to hide his fears and insecurities and had perfected the art of deflection, but now that he had Gibbs in his life and by his side he no longer needed to hide. He no longer needed to compete for Gibbs' attention or try to impress him.</p>
<p>From nearly her first day as a member of the MCRT, Ziva noticed that Gibbs seemed particularly protective of Tony. McGee had explained to her that Tony's battle with pneumonic plague had left everyone rattled, especially Gibbs, and that losing Kate a short time later only served to solidify it. Gibbs showed concern when any of them got hurt on his watch, but he took Tony's injuries personally. He would order her or McGee to go to the ER to get checked out, but always made a point of driving Tony there himself.</p>
<p>For all of Gibbs' grumbling and apparent annoyance with Tony's antics, at times he seemed genuinely amused by it. The head slaps aimed to get Tony to focus or to shut up often resulted in an affectionate smirk. Ziva wondered how many times over the years Tony had deliberately pushed Gibbs' buttons to earn one. He certainly seemed to delight in getting them as much as Gibbs did in giving them.</p>
<p>Ziva was pulled from her thoughts when McGee was startled awake and nearly fell out of his chair. Grabbing the edge of this desk to steady himself, he blinked a few times to get his bearings and clear the fog of sleep.</p>
<p>"Good morning, McGee," she greeted with a chuckle.</p>
<p>McGee stretched and rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes before replying around a yawn, "Mornin' Ziva. Why are you here so early? Gibbs said to be here at 0800. It's only 0640." He blinked at his watch and tried to figure out how long he had been asleep.</p>
<p>Ziva shrugged. "There is much work to be done, and I wanted to get an early start. I assume you are here so early for the same reason," she asked.</p>
<p>McGee rubbed a hand along his jaw. "Couldn't sleep. It's Abby. We had a fight Friday night, right in the middle of Malone's. Now she won't take my calls or answer my texts."</p>
<p>"You and Abby had a fight? About what?"</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, McGee stood and walked over to Ziva's desk. Despite only a skeleton crew present, he didn't want anyone overhearing the details of their conversation. Perched precariously on the corner of her desk, McGee made sure the coast was clear before saying softly, "It's this case - and the whole Stan and Tony thing. I think it's getting to her. She said we're all trying to railroad Stan, you know, put him jail just because Tony and Gibbs don't like him. I don't know. She thinks we're all keeping secrets from her. Ziva - she accused me of not trusting her. Actually, she doesn't think any of us trust her."</p>
<p>McGee went on to tell her his version of Friday night's event, how it escalated so quickly, and why he eventually walked out. Ziva understood secrets having been raised in an environment where lies of omission, half truths, and closely held secrets were often keys to survival.</p>
<p>She had to admit she was shocked that Abby chose to put the blame on Tony. Everyone knew that they had always shared a very close brother/sister kind of relationship. They were each other's best friend and confidant. Abby adored Tony and was normally almost as protective of him as Gibbs. It was true that Abby, Ducky, and Palmer had been for the most part kept out of the loop, but it had been decided early on that the fewer people who knew the details of their investigation into Stan the better. Until they knew Stan's end game, secrets would keep them safe.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ziva was offering encouragement and some words of advice when the elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Tony and Gibbs stepped off. Tony was rambling excitedly about a new movie he wanted to see from his customary position one step behind and to Gibbs' right when they rounded the partition. Gibbs stopped and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the sight of McGee and Ziva grinning at them while Tony, still talking unaware that he had lost his target audience, slung his kit into its customary place like it was any normal day at the office.</p>
<p>"DiNozzo, will you shut up already," Gibbs grumbled with mock annoyance as he shouldered his way past McGee.</p>
<p>Tony looked up to find his teammates smirking at him. "Sorry, Boss," he mumbled apologetically. He frowned at the steel cart full of file boxes that had mysteriously taken up residence between his desk and McGee's.</p>
<p>"That is every single case file from the ship," McGee announced, earning a pointed glare from Tony.</p>
<p>After an impromptu campfire, McGee and Ziva began the arduous task of digging into every possible source of information on their new suspects while Tony and Gibbs sat on the floor and sorted through the boxes of case files. Printers whirred to life as page after page of school transcripts, juvenile criminal records, employment histories, and military records poured out.</p>
<p>Not surprisingly there wasn't anything remarkable in Matthew Walters' records. Other than harmless pranks and teenage hijinks he had no criminal record to speak of. He got good grades in school and was by all accounts an exemplary student. He was a standout athlete, lettering in both varsity track and football, and served on the Student Council. With the support of his parents he chose a career in the Navy after meeting a recruiter during Career Day his senior year. Other than what he fessed up to during his interview, his military record was clean.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Jeremiah Zacek had a very colorful past. Coming from a dysfunctional family, headed by an alcoholic mother and mostly absentee father, Zacek struggled from an early age. He skated through school earning less than stellar marks and had a history of lashing out at authority and getting into fights. After two short stays in juvenile detention for a series of minor thefts, Zacek was given the option of two years in state prison or a stint in the military after being tried as an adult and convicted of grand theft auto just days prior to his eighteenth birthday.</p>
<p>After three hours the relevant files were piled high on Gibbs' desk awaiting closer inspection while all files predating Stan's tenure onboard were re-boxed alphabetically and stacked neatly on the cart. After placing the last bunch of files on the pile Gibbs called over to Tony who was placing a lid on the final box.</p>
<p>"DiNozzo, coffee run. Take McGee with you," he ordered before tossing the Challenger keys across the bullpen.</p>
<p>"On it, Boss," Tony replied with a bright smile as he snatched the keys out of the air. Being Sunday, the coffee carts on the grounds were closed so a trip to the nearest Starbucks was in order. Tony grabbed his badge and Sig from the drawer and jogged to the elevator where he waited impatiently for McGee, who due to fatigue followed a bit more sedately.</p>
<p>Turning the key in the ignition, Tony looked over at McGee to find him staring down at his hands and twiddling his thumbs. Along with looking like he hadn't slept in days, McGee looked deep in thought.</p>
<p>"What's on your mind, Probie," Tony asked as he backed out of the parking space and drove to the main gate. "Everything okay? You know, Abby stopped by Gibbs' place this morning - early. She told us you guys got in a fight. She kind of went off on us, too. You wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>McGee took a deep breath. "Not really. I'll call her later. Look, Tony, there's something else I need to tell you. You're not gonna want to hear it, but it's about something I found yesterday going through Stan's computer. He had a screensaver up that was, um, a bunch of pictures of you - and him. He had a lot of pictures of you on his hard drive, Tony. There was one ...," he paused and swallowed hard.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, not entirely sure he wanted an answer but needing to know,</p>
<p>Tony asked curiously, "One, what?"</p>
<p>McGee dropped his gaze back to his lap. "One of you and Stan in bed together - making love. It was daytime, and it's pretty graphic."</p>
<p>Tony pulled to a stop at a red light and turned to McGee. "Jesus McGee! How many pictures are we talking about here," he asked while running a shaky hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"Dozens at least, maybe more. I didn't look at them Tony, I swear. Instead I, um, deleted them. No one will ever have to see them. I copied them all onto a thumb drive then deleted all of is photo files. I know it was wrong and a breach of protocol, but they aren't really evidence," he confessed before looking at Tony with fear. "Gibbs is going to kill me, isn't he?"</p>
<p>Tony turned his attention back to the road and tried to process what McGee was saying. He didn't speak until they pulled to a stop in Starbuck's parking lot several minutes later. Switching off the ignition, Tony looked blankly out the windshield.</p>
<p>"As your Senior Field Agent, I should kick your ass right here, right now for tampering with evidence. As your friend though, thank you, Tim. I never agreed to pictures, not like that anyway. I can guess how he took 'em though. He bought a new camera one day and was always taking pics of me. It seemed like every time I turned around a flash was going off in my face. He wanted to take, um, intimate photos, but I said no. Christ, that fucking camera sat on a tripod in the corner of the bedroom. That son-of-a bitch must have had it on a timer. FUCK, I trusted that asshole," Tony yelled as he slammed his hands down hard on the steering wheel.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was an air of tension that followed Tony and McGee when they returned. McGee looked ashamed and a little scared, and Tony was pale and looked on the verge of tears. Ziva and Gibbs exchanged a look, neither having a clue what could have transpired in the last half an hour.</p>
<p>"Tony, are you all right," Ziva asked as she rounded her desk. The Tony who had left with a beaming smile in place had returned with a glazed over look and a deep frown. She quickly moved to take the drink carrier from him before he dropped it.</p>
<p>Gibbs was instantly by Tony's side. "DiNozzo? Tony? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Tony dropped absently into his chair and held his head in his hands.</p>
<p>Turning to McGee, Gibbs barked, "McGee? What the hell happened?"</p>
<p>"Tell him, McGee," Tony mumbled.</p>
<p>By the time McGee finished telling Gibbs and Ziva about the pictures and what he had done with them, Gibbs looked capable of cold-blooded murder. His jaw twitched furiously as he attempted to keep his anger in check. McGee wasn't sure if Gibbs' ire was directed at him or Stan, but he hoped it was the latter.</p>
<p>When Gibbs finally spoke, it was with a deadly cool detachment. "Ziva, stay here with Tony. McGee, my office - NOW!"</p>
<p>Before Gibbs could storm off toward the elevator, McGee stepped in front of him.</p>
<p>"Boss, I know what you're going to say. I tampered with evidence and it was wrong. Write me up, suspend me, whatever you have to do, I don't care. Tony is my teammate and my friend, probably my best friend, and he's been through enough. I just – I just couldn't take a chance on anyone getting a hold of or seeing those pictures."</p>
<p>McGee reached into his locked top desk drawer and pulled out the evidence bag containing the thumb drive and tossed it to Gibbs.</p>
<p>"There all on there. Every picture that was on Stan's computer. I bagged and tagged it, so the chain of evidence hasn't been compromised." Stepping right up into Gibbs' personal space, McGee plead softly, "Please, Gibbs. Those pictures have nothing to do with this case."</p>
<p>McGee stood firm and met Gibbs' furious icy stare. He braced himself against the full force of Gibbs' wrath, which began with the mother of all head slaps but ended with a sincere, "That's good work, Tim." Gibbs locked the evidence bag in his desk, and returned to face McGee again. "But if you ever, and I mean ever, pull a stunt like that again I will have your damn badge! Are we clear, Agent McGee?"</p>
<p>"Crystal clear, Boss," McGee replied without backing down or breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>By late afternoon the case files on Walters and Zacek had been updated with a wealth of new information, summarized, organized, tabbed, and indexed. After a brief call to Vance with a sit rep, Gibbs called Fornell. Knowing how much his team enjoyed their verbal sparring sessions, Gibbs put the phone on speaker.</p>
<p>"Hey, 0900 tomorrow work for you? Yes for the interrogations! Well, I sure as hell wasn't calling to invite you to breakfast! Spare me, Tobias! Yeah, both lawyers are coming in first thing to meet with them. I really don't care who you bring with you. It will be you, me, and whoever you want interrogating that bastard Zacek. While we're dealing with him, DiNozzo, McGee and one of your guys will be next door with Walters. We can go over the details in the morning. Yeah, whatever," Gibbs said before dropping the receiver back in the cradle.</p>
<p>"Nice one, Boss," Tony exclaimed with a laugh. Gibbs shrugged but kept a self-satisfied smirk in place.</p>
<p>Gibbs was just about to call it a day and send everyone home, when Abby arrived in the bullpen unannounced and unexpected. Tony smiled warmly and winked at her before elbowing McGee in the side to get his attention.</p>
<p>"Looks like you have a visitor, McGee," Tony chirped in his ear.</p>
<p>McGee looked up and smiled at the after-hours version of Abby few people ever saw. Her raven hair cascaded over her the shoulders and her face was almost devoid of heavy makeup. She was dressed in a faded pair of jeans, an off-white sweater, and a pair of Chuck Taylors. Gone were the studded collar, leather rings, and heavily buckled platform boots. To McGee, this was Abby at her most beautiful and seeing her took his breath away.</p>
<p>"Hey Timmy," Abby said as she cautiously stepped into the bullpen.</p>
<p>"Hey Abby," he replied with a smile and with more than a hint of relief in his voice.</p>
<p>Sometime between sending everyone home with praise for their good work and an order to be back at 0700, Gibbs' demeanor had changed. After stopping to pick up Chinese takeout on the way home, the rest of the drive was made in silence. There was a tension in the air that Tony couldn't quite figure out. The set of Gibbs' jaw and deeply furrowed brow were classic signs that he was struggling with something big.</p>
<p>"You okay, Jethro? You're quiet, well quieter than usual. Did I do something," Tony asked nervously.</p>
<p>Gibbs didn't answer until he pulled the Challenger into the garage and switched off the ignition.</p>
<p>"Do you want that gizmo thing McGee gave me with the pictures on it," he asked.</p>
<p>"What? Hell no! Is that what's bothering you? Jethro, look at me," Tony demanded. The defeated look in Gibbs' eyes when he complied nearly broke his heart.</p>
<p>Looking Gibbs dead in the eye, Tony took his hands in his and said firmly, "I want you to listen to me. There is nothing on that thumb drive I want or need to see, especially the picture McGee told me about. Apparently, Stan, or I guess he was Steve back then, had a picture of us in bed together. He kept begging me to let him videotape us, but I always said no. I never let him take pictures of us like that either. That's why I was so upset when McGee and I got back. It was taken without my knowledge or my consent. Frankly, I just want to forget that whole part of my life. I don't want anything around to remind me of it. I have you now, and you are all I want or need, you hear me, Gibbs?"</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded and attempted to smile. Squeezing Tony's hands he said, "Yeah, I hear you. The minute this damn case is over, we'll destroy it. I'm sure as hell not going to let that son-of-a-bitch have it."</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "Deal! Now, I'm starving and this stuff is gonna get cold. After we eat, what do you say about a nice hot shower and some epic cuddling?"</p>
<p>Gibbs leaned forward and pecked Tony on the lips. "Sounds like a plan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs' support and unwavering faith in him is what had kept Tony going the last few months. Without it he surely would have succumbed to the stress and bolted like he had done so many times in the past. One the one hand, Tony hated feeling needy and dependent and saw it as a personal weakness. On the other, however, he was grateful that Gibbs knew just when to step in, but also that he knew when to back off and give him space to work things out on his own. Tony never had to ask for help or demand space, Gibbs simply just knew what he needed.</p>
<p>Their lives were melding together seamlessly, taking them both a bit by surprise. It was little things like Tony knowing that making Gibbs' "Marine coffee" required four heaping scoops of dark roast, or Gibbs finally relenting and using dryer sheets to keep his sheets and towels soft and up to Tony's hedonistic standards. Going home took on a new significance as it often brought up the question, which home?</p>
<p>It didn't happen consciously, but somewhere along the way a second toothbrush showed up in Tony's toothbrush holder and a pint or two of Tony's favorite Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream could always be found in Gibbs' freezer. A few changes of both work and casual clothes had migrated between their places, and without discussion they now had designated sides of the bed with Tony on the left side and Gibbs on the right.</p>
<p>Their relationship became one of comfort and contentment, but it was certainly never boring. Even during times of everyday domesticity, passion and desire were always present and it did not take much to unleash them both. A husky tone, a smoldering look, or a simple touch was often all it took to spark the flame.</p>
<p>Sometimes mundane tasks seemed to take on a life of their own. For reasons unexplained, Gibbs found the sight of Tony innocently standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes oddly sexy and it turned him on every time. For his part, Tony could only watch for so long as Gibbs' muscles rippled beneath a sweaty t-shirt as he sanded the boat before he simply had to pounce.</p>
<p>Now as they stood face to face, naked as they day they were born, the need to simply touch and be touched trumped unbridled passion. Not that showering together didn't frequently lead to plenty of fooling around, but more often than not it served to ground them. It presented an opportunity to admire and explore freely with calloused hands roaming reverently in tandem over firm muscle without it leading to anything more than a few loving kisses.</p>
<p>During one such kiss, Gibbs reached between them with a soapy hand and grasped both of their semi-erect cocks in a firm strong hand. He slowly stroked them until they were both fully hard, his eyes never leaving Tony's.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?" he whispered in Tony's ear as he leaned in to pepper his neck with kisses.</p>
<p>Throwing his head back, Tony grabbed Gibbs' hips and moaned, "Feels so good, Jet. Please don't stop."</p>
<p>Gibbs slowly increased the speed of his strokes creating heavenly friction, and offered encouragement until he felt Tony begin to shake. Each purposeful swipe of his thumb over their swollen leaking heads had them both shuddering and gasping with pleasure. Pulling Tony even closer he murmured in his ear, "That's it. Come for me, Tony."</p>
<p>Tony's body stiffened almost immediately as he surrendered to the pleasure. He dropped his head to Gibbs' shoulder and cried out as he came undone, with Gibbs mere seconds behind him. The experience wasn't as much about sexual desire as it was about a basic need for release.</p>
<p>Coming down from his orgasm, tears pricked Tony's eyes as he suddenly felt raw and extremely vulnerable. Not wanting to appear overly-emotional, he tried to turn his head away and blink away the tears only to have Gibbs grasp his chin.</p>
<p>"Tony, don't hide. Look at me," Gibbs plead. He frowned at the single tear that streamed down each cheek.</p>
<p>Taking Tony's face in his strong hands Gibbs asked, "Hey, hey, hey, talk to me. What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Tony sniffled and shrugged as he took in a deep shaky breath. Meeting Gibbs' concerned eyes, he replied, "Nothing. Nothing really. It's just - you always know exactly what I need."</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled and kissed him chastely. "Guess it's 'cuz I love 'ya."</p>
<p>Snuggled up against Gibbs' side under a pile of covers, Tony felt more safe, relaxed and content than he had in weeks. He could feel deep down that his - their - nightmare was nearing its end. One day, hopefully soon, he would be able to fall asleep and wake up in Gibbs' arms without giving one single thought to Stan or Steve or whatever new alias he chose.</p>
<p>When the late news ended, Gibbs switched off the flat screen TV that had mysteriously been installed in his bedroom and turned out the bedside lamp. With only beams of moonlight filtering in, Gibbs wrapped Tony in his arms and kissed him soundly, which lead to a little light petting and old-school making out. Tony had been promised epic cuddling, and that was what he truly wanted.</p>
<p>Tony sighed contentedly as he rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder and traced lazy circles through the soft gray hair of his chest.</p>
<p>"Hey Jethro? What do you think is gonna happen now that we got that dirtbag Zacek dead to rights," Tony asked.</p>
<p>Gibbs instinctively tightened his hold on Tony. "Depends on what get out of him tomorrow. Stan's hearing is Wednesday. We may have to let things play out until we have a solid case. Uh Tony, I'm thinking of going to see Stan again, day after tomorrow, and this time I'd like you to go with me."</p>
<p>Tony shifted so that he and Gibbs were face to face. Even in the shadowy light, Gibbs' eyes and pleading expression told him everything.</p>
<p>"Okay. Yeah. If you think it will do any good, I'll go with you. You may have to stop me from killing him, you know, but I want to hear for myself what he has to say. Who knows, maybe we can put all of the shit to rest once and for freaking all," Tony said, stroking Gibbs' cheek with his thumb.</p>
<p>Rolling onto his back, Tony snorted out a laugh. "God, I hope it doesn't end up like a cheesy good-bye scene from some stupid Lifetime movie."</p>
<p>Feeling Gibbs tense beside him, Tony immediately rolled onto his side to face him again and declared, "Hey, I have every intention of walking out of there with him knowing one thing, and that is that I have never been happier in my whole life than I am right now - with you. We wasted a lot of years, you and me, but as far as I'm concerned you're it, Jethro. You're the one - the only one for me."</p>
<p>Gibbs' voice was choked with pent up emotion when he replied, "You are my future, Tony. I sure as hell don't see one without you. Don't ever doubt that."</p>
<p>A few kisses later, with Tony half draped over Gibbs, they fell into peaceful slumber.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Whistling a happy tune, Tony breezed into the lab with a jumbo Caf-Pow! offering in hand. It had been a couple of weeks since he spoke to Abby for more than a few brief seconds in passing. Her friendship had always been dear to him, and now that Abby and McGee had reportedly made up and cleared the air, Tony felt it was time to repair any damage in his relationship with her.</p>
<p>Abby turned toward the doorway when she heard the familiar tune. Seeing Tony looking so happy was indeed a welcome sight. McGee had been right, Tony was not to blame. She had allowed pity for a friend to cloud her judgment and reasoning, and she hoped she hadn't lost her de facto brother in the process. The beaming DiNozzo smile that greeted her gave her hope.</p>
<p>"Hey Tony," she tentatively called out with a smile of her own. Normally, she would have been across the room in an instant crushing him in a hug, but she simply waved instead.</p>
<p>Tony stepped right up to her and made a show of presenting the Caf-Pow! to her, complete with a gentlemanly bow.</p>
<p>"For m'lady," he crooned in his best Sean Connery impersonation.</p>
<p>Abby took the fruity beverage and set it on her workstation. Before Tony could brace for impact, he found himself in one of her patented rib-crushing hugs. She held on tight and nearly sobbed when he returned the embrace.</p>
<p>"Oh Tony, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed when she finally released him. "I have been such a bitch and a lousy friend to you lately. Can you forgive me?"</p>
<p>Tony kissed her cheek then stepped back to lean against the steel evidence table. "Nothing to apologize for, Abs. I haven't been much of a friend to you either. I've been so caught up in all the drama that I didn't think how it was affecting you. I'm sorry you think we were keeping secrets from you. Won't happen again, I promise," he said regretfully.</p>
<p>Abby frowned and nodded. "Awww, it's okay. I understand. Timmy explained everything to me. It's just been so frustrating not being able to help, you know? Plus, in two days I have to testify. Hey, do you think I'll get out of it now, you know, since you have new suspects?"</p>
<p>Tony hated to crush her renewed cheerfulness, but in truth he didn't have an answer for her. All he could do was shrug.</p>
<p>"I doubt it. Like Gibbs' said last night, it depends on what we find out during the interrogations. That reminds me, I gotta get back upstairs, but I promise - no more secrets, okay?"</p>
<p>Abby nodded and smiled. As Tony turned to leave she called out, "I'm gonna hold you to that, DiNozzo! Give Gibbs a big sloppy wet kiss for me!"</p>
<p>"Oh goodie! Look who's here everyone, my favorite FBI guy - Agent Slacks," Tony snarked when he found Sacks parked behind his desk, leaning back in his chair looking smug and defiant. "Awww, and he brought some friends."</p>
<p>Ziva and McGee chuckled, Gibbs and Fornell exchanged exaggerated eye rolls, and Sacks glared back in response. The two younger FBI agents on Fornell's team exchanged questioning looks as they stood quietly next to McGee's desk safely out of the line of fire, or so they thought.</p>
<p>Tony strode up and stood before the pair flashing a toothy grin. "And who do we have here," he asked leaning in to make a show of reading their ID badges.</p>
<p>Before they could stammer out responses, Fornell chimed in. "DiNutso, meet Special Agents Houser and Lantanna. They're here to help with your little dirtbag problem."</p>
<p>Tony snorted but extended his hand in a show of respect and proper decorum. "Actually it's DiNozzo, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony," he said with a smirk as he shook their respective hands.</p>
<p>Both teams of agents moved into the conference room to plan the strategy for the interrogations. Vance opened the meeting by announcing to a less than receptive audience that based on recent developments, the U.S. Attorney's Office was in the process of considering whether to drop the charges against Stan. Transcripts and copies of the interrogation recordings would be prepared and hand-delivered across town for a thorough review by a select team of federal prosecutors. He stressed that for the time being, however, the prosecution of Stan Burley for the murder of Sgt. Major Markham would proceed as scheduled.</p>
<p>Vance gave his approval to an interrogation plan. Tony and McGee would be in Interrogation Room One questioning Walters, with Vance, Houser, and Sacks observing. Fornell and Gibbs would question Zacek in Interrogation Room Two next door, with Ziva and Lantanna observing. After Fornell and his agents were brought up to speed over lunch, the plan was put in motion.</p>
<p>Clearly, Zacek was not going to be an easy nut to crack. A lifetime growing up in the juvenile justice system made him loathe to trust anyone in authority. Gibbs put the realistic odds of getting any useful information out of him at 50/50 at best. The chance of getting a confession out him was near zero.</p>
<p>Despite their best combined experience and efforts, as well as a wealth of damning evidence, neither Gibbs nor Fornell could break him. He had wisely taken the advice of his experienced JAG lawyer and, except for few smart ass remarks and homophobic rantings, kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>Fornell grew increasingly frustrated by hours of endless stonewalling and wanted nothing more than to throttle the arrogant bastard seated across the table from him, but Gibbs remained stoic. His righteous anger simmered below the surface, but deep down he wasn't worried. His team had done their job well, and as long as Walters was still alive and willing to talk all they needed was Zacek's DNA to seal his fate.</p>
<p>Ziva stepped into the room at 3:30 and slid a sheet of paper face down in front of Gibbs. She took up a position in the corner and watched as Gibbs held it up and flashed his trademark crooked grin. It was a warrant signed by a federal judge granting their request for Zacek's DNA.</p>
<p>"Ziver, call Abby," Gibbs requested causally as he slid the court order across the table to Zacek's attorney, who paled visibly upon reading it.</p>
<p>"She is already on her way, Gibbs," Ziva replied smugly.</p>
<p>"Counselor, you should know that his buddy is right next door singing like a canary," Fornell stated with a hint of grin on his lips. "It's just a matter of time before he gets a deal for rolling over on your client."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Next door, Tony and McGee were indeed making great progress with Walters, who had reiterated his willingness to cooperate. Two nights spent in holding, with armed guards keeping him safe from Zacek's barked and growled threats, had given Walters time to think and reassess his life and some of the decisions he had made along the way. He welcomed the opportunity to get out from under Zacek's control and start his life over again. Walters' father had been managing his finances for him and had invested his money well. Thanks to rapid growth in the stock market, he had a mutual fund account with enough ready cash in it to provide seed money for his dream of opening a small gym in his old neighborhood. He hoped that he would get a chance to make it happen.</p>
<p>During his Sunday afternoon meeting with his attorney to prepare for the official interrogation, Walters made it clear that he wanted to cooperate even if it meant serving time. He fully expected to be punished for his role in Zacek's reign of terror, mostly by doing nothing to stop him. Guilt had set in as suppressed memories of the brutal rape on Malta and Zacek's assault on the kid in San Diego flooded back. His lawyer had taken his case pro bono, likely due to the publicity it would generate, and was interested in negotiating an immunity deal. Simply stated, his client would cooperate fully and testify against Zacek in return for full immunity from prosecution on all charges.</p>
<p>Tony flashed a disarming smile. "Well, Counselor, that decision is above my pay grade. If your client gives me enough information we can use, I'll take it upstairs to the boss. So then, shall we proceed?"</p>
<p>Tony's gut told him that Walters was an unwilling participant, so he chose a more relaxed and less confrontational style of questioning. Working from his notes, Tony re-questioned Walters at length to get an audio and video record of what he said during his preliminary interview. He did not deviate from what he had said in Norfolk two days prior, except to provide even more detailed information.</p>
<p>From behind the glass in observation, Vance found himself impressed by Tony's ability to remain focused as he walked the suspect through each chain of events. He was methodical and his tactics were effective at ferreting out information. Every question, inflection, gesture, and theory he threw out was purposeful in its execution. He obviously empathized with the suspect and used subtle supportive prodding to get the truth of the story hidden behind vague answers. This was a side of DiNozzo that he didn't often witness first hand. Reconciling the professionalism currently on display with the almost adolescent behavior he was used to seeing on a daily basis was no easy task. He knew that DiNozzo was a very capable and respected investigator, even if his methods were often unconventional. He got results, which at the end of the day was what counted. Vance watched as McGee, seemingly in perfect synch with his partner, handed over exhibits for clarification and explanation almost as if on cue. Gibbs had indeed trained his team well.</p>
<p>McGee's phoned pinged, alerting him to a text message from Ziva, which read "Have warrant 4 DNA." He nudged Tony in the side and showed him the message.</p>
<p>Tony smirked. "Good news, we got a warrant for your DNA. My lovely assistant is standing by, so how about we get a little sample?"</p>
<p>Before his attorney could raise an objection, Walters sat bolt upright and exclaimed, "Hell yes! Take my blood, take whatever you need. I don't have anything to hide. I just want to get this over with!"</p>
<p>Tony sat back with his arms crossed and cocked his head. "Okie dokie, then! Very Special Agent McGee, would you see if the lovely Ms. Scuito is available?"</p>
<p>During a post-interrogation debriefing in Vance's office, Tony put forth an argument in favor of granting Walters immunity. A majority of heads nodded in agreement, but Fornell balked at the idea out of hand.</p>
<p>"Hell no! Are you crazy? This guy has admitted being involved, at least as an accessory," Fornell exclaimed.</p>
<p>"For God's sake, Tobias, just hear him out," Gibbs barked before nodding at Tony to continue. "Go ahead, DiNozzo, make your case."</p>
<p>"Okay, the guy knows he screwed up big time by not reporting Zacek, but can you really blame him? He was scared to death, Fornell. In case you didn't notice, Zacek is pretty damn intimidating! He is not exactly a nice guy. Walters knows he was wrong and he's willing to go to jail for it, but Zacek is the one we want, right? Walter's was there. He saw it all and now he's trying to finally do the right thing - and not get killed in the process. I say if DNA excludes him from direct involvement, we make the deal," Tony stated.</p>
<p>Fornell's attempted rebuttal was cut off by Vance's booming voice. "I agree. I observed Agent DiNozzo and Agent McGee during questioning. I also watched this guy Walters. It's my considered opinion that he is more valuable to us talking than he is sitting in a prison cell. Once I hear back from Justice, I will recommend immunity."</p>
<p>Turning to face Tony and McGee seated next to each other, Vance continued. "DiNozzo, McGee, I must say I'm impressed. You two did a hell of a job in there today. Gibbs, you should be proud of your team."</p>
<p>The crooked but proud grin was validation enough for the two agents, who celebrated by fist bumping under the table.</p>
<p>"Okay then. For now, until we have all the facts, we work on the assumption that Burley and Zacek were both somehow involved in Markham's murder. We'll leave it to the U.S. Attorney in charge to sort it out. Any idea when we'll have definitive DNA results," Vance asked with a pointed look at McGee.</p>
<p>"Uh, the FBI lab says with a rush the best they can do is 48 hours, but, uh, Abby should be able to rule Walters out by blood type alone," McGee offered. On Vance's order to "Do it", McGee flipped open his phone and sent her a text.</p>
<p>"All right, for now we sit tight. If we can offer Walters immunity, that may be enough to get Zacek to cooperate to save his own ass. Okay everyone, you're all dismissed. Go home, get some rest. I want reports first thing tomorrow," Vance announced, receiving a chorus of groans in response.</p>
<p>As everyone began to file out, Fornell cleared his throat. "Excuse me Director, but how do we break the news to Burley's lawyer? I don't know much about procedure, but I'm pretty sure we have to hand over exculpatory evidence that might clear her client. Speaking only for the Bureau, of course, the last thing we need is that bitch standing in front of a bunch of cameras and reporters accusing us of a cover-up."</p>
<p>"That's a good point, Leon," Gibbs replied with a frown.</p>
<p>"You two leave Hart to me. Right now, until we have something concrete, the less she knows the better. I'll call the prosecutor right now and give him a sit rep, maybe see if he can buy us some time. It's his call what to tell Hart and when," Vance stated. Turning to Gibbs his posture relaxed slightly and he asked, "Gibbs? What's your famous gut telling you?"</p>
<p>Gibbs shrugged. "Burley is a stalker and an idiot but he's not a murderer, Leon. Walters gave us enough to pin everything on Zacek. I'm going to see Stan again tomorrow morning. I'm taking DiNozzo with me. Tobias, you're welcome to tag along."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony was taken aback by Stan's rather gaunt appearance. His summer tan had faded and a recent hair cut left him without his usual sun-bleached highlights. He looked much older now sitting slouched in the hard plastic chair dressed in standard issue prison orange. Tony had opted for one of his dark pin-striped Armani power suits. Facing Stan after everything that had transpired required the added confidence a custom-tailored suit gave him.</p>
<p>Stan greeted him with a tight smile. "Hey Tony. You're looking well."</p>
<p>"Stan," Tony replied coolly as he pulled out a chair across the table, missing the appreciative leer directed at him. It did not go unnoticed by Gibbs or Fornell, who saw Gibbs' posture stiffen, his jaw clench, and his eyes narrow dangerously.</p>
<p>Grabbing Gibbs' arm, Fornell leaned in and whispered, "Steady, Jethro."</p>
<p>Feeling wholly outnumbered, Stan leaned forward with his elbows on the table in a show of cocky confidence. "So, what brings you gentlemen here? You get a chance to talk to Walters?"</p>
<p>Fornell sat back and observed as Gibbs sat emotionless while Tony flipped through pages of the case file. Palpable tension and a heavy silence fell into place until Tony finally broke it with a summarized all-business version of Walters' statement, mindful to leave a few gaps for Stan to fill in.</p>
<p>Stan was somewhat surprised that Tony had taken the lead, but he understood the dynamic. Tony would ask a leading question, and Gibbs would be there to pounce and demand detailed answers.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I heard stories about Malta, rumors mostly, but Zacek would have killed me if I even tried to open an investigation. I tipped off local authorities, but it went nowhere. Too much time had passed. There wasn't a whole hell of a lot I could do out in the middle of the Med, Gibbs. I'm not surprised Zacek beat the hell out of that kid in San Diego, I told you I thought he did it. Look, I'm guilty as hell for being a coward and not doing my job to bring that asshole down. Charge me for that, I really don't care, but I did not kill anyone," Stan pled desperately.</p>
<p>Their visit lasted less than an hour. Gibbs was satisfied to have confirmation to back up Walters' recitation of events. Fornell only asked a few probing questions about his encounter with Markham the night he was murdered, mostly to pin down the timeline.</p>
<p>Gathering up the files, Gibbs and Fornell stood to leave but Tony remained seated and stared across the table at Stan.</p>
<p>"Gibbs, can I have a minute," Tony asked flatly, never breaking eye contact with Stan. Gibbs patted him on the shoulder then steered a confused-looking Fornell to the door.</p>
<p>Once the heavy steel door closed leaving him alone with Tony, Stan leaned forward even further and smiled. "I guess you wanted to come here dressed to the nines to say good-bye," Stan questioned.</p>
<p>Tony sat expressionless and replied, "I thought walking out on you that night was my good-bye. No, actually I want to ask you about some pictures. Agent McGee found a fucking shrine of me on your computer. You care to explain that? I get it that you never let go, which is sad for you, but whatever. I just want to know why you took pictures of us in bed together. I want to know how you took them. God dammit Stan! I never gave you permission." Tony slammed his hand down on the table for emphasis.</p>
<p>Stan sat back and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Derek. I told him what I wanted to do and he offered to help. It was just one time. It was that day I took the afternoon off and we spent it in bed - making love. He used a telephoto lens and took the pictures from the bathroom doorway. He said we were beautiful together. I swear, Tony, no one else has seen those pictures, or the video."</p>
<p>"Video? There's a fucking video?" Tony barked as he stood abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. "Jesus Christ, Stan! Where is it? I want to destroy it along with the pictures."</p>
<p>Tony leaned on the table and pinned Stan in his seat with a death glare. "You know what? You are damn lucky McGee found those pictures and not me or Gibbs. Trust me, you wouldn't still be breathing. McGee copied them all onto a thumb-drive then wiped your computer. Thank God no one else will ever see them! And, before you ask, no you can't have it. Now tell me, where is the videotape?"</p>
<p>Stan sighed in defeat. "I trashed it, I don't know, ten years ago. It got stuck in my VCR and was totally shredded when I finally got it out. It's gone and I swear there are no copies of it."</p>
<p>The idea that Stan repeatedly watched a tape of them fucking turned his stomach. He was immensely grateful that at least the video had been analog and was destroyed before the digital age, where everything could be instantly uploaded to the internet. The pictures presented a problem since they had obviously been scanned into digital format. Tony prayed that none of them were out there floating around.</p>
<p>"You disgusting son of a bitch," Tony spat, his eyes flashing with anger. "Okay. You know what? Fuck it, last question. Have you shared those pictures with anyone? Are they online somewhere? I don't know, like maybe a fucking Tumblr page dedicated to me? You didn't make copies for Derek, did you?"</p>
<p>Stan stood causing Tony to step back and take a defensive posture. He cautiously took a few steps until he was just out of Tony's reach and said softly, "Of course not! They were for me and only me. I was going to tell you about them and the video, but I never got the chance. You left me, remember? God T, I am sorry - for everything. I was young and stupid, and then there you were. You showed up at the club that night out of the blue, and I fell in love with you so hard and so damn fast. I was the luckiest guy on earth and I fucked it up. I had you, all gorgeous, sweet, funny, and trusting, and for those couple of months I was on top of the damn world. I tried T, I really did, but I know I took you for granted. I threw away the best thing that ever happened to me."</p>
<p>Tony hadn't expected a heart-felt confession and he swallowed the lump of past hurt and regret forming in his throat. It struck him that for a short but intense time he had been the center of someone's world, and that he had shattered that someone's life when he left. Afraid his voice would betray him, Tony said nothing. The memory of utter betrayal he felt finding "Steve" and Derek that night came flooding back. Despite the old wound opening, Tony also felt ashamed for leaving the way he did with no explanation.</p>
<p>Stan returned to his seat in time for a few tears to fall. Tony had to look away as he fought an overwhelming urge to apologize. He managed to tamp it down quickly, however, as resignation set in to replace regret. Whatever lingering heartbreak Stan was suffering was not his fault. There was simply no point in delving into the past when his future stood right outside the door.</p>
<p>"Are you happy, T," Stan asked as he wiped his moist eyes.</p>
<p>Releasing a breath he had been holding, Tony looked at Stan with a genuine smile and replied, "Yeah, I am. Actually, I've never been happier. Until now, I never knew what true love was. I thought I did, but well, I was wrong - then. Gibbs and I wasted a lot of years, but I guess we were both afraid of making the first move. We were both too afraid of screwing up. You know it's weird. Before you, I never even considered being with a man. After you, it was all women - one night stands or short-term relationships, seeing as I had developed trust and commitment issues, thanks to you. But then Jethro came into my life. You know, in all the years I've known him, he has never lied to me. Not once. He's been the one constant in my life, and the one person who knows me, I mean really knows me. Even more than that, unlike you, he respects me. As screwed up as my life has been all these years, the mutual respect and trust has always been there. So yeah, right now, except for all of this shit you brought to town, my life is finally pretty damn perfect. All the hurt and shit is in the past. I've let it all go because I have the greatest love of my life by my side, and I know that's where he will always be. And I will be by his. I love him, Stan, and he loves me. So, I guess this is good bye, Steve."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony nodded curtly then turned on his heels. He hurried over and pounded on the steel door, never bothering to look back even as the door opened and the guard stepped inside the room. Tony and Gibbs nodded knowingly at each other then walked side by side silently down the corridor. With each step that put his past further behind him, Tony felt the weight of the world lift from his broad shoulders.</p>
<p>"Where's Fornell," Tony asked as they signed for their Sigs at the security desk.</p>
<p>"He's outside calling his boss with a sit rep. Abby called. Walters' blood type doesn't match either crime scene. It looks like he may just get that immunity deal. Vance is working out the details with his lawyer. You want to be there when we tell Zacek that his buddy rolled over on him?"</p>
<p>Tony huffed out a laugh. "Better have Ziva and maybe Balboa standing by just in case. He is not going to be a happy camper."</p>
<p>Stepping out into the bright sunshine of a crisp fall day, Gibbs stopped on the steps and turned to Tony, who had donned his aviator sunglasses. "You okay?"</p>
<p>Tony flashed a smile and nodded. "Yep. I'm great, actually. The demons have been dealt with and the big bad dragon slayed. I said what I needed to say, and he heard what he needed to hear. Whether he finally gets it, well that's his problem. I got my answers, spoke my mind, and now there's no need to look back. Nothing there I want hang onto. It's finally over!"</p>
<p>Tony bit his bottom lip then looked around before requesting conspiratorially, "Um, hey, Jet? I know we're standing here in public and all, but can I have a kiss?"</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted then put a firm hand on the back of Tony's neck to reel him in. Both of them smiled through the all too brief kiss, never noticing or caring about the mixed reaction of people passing by. They descended the steep stone steps hand in hand to find Fornell leaning against his car door, smirking and shaking his head at the pair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No amount of praying or chanting could save Abby from being dragged into court to give expert testimony at Stan's pre-trial evidentiary hearing. Hart had cited some nonsense about improper chain of evidence and filed a motion with the court to have Stan's DNA results thrown out. Her bold and baseless claim was that NCIS, and specifically Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was on a personal vendetta and had obtained the sample without a warrant and without probable cause, in direct violation of her client's rights under the Fourth Amendment to the Constitution.</p>
<p>In a lousy mood from the moment she arrived at the courthouse, Abby was forced to testify under oath that Stan had willingly consented to her taking the cheek swab when he was first arrested for obstruction and that the chain of evidence had never been broken. The frilly lace collar of the blouse under her new gray Prada suit itched, and her not yet broken-in Jimmy Choo sling backs pinched her toes, which did nothing to improve her mood as she fidgeted on the stand.</p>
<p>After a recitation of her extensive and impressive curriculum vitae, Abby answered both attorneys' questions as calmly and succinctly as possible. It was unnerving to say the least with Stan seated a mere ten feet away at the defense table. Her heart out went out to her friend, who looked pale and much thinner than the last time she saw him. She hoped and prayed he understood that she was there by summons and not by choice.</p>
<p>As much as she fought to tamp down her annoyance, her patience ran out pretty quickly when Hart sauntered up and flat out accused her of colluding with Gibbs to frame her client. At one point the judge had to cover a smile with her hand when Abby pointed a black nail polished finger at Hart and indignantly scolded the persistent attorney for calling her ethics, professionalism, experience, integrity, and her "unwavering search for scientific truth and justice" into question. With one bang of Judge Elliott's gavel, the motion to exclude the DNA was summarily dismissed and Abby was excused from the witness stand.</p>
<p>"We will reconvene promptly at 9:00 a.m. on Monday to begin jury selection. The deadline for further pre-trial motions is noon tomorrow. Ladies and gentlemen, this court is adjourned," Judge Elliott announced before rising and stepping down from the bench.</p>
<p>As the courtroom cleared out, Abby shouldered her purse and slowly walked over to where Stan and Hart were speaking in hushed tones. Two guards were standing by to cuff Stan and take him back to holding.</p>
<p>"Um, excuse me, but could I talk to Stan, uh, Mr. Burley, for a minute - please," Abby plead softly looking from Hart to the guards.</p>
<p>"We need to take the prisoner back, Miss," one of the guards said as he cuffed Stan's hands behind his back.</p>
<p>"I know, but really, I just need like a minute or two?" Abby begged with a pout while nervously wringing her hands.</p>
<p>Stan shot Hart a pleading look of his own. She rolled her eyes and said icily as she addressed the guards, "Give her two minutes, not one second more." Turning back to Stan she said, "We'll talk later."</p>
<p>"Don't worry guys. She's not here to bust me out," Stan said to the guards, who eyed him suspiciously before taking up positions at both exits from the courtroom.</p>
<p>"Hey Abby girl! Good to see you. Love the suit," Stan said, smiling at the sight of his friend so out of her fashion element.</p>
<p>"Ugh!" she replied with an exaggerated shudder. "I hate having to wear my court suit and I hate being here. Look, I just wanted to tell you that they made come here today. I tried, Stan, I really tried to get out of it, but you know how lawyers are – especially yours. I'm just really sorr…."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Stan interrupted with a raised voice. "You were just doing your job, no need to apologize. It's going to be okay. I may be guilty of a lot of things, but I'm not a murderer. I'll be cleared and out of here before you know it. You believe me, right?"</p>
<p>Sad desperation clouded Abby's eyes. "Of course I do, Stan, I really do. I know you didn't do it, but then the Feebs came in and took over and no one would tell me anything, but then there's these two dirt bags they brought in, and then Tony…," she paused and clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes impossibly wide.</p>
<p>Stan huffed and shook his head. "It's okay. I know you guys are close, and I'm sure you know the whole story by now," he finished with a shrug.</p>
<p>Abby ran a hand down Stan's arm, but pulled it away quickly when one of the guards cleared his throat then shook his head at her. She mouthed a timid, "Sorry" and stepped back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know all about it, we all do. It was a long time ago, so just, you know, you really need to let it go. Look, I know my time is almost up but I wanted to see you and make sure you didn't hate me for testifying."</p>
<p>Stan sighed mournfully. "I could never hate you, Abby. You've always been a good friend, and like I said - it's your job."</p>
<p>Abby shrugged. "I know, it's just - this is all so messed up. Hey Stan, you know, um, Gibbs and Tony, um, it's the real deal. I mean seriously, those two are crazy in love. Me and McGee have known for a long time that Tony was crushing on Gibbs. I figured out a while ago that Gibbs was crushing too. It wasn't easy but we got them together, and we're not going to let anyone tear them apart. For the first time in a really long time, they are both happy. I know you loved Tony, Stan, but you gotta let him go."</p>
<p>The jerky nod and crooked smirk on Stan's face clearly said, "Message received."</p>
<p>"Time's up, Miss," one of the guards announced as they approached to escort Stan out.</p>
<p>Before the guards could act, Abby got on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Stan's cheek. She scampered away from the growling guards, but as she reached the door Stan called out, "Hey Abs, just make sure Gibbs takes care of him."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at NCIS, Tony and Ziva were charged with escorting Matt Walters upstairs to where his parents waited patiently for their wayward son in the conference room. Showered, shaved, and dressed in street clothes his mother had bought for him, Walters looked only marginally more relaxed that he had in days.</p>
<p>"You okay, man," Tony asked as Walters tugged at the collar of his mock turtleneck sweater. "Thought you'd be happy to get out of here and away from your buddy Zacek over there." Tony jerked his thumb to the cell at the opposite end of the long room.</p>
<p>Walters looked from Tony to Ziva and back then stage whispered, "Yeah, not gonna miss that son-of-a-bitch one damn bit, but – aw man, now I gotta face my mom!"</p>
<p>At the amused looks on the agents' faces Walters fidgeted. "My pops is gonna yell at me, but she is gonna flat out kill me!"</p>
<p>Ziva shot a disapproving look at Tony, who was trying to hold in a bark of laughter. "I am sure your mother will be happy to see you, now that you are free," she offered.</p>
<p>Walters snorted. "You obviously ain't never seen my mom mad, Agent David!"</p>
<p>Tony chuckled and clamped a firm hand down on Walters' shoulder and steered him toward the door to freedom. "We'll she's not going to be any happier if you keep her waiting. Let's go."</p>
<p>Gibbs and Vance filled Walters' parents in on the specifics of their son's immunity deal. Mrs. Walters appeared calm, but by her tightly controlled demeanor Gibbs had no doubt that she was there to set her son straight. Mr. Walters apologized profusely and swore that their son had been raised with good Christian values, while Mrs. Walters declared "that boy is in a heap of trouble for disgracing our family with his shameful behavior!"</p>
<p>Gibbs sat back and grinned fondly at the couple across the table. His gut told him all he needed to know. They were good, down to earth people; proud and God-fearing. They reminded him of his parents when he was little; strict and quick to discipline, but also quick to forgive. Memories of a proper spanking followed by warm cookies after getting called to the principal's office because of a first grade playground fight flooded in.</p>
<p>Vance sat forward and offered, "Well, he made some bad decisions but you son is owning up to them like a man. Mr. and Mrs. Walters, I guarantee he is not the first sailor to get in with a bad crowd and find himself in over his head. He won't face any criminal charges, if he testifies at trial like he promised. He'll likely receive a general discharge for cooperating, but that will be the Navy's call. I can't make any promises, but if we get a conviction I will personally speak on his behalf."</p>
<p>Mrs. Walters leaned over the table and looked Vance dead in the eye. "I appreciate that, Director Vance. You just tell us when he needs to be here, and you have my word, he will be here," she stated with indignant authority as she looked from Vance to Gibbs and back again.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am," Gibbs and Vance replied in unison.</p>
<p>Ziva opened the door and stepped into the room. She waved Walters in, who only followed after receiving a gentle prodding shove in the back from Tony. The two agents exchanged grimaces when Mrs. Walters stood and with her hands on her hips slowly marched over. She was diminutive in stature but her mere presence demanded respect. Walters seemed to shrink with every step that brought her closer.</p>
<p>"Matthew Alvin Walters," she scolded disapprovingly before reaching up and slapping him across the cheek.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After giving her testimony and changing into her "normal" clothes, Abby set to work going over every piece of physical evidence in the Markham case. The evidence had been in FBI custody since the beginning, and she didn't trust their overworked and understaffed forensics lab to scrutinize the evidence as closely as she would. Since the FBI had completed all of the testing it had planned to do, and completely satisfied with the results, Fornell agreed to let her inspect the evidence and run her own tests on biologic samples, strictly to confirm the FBI's findings, of course. As required by court order, not to mention federal court rules, additional samples were held back and preserved for independent testing by defense experts. The evidence and full copies of the reports were waiting for Abby in her lab when she returned from court.</p>
<p>She cursed the FBI under her breath when she noticed a partial fingerprint on Markham's belt buckle. Within a matter of minutes the buckle was dusted, the print lifted and scanned into the system. Abby muttered a prayer and fidgeted while AFIS did its thing. While AFIS ran, she turned her attention to the clothing and the FBI's official findings. When her computer alerted that it had found a match, Abby spun around and shouted a victorious "Yes!" when a 100% match appeared. The print she lifted matched Jeremiah Zacek's right thumb.</p>
<p>Her celebration was interrupted when her email pinged. Seeing it was from the FBI's Senior Forensic Pathologist, her heart sank. Attached was the result of the CODIS search. She hesitated for a moment before opening the encrypted attachment. If the DNA results for Zacek did not match blood and semen found on Sergeant Major Markham, the fingerprint match alone would not help clear Stan.</p>
<p>She printed the CODIS results and blood analysis and began scanning through the data. Her eyes and smile both grew when she reached the report's conclusion. The blood and semen were both 99% positive matches to Zacek.</p>
<p>She was in the middle of her "happy dance" when Gibbs breezed into the lab. Abby dancing absent any music blaring meant that she had found something very important to the case. She spun around, her pigtails trailing behind her, and ended up in Gibbs arms.</p>
<p>"Damn, Gibbs! Don't creep up on my like that," she declared, out of breath from her solo performance. She slapped a hand against his chest as she scolded him.</p>
<p>Gibbs smirked. "I take it this little celebration means you got something for me, Abs?"</p>
<p>"Not just something, Bossman! More like everything! We got a perfect match, Gibbs," she squealed excitedly before giving Gibbs a full recitation of her findings. "Semen and blood both match that dirt bag Zacek. Ninety freaking nine percent match! Also, I got an eight-point match on a partial print I lifted from Markham's belt buckle. Stupid feebs missed it. Ha! Big shock there, I know. Anyway, it matches Zacek's right thumb. None of the prints you guys found match Walter or Stan. Zacek is definitely your killer, Gibbs, and better yet that means my boy Stan is in the clear!"</p>
<p>Neither of them noticed a crestfallen Tony standing in the doorway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After getting the news from Abby, Ducky and Palmer decided to pay a congratulatory visit to the team. It had been several weeks since they had shared more than passing "good mornings". With Team Gibbs relegated to a supporting role in the Markham case or otherwise working cold cases, their paths didn't cross as often.</p>
<p>Not hearing the banter that normally filled the squad room after the successful closure of a case, Ducky crept up slowly to observe the team by peering over the partition wall. Gibbs' desk sat empty, McGee and Ziva were happily sharing notes to wrap up loose ends, but it was the sight of Tony staring at some unknown point in space that got his attention.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," he whispered softly.</p>
<p>Seeing a concerned look on Ducky's face, Palmer inquired in hushed tone, "What's wrong, Dr. Mallard?"</p>
<p>Ducky nodded back in the direction of the elevator and Palmer dutifully followed. Safely out of earshot, Ducky said, "I fear, Mr. Palmer, that all is not well with Team Gibbs. This should be a happy occasion, but Anthony looks rather distressed."</p>
<p>Palmer shrugged. "Maybe it hasn't hit him yet, you know, that it's finally over?"</p>
<p>Ducky looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "But is it finally over, for Tony I mean? Yes, it appears that the case has been solved and the proper man is now in custody and will be tried for his heinous crimes, but there is another matter to consider. What if former agent Burley is released and the charges against him are dropped? Will he continue his pursuit of Anthony? No, Mr. Palmer, I believe our dear Tony's troubles may not yet be over. Go, go talk to them, and give the team my sincerest congratulations. I must go find Agent Gibbs at once."</p>
<p>"Sure, Dr. Mallard," Palmer said with a nod before turning back toward the bullpen.</p>
<p>Gibbs skipped down the stairs after briefing Vance on the latest developments. He caught sight of Ducky looking more pensive than normal, so he took a left and met up with him in the secluded area behind the stairs.</p>
<p>"Hey Duck," Gibbs said, eyeing his wise friend curiously.</p>
<p>Ducky, startled from his thoughts, looked up at Gibbs. "Oh, Jethro my boy. It is good to see you."</p>
<p>"Something wrong, Duck?"</p>
<p>Ducky sighed and motioned for Gibbs to follow him back down the hallway where he had just spoken with Palmer.</p>
<p>"Jethro, I am concerned about Anthony. I just observed your team, Mr. Palmer is with them now offering our joint congratulations, and I noticed that Anthony appears quite distressed, almost anxious. I fear that Tony may be suffering from a delayed reaction and is struggling to process the closure of this case, and what it could mean."</p>
<p>"You're worried that if they drop the charges against Stan that he will come after Tony again," Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>"Jethro, if Agent Burley's past behavior is any indication, then yes that is exactly my concern."</p>
<p>Gibbs shook his head defiantly. "Yeah, but I'm not about to let that happen." Stepping closer to Ducky, Gibbs flashed a crooked grin. "This is finally over, Duck. As soon as we can wash our hands of this case, I'm taking DiNozzo away. Promised him a few days alone, just the two of us, and I'm sure as hell not going to let Stan Burley or anyone get in the way."</p>
<p>Ducky grinned back and patted Gibbs firmly on the back. "Then my friend I shall leave Anthony in your capable hands. Just promise me that you will keep an eye on him for the next few days. I fear that with all he has been dealing with these past few weeks the enormity of it may hit him all at once. His delayed reaction could be quite dramatic. Just be there for him," Ducky admonished.</p>
<p>"You have my word, Duck."</p>
<p>Gibbs' meeting with Vance had entailed more than just briefing him on the additional evidence against Zacek. He knew that it meant that in all likelihood the charges against Stan would be dropped. The evidence against him for murder had been circumstantial at best. Stan had admitted to having consensual sex with Markham, but nothing directly linked him to his murder. In addition, Stan had led them straight to Zacek, who had been stupid enough to commit other heinous crimes in front of their star witness, Walters.</p>
<p>He conveyed his concerns about Stan, both on a personal and professional level. Professionally, he hoped that Stan's reputation as a skilled law enforcement investigator wouldn't be irreparably damaged by his arrest. Personally, however, he wanted Stan Burley to keep his promise and move far, far away. Gibbs also used the opportunity to request 10 days off for his team as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Vance instantly regretted telling Gibbs that he would handle Hart because now he would have to suffer through a lecture about "the next time you want to railroad one of my clients", and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with her.</p>
<p>"Tell you what, Gibbs. I'll call the prosecutor and tell him what we've got. He should have all of the FBI's reports by now, but I'll need to send Ms. Scuito's latest findings to him. If he's satisfied that Zacek is our man, I'll let him call Hart," Vance offered around the toothpick in his mouth. "After that, I'll let you know if or when Burley is scheduled to be released so you and I can be there. I don't need him causing any more problems in my agency than he already has. As for your request, I'll grant you and your team a week off after we have a trial date for Zacek. In the meantime, tell your team for me that I know it's been rough on all of them, but that they've done a hell of a job. I need my MCRT back in the field, Gibbs."</p>
<p>"And we want to get back to work. Thanks for standing by us, Director. It's been rough, on all of us. I know DiNozzo's not your favorite person in the world, but..."</p>
<p>Vance cut Gibbs off with a raised hand. "Gibbs - Jethro - I know Agent DiNozzo has been to hell and back during this whole mess. I almost hate to admit it, but I've been impressed with how he's held it together and managed to stay on the job. I know it hasn't been easy. Says a lot about him. Guess I've misjudged him long enough. You should be proud, Gibbs. Not get out here. I have some calls to make."</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted as Vance tossed his toothpick in the trash and nodded toward the door. "Oh trust me, Leon, I am."</p>
<hr/>
<p>By late afternoon Zacek was formally charged with the murder of Sgt. Major Joshua Markham and the attempted murder of Petty Officer Randy Mitchell. Rick Balboa was on hand to help Fornell's team of agents secure then escort Zacek to a waiting FBI transport vehicle. The team watched from the big squad room windows as the black van with "FBI" emblazoned on the sides turned after being cleared by the security officers at the main gate.</p>
<p>Tony let out a tired sigh as the transport disappeared from view. He didn't move until a firm hand clamped down on this shoulder. Turning his head he was surprised to see McGee standing there offering silent support as he patted his shoulder a few times. Standing to McGee's right, Ziva straightened her posture and looked at Tony with a renewed determination in her eyes. The subtle yet respectful nod from her spoke volumes and let him know that she still had his six. Behind her, Gibbs stood tall and proud and winked at him.</p>
<p>"All right. Nothing more we can do. Go on, go home," Gibbs ordered looking from McGee to Ziva.</p>
<p>Ziva immediately went to her desk and began gathering her things. Gibbs followed suit leaving McGee and Tony standing at the window.</p>
<p>"Hey, um, Tony? You and Gibbs want to go and get a drink with us? Abby's on her way up, and I think Palmer's going too," McGee offered.</p>
<p>Tony turned and smiled. "Nah McGee, but thanks for the invite. I just want to go home. Don't feel like dealing with a crowd or a lot of noise. You guys have fun."</p>
<p>McGee smiled back. He understood that Tony probably needed to decompress, and with Gibbs he would be in good hands. "Okay. Next time, though," he announced, pointing a finger at him as he grabbed his backpack. "C'mon Ziva, Abby and Palmer are meeting us in the lobby."</p>
<p>Mindful of Ducky's admonition, Gibbs had watched Tony closely as the day wound down for any signs of an impending meltdown. Tony rambling on about everything and nothing was usually a good indication that all was well in DiNozzo's world, but when he turned introspective and quiet it was a pretty sure sign that the damn was about to burst.</p>
<p>After shutting down his computer and turning off his desk lamp, Tony absently holstered his Sig and shouldered his backpack. He came around the front of his desk and nearly ran into Gibbs.</p>
<p>"Jeez, Gibbs!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>Gibbs cocked his head and looked at Tony, who obviously had something weighing heavily on his mind.</p>
<p>"Everything okay," Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>Tony frowned. "Not sure, actually. Hey, um, would it be okay if we went to my place tonight? We can pick up Chinese on the way – my treat. Not sure I'll be very good company tonight, but I thought maybe we could watch a movie – that is, if you want to."</p>
<p>"Sure. Just don't expect me to sit through some sappy love story. Got any good westerns?"</p>
<p>It took a fair amount of coaxing to get Tony to eat more than a few bites, but Gibbs' warning that he was under strict orders from Ducky to make sure he ate finally did the trick. Tension grew with every passing minute and dinner was eaten in uncomfortable silence. Gibbs knew that Tony would eventually open up and tell him what was bothering him, so he didn't push. Satisfied when Tony finished his last bite, Gibbs finally broke through the silence.</p>
<p>"Tony, talk to me," he requested firmly. "You worried about Stan?"</p>
<p>After stifling a burp with the back of his hand, Tony sat back, closed his eyes, and exhaled. When he opened his eyes he found Gibbs looking back at him with a furrowed brow and troubled eyes.</p>
<p>"I know it's crazy, but yeah. I am. I know what he said – what he promised you – but I don't trust him. Even after everything, I just don't – can't," Tony said before getting up and slowly pacing. "You know, it's weird. This goddam case if finally over, right? I mean, we got that asshole Zacek dead to rights and Walter's testimony will hang him. I should be happy and we should be celebrating, but fuck it if Stan isn't ruining that too," Tony exclaimed before dropping back down in his chair and dropping his head into his hands.</p>
<p>A moment later, Tony was pulled to his feet and into a warm, comforting hug. His arms involuntarily wrapped around Gibbs and he held on tight, drawing strength that Gibbs seemed to exude from every pore. They stood silently rocking and holding each other for a few minutes until Gibbs' cell phone rang. He pulled back and unclipped the phone from his belt and flipped it open. Vance!</p>
<p>Tony's eyes went wide as he was again pulled close to Gibbs' side with a strong arm. The Director of NCIS may be on the phone, but that didn't mean Gibbs had to completely release his hold. Covering his mouth with his hand, Tony managed to stifle a laugh as Gibbs repeatedly rolled his eyes impatiently while Vance droned on directing the conversation.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Director. Hell yes I want to be there, Leon! Well, I need to remind him of our deal. The deal? We get his ass out this mess and he leaves town – for good. Okay. Courthouse at 0900. Got it. Zacek should be processed by the Feebs by now. He's Fornell's problem now, not ours. Yeah. Thanks, Director. Yeah, I'll tell him."</p>
<p>As usual, Gibbs dispensed with normal phone etiquette and hung up on Vance without so much as a "bye". Tossing his phone on the table, he looked at Tony who eyed him warily.</p>
<p>"Zacek is being arraigned at 0900. Hearing to dismiss charges against Stan will be right after. Vance and I plan to be there. You wanna go," Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>At that moment something inside Tony's psyche shifted. His feelings of deep dread seemed to melt away leaving him with a burst of confidence and a renewed sense of peace. He sighed then caught Gibbs off guard by grinning at him.</p>
<p>"You know what, actually no – I don't. Just do me a favor and remind him to stay the hell away from us. I don't have anything to say to him."</p>
<p>Looking deeply into twinkling emerald green eyes, Gibbs grinned back. "You're really something, DiNozzo, you know that?"</p>
<p>"Well, if you say so. I mean, you are the boss," Tony shot back with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Grab your wine glass and come with me," Gibbs requested jerking his head in the direction of the couch.</p>
<p>Once they were situated, side by side with their sock-covered feet up on the coffee table, Gibbs grabbed Tony's left hand with his right.</p>
<p>"Talked to Vance about more than just the case today. Once all the pre-trial bullshit is done and they set Zacek's trial date, we're taking a week off – the whole team. Vance seems to think we deserve it. Thought maybe you and I could get away. I did promise you when our trip to San Diego got cancelled."</p>
<p>Tony's face broke into a full-on dazzling DiNozzo smile. He was touched that Gibbs had remembered the promise that he made what seemed like an eternity ago. The thought of him and Gibbs off somewhere alone, finally just the two of them with nothing or no one in their way, was a very welcome thought.</p>
<p>"Hmmm…just you and me, huh? Wow, that gives me all kinds of naughty thoughts. Where do you wanna go?"</p>
<p>Gibbs shrugged. Secluded cabin in the mountains, private beach on some remote deserted island, or a damn igloo in the middle of Alaska, he really didn't care.</p>
<p>"You pick. Anywhere you wanna go."</p>
<p>Tony grabbed Gibbs' face and kissed him soundly. "You mean it? Anywhere?"</p>
<p>Gibbs chuckled. "Within reason, DiNozzo. Remember we only have a week, so no planning a world cruise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We have finally reached the end!  Thanks to everyone for hanging in there on this crazy ride.  It's been a pleasure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rhythmic tropical sound of steel drums enveloped Tony as he lay back and let the music and the sound of crashing waves wash over him. Away from the snow and bitter cold that had taken up residence in D.C., he reveled in every moment spent at the beach, shopping, and sightseeing. He was the quintessential tourist, snapping pictures of everyone and everything. The local flora and fauna were breathtaking, especially with the blazing sun, clear blue surf, and crystal-like sand serving as a backdrop.</p>
<p>Turks and Caicos! A travel destination added to his bucket list years ago, but one he had fully expected to visit alone. Never did he imagine it would be marked off of his list by way of an all-expenses paid Christmas gift from Gibbs. Now here they were, side by side, reclining in chaise lounges on their resort hotel's private beach soaking up the sun and tropical atmosphere.</p>
<p>Their server, a beautiful young woman dressed in a colorful native sarong carrying a bamboo tray, sauntered over and flirted shamelessly with - Gibbs! Falling back on his innate charm, and feeling more than a bit giddy from sampling a variety of touristy drinks, Tony flashed a toothy smile and ordered their most popular fruity concoction, complete with a little paper umbrella, for himself, and "another double bourbon - neat, for my man."</p>
<p>The now wide-eyed server quickly turned and scampered off toward the bar, presumably to place their orders, or maybe cry, he couldn't really tell. Tony kept his beaming smile in place until he heard a pronounced snort from his left.</p>
<p>Turning his head, Tony peered over the top of his mirrored aviator shades and drank in the sight of Gibbs, whose lips twitched as he fought off a smile. From the top of his silvery head to the tips of his sand covered toes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was far and away the sexiest man for miles. The mid-thigh, snug-in-all-the-right-places, swim trunks Tony had picked out showed off Gibbs' best assets, especially when wet after frolicking in the surf.</p>
<p>"Real subtle, Tony," Gibbs said, drawing it out for emphasis.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Tony protested. "I don't share!"</p>
<p>Despite his age, Gibbs got more than his fair share of admiring glances from long-legged, chesty, gorgeous women as well as from several good-looking, young, hard-bodied men. The women got a "sorry honey, he's taken" smirk from Tony, but the blatantly ogling men got a serious "back the hell off" possessive growl and his version of a death glare.</p>
<p>For his part, Gibbs was amused by Tony's reaction to the attention he was getting. It wasn't like Gibbs didn't have to warn off plenty of circling predators with their sights set on Tony. Relaxed and sun kissed, they were a striking pair. Taking away the silver hair and experience-earned crinkles from around his eyes, Gibbs looked much closer to Tony in age than the actual 12-year difference between them.</p>
<p>Gibbs admitted not being much a vacation guy and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had traveled just for pleasure. Probably never unless you counted rare weekend drives up the Pacific Coast Highway with Shannon when he was stationed at Camp Pendleton. He wasn't sure how much he would get out of sand, sun, and surf, but Gibbs found himself enjoying it immensely.</p>
<p>Tony had learned early on that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a closeted romantic at heart. They had both been disappointed when their planned trip to San Diego to interview Randy Mitchell got scuttled, but Gibbs had kept his promise that they would get away when the case was over. Tony never expected that Gibbs would pull out all the stops and come through with a dream vacation. It was heaven and paradise all rolled into one.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For a while, it seemed like their vacation would never happen. Continuations, pre-trial motions and hearings, and typical attorney shenanigans and grandstanding kept pushing Zacek's trial date back. It was frustrating, but Team Gibbs soldiered on and focused on a series of cases while the legal wrangling raged on.</p>
<p>Just minutes after Gibbs and Vance left for the courthouse for Zacek's arraignment, and Stan's probable subsequent release, Tony took a call from dispatch.</p>
<p>"Grab your gear," Tony called out to McGee and Ziva as he finished jotting down the dispatch information. "God, I've missed that! Dead analyst at the Pentagon. McGee, call Ducky. Let's go!"</p>
<p>In reality it had only been a matter of weeks, but it felt more like years since the three of them had been crammed into the cab of the MCRT truck. Even though they were on their way to what sounded like a gruesome crime scene, all three agents were happy to be back to doing what they do best. Hell, just getting out of the office and away from the monotony of reviewing cold cases, two of which they solved while sidelined, gave them a much needed morale boost.</p>
<p>Palmer pulled the ME van up next to the truck just as McGee, Ziva and Tony began unloading their gear out of the back. Ducky climbed down from the passenger side, walked up to the trio, and greeted them cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Ah, Anthony, Timothy and Ziva! How good to see you all! Where pray tell is Jethro this fine morning?"</p>
<p>Tony walked toward Pentagon security with his credentials at the ready and replied, "Courthouse - with Vance. Zacek's arraignment is this morning. They wanted to be there since our old pal Burley will probably be released right after."</p>
<p>"Oh, I see," Ducky said hesitantly.</p>
<p>"S'ok, Ducky. I'm good," Tony announced as he stopped and held the door open for the elderly ME. After making their way through the security checkpoint and picking up their gear after it was thoroughly searched, Tony continued, "I've decided I don't really care anymore what happens to him. He can't do anything to me. I've got Gibbs."</p>
<p>"Good for you, Anthony," Ducky declared as he affectionately patted Tony on the back. "You and Jethro can now put all of this nasty business behind you and look toward the future."</p>
<p>From all initial indications, the death of systems analyst Ted Monroe appeared to be a suicide. Single gunshot wound to the head, no signs of a struggle, and the office door had been locked. A .38 caliber revolver lay on the floor to the right of the body slumped forward in the high-backed rolling desk chair.</p>
<p>Ziva snapped photos while McGee dusted for prints. Tony picked up and carefully inspected the gun to make sure a round was not in the barrel. He released the cylinder and was surprised by what he found.</p>
<p>"Um, hey Ducky, you sure there's only one bullet wound? I've got two spent rounds in the cylinder," Tony inquired.</p>
<p>"There is more blood over here," Ziva called out from across the room. She focused and snapped a few photographs of the blood-covered closet door handle.</p>
<p>"Ducky, Palmer, step out," Tony warned as he un-holstered his Sig, ready to provide cover until they were safely out in the hallway.</p>
<p>The security personnel who found the victim hadn't properly cleared the room, potentially putting his entire team in grave danger. Tony was livid. He had nearly lost his first partner in Philadelphia due to a strung out junkie hiding in a closet that a pair of rookie patrol officers failed to check after arriving at a report of shots fired call.</p>
<p>McGee and Ziva stood out of the potential direct line of fire and trained their weapons on the door as Tony advanced. Standing flat against the wall next to the door, Tony counted down from three with his fingers then slowly turned the knob and yanked the door open.</p>
<p>Before any of them could yell "NCIS", the body of a young female brunette with a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead tumbled out, landing at Ziva's feet.</p>
<p>Holstering his weapon, Tony sighed, "Well, I guess that explains the second bullet. Get Ducky and Palmer back in here. I'm gonna go kick someone's ass."</p>
<p>The team returned to NCIS with two dead bodies, one gun, dozens of finger prints and photos, several blood swabs, a few very sketchy witness statements, and one seriously pissed off Senior Field Agent.</p>
<p>While McGee delivered all of the physical evidence to Abby, Ziva and Tony headed up to the bullpen. Gibbs grinned when he heard the ding of the elevator and saw Tony step off. The grin didn't last as Ziva scurried to her desk while Tony tossed his backpack in the general direction of his desk, missing by a good three feet, and stormed past the bullpen. Ziva rolled her eyes and shook her head at Gibbs' rather stunned look.</p>
<p>Not letting Tony get out of sight, Gibbs stood and followed. There were two options: The men's room or the break room. Gibbs pushed open the door to the break room and found it vacant. He casually strolled down the hall, wanting to give Tony a few minutes to cool off. Whatever had Tony that worked up had to be something major.</p>
<p>Gibbs slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He found Tony leaning over the sink splashing water on his face. Gibbs pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser and held them out. Tony looked up at their reflections in the mirror before taking the towels and wiping his face.</p>
<p>"Ha! Two points," Tony exclaimed when the balled up paper sailed into the trash bin.</p>
<p>Gibbs cracked his patented crooked grin and stepped right into Tony's personal space. "You wanna tell me about it?"</p>
<p>Tony leaned back against the counter and reported, "Looks like a simple case of suicide is actually a murder-suicide. We were told the crime scene had been cleared, they had pretty yellow crime scene tape strung up and everything, but I guess they missed the dead body in the closet. All of us could have been killed because some asshole didn't bother checking to see if anyone was hiding behind Door Number 1. Jethro, I nearly lost my first partner in Philly. He was shot through a closet door because some rookie dropped the ball. Anyway, while McGee and Ziva processed the scene, I went out and had a few choice words with the idiots who found our first victim. Got a bunch of bullshit excuses. They called their boss. I chewed his ass out too. Ducky, bless his little heart, came out, and in proper Scotsman style gave them all a proper scolding. Oh, by the way, we may not be welcome back at the Pentagon for a while. Vance might even get a nasty phone call."</p>
<p>Gibbs stated proudly, "That's good work, Tony. You were looking out for your team." He was about to expound on that when his cell phone rang. He snorted seeing "Vance" in big white letters on the screen when he flipped it open. Not bothering with his normal, "Yeah, Gibbs," greeting, he simply said, "We're on the way, Director."</p>
<p>The impromptu meeting, in the form of a three-way conference call, was blessedly brief. Sec Nav had called after receiving a complaint from the Director of the Pentagon Force Protection Agency, the Department of Defense agency tasked with Pentagon security, who did not appreciate a "snotty Navy cop" making a scene.</p>
<p>Confident that his actions had been fully justified, Tony and Gibbs sat on Vance's leather couch and watched it all play out. After the Director of Pentagon security finished airing his grievances to those assembled, Ducky, who had been summoned to back up Tony's account, stepped forward and made a rather dramatic, impassioned statement on his behalf. Intra-agency squabbles were nothing new, but the Security Director's assertion that Tony had acted "with a complete and utter lack of professionalism" was the last straw.</p>
<p>"Mister Secretary, Doctor Donald Mallard here," he interrupted. "If I may, Special Agent DiNozzo was simply doing his job. The lack of due diligence, or dare I say gross negligence on the part of the so-called security officer, who in error declared the crime scene clear, put all of our lives in danger. If Agent DiNozzo was a tad overzealous in his response to a potentially life-threatening situation, it was solely out of concern for the safety and well-being of his team. It is, therefore, my considered opinion, Mister Secretary, that Agent DiNozzo should be commended for his actions, not chastised for them. And, if I may, I believe a thorough review of security protocols as well as crime scene procedures at the Pentagon are in order. Now, if you will all excuse me, I have two victims in my autopsy lab requiring my immediate attention. Good day, gentlemen," he finished as he took his leave.</p>
<p>Game, set and match! Gibbs and Tony smirked behind their hands.</p>
<p>"So, what now," Tony asked after Vance spent a few extra minutes on the phone smoothing some ruffled feathers.</p>
<p>Vance walked over and took a seat in the armchair adjacent to the couch.</p>
<p>"You're in the clear – this time," Vance announced. "If you're asking about the arraignment this morning, Zacek has been remanded and his preliminary hearing is set for next week. But I guess you're talking about Burley. He's out. Prosecutor dropped all the charges," Vance reported.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Yeah, I figured," he said with a sigh. Looking at Gibbs he asked, "You really think he'll keep his promise?"</p>
<p>Gibbs flashed a half-grin. "Yeah, I do. He's planning on heading to Seattle. Says he has a cousin out there with Seattle PD. Is that far enough for you?"</p>
<p>Tony snorted out a laugh. "No, but I guess it'll have to do. I was sort of hoping he'd move to the Moon, but as long as he stays away - I'm good." He emphasized the point by reaching over and squeezing Gibbs' hand.</p>
<p>Vance felt like an intruder in his own office. Over the last few months he had gotten used to knowing that his two best agents were in a romantic relationship, but now seeing them act like a committed couple brought it home. They had kept their promise to keep it out of the office and, as far as he knew, no one outside of their tight-knit circle knew about them. Vance smiled and shook his head.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thanksgiving came and went without much fanfare. A kidnapping case had the team chasing leads up and down the east coast for the better part of two weeks, which resulted in the four of them celebrating at Mini's Diner off of I-95 on the outskirts of Fayetteville, North Carolina.</p>
<p>It was worth missing the big feast at Ducky's house to reunite a family. A Marine Staff Sergeant hell bent on exacting revenge after being court martialed for possession of cocaine, abducted his unit commander's daughter while she waited for the school bus and spirited her off to parts unknown. He had covered his tracks well, but made one mistake - leaving his cell phone unattended for a minute - was all it took for the team to zero in on his location. His ten-year old victim, grabbed it while her captor was using the head and sent a text to her father. It was enough to get a relative location. After two hours of hiking through the woods in the early morning chill, the team surrounded a small cabin outside of a tiny mining town in West Virginia.</p>
<p>Gibbs' attempts to negotiate with the captor yielded nothing. Finally, a shot rang out followed by a scream. Reacting on pure instinct, Tony drew his Sig and kicked in the door with Gibbs right behind him. The one-room cabin was quickly cleared. The captor lay in the middle of the floor with blood pouring from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. The little girl sobbed and ran over to Ziva just as she had holstered her weapon.</p>
<p>Gibbs called Ducky leaving Tony and McGee to process the scene. Ziva sat on a small cot with Emily McCarthy tucked protectively under her arm. Gibbs crouched down in front of them and took notes while Emily told her story.</p>
<p>"You were very brave sending the text. That's how we found you," Gibbs said when she was finished, using the soft, unthreatening voice he reserved for scared children. "Let's call your dad and let him know you're okay."</p>
<p>By nightfall, Ducky had the Staff Sergeant on the autopsy table and Emily was reunited with her family. The joyful reunion when Emily's parents arrived in the bullpen, personally escorted by Vance, had made it all worthwhile.</p>
<p>For the first time in many years, Tony was looking forward to Christmas and all of the shopping, decorating, cooking, baking, hustle and bustle, and general silliness that accompanied the season. It was a huge step for him, but he decided to open his home and host a casual party for the team the Sunday evening before Christmas, which this year fell on Thursday.</p>
<p>Abby picked him up early Saturday morning, and together they pretty much wiped Wal-Mart out of all lighted garlands, ornaments, wreaths, and tinsel that remained on the shelves. Gibbs showed up later in the afternoon with McGee and a six-foot Douglas Fir in tow. Abby dragged McGee outside, since he was already bundled up against the cold, and together they finished turning Tony's rooftop patio into a Christmas wonderland.</p>
<p>When they were finished, Abby opened the French doors and excitedly waved for Tony and Gibbs to come outside. It was simply breathtaking! The pergola overhang, the potted topiaries, and the railing above the perimeter walls were festooned with garlands and hanging white icicle lights. Abby completed the festive tableau with a few small pre-lit trees that she insisted on buying as an overdue housewarming gift. With the addition of a light dusting of snow, it was spectacular. The only thing that outshone the hundreds of twinkling lights was Tony's genuine, joyful smile.</p>
<p>Tony paid his elves with Caf-Pow!, pizza and beer. Gibbs called an end to the evening when Tony started in with a series of yawns. Not to mention, it had been nearly a whole day since they had gotten any quality alone time. Gibbs didn't even allow Tony time to do more than stack the dirty plates in the sink before dragging him off to the bedroom.</p>
<p>They made short work of their nighttime routines and after a little good old-fashioned making out fell asleep tangled together. Gibbs knew that Tony wanted to get another early start, and he was more than happy to wake him up just as the sun was coming up. Tony may have been expecting the incessant buzzing of his alarm clock, but instead he was eased out of his slumber and into wakefulness by Gibbs tending to his morning erection. It was quick and dirty, and was definitely becoming Tony's favorite way of greeting the new day. He planned to return the favor in the shower, once he came back to his senses, but Gibbs had other ideas. A softly requested, "God Tony, I want you," followed by a knee-weakening kiss was all the prompting Tony needed. He blindly reached out and found the bottle of lube on the shelf next to his shampoo and slapped it into Gibbs' hand.</p>
<p>After pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and copious amounts of coffee, Tony and Gibbs worked together to finish decorating the tree. With Tony's affluent background, Gibbs was surprised by the ornaments he had picked out. Instead of elegant glass balls in white, silver, and gold, Tony had opted for a variety of brightly colored ornaments and - Peanuts characters? At Gibbs' perplexed look, Tony laughed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, cute aren't they? I love Snoopy! My parents always hired a crew to come in and do all of the decorating. You know, to keep up with the Joneses - or, actually, the Milford-Jennings - next door? Our house was always beautiful, but pretentious. I like this better. It's fun, it's happy, and this is what a Christmas tree should look like," Tony said when Gibbs wrapped his arms around him from behind.</p>
<p>Resting his chin on Tony's shoulder, Gibbs spoke softly. "Can't remember the last time I had a tree. Haven't really celebrated Christmas in years. No one to share it with," he trailed off sadly. "Hang on. Got something for you."</p>
<p>Gibbs stepped away and retrieved a tissue wrapped item from the pocket of his leather jacket hanging on the coat tree by the door. He ran his thumb over the outline before handing it to Tony. "My contribution."</p>
<p>Tony carefully folded back the white tissue paper to find a personalized ornament. He had seen them for sale at a kiosk in the mall and was touched that Gibbs had one made for him - for them. It was two acrylic bears holding hands wearing Santa suits and hats. "Tony" was painted on the white trim of one hat with "Jethro" on the other. "Our First Christmas" was painted across the snowy landscape at the bottom.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Jethro. I love it," Tony said, before giving Gibbs a peck on the lips. The ornament was displayed prominently on the tree.</p>
<p>Lighted garlands adorning the doors, fireplace mantel, the bar, and the dining room table gave the contemporary condo a festive, warm homey feel. Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" CD played softly adding to the festive ambiance as his guests milled around and admired his home. Tony made a point of including a Menorah as the centerpiece of the table. Ziva was touched by the gesture, even though she had already celebrated Hanukkah with friends at her temple.</p>
<p>After a buffet-style dinner of menu selections from a few of his favorite restaurants, Tony leaned back against the piano and watched the familial scene play out in his living room. Gibbs and Ducky were sidled up to the bar, Abby, McGee and Palmer were huddled together talking about Lord only knew what, not that it mattered, and Ziva stood looking out the French doors and watched the snow fall.</p>
<p>His earlier apprehension melted away leaving him with a feeling of contentment and belonging like he had never before felt. The only person of import missing was Jackson. Tony smiled remembering their last phone call.</p>
<p>Jackson had been more supportive than Tony dreamed possible when Gibbs called to invite him for Christmas and broke the news of their relationship. A nasty bout with the flu left Jackson stranded in Stillwater and at the mercy of the Methodist Women's Auxiliary, who insisted on nursing him back to health. With Gibbs' cell phone on speaker, Tony heard a brief pause followed by a heavy sigh. He blindly reached for Gibbs' hand, panic rising until he heard Jackson chuckle.</p>
<p>"Son, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Tony, well, that boy of yours is something else. Knew he was kinda special first time I met him when you and your team were here on the Winslow case. How about after the holidays you boys come for a visit so I can welcome Tony into the family in person?"</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled at Tony. "We'll do that. You get well, and have a Merry Christmas, Dad."</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas son, and you too, Tony," Jackson said cheerfully. "Tell everyone I said hello and Merry Christmas, and I'll see you boys soon."</p>
<p>Tony pushed off of the piano and joined Ziva. "Hey Z! Whatcha looking at?"</p>
<p>"Your gardens, Tony. They are beautiful! Your whole home it is - well, it is not at all what I expected. It is really quite lovely," Ziva replied with a smile.</p>
<p>"Thanks. Abby and McFrosty did all the outside decorating. It is pretty, isn't it? You wanna go out and look around?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I would like that."</p>
<p>Tony handed Ziva his glass of wine then retrieved both of their coats. Bundled up against the wintery chill, Tony opened the door and followed Ziva outside. With the snow falling, much heavier now, it truly was a winter wonderland.</p>
<p>After a short stroll, they stood at the railing and looked down over the white dusted city streets below, and sipped their wine.</p>
<p>"I am glad to see you happy, Tony. I am happy for you - both you and Gibbs, of course. You are good together," Ziva said with heartfelt sincerity as she brushed a dusting of snow off of his shoulder.</p>
<p>Tony was touched.</p>
<p>"I am, and I owe a lot of it to you. Thank you," Tony said, choking back a wave of emotion. Afraid of saying more, he put his arms around Ziva and pulled her close. Inside, Gibbs watched them through the glass with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>The evening was enjoyable and relaxing, more so than Tony had expected. Christmastime was always bittersweet. Memories of the few happy Christmases he had as a child when his mother was alive were in such stark contrast to now, with the annual letdown of his father having some lame excuse to blow him off. This year, however, everything was different. Tony didn't need presents, or his absentee father, or anything in the world other than Jethro. He hadn't lied to Ziva; he really did have everything he ever wanted, and dammit - he was happy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sitting on the couch, safe and secure with Gibbs' arm around him, Tony sighed. The only light in the room was the twinkling Christmas tree. Bing Crosby had long since stopped crooning, and the only sound was the steady tick-tock of the grandfather's clock in the corner.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jethro. Time's running out and you still haven't told me what you want for Christmas," Tony said shifting in his seat to face Gibbs.</p>
<p>"Don't need anything. What I got you covers both of us," Gibbs teased. "You want it now?"</p>
<p>Gibbs knowing smirk had Tony's mind full of all kinds of possibilities. "Depends on what you have in mind," Tony teased back, waggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Patting Tony's leg, Gibbs said, "Let me up." Tony obliged, mostly out of curiosity, and watched as Gibbs went into the bedroom. He came back carrying a long thin box that looked like a box for a necktie. Tony took the gold paper wrapped box and shook it. Nothing.</p>
<p>"Open it," Gibbs said, his expression giving nothing away.</p>
<p>Tony gaped after casting the paper aside and removing the lid. Nestled beneath several layers of tissue paper were two first-class tickets to Turks and Caicos Islands. Beneath the tickets was a full travel itinerary and color brochure for the resort where they would be staying.</p>
<p>"Jethro! Are you kidding me? Oh my God," Tony exclaimed. He was nearly breathless with shock and excitement. He tossed the package onto the coffee table and promptly climbed into Gibbs' lap to thank him properly. Laughing and smiling made for some interesting kisses.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much! I can't believe you did this. I've always wanted to go there. When do you we leave?" Tony asked.</p>
<p>"Friday. Early flight. A car is picking us up at my place at 0530. Think that will give you enough time to pack?"</p>
<p>Tony smacked Gibbs' arm and laughed. "Smartass. How long could it take to pack my swim trunks, flip-flops, and sunscreen?"</p>
<p>Six days and seven nights in paradise. Shopping, scuba diving, sailing, and hiking filled their days. Gibbs wasn't much for clubbing, but he agreed to one foray into one of the more popular clubs. Tony fit right in, but Gibbs couldn't have felt more out of place. Slow dancing he could handle, but gyrating among a crowd of sweaty, half-dressed dancers wasn't exactly his style.</p>
<p>It was their last night on the islands, and after a couple of drinks Tony was finally able to persuade Gibbs to join him for one dance.</p>
<p>"Come on! It's not 'Saturday Night Fever'. This isn't a disco, and nobody expects you to be John Travolta. Just follow my lead. It's all in the hips. Please?"</p>
<p>It wasn't long before they were swept away by the pulsing beat of the music, and Gibbs decided maybe this dancing thing wasn't so bad after all. Their bodies melded together, grinding against each other sensually as they swayed, pelvis to pelvis, with nary an inch between them. Tony suddenly turned so that Gibbs' was rubbing against his ass. Gibbs held onto Tony's hips and took advantage of his head dropping back onto his shoulder to begin nipping and kissing the tender skin of his neck. By the time the song ended, both men were past turned on and ready to head back to their room to continue in more private environs.</p>
<p>Tomorrow, tanned, relaxed, and rejuvenated, they would head back to the snow and bitter cold gripping D.C., but tonight was all about the heat of passion. Gibbs fumbled with the key card to their suite, unable to see the lock with Tony's lips sealed to his. Once inside, they began tearing away at each other's clothes until nothing remained but their matching cowrie shell bracelets.</p>
<p>"Dammit Tony, I will never get enough of you," Gibbs whispered as they tumbled in tangled heap onto the king-sized bed.</p>
<p>Hands roamed seeking out familiar hot spots as they vied for dominance. Gibbs won the first round of the sensual battle with series of nips and kisses strategically placed behind Tony's right ear. It was Gibbs' go-to move, and one that never failed to gain surrender.</p>
<p>The musky scent of their combined arousal filled the air. A gentle sea breeze blew in through the sheer curtains of the double doors leading out to their private, secluded deck. It did nothing to cool the heat of their sweat-slicked bodies.</p>
<p>"Ah geez, Gibbs," Tony panted as his defenses crumbled. Arching his back, his whole body began to tingle with anticipation. "Now, please. Make love to me."</p>
<p>Still fairly loose from the morning's shower escapades, it took only a couple of minutes of cursory preparation before Tony was stretched to receive Gibbs' cock. Tony fisted the sheets with his legs raised and pushed back giving Gibbs a view that never failed to make him that little bit harder.</p>
<p>Despite the lust and desire burning in his veins, Gibbs kept his tempo slow. He wanted it to last forever. Making love to Tony was intense beyond anything Gibbs had ever dreamed. He felt honored seeing the love and trust in Tony's eyes as he slid in and out of his body.</p>
<p>The slow, easy pace was heaven for Tony. He loved, craved having Gibbs inside of him. No one else had ever made love to him body and soul. He enjoyed a quick and dirty impromptu fuck from Gibbs however, whenever, and wherever the mood struck, but something about Jethro making love to him - all of him - trumped everything. Not giving into passion's demands, Tony met Gibbs' deep thrusts while murmuring encouragement and endearments.</p>
<p>Gibbs' attempt to draw things out crashed spectacularly when he hit Tony's sweet spot once too often. There was nothing he could do but hold on for the fireworks. Tony came hard, clamping down around him like a vice. A short series of stuttered strokes had Gibbs following him over the edge while Tony pulsed around him.</p>
<p>Having just enough strength left in his arms, Gibbs lowered himself down to take Tony's smiling lips in a tender kiss.</p>
<p>Tony woke with the sun, and to Gibbs' snoring, and decided that in lieu of a shower a nice long soak in the hot tub would suffice. Making sure he was out of the view of potential curious eyes, Tony unbelted his robe, flipped a switch on the wall, then stepped into the hot, swirling water. He sank down onto the bench seat and let the powerful jets ease his aching muscles.</p>
<p>By noon, he and Gibbs would be on the plane heading home. Until then, he wanted to savor their last hours on the island paradise. Hot tub time would be followed by a romantic room service breakfast for two before they had to pack and head for the airport.</p>
<p>"Damn! I'm gonna miss this place," Tony muttered amid a heavy sigh. He put his head back, closed his eyes, and thought of other potential vacation destinations he and Jethro could discover together. Lost in a sex on a nude beach in Greece daydream, he didn't hear his stealthy lover join him, but his eyes immediately shot open at the first touch of a strong, calloused hand on his dick.</p>
<p>His eyes widened at the almost feral look on Gibbs' face. "Oh shit," Tony said before swallowing hard. That look, predatory and menacing in its intensity, meant that he wasn't going to be sitting comfortably on the long flight home, but that didn't stop him from becoming hard as granite anyway. Gibbs just had that effect on him.</p>
<p>"Wha...?" Tony cried out in surprise when Gibbs sat on his legs, straddling him and grinding their cocks together in a proper greeting.</p>
<p>"Fuck me, Tony," was all Gibbs had to say to cause a jet of precum to shoot out under the bubbling water.</p>
<p>Before Tony could form a reasoned response, Gibbs positioned himself and sank down, taking all of Tony's length and girth in one swift, decisive motion. If it was too much too fast, Gibbs sure as hell wasn't showing any sign of discomfort.</p>
<p>"HOLY SHIT," Tony exclaimed as his senses were thrown into overdrive. He could do nothing but white-knuckle grip the sides of the hot tub as Gibbs rode his cock, apparently intending on driving him insane.</p>
<p>There would be no drawing it out. Gibbs only resorted to dirty talk when he wanted it hard and fast, and Tony was getting an earful. Unable to accommodate Gibbs' repeated pleas of "harder" and "faster" from his current position, Tony used his muscular legs for leverage to buck Gibbs off.</p>
<p>"On your knees," he growled, turning Gibbs to face the edge of the hot tub. "Jesus fuck you have a great ass, Jethro," Tony said, appreciating the perfect globes of flesh under his hands. Without further preamble, Tony spread Gibbs' cheeks and thrust forward without warning. It was over much too soon for both of them.</p>
<p>Over-stuffed suitcases and carry-on bags sat waiting by the door for the imminent arrival of the bellhop. Tony and Gibbs stood out on the deck and watched the waves crashing on the shore. It was obvious that neither of them wanted to leave.</p>
<p>"I'd love to come back here someday. This has been awesome, Jethro. Thank you," Tony said with sincerity, taking Gibbs' hand in his.</p>
<p>"You would? With me?" Gibbs asked, with only a hint of a mischievous smirk curling the corner of his lip. Getting a look of confusion and a nod in response, Gibbs said, "That's good then. You know the other day when you were shipping that box of gifts home?"</p>
<p>Another affirmative nod.</p>
<p>"Well, while you were off doing that, I talked to someone about buying a timeshare here. Right here at this resort. What do you think?"</p>
<p>Tony gaped and blinked repeatedly. This was a huge step. The very idea that Gibbs was moved to consider such a proposal left his mind spinning. It was a long moment before he could form words.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" he finally managed to ask with an excited, choked squeak. "Gibbs! Oh my God! Are you serious?"</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "Of course I'm serious! Tony, from here on out it's you and me. Nothing, and I mean nothing, in this world is going to get in our way. I love you, now and forever."</p>
<p>"Ah shit, Jethro," Tony laughed as joyful tears sprang to his eyes. "I love you, too. Let's do it, but I'm paying for half." The deal was sealed with a hug that only ended when the porter knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"You can't be freaking serious," Tony demanded when the Captain of American Airlines Flight 616 announced that they were starting their final approach into Reagan National, complete with the current time and weather report. "Twenty two degrees? A crap ton of snow? Ugh, can we turn around and go back?"</p>
<p>Gibbs wasn't much happier to be thrust into the clutches of winter. When the ground came into view during their descent it was a veritable sea of white as far as they eye could see. It was snowing heavily, with a forecast of six to ten inches during the next 24 hours.</p>
<p>The interminable wait for their luggage to tumble down the chute in the baggage claim area seemed almost as long as their flight. They were both tired and a bit cranky having gone from warm, sunny, tropical paradise to cold, dreary, frozen reality in the course of an afternoon. Their only saving grace was seeing their hired car driver holding a sign that read simply, "Gibbs".</p>
<p>Tony's place was closer to the airport so Gibbs suggested spending their first night back there. While Tony unlocked the door and switched on the lights, Gibbs took care of generously tipping the driver for helping carry their luggage. Both men almost tripped over the large box Tony shipped home sitting just inside the door.</p>
<p>Tony laughed as he hung his coat on the rack. "Perfect timing. Nice of Jerry - he's the building manager - to deliver it."</p>
<p>Gibbs shook residual snow off of his coat and hung it next to Tony's. He looked up and smiled, watching as Tony chatted with 'Kate' the goldfish while sprinkling fish food flakes into her bowl.</p>
<p>"Looks like Abby took good care of her," Gibbs commented.</p>
<p>"And us," Tony replied, pointing in the direction of the couch. "Check it out."</p>
<p>Gibbs turned to find two wine glasses sitting next to a vase filled with tropical flowers on the coffee table. A note written in Abby's familiar gothic script was attached to it. "Welcome home! Bottle of wine in the fridge. Love you both!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Abs, you know my thoughts about anniversaries," Gibbs chided. He was in Abby's lab to get ballistics findings on their current case, not to be scolded for not planning a romantic six-month anniversary surprise for Tony.</p>
<p>Abby managed to pout and glare at Gibbs with accusatory eyes at the same time. His eyebrows shot up in response.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know. You have made that abundantly clear, which actually explains a lot, but we're not talking about one of your ex-wives here, Gibbs. We're talking about Tony. You know, the gorgeous Italian upstairs, who, I might add, just happens to be a big bundle of insecurities? Gibbs, seriously! A six-month anniversary is a biggie," she whined.</p>
<p>Gibbs was about to interrupt her rambling, but Tony beat him to it. Having overheard the exchange from the hallway, Tony schooled his features and breezed into the lab without saying a word. Ignoring Abby for the time being, he sauntered over to Gibbs, cradled his face in his hands, and kissed him soundly. Gibbs' warning glare about the PDA at work when the kiss finally broke was met with a beaming smirk from Tony and a child-like giggle from Abby.</p>
<p>"Abby, my dear Mistress of the Dark, that is all this Italian bundle of insecurities needs."</p>
<p>After delivery of a head-slap, for old time's sake if nothing else, Gibbs turned on his heels to leave. "DiNozzo, see if you can get those reports from her. I'm going for coffee," he called out over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Tony. I shouldn't have said that," Abby cooed apologetically, knowing she had over-stepped their friendship boundaries.</p>
<p>Tugging a pigtail, Tony chuckled. "S'ok. I appreciate the whole anniversary thing, but it's really not my style either. Besides, Gibbs has already given me everything I could ever possibly need."</p>
<p>Tony was well-prepared for the rib-crushing hug he received. He kissed the top of her head and took a step back, needing to get back into Very Special Agent mode before she got all existentially mushy on him.</p>
<p>"Now, about those reports Gibbs asked for?"</p>
<p>Abby handed over a printout of her findings. "Don't leave yet. I have something else for you," she ordered before scampering into her inner office. She returned a moment later and handed Tony an envelope.</p>
<p>Brow furrowed, Tony asked, "What's this?"</p>
<p>Wringing her hands and biting her lip, Abby began to pace. The envelope entrusted to her had been in her locked desk drawer for a couple of weeks. Unsure how the contents would be received, she sought Ducky's trusted counsel before deciding to give it to its intended recipient.</p>
<p>"Abby?" Tony asked.</p>
<p>"It's from - Stan. He sent it to me a while ago with a letter, and asked me to give it to you. I didn't read it, Tony, I swear," she exclaimed, making a cross over her heart. "He told me to tell you he would understand if you didn't want to read it. He just asked me to give it to you."</p>
<p>"How long ago?"</p>
<p>Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Couple of weeks ago. Sorry."</p>
<p>Tony's first instinct was to walk over and run it, unread and unopened, through Abby's shredder, but curiosity got the better of him. Instead he tucked it into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. He saluted Abby with the stack of reports and a forced smile.</p>
<p>"Gotta get back to work, Abby," he said in a dismissive tone. Getting a nod of understanding, he turned and left the lab in search of the nearest exit.</p>
<p>Despite the warmth of the early spring midday sun, Tony felt cold. He and Gibbs had moved on, made plans, even going so far as discussing buying a house together. Everything with work, the team - their friends - had returned to normal, and now suddenly the specter of Stan reappeared out of the blue for reasons unknown.</p>
<p>Tony had chosen a bench beneath a towering maple tree in an area of the Navy Yard commons a bit off the beaten path. It was his and Gibbs' favorite spot, so it wasn't surprising that he was found sitting there deep in thought with the unopened envelope clutched in this hand.</p>
<p>"You okay, Tony?" Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>Tony looked up and waved the envelope in the air. "Letter from Stan. He, uh, sent it to Abby and asked her to give it to me. Trying to decide if I want to read it or not," he stated.</p>
<p>Gibbs sat next to him and patted his knee. "Nothing he has to say now matters, does it? Read it or don't. It doesn't change anything," he said.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "I know. It's just - why now? I mean, he's been gone for a couple of months, so what could he possibly have to say to me?"</p>
<p>Shrugging, Gibbs replied, "Only one way to find out." He tapped a finger on the edge of the envelope.</p>
<p>With a dramatic sigh, Tony ran a finger under the flap of the envelope then pulled out the neatly folded letter inside. Tony had never been able to read 'Steve's' handwriting, so he was at least grateful that it was typed. He held the letter out in invitation for Gibbs could read it too.</p>
<p>Dear Tony,</p>
<p>I hope this letter finds you and Gibbs happy and at peace. I am truly sorry for all of the pain I caused you. You have both meant a lot to me, and I hate to think that I've blown any chance of the three of us being friends. I let both of you down, and I know I can never make it up to you.</p>
<p>You stood by me and got me out of a huge mess I created for myself, and for that I will be eternally grateful to you both. I appreciate the letters of recommendation that you, Gibbs and Vance wrote on my behalf. It was more than I ever expected or deserved, so thank you.</p>
<p>I am finally moving on and starting a new life here in Seattle. I am working for the Seattle PD. By the time you read this, assuming you do, I will likely have made detective. I guess all of my years as a federal criminal investigator moved me to the top of the pile of candidates!</p>
<p>You will probably be surprised to know that I met a beautiful woman named Kim and we have been dating for just over a month. She knows my whole story - all of it - and she is still willing to give me a chance. I hope I deserve her.</p>
<p>I don't know if she told you, but before I left town Ziva and I talked. Actually, she talked and I mostly listened. You are lucky to have her on your side looking out for you. She is one tough and scary lady! She accepted my apology, but warned me to keep my promise to stay far away from you. That is a promise I fully intend to keep!</p>
<p>Anyway, I just wanted to say a final good bye and apologize again. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I know with Gibbs you have it. Maybe someday our paths will cross and we can catch up over a beer or two.</p>
<p>So long, Tony. I wish nothing but the best for you and Gibbs. Thank you for believing in me when it really counted. I owe you both my life.</p>
<p>Very truly,</p>
<p>Stan</p>
<p>Tony and Gibbs stared at each other for a long moment. There was nothing more to say. They stood and walked toward the door, hand in hand. When they reached the door, Tony looked down at the letter still clutched in this hand. With a satisfied smile, he crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash can.</p>
<hr/>
<p>EPILOGUE:</p>
<p>Faced with the likelihood of receiving a death sentence, Zacek pled guilty to the murder of Sgt. Major Joshua Markham and was sentenced to life without the possibility of parole, with an additional twenty years for the attempted murder of Randy Mitchell. Adding insult to injury, a summary court martial was convened tacking on additional jail time, loss of rank and pay, and a dishonorable discharge.</p>
<p>With overwhelming forensic evidence backed by the testimony of Randy Mitchell, Matt Walters and Stan, Zacek had no options. No one from NCIS attended the preliminary hearing; they had done their job and it was out of their hands. As a courtesy, the prosecutor briefed Vance as the case developed. Stamping "closed" on the case file brought closure and laid the final demon to rest.</p>
<p>With all of the drama of the last several months behind them, Tony and Gibbs were able to focus on just being together. It was a rediscovery in a sense, and by mid-May they were ready to take the terrifying step of living together. The question was, where? For Tony, it was a no-brainer. He could easily sell his much sought after condo and move his stuff to Gibbs' house.</p>
<p>Tony suggested using a good chunk of the sales proceeds to hire a decorator, but Gibbs wouldn't hear of it. He didn't want Tony to sacrifice his sanctuary for him, so instead Gibbs suggested buying a new house together. Tony vehemently protested the idea of Gibbs leaving the home he had shared with Shannon and Kelly – for him.</p>
<p>To stop Tony's nervous pacing and rambling monologue as he argued his point, Gibbs pulled him close and kissed him soundly. Holding a swaying Tony steady, Gibbs looked him in the eye and smiled. "I don't need the house to keep the memories."</p>
<p>Tired, sore, and sweaty, Tony handed Gibbs a beer then plopped down into a patio chair next to him. The sun was beginning to set on the longest and hottest day either of them could remember. Thankfully, the large patio was on the east side of the house leaving it shaded during the hottest time of the day.</p>
<p>"Why did we wait until the hottest weekend of the year to move? Should have let me hire a moving company like I wanted to," Tony grumbled before raising the dripping bottle to his lips. The cool drops of condensation landing on his bare chest were a welcome relief from the heat.</p>
<p>"Eh, at least we have air conditioning for unpacking all that stuff," Gibbs replied tiredly, referring to the mountains of boxes scattered throughout the house.</p>
<p>After three months spent house hunting, suffering through dozens of open-house tours hosted by obnoxious realtors serving stale cookies and horrible coffee, Tony and Gibbs found the perfect suburban house that had everything they both wanted.</p>
<p>Tony immediately fell in love with the completely remodeled 3-bedroom, 3-bathroom sprawling ranch that featured a huge gourmet kitchen with all new high-end appliances, formal dining room, a sunken family room with built-in bookshelves and big stone wood-burning fireplace, and a large living room to house his piano. But the best feature of all, in his considered opinion, was the huge master bathroom with a large glass-enclosed tiled shower.</p>
<p>Gibbs, for his part, didn't need to look beyond the oversized three-stall garage and forty by forty-foot heated workshop off the back of it. The large pergola-covered brick patio surrounded by professional landscaping off of the kitchen could have been featured in any home and garden magazine. With a massive grill built into a long flagstone topped brick wall and an outdoor bar, it was perfect for hosting barbecues.</p>
<p>Leaning back in his chair, Tony turned his head and smiled at Gibbs. "I really love this house. I can't believe it's ours."</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled back.</p>
<p>As expected, Tony's condo was snatched up within days of going on the market. The closing on the sale was scheduled to coincide with their closing on the house. In anticipation of the move, they worked long hours getting Gibbs' house staged for showings. All but the bare essentials were boxed up and carefully stacked against the wall in the tidy garage. Most of Gibbs' furniture, cookware, and dishes had been donated to Goodwill.</p>
<p>With case after case keeping them too busy and too tired to do the work themselves, Tony hired a crew to finish preparing the house for sale. The walls received a fresh coat of antique white paint. The wood floors were sanded and buffed bringing out the rich red oak hidden beneath years of wear. The linoleum in the kitchen and bathrooms was replaced with neutral ceramic tile.</p>
<p>Clearing out the last few remnants in the basement presented a few challenges. There was just something about musky sweat mixed with sawdust that worked like an aphrodisiac, and neither man was immune to the effects. Tony made the mistake of wearing a grey tank-top and a very skimpy pair of cutoff jean shorts. He had to raise up on his tip-toes to pull down contents from a high shelf. That caused both the shorts and sweat soaked top to ride up, almost as if they were mocking Gibbs. As expected, Tony had gone commando.</p>
<p>Gibbs stopped sweeping a section of the floor to enjoy the view. He was, for the most part, able to control himself until Tony bent over to place the items he had retrieved in a box on the floor. Within seconds his dick, which had also taken an interest, got fully with the program. Gibbs pounced.</p>
<p>Before Tony could repeat his enticing moves, he was spun around and pressed up against the wall. His squeak at the surprise attack was swallowed by Gibbs devouring his lips. With Gibbs' hard on pressed against his leg, Tony knew he was about to have his world rocked. He fell helplessly under Gibbs' spell and let his head drop back, exposing his throat.</p>
<p>Lips, tongue and teeth went to work feasting on the sweet offering. Gibbs kissed and nipped his way down the column of Tony's throat. Tony moaned and shivered; he loved it when Gibbs took charge like this. Gibbs stepped back just long enough to pull the offending tank top over Tony's head. He then set to work troubling Tony's erect nipples, pinching and twisting one while laving the other with his tongue.</p>
<p>Gibbs slowly worked his way south, mindful to hit every hot spot on the way down. Tony shuddered in anticipation of receiving a mind melting blow job, but instead he was given an order.</p>
<p>"Turn around, drop your pants, and spread 'em." Tony immediately obeyed and waited.</p>
<p>'Oh Dear God in Heaven!' Tony thought when his bare ass cheeks were pulled apart and the tip of Gibbs' tongue began making small circles around his twitching hole.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck," Tony shouted when Gibbs suddenly plunged his tongue inside. For several long minutes, Gibbs rimmed him to the edge of oblivion. The man had always shown a special appreciation for his ass, which Tony willingly and happily offered for spankings, rimming, new toy testing, and, of course, fucking.</p>
<p>When Tony's legs began to shake, Gibbs withdrew and rose to his feet keeping Tony pressed up against the wall. Tony didn't have time to mourn the loss of Gibbs' tongue, which was immediately replaced by two spit-slicked fingers.</p>
<p>"That's it. Fuck yourself for me. Get that tight hole ready for me," Gibbs whispered menacingly in Tony's ear.</p>
<p>"Please Jethro," Tony sobbed as Gibbs targeted his prostate with crooked fingers. "Now, please!"</p>
<p>Gibbs pulled his fingers free and took a minute to run his hands up and down Tony's sides. When he felt the tense muscles under his hands relax, he freed his cock and nudged it at the glistening opening waiting for him.</p>
<p>"Gonna be fast, Tony," Gibbs warned before thrusting until he was half-way inside. Tony opened up further allowing him to bury himself completely with one more thrust.</p>
<p>Sweat dripped from their connected bodies. Ecstatic moans, panted breaths and the slapping of skin on skin filled the basement. Tony cried out when Gibbs reached around and began jerking him off as his own orgasm threatened.</p>
<p>"Gibbs, I'm gonna, oh shit, oh shit - oh God, I'm coming," Tony shouted as his body was wracked with a wave of intense pleasure.</p>
<p>Gibbs' body tensed and he sank his teeth into Tony's shoulder as they came in tandem, shuddering together through wave upon wave of aftershocks. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist and Gibbs weight kept Tony from sliding down the wall as his legs threatened to give out.</p>
<p>"What may I ask did I do to deserve that?" Tony asked in a near stutter as he fought to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Gibbs turned his sated lover in his arms and kissed him soundly before answering. "You showed up down here wearing next to nothing. I only have so much control," he said with a grin.</p>
<p>Tony huffed out a chuckle. "Oops. Guess I should be more careful. Or, on second thought, you know, maybe I should wear that more often."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey Jethro? Okay with you if the guys come over here to practice? We can set up in the extra garage space," Tony asked before sinking his teeth into his perfectly grilled bacon cheeseburger.</p>
<p>Sitting across the patio table from him, Gibbs shrugged and took a sip from his bottle of beer. "Don't see why not. Should be plenty of room. You, uh, getting the band back together?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Yep." He put his burger down and reached across the table for Gibbs' hand. "Can you believe it's been almost a year? God, I will never forget that night."</p>
<p>Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand and smiled. "It's been a hell of a year. One of the happiest of my life," he said.</p>
<p>"Mine too," Tony replied with a wink. He paused before asking softly, "Jethro, do you think we'd be here right now if you hadn't shown up that night?" It had been an unasked and unanswered question between them.</p>
<p>Gibbs cocked his head and sighed. "Yeah, I do. Between Abby, Ducky, and I guess everyone else, it was bound to happen - eventually. Abby would have made it her life's work to get us together. I'm grateful that they've been there for us."</p>
<p>Tony beamed. "Yeah. Guess I should have taken her advice years ago. I wasted a lot of time. Hell, she knew I was in love with you before I did. She's kinda scary that way," he said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Gibbs chuckled. "She knows it, too. So, has McGee asked her yet?"</p>
<p>It had been a week since he had to pull McGee into a conference room to find out what the hell was going on with him. For two days the younger agent had been way off of his game and unable to focus, stammering through sit reps and stumbling around their latest crime scene. Fearing that McGee would be too distracted to be any use to him in the field, Gibbs demanded answers.</p>
<p>"McGee, what the hell is wrong with you?" he barked, backing McGee into a corner.</p>
<p>McGee swallowed hard and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Well, Boss, you see - it's like this. Ummm...".</p>
<p>"Spit it out, McGee!"</p>
<p>Taking the order to heart, McGee blurted out, "I want to ask Abby to marry me, but I wanted to get your blessing first!"</p>
<p>Gibbs gaped at him for a long moment before delivering a stinging head slap. "That's it?" At McGee's timid nod, Gibbs laughed. "Christ, McGee! You don't need my blessing or my permission. Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not her father, but since you asked for it, you have my blessing. Now, can we get back to work? We have a murder to solve."</p>
<p>"Yes Boss. Thank you, Boss."</p>
<p>Gibbs winked at him and turned to leave. Before turning the knob on the door, he turned back to find McGee leaning on the conference room table. "About damn time, McGee."</p>
<p>Tony laughed. "Not yet. He's going to ask her during the talent show. McRomantic wrote a song for her. Total McCopycat." Turning thoughtful, he asked, "I wonder if this is going to be a regular thing?"</p>
<p>To no one's surprise, 'On Your Six' took home the winner's trophy for the second year in a row. With founding member Ned Dorneget healthy and back in the lineup, Palmer surrendered his drumsticks to provide keyboard accompaniment. The group closed the show with a three-song set and garnered a standing ovation.</p>
<p>"My goodness, Leroy! I had no idea that boy of yours was so talented," Jackson Gibbs said as the applause subsided.</p>
<p>Jackson had taken Tony up on his offer to spend a week with them. With social security, his military pension, and wise investments over the years, he was financially secure. The store wasn't a necessary source of income, so turning the "Closed" sign for a week or so was no hardship. Tending the store had become more of a hobby and a way to socialize with his neighbors.</p>
<p>With his own father reduced to a voice on the phone every month or so, it meant the world to Tony to have Jackson's support, love, and acceptance into his family. He and Gibbs had traveled to Stillwater to spend Easter weekend with Jack. Some questioning eyebrows were raised as word spread about his visitors, but Jackson backed anyone caught gawking at Tony and his son down with a "Gibbs glare".</p>
<p>Gibbs frowned and his father over the rim of his drink. "He's not my boy, Dad," he scolded.</p>
<p>Jackson glared back. "Oh for Pete's sake, Leroy, you know what I mean. Looks like he's got some fans, too."</p>
<p>Gibbs looked over to see a tall, long-legged blonde sidle up to Tony as he wiped down the strings of his Strat. He watched as she moved closer, twirling her hair and batting her eyes coquettishly.</p>
<p>Jackson leaned in and whispered, "I think you better go get him, Leroy. I've heard about - what do they call them, groupies?"</p>
<p>Gibbs shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. Tony can take care of himself." He sat back, sipped on his cocktail, and watched the doomed-from-the-start seduction play out. Tony smiled politely, but kept backing away as his determined "fan" persisted in her pursuit. She finally got him backed up against the bank of amplifiers leaving him no way out. His pleading eyes got Gibbs' attention.</p>
<p>"Looks like you might be right after all, Dad. Back in a second," Gibbs said as he pushed away from the table. His eyes and Tony's held a conversation as he casually strolled over to the stage and climbed the steps. The look of relief on Tony's face was priceless.</p>
<p>"Everything okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, his tone stern but his eyes flashing with mischief.</p>
<p>Deciding to play along, Tony held back a smirk and replied, "Oh, hey Boss! Nah, I'm good. Monica here just invited me to join her for a drink. You wanna join us?"</p>
<p>McGee, Palmer and Dorney stopped packing up their gear and smiled as they watched the performance unfold. Monica stood gobsmacked as Gibbs moved between them so that he was now the one pressing Tony against the amps. Since the vast majority of people still milling about the room knew about their relationship, Gibbs didn't think twice about his next move.</p>
<p>His voice menacingly low, bordering on a growl, Gibbs grabbed the front of Tony's shirt and jerked him forward. "You know I don't share, DiNozzo. Trust me?" he asked before crashing their lips together in a possessive kiss.</p>
<p>McGee reached over and relieved Tony of his guitar, allowing him to wrap his arms around Gibbs' neck as the kiss continued and deepened. A round of applause erupted in the room. Monica beat a hasty retreat as catcalls and whistles reached a crescendo. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Vance smiling and shaking his head.</p>
<p>Tony broke the kiss and stared into Gibbs' blue eyes. "I trust you - always have, always will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>